Heart of Stone
by kayreen85
Summary: The March warden of Lorien was never the proud and cold elf that he is now. An unexpected discovery scarred him forever, turning his heart into stone. Calavénë was the lady in waiting for Lady Galadriel. Can she change the March warden?
1. Prologue

Heart of Stone

Prologue

It was the beginning of the third age on Middle Earth. Lorien prospers although at times, the peaceful city of Galadhrim had darkness fell upon it. The dark forces are growing. Orcs' activities had doubled. Caras Galadhon was kept save by the brave militia of Lorien. They defend the borders of the land, preserving the elven ways of life. Heading this mighty force is Haldir, March warden of Lorien. He was known throughout Galadhrim as a brave and mighty warrior. Together with his brothers, Rumil and Orophin they work hard to ensure the safety of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn's land.

Today however was a day, Haldir waited for a long time. He had been on duty defending the borders for almost ten moons now. He was given two days of rest to regain his strength and to sort out personal affairs. He had the latter in mind as he walked back to the city. Along the way he found beautiful wild flowers, "She would greatly appreciate these." The tired and weary warrior hastily made his way to the city for his heart greatly desired to look upon the beauty of his love, Gwilwileth. Since the day he had professed his affection to her, she had been on his mind every single moment. His heart danced in his chest as he approached the stairs to her talan.

A few steps away from her door, Haldir adjusted his tunic and cape. The journey back from the borders has been rough but he was still presentable. He stood in front of her door and paused. He retracted his hand back to his body when he heard the sound of two people giggling. He pushed the door open and walked to the source of the sounds. His stealth movement went unnoticed and he heard other sounds, sounds of moaning and gasps. His hand instinctively grabbed the sword at his side, ready to pounce on the person harming Gwilwileth. As he reached the door to her bedroom he came to realize what was happening.

Through the opened space of the door, he saw her, his Gwilwileth. Little did he expect his welcome would be in such a manner. He watched as the ellon in her bed moved on top of her and caressed the smooth skin of his beloved. Anger rose inside of him. Haldir gripped his sword tighter when he saw her arch her back to his ministrations. He pushed the door ajar, watching the two elves on the beautifully crafted bed. He stood in the doorway, making his presence known. He will get his retribution, even if that means being called a kin slayer.

Gwilwileth felt a breeze come in through the door. She spoke in between her moans to her lover, Idhrenon, one of Lord Celeborn's personal guards, "Meleth, did I not tell you to close the door? The breeze is icy tonight." When he ignored her heed, Gwilwileth opened her eyes. Fear bubbled inside her when she saw Haldir standing in the doorway, gripping his sword tightly, "Haldir!" She pulled the sheet to cover her body and that of her lover.

Haldir's eyes turned a dangerous dark colour as he watched her push her lover aside. He walked two steps closer to their love bed, "This is the welcome I get from you? Give me one good reason, wethrinaer, so that I would not kill you and your lover!" Haldir's gaze never left the two of them even when the ellon rose from the bed. Idhrenon tried to calm his March warden down, "Haldir, mellon! It is not as it seems. Gwilwileth an-d…"

Words left Idhrenon's train of thought when Haldir placed the sword under his chin, "Do not speak, ellon for whatever you may say has little interest to me. I am talking to her whose name fits her well. Butterfly who flies from one flower to another soon as its pleasures indulged." He turned his attention to the shaking elleth on the bed, "Tell me, melleth, is my love not enough for you? Is your body full of lust until you cannot wait for my return?" Gwilwileth stood up slowly from the bed, "Haldir, please do not harm us. We have not committed any wrong doings. Idhrenon here is my hervenn."

Haldir's eyes widened. His heart was hurting beyond words. What did this lowly guard have to offer her? He is the March warden, the bravest warrior in all of Galadhrim. Haldir icy gaze pierced her flesh, "Iire?" Gwilwileth came closer to her hervenn, "Two moons ago. I waited for you Haldir. But for many moons I had not heard from you. I was alone and lonely. Soon after that I met Idhrenon who cured my loneliness. I am sorry I did not tell you mellon but I thought there was no future for us."

Haldir reached his boiling point, "I was on duty! I was protecting your life and the life of your lover! You said you would wait for me before I left. Such betrayal! I love you Gwilwileth unlike all the other elleth before you. Here I thought I would find you waiting for me, for I intended to make you make betrothed! There is no forgiveness for such treachery!" Haldir moved forward, swinging his sword aiming for Idhrenon's neck. Gwilwileth ran in front of her hervenn and fell to her knees, "Please Haldir. Do not harm him. I am with child…"

Haldir stared in disbelief. Are the Valar playing with his life? Did he not deserve his retribution? He had never fallen in love with an elleth before. He had focused his heart and his body to the protection of the realm of Galadhrim. But today when he has decided to give his heart to someone else, fate played him like a toy. He dropped his sword to the floor and turned his body away from them. Tears began to fill the brim of his eyes.

He closed his eyes. The fear of losing control gripped him. He had better leave before the sword winds up back in his hands. He spoke to them over his shoulder, "I have spared your lives today for the sake of the laes in your womb. You will never have my forgiveness. Know this, I would never help or protect you from the darkness of this world. Your deaths cannot be by my hand but I would not prevent them if they are caused by others."

Gwilwileth cried in earnest to his words. She had hurt him in ways she could not have imagined. Idhrenon held on to his hervess. Both watched as Haldir walked out of the room with his last words still ringing in their ears and echoed through their hearts.

He stood in front of his talan, looking out at the moon. The night was beautiful. The light from the moon shone on to the lake in the middle of the gardens surrounding the palace of the Lord and Lady of the Land. Today however, the beauty of Caras Galadhon did not soothe his pain. Tears fell down his cheek and the mighty warrior brushed it off hastily. He swore tonight that he would not love another. He swore to close of his heart and soul to the murderous effects of love.

He watched as the moon disappeared behind a cloud. He felt a change in his body. It became hard and stiff. He closed his eyes, hearing the sound of his harden heart beating in the cages of his chest. When Haldir finally opened his eyes, the soft grey colour was now gone, replaced by a darker shade of hate and despair. **Calavénë** "virgin of light"


	2. Promise

Chapter 1

Promise

Calavénë stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. Today was her two hundredth begetting day. She looked at her reflection again. A beautiful blue gown draped her lithe body and her hair golden had been braided with daises and wild flowers. She was to join Lady Galadriel's company; to be one of her lady in waiting. It was an honour her naneth told her. She sighed. It was not her place to decline such honour. After all, with Lady Galadriel's help she came to be in this world. Her naneth and ada were having trouble creating a life. It was Lady Galadriel who helped them with her powers. She cured her naneth of her condition and soon Calavénë came to be.

In truth, she had doubts about joining the ranks of Galadhrim's Maidens. It was said that these elleth had no say in their choice of mate. It was decided by the Lady herself. But until this day, no maiden has claimed to be unhappy of the marriage she had arranged. Still, Calavénë wanted the freedom to choose her own partner. She wanted to fall in love and be loved in return. She sighed again, at the thought of her fate.

Moments later both her ada and naneth entered her chamber, "Ada, naneth. What a pleasant surprise! I thought the both of you will take longer to return from your audience with the Lord and Lady." Laugoneth looked at her daughter. She was fortunate to have a child with the help of the Lady of Galadhrim. Her daughter was beautiful, nothing in comparison to the great Luthien or that of Lady Arwen's, but still beautiful in her eyes. One thing her daughter had which didn't come from her or her hervenn, Thand was her golden hair. He was convinced that part of Lady's Galadriel's magic causing her hair to turn a golden shade like that of the lady herself.

Laugoneth stroked her daughter's daisies laden hair, "We have news for you, iell." Calavénë turned around to face her ada and naneth. She loved them with all her heart and would do anything to make them proud, "What is it ada, naneth?" Thand came closer to his daughter and kissed her cheeks, "You are to be moved to the palace meleth, to stay with Lady Galadriel." Calavénë's heart protested. She wanted to stay here with her parents, "No, I want to stay here, with the both of you."

Laugoneth held her face, "No, Calavénë. It is for the best. There you will learn to be a healer with Master Annoguil. You will have your dreams, lirimaer." Calavénë sat down on the chair in front of her, "I will miss you very much." Thand smiled at his only child, "We will miss you too, iell. But we will see you whenever you have the time. Come. It is time. Lady Galadriel is waiting for us."

The three elves walked down from their dwellings and made their way to the palace. Calavénë had never seen the palace from this distance. The walls seemed to glow and the air denser. They stopped in front of the entrance where Idhrenon was keeping guard, "Who goes there?" Thand walked closer to his friend, "It is I, mellon. I have come to send my daughter off to be in the Lady's tutelage." Idhrenon regarded Calavénë and her naneth and returned his attention to the elf in front of him, "Very well, Thand. You may proceed. Meet Minvain inside. He will show you the way."

Calavénë and Laugoneth nodded to the head of the palace guard and made their way inside. Calavénë took a deep breath as she enters the hallways. A great power can be sensed through these walls. Lady Galadriel was close by. The three of them came to a halt once more when Thand was greeted by Mirvain, "Mae govannen, Thand. Mankoi naa lle sinome?" Thand shook the hand of Minvain, second in charge after Idhrenon, "Mae govannen, Mirvain. I came to meet with the Lady. She is expecting us." Mirvain nodded and took them further into the palace.

Very soon, the three were in the presence of Lady Galadriel and her hervenn Lord Celeborn. Mirvain turned to speak to the three, "Wait here. The Lord and Lady are in a meeting with the March warden." Calavénë was intrigued. She has heard of the March warden but never has she seen him before. Calavénë walked closer to the entrance and saw three warriors standing in front of the throne talking to Lord Celeborn.

Her gaze fell upon the warrior standing close to the Lord. He had silvery golden hair, unlike her hair but it was shining. His face was stern and serious. There was a gash on his cheek. His skin glowed under the light of the talan's torches. Her eyes travelled down his broad shoulders and to his lithe body. Her eyes stopped abruptly at the bulge in his leggings. Calavénë swallowed hard. "I see you have found the March warden's pleasing, hen. Now if I may, please clear your thoughts of him. You will be shown in, in a moment."

Calavénë blushed. She had forgotten about the Lady's abilities to read minds. She shook her head trying to clear her mind of the March warden. Just then, the three warriors walked about of the throne room. The first two wardens nodded to her and made their way. Out came the March warden. Without a single acknowledgement, he walked past her. Calavénë watched as the cold March warden disappeared behind a corner.

The family of elves was summoned in for an audience with the rulers of Lorien. Thand lead his family in and bowed to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, "My Lord and Lady. I brought my iell with me. I present Calavénë." Calavénë stood up and walked forward, "My Lord and Lady, I am Calavénë, iell of Thand and Laugoneth. I come here with the greatest hope that you will take me under your tutelage and teach me the ways of the Eldar." Galadriel rose from her throne, "Rise, hen. You have such strong spirit, Thandiel. I have been informed of your wish to learn the arts of healing. I must oblige since Lorien is currently understaffed with healers." Galadriel looked into the distant, seeing things in her mind, "For I fear, there will come a day when we need more healers to help ease the pain." Lord Celeborn descended from his throne and placed a hand on his mistress, "Let us not dwell on things that have not yet come to pass."

Galadriel turned to her lord and smiled, "You are right, hervenn. Come Calavénë. I will show you to your new talan. Thand, Laugoneth that will be all. We will see you for dinner tonight. Until then…" Calavénë watched as her ada and naneth walked out of the throne room. Galadriel only smiled and held her hand, "Do not worry Calavénë. You parents will be safe. Now, let us move on. I have much to show to you and to explain."

Galadriel, Celeborn and Calavénë walked through the halls until they reached Galadriel's personal parlour. Celeborn turned to his hervess, "Meleth nin, I take my leave. I have matters to resolve with Haldir. I will see you tonight at dinner." Galadriel smiled and kissed her hervenn, "Very well, heruamin." Galadriel glanced at Calavénë whose face lit up at the mention of Haldir's name. The two watched Lord Celeborn leave. Galadriel held Calavénë's hand, "Come. We must talk."

The parlour was magnificent. Most of the draperies were white and soft. There was a small lounger in the middle of the room. An easel stood near the exit to the balcony. There were musical instruments of all kind and a few books lay stacked on the table. Galadriel beckoned her to take a seat. Calavénë sat down nervously. Galadriel smiled, "Do not worry, child. I will not harm you despite whatever people may call me. You are aware of your standing?"

Calavénë nodded, "Yes, my lady. I am to be one of your ladies in waiting." Galadriel laughed and shook her head, "Yes and no. You will not just be one of my ladies in waiting, Calavénë. All the elleth I take under my charge become like my own child. After Celebrian sailed for Valinor, we no longer have the desire to produce more children. Therefore, you will receive the best education I can provide. I will also help in choosing your life partner for I want the very best for my adopted children. All I ask from you is that you learn hard and stay true to the Eldar ways of life. You will remain pure and only be one with your intended. Do you understand hen?"

Calavénë nodded. Galadriel continued when she was satisfied that her new young charge understood her, "You will have your own talan. You will join us for every breakfast and dinner. Lunch time is for your own amusement. The library and healing quarters are at your disposal, tithen pen. Know this; you are the first of my ladies to be taught in the arts of healing. Others before you chose arts and other skills. I shall look forward to follow your progress. Is there anything you would like to ask me, hen?"

Calavénë slowly looked at the Lady of Light, "Yes, my lady. How many others have you right now, under your sponsorship?" Galadriel smiled, "As for now, only two. You and Mirnimmeril. She is trained in the arts of growing. The gardens outside are the testament of her skills. You will meet her tonight at dinner. Come, let us interrupt my hervenn. I must introduce you to the wardens. One of them is in charge of your safety since our master healer will be travelling back and forth from the border back to the city. I am assuming he will want to take you along."

Calavénë followed Galadriel through a series of doors before coming to a large room filled with maps and war artefacts. In the middle of the room was a large round table with more maps on top of it. Lord Celeborn was surprised to see his hervess, "My dear, what do I owe this delight to?" Galadriel walked towards the table, leaving Calavénë by the door. She looked at the other elves in the room. The March warden was there with three other wardens. He turned to look at her for a second before turning away. "I have come to ask one of our brave wardens to be in charge of Calavénë's safety when she travels to the borders with Master Annoguil. Which warden can you spare meleth?"

Lord Celeborn looked at Calavénë who was standing near the door, "Enter, hen. Let me introduce you to our wardens." Calavénë walked inside the room timidly. She stopped in front of the table and waited as Lord Celeborn made his way towards her, "Calavénë, meet our wardens. This is Mebedir, he is in charge of the eastern borders. This is Rumil and Orophin, brothers to our March warden. Both are in charge of the northern borders. I trust you know our March warden. This is Haldir." Calavénë nodded to the three elves before coming face to face with the March warden, "Suilad." Haldir nodded to her, "Mae govannen, arwen en amin."

Lord Celeborn looked at Orophin, "I think Orophin here would be the perfect candidate. I would have put Haldir in charge but it seems there is too much happening around us. I hope you approve meleth." Galadriel smiled and held his hand, "Thank you, heruamin. Orophin, I hope you take good care of her, for she is one of our future healers." Orophin walked forward and bowed, "I will do everything I can in my power, my lady." Galadriel was pleased, "Very well. I hope all four of you will join us at dinner tonight."

Time seemed to pass by quickly when the surrounding is new. Since afternoon, Calavénë has been exploring the palace. She has met with Master Annoguil who was warm and patience, everything she wanted in a teacher. She had also met with the Mirnimmeril. She was a breath of fresh air. Despite of being older than Calavénë, there was a mischievous nature to her. Calavénë was captivated by the paintings hanging on the walls. They were stories, said Galadriel, of how the Eldar came to be. Calavénë was so immersed with the paintings; she did not see the person in front of her and bumped into the ellon. She stood up abruptly to see who it was. She was about to apologize when words couldn't be formed in her mouth. It was Haldir. Before she could say anything, the ellon spoke, "Watch where you're going elleth. Keep your mind on the ground and not elsewhere. You will prove to be a nuisance to me and my brothers."

Shock enveloped her. Why had the March warden chose such cruel words to say her? Did she offend him in anyway? She looked at him as he walked about hastily. The realization of what happened hit her and she rubbed her shoulder in pain, "I don't think we would be friends…"

Night came by quickly. Calavénë dressed herself in a lilac gown and pinned a few beautiful roses to her hair. She looked in the mirror and rubbed her shoulder instinctively. The pain was still there, although bearable. She was about to leave when she heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?" The person standing outside spoke, "It is I, Orophin. I was told to escort you down." Calavénë opened the door and there stood Orophin, "My lady, you look ravishing tonight. May I?" Orophin offered his arm to her and she graciously accepted.

They walked towards the dining hall. "Tell me Orophin, how did you come to be a warden?" Orophin smiled, "My grandfather before Haldir was the March warden. Seeing him work and train was such a fascination for us. That why all three of us decided to become a warden. Now, Haldir was special. He had the skills and abilities some of us don't. Thus, he became the March warden." Calavénë nodded. She did want to ask Orophin about his brother, but decided it was impolite to be prying in such matters. Orophin continued to tell his new friend about the life of a warden.

Calavénë sat at the table. She and Orophin were the first to arrive. Later her ada and naneth joined them followed by Mirnimmeril. Orophin took his seat next to her and continued their conversation. Her parents sat near the front of the table close to where the Lord and Lady would sir. They were soon joined by Galadriel and Celeborn. The dinner started with a plate of tantalizing fruits from Lorien and beyond. Her parents were in deep conversation with Lady Galadriel. It was Orophin who kept her amused, "Orophin…" Orophin raised his hand, "My lady, call me Fin. Orophin is such a formal endearment making it hard for us to be friends."

Calavénë smiled, "Fin, where are the rest of the wardens?" Just as Orophin was about to answer, there came a knock from outside the room. Haldir stepped in, "Forgive me, my lord and lady. We had an unexpected intrusion on the eastern border. All is well now." Lord Celeborn stood up, inviting his guests inside, "Please, take a seat. We weren't long into our dinner nonetheless."

Calavénë watched as Mebedir took a seat next to Mirnimmeril and next to him was Rumil. The only seat empty was in front of her. She watched as Haldir crossed the room in a few strides before settling down in front of her. Calavénë quickly lowered her gaze to her plate, not wanting to look at the warrior. She was afraid of him. She was also intrigued. She played with her food trying so hard not to look at him.

Galadriel sensed the elleth's discomfort, "Calavénë, tell us about your meeting with Master Annoguil?" Calavénë looked at her lady, "It went well, my lady. Master Annoguil has decided to start my lessons tomorrow." Galadriel nodded, "I am pleased. Now let us enjoy the main course."

Haldir watched the elleth in front of him. He studied her face. She looked like the other elleth, nothing magnificent in beauty, save for her hair. It was golden, like that of the Lady of the Light. He watched her fidget in her seat under his gaze. "Do not torment her Haldir. She is already afraid enough of you." Haldir turned his attention to Galadriel who was watching him intently. He nodded and continued his dinner.


	3. Shaken

Chapter 2

Shaken

The sun crept up slowly, shining its light upon the ancient city of Caras Galadhon. The wind blew softly amongst the trees making them shake in delight. Birds chirped and circled the boughs whilst flowers strained in competition for their early morning light.

Calavénë stretched on her bed, reluctant to join in the morning's excitement. She had not slept well last night. The aberration of new surroundings had both troubled and confused her. Her dreams had contained memories of the comfort of her own home, a home which she had shared with her parents since birth.

Half-heartedly, she pushed the covers from her body. She sat on the edge of the bed reflecting on the previous day. Lady Galadriel had been both accommodating and warm, but she could not brush the feeling of isolation and sorrow. H demeanour did not reflect that of royalty; thus she struggled to act in a manner of nobility and stature. Her new found status as one of the Maidens of Galadhrim was new to her. Calavénë took a deep breath and proceeded to the bathing area.

The pool shimmered under the watchful eye of the sun. There was still some mists surrounding the area but it was pleasant on her eyes. She removed her nightgown and slipped into the cool waters of the pool. The crisp, fresh water seemed to wash away her troubles and eased her mind. She found a nice spot in the crook of a rock, not far from the steps and rested her head on the mossy rock, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of the water.

A few yards away, an elf shrouded in the mists focused his gaze on the elleth in the pool. Unaware of his presence, Calavénë continued splashing water on her face whilst the voyeur looked on. Her golden hair darkened and his gaze chased a droplet of water, traversing down her neck and chest. He could see only a part of her breasts, for the rest of her body was hidden beneath the water. He watched as she raised her leg, both smooth and supple, and lathered it in soap. He could feel his body reacting to the vision in front of him. His elfhood throbbed as he watched the young elleth stand up, revealing her beautiful body.

Her beautiful golden hair fell to her waist, the tips brushing the swell of her perfectly rounded rump. She turned towards him and Haldir drew in a breath. His jaw clenched as he remembered the last time he saw a naked elleth. Muttering a curse under his breath, Haldir rose out of the water abruptly and left in the opposite direction.

Calavénë spun , shocked by the sound of water splashing. Someone was with her in the pool! She gasped and hurried to shield her modesty. She looked out at the pool, "Who is there? I demand to know who is there!" Her demand went unanswered. She picked up her belongings and made her way back to the talan, shaken by what had happened.

-

She sat on the bed, waiting for news of her lesson. A small knock came moments later. She stood up and walked towards the door, surprised to find Orophin there, "Fin! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Orophin bowed before her, "My lady, Master Annoguil has asked me to escort you to the border. He has to leave in the middle of the night, for some of the wardens had been injured in an ambush."

Calavénë was concerned, "Are you sure? I may get in the way of the healing since I know not much of the trade."

Orophin smiled, "Yes, my lady. Master Annoguil insists."

Calavénë nodded in agreement, "Very well, Fin. I need a moment to gather my things. I will meet you downstairs."

Orophin bowed again and left Calavénë to get ready.  
Calavénë hurriedly down the stairs, loathe making a bad first impression with tardiness. Orophin waited patiently as he watched the maiden approach him. She came to a halt when she saw Orophin atop a horse, "My lady this is your ride."

Calavénë gasped, "I am afraid I must once again be a nuisance Fin. I do not know how to ride a horse. I shall walk alongside you, if that is to your approval."

Orophin would hear none of it, "No, my lady, it is not appropriate. Wait there, I shall discard the weapons and ask another warden to carry them. You can ride with me."

A stern voice came from behind the two elves, "That would not be necessary, Fin. The task of carrying those weapons was appointed to you. I shall help with the lady. You should take a closer look at the crate of weapons and secure it properly."

Orophin was surprised to see his brother, "Brother! I had thought you would be longer at the pool." Calavénë gasped. Pool? Was it Haldir at the pool with her this morning?

Haldir walked forward, "No. I had matters to attend to. Fin you have always been in charge of the weapons. I will ride with the lady, if she would allow it." Calavénë bit her lip. She had no desire to ride with the Marchwarden, but it would be a greater trouble to Orophin to move the weapons from the horse.

Calavénë looked at the Marchwarden, "I shall ride with you, I do not want to be of much trouble to Orophin. I am afraid I must be of a nuisance to you once again, March warden." Haldir was taken aback by her words.

Calavénë resisted the urge to squirm as his gaze pierced her. She watched as Haldir mounted his steed and offered his hand. She hesitated for a few seconds before reaching up to grasp his hand and with one smooth pull, she was sat before him. Calavénë moved forward to create some space between them. Haldir saw this. He can feel the anger build inside him again. How dare she move away from me? I will have her know who I am! I am the March warden not some lowly guard!

Calavénë could feel Haldir's body stiffen. She turned to look at him, "Are you not comfortable my lord?"

Haldir looked at the elleth in his arms, "No, my lady. I am well. We should be moving out if we want to reach the borders before sundown." With a small kick, the horse move forward and the small contingent made their way to the northern borders.

It was nearing noon. The heat from the sun was sweltering. Haldir looked at the elleth, now asleep in his arms. Her soft body pressed against his chest and the scents of rose and jasmine brushed his nose. His body was stiff from riding in an awkward position, trying not to move too much, for fear that the lady might awaken.

Orophin watched his brother with amusement. It had been a while since he had seen him in the company of an elleth. The only time he had been in the company of an elleth was almost thirty years ago.

Gwilwileth now had two children of her own and had expressed her remorse at how things had ended between them. Orophin shook his head. His brother had grown hard and stubborn in the last thirty years. Orophin did not know the full details of what had happened and Haldir was never one who talks about his emotions freely.

Distracted by his own thoughts, Haldir did not see the uneven ground in front of him. The horse almost slipped and Calavénë jerked forward. In his attempt to steady the elleth in his arms, his hands accidentally brushed over her breasts. Calavénë awoke with a start and struggled to rise, but the horse continued to stumble. Haldir tried his best to calm the beast. After a few moments, the horse finally settled. He pulled Calavénë back into his arms and held her tightly.

Calavénë swallowed hard. She could feel his hands on her chest. One hand grabbed at her breast. She shifted her weight, but Haldir did not seem to notice what he was holding on to. She closed her eyes, her face darkening as she turned to face the March warden, "My lord…" She said in a whisper, "You are hurting me…" Haldir looked at her. How was he hurting her? Suddenly, the soft flesh beneath his hand became evident. He looked down and saw his hand across her chest. Shocked by what had happened he pulled his arm away swiftly. Calavénë let out a breath of relieve. It did hurt but it also felt surprisingly good. She shook away the thought. It was inappropriate for her to be thinking of Haldir this way.

Haldir cleared his throat and looked at the shaken lady in his arms. He bent down close to her ear, so no other could hear his words, "Forgive me, I did not realise. I was trying to prevent you from falling."

Calavénë nodded, but refused to look at the Warden. Her face was red and she feared he might see what effects he had over her, "No matter, Haldir. I understand." They continued on with their journey in silence, both drowned in their own thoughts.

It was almost nightfall when they reached the encampment. Calavénë was delighted to see her learning grounds. Orophin helped her down from the horse and went on his way to deliver the weapons. Calavénë turned around to thank the March warden, "Thank you my lord. It has been a pleasure travelling with you." Haldir frowned at her tone, before leaving the elleth to search for the healing tent alone. She looked around the encampment for the healing tent.

She spotted the tent not far from where she stood. She made her way to the tent accompanied by the stares of the young ellon. At first she did not notice them until Rumil greeted her, "Good evening lady Calavénë. I see the spirits of the wardens are already mending with you here."

Calavénë did not quite follow, "Whatever do you mean Rumil?"

Rumil smiled and cocked his head in the direction of the staring ellon. Calavénë turned to see and immediately blushed, "It was not my intention to cause such a stir. Surely there are female wardens here?"

Rumil laughed, "There are, my lady, but none of them are under the tutelage of the Lady of Light. That would certainly arouse some intrigue. Let me escort you to Master Annoguil."

Both of the elves walked to the tent; Inside Calavénë saw the most peculiar looking elf. He had silvery hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a bright yellow tunic and something that looked like a funnel hung from his neck. On his brow rested some sort of looking glass, which he occasionally pulled down to inspect the injured wardens' wounds. She stood near the tent flap entranced by the healer. Rumil cleared his throat, announcing their arrival. Annoguil looked at the source of the sound and exclaimed in delight, "Rumil! Na medui! I was much worried about you!"

Rumil smiled and walked forwards, "May I present Lady Calavénë, Maiden of Galadriel. Calavénë, this is Master Annoguil. He will be the one teaching you the healing arts."

Annoguil stepped forward and took Calavénë's hand and kissed it, "A! Vanimle sila tiri. I hope you had a pleasant journey here."

Calavénë blushed at the compliment, "It was eventful, but I am resolute. Is there anything I can help with?"

The older elf smiled, "You are eager my dear and I am pleased. As for tonight there is not much to do. I suggest you take your rest for tomorrow will be a tiring day." Annoguil pulled Calavénë away from the Rumil "There is a small waterfall not far from here. I do not think many know of it. You could refresh yourself there."

Calavénë smiled, "Thank you, master. I would appreciate that. I bid you good goodnight."

Calavénë followed Rumil who showed her the way to her talan. After setting down her things in her talan not far from the healing tent, Calavénë took her washing cloth and some scented oil with her. She needed a bath. The thought of removing the days grime and stress soothed her. Lost in thought she made her way to the lake.

Her reaction to Haldir, confused her and she shook her head. Compared to Haldir, she was barely out of swaddling, even if she had celebrated her majority one hundred and fifty years ago. She was so lost in her thoughts; the sound of the waterfall startled her.

Calavénë gazed in awe of the beauty around her. The reflection of the moon glinted on the surface of the water. Fireflies hovered around the glade, creating an eerily calming effect. The maiden disrobed and stepped carefully into the water. Calavénë shivered, the water was slightly cold; making the buds on her chest grew hard. She swam a few laps around the lake, before settling down near the waterfall. She tilted back her head and made to wash her hair, when suddenly the sound of footfalls reached her ears.

She gathered her belongings to her chest, the sodden gown pressing against her. She looked at the clearing and was surprised to find Haldir at the edge of the pool.

She watched as he removed his tunic and leggings, revealing a strong, broad chest; a flat, rippled stomach and strong muscular thighs. Calavénë sharply inhaled when her eyes fell upon his elfhood. Never before had she seen such a specimen. She watched as the warrior swam to the middle of the pool, soaking his long hair and washing his back.

Haldir froze, sensing another presence. He looked around the pool slowly trying not to alarm the intruder. He looked towards the waterfall where he saw an elleth hidden behind a small boulder. With a smirk Haldir dove beneath the surface and swam towards the direction of the elleth.

Calavénë watched as the March warden dove into the water. She sighed. It was best that she leave before she was discovered. She waded slowly through the water, trying not to alert him. The maiden shrieked in surprise when a strong arm twisted her arm behind her back and another locked, unyieldingly, around her waist. She knew it was him. She was discovered, alas.

Haldir held the struggling elleth in his arms, "Did not your naneth and ada tell you it is wrong to spy on others when they bathe?"

Calavénë would not show she was intimidated. "Evidently as much as your naneth has taught you, Haldir. Tell me; was it not you in the pool this morning in Caras Galadhon?"

Haldir chuckled, "It was I."

Calavénë tried to break free from his hold, "Have you no shame Marchwarden, spying on the privacy of a maiden?"

Haldir scowled, "What of you sweet? Here you are, watching me so intently. All elleth are the same, filled driven by lust and desire."

Calavénë pushed harder against him, "I am no such elleth Haldir! Unhand me for I will scream if you don't!"  
Haldir laughed, "You would not scream. You and all the other elleth are the same and I shall prove it." Before Calavénë could make out what was happening, she felt his hand on her breast, kneading and squeezing.

She growled in outrage, "Haldir! No! I am a maiden! Haldir…"

The Marchwarden ignored her pleas. He will prove his point tonight, "Do you enjoy this Rwalaer?" Haldir lifted her slightly from the water and waded back to the small boulder she had been hiding behind. He turned her around and pinned her to the smooth rock.

Calavénë struggled, "Haldir… Please! Stop!" Her screams were muffled as his lips crushed against her own. Her head span and she gasped for air. She closed her mouth tightly, blocking any outside intrusion. Haldir could feel her tense and he smiled against her lips. With her body pinned between the rock and his body, his hands roamed freely. He cupped her breast, playing with the hardened bud and Calavénë gasped.

Taking advantage, Haldir pushed his tongue inside her mouth. The scent and touch of him was too much for her and she released an unexpected moan.

Haldir felt his body react to her moans and the taste of her mouth. He dipped his head down her chest and took a rosy bud into his mouth. Calavénë moaned and her breathing became uneven. He continued his ministrations over and over again until it stood hard and proud. Haldir returned to her mouth, delving deeply to taste her sweetness.

Calavénë closed her eyes. She did not know what was happening, but her body seemed to be enjoying it. Haldir slid down into the water and took some floating vines from it. Calavénë was helpless. She watched as the Marchwarden tied her wrists. She knew this was wrong but her body wanted this so badly.

Everything around her moved in slow motion as she watched Haldir slip lower in between her legs. He placed both of her legs onto his shoulders and without warning plunged his tongue into her centre.

Calavénë cried out in surprise. The feel of his tongue on her sex was out of this world. She could feel her body tingle all over every time he hit a particular spot, making her moan louder. Her pleasure escalated. Haldir untied her bonds and soon she pulled and tugged at his hair, encouraging him to continue. With a few last strokes, Calavénë arched her back and cried out in pleasure.

Haldir made his way back to her mouth, kissing her hard. Calavénë could taste herself on his tongue. She closed her eyes and lay on the boulder, shaken to the very core.

Haldir release her legs and moved close to her ear, "You see? Elleth are naught but lust and desire, Rwalaer," Calavénë opened her eyes in shock; dismay consuming her as the realisation of what had happened dawned on her. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to cover her body with her hands.

Haldir merely stepped back, looking over her naked form, still painfully aroused. His arousal suddenly faded as his vision cleared. Dear Valar, what had he done?  
He reached out to her, "Calavénë I-"

Calavénë held up her hand, "Thank you Haldir for pointing out how filthy I am. You have violated me and my modesty. I shall not tell anyone of this but I will never forgive you for what you have done! Nay Haldir, just... just go."

When he did not move, Calavénë took her gown and pulled it over her body. She ran as fast as she could towards the encampment. Tears were running down her face and when she finally reached the encampment, Orophin saw the distressed elleth, "Eru! What has happened to you?"

Calavénë wiped her tears, "Nothing, Fin. I saw heard something in the forest that frightened me."

Orophin was concerned, "Are you sure you are well?"

Calavénë nodded, "I am. Do not worry. I am much wearied mellon nin. I will retire to my talan. 'Quel du."

Orophin settled down next to Rumil near the fire, deep in thought. Rumil observed him and saw that his brother was concerned, "What is troubling you, Fin?" Orophin told his younger brother of the state he had found the Lady in.

Rumil frowned, "She was crying you say?"

Orophin nodded, "Yes. Her gown was wet. It seemed like she had fallen into the pool."

Rumil looked at his brother, "We should scout the area. Maybe she did hear something. It could be Orcs." Orophin nodded. Just then they saw Haldir walking back to the encampment in the same direction Lady Calavénë had.

Orophin nudged Rumil's side and nodded in the direction Haldir was coming from. Both looked at their older brother. He looked distraught and restless. Orophin stared in disbelief when he saw what was troubling him. The Marchwarden's desire was evident inside his leggings. Orophin looked at Rumil who obviously saw what he did. They watched as Haldir climbed up the watch talan and disappeared behind the door.

Rumil turned to Orophin, "I do not believe it was Orcs that frightened her. I believe it was Haldir…"

-

Na medui! – At last  
Vanimle sila tiri – Your beauty shines bright  
Quel du – Good night


	4. Training ensues

Chapter 3

Training ensues

Calavénë awoken early today. Light had not yet crept upon the land and the encampment was still as night. Calavénë tossed and turned in her bed. She returned to the encampment wearing a soiled gown. She shook her head; what impression did she give Orophin when he saw her yesterday? She lay flat on her back, staring at nothing.

She could not sleep. Each time her eyes close, she would see Haldir's face. She was afraid of him that was clear. She was also oddly drawn to him. No doubt that he is a mighty warrior. His exterior would melt the hearts of many elleth, herself included. But he had the heart of stone. Never before did Calavénë meet someone so detached and cruel. True, he did not take away her purity but the way he treated her last night was unforgivable!

Calavénë took a deep breath. Was it really unforgivable? If so, why did she enjoy the moment she had with Haldir? Why did her body respond to his touch and why did she cry out in pleasure? She was shaken by what happened. But more importantly she was surprised at her own reactions. It was easier to put the blame on Haldir for she did not want to believe she wanted it.

Her mind drifted to the encounter at the lake. She remembered how his body felt against her. Her breath became uneven as the memory of how his tongue tasted her ran through her mind. The temperature inside her talan rose tremendously. She could feel her body getting hot and bothered. She recalled how his tongue swirled around in her centre and how she writhed under his touch.

Calavénë rose from her bed, "This would not do! I should have known better! I am the Maiden of Galadriel. This is beneath me!"

She shook very body vigorously hoping the thoughts would disappear. She let out a frustrated groan as the memories of last night's debauchery lingered in her mind still. A bath is what I need to help clear my head, she thought. She reached out for her wash cloth and made her way back to the waterfall.

The swim in the lake helped calm her turbulent mind. She walked back to the encampment ready to learn with Master Annoguil. As she was walking she saw an ellon sitting by the fire. She was delighted to see Orophin. She wanted to make sure he was not too concerned for her.

"Fin! Good morning!" Calavénë greeted her friend. He did not turn. Perhaps he could not hear me, she thought.

Calavénë walked closer and addressed her friend again, "Fin, I am sure I gave you quite a scare last night. I thought I heard a wild animal. I tried to run but stepped on my gown and fell into the lake. I hope you were…"

The ellon in front of her turned around. Calavénë froze. It was Haldir. Calavénë instinctively stepped back. Panic rose inside her.

Haldir saw the change in her demeanour, "My lady, forgive me for-"

Calavénë raised up her hand when she saw Haldir walking towards her, "Nay, Haldir. Do not come near me…"

Haldir watched as the young elleth turned the other way and walked hurriedly to her talan. He sat down near the fire again and ran his fingers through his hair. Last night was a mistake on his part. He should not have treated her thus. But there was something about this elleth that drove him over the edge. Perhaps it was her innocence. It has been a long time since Haldir believed an elleth could still be innocent. He wanted to test her, push her to the very boundaries of moral.

A sigh of regret escaped Haldir's lips. What will happen is Lady Galadriel knew of this matter? He remembered very clearly what happened the night before. He could not put the blame on her. He seduced her, making her body crave for his touch. She did not stand a chance when he decided he wanted to tempt her. She was still a very young elleth. She has many years to go before she can finally control her passion. He should have known better for he was much wiser in years compared to her.

Haldir turned his gaze towards her talan. He will ask for her forgiveness and will be more than willing to accept the reprimand.

Not far from where Haldir was sitting, Rumil watched curiously at what had transpired between his brother and Lady Calavénë. Something was amiss. The lady was afraid of him. Haldir was cold and proud, that he admits but never fearsome. Why did he see so much fear in Lady Calavénë when she saw Haldir? He was determined to get to the bottom of this!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Calavénë made her way to the healing tent. It was her first day as a student and she was eager to learn. She entered the talan and made her way to Master Annoguil.

"Suilad, herdir Annoguil. How are you this morning?"

Annoguil turned around and was please to see Calavénë, "My lady! It is wonderful to see you this early in the day. It is a sight for my wearied eyes. Are you ready to begin your lessons?"

Calavénë smiled and approached the healer, "Yes, herdir. I have nothing else to occupy my time with. I should begin right away and exercise my skills to help you here."

Annoguil nodded, "We have been understaffed of late. Lorien did not have many healers to begin with and now most are stationed at the eastern border where Orcs' attacks has been hardest. Well, I thought today I would teach you how to clean and properly dress wounds. We shall start slow."

Calavénë spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon learning about how to clean wounds and how to dress the wounds. She was learning fast and soon she was already helping Annoguil treat the wounds of the wardens.

Dusk was almost upon them. Calavénë had just finished treating the wounds of two young wardens who accidentally injured themselves in a sword fight. There was a commotion outside. Calavénë stood at the entrance and saw Haldir and Orophin running in such haste. They gathered a few wardens with them and headed towards the border that lie one hour from the encampment.

Calavénë watched as Rumil approached the tent, "My lady, where is the herdir?"

Calavénë looked inside the tent, "He is attending to an ellon, Rumil. He has taken a turn for the worse. The wound on his leg has been infected."

Rumil nodded, "I do not wish to interrupt his work but do inform him that our Marchwarden and twenty other wardens are heading for the border. Orcs are attacking and reinforcements are needed. The herdir and you should be prepared for an incursion of the wounded."

Fear seemed to take hold of her. She did not expect her skills were to be tested this soon, "Very well Rumil. I shall inform the herdir. We shall be prepared."

It would be hours before any news was heard from the border. Calavénë sat nervously in the tent, waiting for the wardens to return. She was worried for Orophin. He was indeed the first ellon that had befriended her. She was also worried about Haldir. She marvelled at herself. How is it possible for her to loathe the Marchwarden and at the same time care about him?

Her reverie was cut short when Rumil came running inside the tent, "Herdir, they are here! Orophin is hurt!"

Calavénë gasped. Her friend was hurt. It was as she feared. She watched as Haldir and Mebedir placed a weak Orophin into a bedroll. There was a deep gash on his abdomen and he was bleeding profusely. Annoguil was quick to act. He came upon Orophin with towels and poultice to help stop the bleeding.

Calavénë carried hot water and some healing oil and began cleaning the wound. Orophin winced at Annoguil touch, the pain was unbearable.

Haldir looked at the healer, "How bad is the wound herdir?"

Annoguil looked up at the concerned brother, "It is bad, I would not lie. But I will do everything in my power to heal him."

Haldir and Mebedir stepped aside to allow Calavénë and Annoguil perform their duties. Haldir watched as the young elleth wiped the blood from his brother's body. He was afraid for him. Orophin had sustained the injury trying to protect him. Haldir did not see the Orc behind him. Orophin jumped in front of him when the vile creature lunged and slashed his body.

It was a good hour before Orophin's condition stabilized. The wound had stopped bleeding and he was breathing evenly. Calavénë took the soiled towels and placed them in the basin. She washed her hands and shuddered at the amount of blood that soiled her dress. She was thankful she did not falter when they brought Orophin in. She crossed the tent to wash the towels when she saw Haldir sitting near entrance.

There was a large gash on the side of his face and it was still bleeding. He did not seem to care for his thoughts were still on his brother. Calavénë approached the warrior. She stood beside him and it took him a few moments to realize she was there.

Haldir looked up when a shadow fell upon him, "My lady!"

Calavénë watched as he stood up abruptly, "You are wounded Haldir."

Haldir suddenly became aware of the pain on his face. He touched the wound and found it still bleeding, "I believe I am."

Calavénë shook his head, "Do not touch it. Come with me."

Haldir stared at the elleth as she walked towards a bedroll in the back of the tent. She is very peculiar. After what he had done to her, he would expect her to be vile and cruel towards him. Instead he finds her warm and nurturing.

Haldir sat down on the bedroll. He watched as Calavénë took a basin and filled it with hot water. She came up to him and wiped the grime and blood from his face. Haldir recoiled at her touch. The warmth of the water stung his face.

Calavénë retracted her hand abruptly, "Did I hurt you?"

Haldir shook his head, "No matter, my lady. It only hurts a little. Nothing I cannot handle."

Calavénë hid a grin from the Marchwarden. Even in pain he is proud. She unconsciously shook her head.

Haldir saw this and was confused at what was amusing her, "What is it that you find humorous, my lady?"

Calavénë blushed to be caught red handed, "Nothing my lord. It was something I remembered from my childhood. Now, hold still as I need to place this salve on the wound. This might hurt."

He watched her fingers came closer to his cheeks. She was very intelligent for she applied the salve away from the wound working her way towards it. This way she would not have caused further pain to him. He closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling the elleth's fingers granting him.

Calavénë saw the Marchwarden close his eyes, enjoying the smooth feeling of her fingers. She bit on her lips. Was she pleasuring the ellon? She did not know that her fingers could do such wonders. Her mind drifted from the task at hand and her fingers accidentally grazed upon the wound.

Haldir inhaled sharply and grabbed Calavénë's wrist. She was surprised at his action but did not protest against it. She knew it was her fault for her mind was distraught.

Haldir opened his eyes. The wound on the side of his cheek burned. He could feel the heat from the salve seeping into his flesh. He looked at the wrist in his hand. A crease formed in between his eyes. There were some lacerations on her wrist.

Calavénë pulled away when she noticed him studying the marks on her wrist. Haldir reached out again and softly pulled her hand back to his attention.

He saw the marks and knew it was from the vines he tied her with last night, "I did this." He said in a confessing tone.

Calavénë stood there not knowing what to say. He held her wrist and looked at the elleth before him, "Calavénë, forgive me for the way I acted the night before. I did not intend to go so far."

Calavénë was confused by his words, "You did not intend to go so far? You mean to say you had intended to torment me but not to that degree?"

Haldir could see Calavénë's defences coming up, "Ay, this I must confess. When I saw you at the lake I wanted to torment you but to only kiss you. I did not know what came over me…"

Calavénë lost her train of thought when Haldir brought her wrist to his mouth and kissed the welts on it. She gasped and pulled her wrist away.

"No, Haldir. Please. I am one of the Maidens of Galadriel. I should not be doing this or what we did last night." Calavénë swallowed hard. She said we. She was a part of what happened last night, there was no doubting it. She did not stop him with all her might. Instead she succumbed to his seduction.

Haldir looked down at his feet, "Which is why I feel all the more responsible for what had transpired. You are still very young my lady. I should have been the one with more sense and self-constrain. Will you tell anyone of this my lady?"

Calavénë smiled. The mighty Marchwarden was afraid of something at least. She shook her head, "Nay, Haldir. I would not tell anyone, especially not Lady Galadriel. I would not jeopardise my honour or yours for that matter." Calavénë was telling half the truth. She did not want Lady Galadriel to find out that she actually found pleasure in what had happened.

Haldir stood up after she had finished dressing his wound, "Thank you my lady Calavénë. You are an elleth with a golden heart. I truly regret what had happened. I hope in time I could gain your trust and perhaps be your mellon."

Calavénë watched as the Marchwarden left the tent. She smiled in amusement. This was certainly not the Marchwarden she met yesterday.

She turned her attention to Orophin, who was now beginning to stir. She walked closer to him and told him to rest. She watched as her friend drifted back to sleep. Tonight she will be by his side, tending to his needs. She will return him to his health, be sure of it!

Suilad – greetings

Herdir – master

Mellon - friend


	5. Missing

Chapter 4

Missing!

A few days had passed. Orophin was healing tremendously well in the care of the apprentice healer, Calavénë. She has been by his side, night and day; ever watchful for any signs of distress or pain. Today Orophin looked and felt better. Days of confinement made him restless and he longed to be with his brothers. The Marchwarden had visited his brother yesterday. He was very pleased with Orophin's progress and had hoped he would be able to join them again at the borders very soon.

The bitterness between Calavénë and Haldir seemed to lessen of late. They did not formally voice their understanding but there was now a comfortable silence between them. Neither tried to displease the other nor did they bicker on small matters. The task at hand was to ensure Orophin's well being and so the both of them put aside their differences. Haldir would only speak to Calavénë on matters regarding Orophin and speak though he did; it was only briefly at times. As days changed, Calavénë found herself even more drawn to the mysterious warrior.

Orophin stood near the entrance of the tent, watching the glorious sunrise. There were a number of wardens walking about the encampment. He was to join the patrol with Rumil and Haldir today. Since Master Annoguil and Calavénë have the need to travel towards the border to find herbs and roots for the apothecary, he would be escorting them. He waited for lady Calavénë to prepare his last tonic of the week before returning to his talan to prepare. His daydreaming was interrupted as Calavénë approached him with a goblet of green murky liquid.

"Fin, here. Take this and finish it to the last drop. It will help keep your strength for the travel today," Calavénë handed the iron goblet to her friend.

Orophin grimaced at the sight of the revolting potion, "Must I, lady Calavénë? The taste is ghastly not to mention the smell."

Calavénë smiled. For a warrior, Orophin can sometimes be very child like. She touched his hand and looked at her dear friend, "Yes, mellon nin. I would very much like to see you vigorous even after the travel. Haldir would have my head if he sees you in distress of any kind."

Orophin threw his head back and laughed, "No, my lady. I think he would dare not. Defying one of the Maiden of Galadriel would be a great offense. I know he seems hard. But my brother has not always been the hard elf you see now."

Calavénë could feel her face turning pink. Had Orophin knew the way he had defy her, he would not have let the matter be. He has become her dear friend and Calavénë has considered him as her own family. A scandal like this would not go well between the brothers.

Master Annoguil had finally finished gathering his tools. He spent the entire morning checking and rechecking his gear. Calavénë watched the older elf in reverence but could not help herself but giggle. He was either very forgetful or very tedious. It was almost noon when the three of them together with two more wardens made their way to the northern borders.

The scenery along their journey was breathtaking. Calavénë has never been to this side of Lorien before. There were huge Mellyrn trees and small shrubs along the forest floor. There were beautiful flowers and delicate humming birds hovering around them. Calavénë enjoyed herself tremendously, soaking in the landscape and having a delightful conversation with Orophin and the two other wardens. It was not long before they finally reached the border.

The first thing Calavénë saw as they were walking towards the patrol camp was an elf, standing tall on the watch talan. Her eyes squinted, adjusting to the light. The sun was still in the sky and it made it very hard to see who it was. As they came closer to the camp, she saw that the elf was Haldir. Her heart raced and her mind wandered. Orophin sensed the change in her demeanour and immediately looked at the person she was looking at. It was Haldir. He looked back at the elleth that he has considered his kin. Why would Haldir elicit such effect from her? Had something happened between them?

Annoguil and his apprentice set down their gear near the small healing tent. He wanted to find some athelas and the flowers of Lissuin. The mandrake supply in the apothecary was also running low. They only have a few hours before dusk. Annoguil knew how Haldir felt about him wandering in the forest after dark. He would disapprove even more now that Calavénë was with him. Nevertheless, he made his way to the watch talan to have a word with Haldir.

Haldir saw the small group of elves making their way to the encampment. He saw his brother Orophin who looked well and healthy. Together with them were two other wardens. He was pleasantly surprised to see Annoguil and Calavénë. The makeshift apothecary here was running low on some healing potions and he had been planning to travel to the main encampment to ask Annoguil to make a larger batch. It seems the stars have blessed his wish. He watched them approach the encampment. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the young elleth studying him. A smile formed on his lips. Haldir shook his head. He knew the effects he had on elleth and he was sure, this one was no exception.

Haldir came down from the watch talan when Master Annoguil summoned for him. It had now become a custom; each time before Annoguil travels further into the forest he would consult with Haldir on the safety precautions he would have to adhere to. Annoguil would not risk the life of his young student accompanying him. He was in charge of her lessons as well as her safety.

Haldir walked closer to Annoguil and embraced him, "Herdir! You could not have imagined the relieve I felt when I saw you walking towards the encampment. The supplies to the makeshift apothecary are running dangerously low. I was hoping I could persuade you to make another batch for us."

Annoguil patted Haldir's shoulder, "Yes, Haldir. The apothecary certainly needs some attention. No matter. I will see to it once I have returned from the forest. Tell me, Haldir. What do I need to be on guard for?"

Haldir looked towards the forest, his eyes and ears attentive to the movement inside it. "Orcs' activities have increased of late. Be on your guard, herdir. Keep close to the encampment and return before dark. I will send Mebedir with you." Haldir signalled for Mebedir who was already ready with his bow and arrows.

Calavénë walked towards the three elves that were deep in conversation. She approached them while cautiously eyeing Haldir. The nervous feeling she has when Haldir is around had a hold on her still. Watching from beneath her lowered lashes, she saw Haldir watching her. Her face immediately turned a shade of pink. Mebedir nodded curtly as she approached them. It seems Master Annoguil was ready to depart.

Haldir instructed Mebedir on the route and turned his attention to Calavénë, "Be on your feet my lady. Orcs are merciless creature. They will not hesitate to kill you if they have the chance. Remember to stay close to the encampment and do not wander far from herdir Annoguil and Mebedir."

Calavénë nodded politely at Haldir's orders. She understood the importance of following his instructions. She did not want to be the cause for harm to herdir Annoguil and also Mebedir. She waited patiently as herdir Annoguil continued to discuss some matters with Haldir. A few moments later, the three of them made their way towards the forest.

The sun was beginning to burn the sky orange. Night was fast approaching and the three elves quickened their pace. Mebedir stayed close to Calavénë, letting herdir Annoguil walk five paces in front of them.

Annoguil turned to speak to Calavénë, "You and Mebedir go that way. Find me some thick and healthy mandrake roots. If you happen to come across some athelas, pick them up as well. We will meet again here in two hours. Calavénë please stay close to Mebedir. Be careful."

Mebedir walked towards Annoguil, "Do not worry herdir. I will ensure the safety of Lady Calavénë."

Calavénë watched as her herdir walked further into the woods and soon disappeared from sight. The two of them continued towards the eastern part of the forest. Mebedir was exceptionally quiet. Calavénë did not feel comfortable walking in silence. She cleared her throat and tried to strike a conversation with the warden.

"Forgive me, Mebedir. I do not wish to distract you from your task at hand but I fear I cannot continue our journey in silence. I am used to conversations and company," Calavénë spoke.

Mebedir smiled at the elleth beside him, "My apologies my lady. I am accustomed to travelling with Haldir and we do not converse much on our journeys. What is it do you wish to talk about?"

Calavénë turned her attention to the warden, "Tell me, Mebedir. How is the life of a warden?"

Mebedir cleared his voice, "Well, there is not much to tell my lady. We have sworn to protect this land with our lives. Much of it was spent in training and combat."

Calavénë nodded but pressed on, "Have you not a family?"

Mebedir smiled, "No, my lady. I have not yet the chance to meet the right elleth. I do hope one day I will be able to settle down and perhaps enjoy the quiet life. What about you my lady?"

Calavénë shook her head, "Nay, Mebedir. I do not have a family. I was promised to the Lady of Light when I was still a henn. My ada and naneth had seen it fit for Lady Galadriel to help me make these important choices. Look, I see some athelas plants!"

Calavénë ran towards the patch of wild herbs. She produced a small knife and began cutting away at the plant. Mebedir stood behind her; his eyes watchful for any signs of movement in the forest. Calavénë found some mandrake roots close by.

While cutting the roots, Calavénë eyes saw something flew by her hand. The little creature was glowing and had a wonderful sweet smell emanating from it. She held out her hand and the little insect settled in the middle of her palm. She watched it twirl around and hovered in the air again when suddenly the little thing flew away.

Meanwhile, Mebedir heard something rustling behind a bush. He grasped his sword and walked slowly towards the sound. He glanced back at Calavénë who was still busy collecting the mandrake roots. He moved closer towards the bush ready to attack the creature behind it. He drew his sword and swung it forward.

Mebedir let out a sigh of relief when a small brown rabbit hopped out from behind the bush and went on its way. He tucked his sword away carefully in the leather strap.

"There is nothing to fear, my lad-"

Mebedir was shocked to find the Calavénë missing. He searched the surrounding areas but to no avail. Lady Calavénë was nowhere to be found. His heart raced. Haldir would surely be furious at his inability to perform his task. Medebir looked at the sky. It was time to meet herdir Annoguil at the beginning of the path. It was best to inform Haldir and the rest to help find the lady before nightfall.

Calavénë looked at the creature flying in front of her. It was a beautiful thing. She followed it further into the woods. She was entranced by the sweet smell it had and by the bright light shining from its wings. She did not seem to notice that the creature was drawing her further away from Mebedir. Her eyes became heavy and the sweet smell was beginning to make her drowsy. The light was beginning to fade from the sky and the darkness crept over the forest.

The tiny creature flew effortlessly. The wind was beginning to howl; there was a storm on the way. A few moments later, tiny droplets of rain fell on her face. The feel of the cold water on her skin broke the trance. Calavénë looked around. She did not recognize the surrounding. She turned around only to be greeted by darkness. Feeling the fear welling up inside her, Calavénë turned around and tried to find her way when suddenly a wayward root trapped her foot. She fell on the ground and cried out in agony. She had sprained her ankle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mebedir stood silently in the talan. He could see the anger boiling inside Haldir. He found the herdir waiting for them at the path and once he had informed him of Lady Calavénë's disappearance both of the elves made their way back to the encampment with haste. Night was closely approaching and it was during this time Orcs will try to infiltrate the boundaries.

Haldir walked closer towards his officer, "Did I not tell you to watch the lady?"

Mebedir nodded, "You did, Marchwarden. I only shifted my gaze momentarily to seek out what was lurking behind a bush and when I turned she had vanished."

Annoguil stepped in between the two elves, "This is not the time to point fingers. We must set out to find her before anything bad happens."

Haldir nodded and backed away from Mebedir, "You are right herdir. Mebedir, go and fetch Rumil and a few other wardens. We must move now. You will remain here lest she returns. We shall have a long talk when I return Mebedir."

Haldir walked towards the door and stood in front of the talan. Night was already here. Stars were twinkling in the sky and his gaze fell upon the dark forest beneath him. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Elleth are a nuisance!"


	6. Orcs' conversation

Chapter 5

Orcs' Conversation

The forest was no longer visible to Calavénë's weary eyes. The thick enclosure of the trees left little space for light to travel through. She sat at the very same spot she did a few hours ago. The sprain on her ankle was beginning to cause unimaginable pain. Perhaps it is broken, she thought to herself. Tried she did to stand but to no purpose. Her leg gave way every time she shifted her weight on the foot. Alas, Calavénë gave up and sat down near the large tree.

Her eyes scanned the surroundings. Surely Mebedir was looking for her. She dared to hope he would try and seek her out without involving the Marchwarden. The Marchwarden's involvement was not something she would desire. She could not fathom the consequences of this incident. True, the fault was entirely her own for she wandered too far. Nevertheless she did not want to give the satisfaction to Haldir to make this a mockery forever.

Calavénë settled her body in the small fissure in the trunk of the tree. With no warmth aside from her own body, she could feel her fingers and toes turning cold. She closed her eyes, praying silently to the Valar to send someone to aid her. Her hand instinctively stroked her injured ankle. Hot tears brimmed in her eyes. How she wished to be home right now in her parents' embrace, to feel the warmth of her naneth's arms and the soothing words of her ada. Her eyes fluttered and her head hung back. Sleep was beginning to wash over and she willingly obliged.

Haldir stood still with eyes transfixed at the junction of the path. Annoguil told him the three of them parted here. He went on the path that leads east while Mebedir and Calavénë took the one heading towards the west. Haldir called forth three wardens and ordered them to follow the western path. The elleth could have wandered there but he knew it was unlikely. Yet he had hoped that she would be found there for the latter choice meant she was closer to orcs' territory. Haldir shook his head. Did the elleth not listen to him when he specifically told her not to wander about so near to nightfall?

Haldir, Annoguil and two other wardens took the eastern path. He could clearly see footprints of two elves. He followed them until he came upon a healthy patch of athelas and mandrake roots.

Annoguil stepped forward, "This must be where they stopped. Some of the athelas here has been plucked."

Haldir touched the earth near the growth. He held a torch with one hand and with the other he gripped his sword, "She has wandered too far into the forest. What could possibly be so interesting over in that direction?"

Annoguil looked at the site where Haldir pointed. He could see the bushes there stepped on and pushed through by someone. Annoguil shook his head. Calavénë is usually a sensible person. What drove her there was not something Annoguil can possibly imagine. Calavénë had an active mind, this is true. But she would never put herself in harm's way just to quench her curiosity. Something or someone must have lured her further into the forest.

Haldir walked closer to the clearing. There were threads hanging from the thorny branches. He called out to Annoguil, "Herdir! Is this not the colour of the lady's tunic she wore today?"

Annoguil walked closer and held the torch to the threads hanging on the branches, "Aye! It has the same colour."

Voices floated in and out of her hearing range. They were gruff and deep. These are not the voices of elves or men. Calavénë opened her eyes. There was still little to see in the dark forest but she was aware of the presence of other beings. They stood but not two yards from her. Their voices were low but audible still. They have yet to discover her. Calavénë could see two orcs in full battle armour conversing with each other. Scouts no doubt for there were only two of them, one was burly while the other was short and stout.

She sat silently in the crook of the tree, praying to Iluvatar to keep her safe. The forest was still and quiet. She could clearly make out what the two orcs were saying. The burly looking orc was clearly the leader of the two, "Shut your squealing! We were sent here to scout and that is what we are doing!"

The stout orc protested, "Yes, yes! But two days with no stinking food? I want meat! You won't let me kill the animals here!"

The burly orc grabbed his companion by the collar, "Listen, the master sent us here to test the defences of Lothlorien. With carcasses lying around, our cover will be blown. Get it through your thick skull!"

The stout orc wriggled himself free, "Fine! But once we get back, I don't want no maggoty bread! There's just not enough meat back at the camp!"

The taller orc snorted, "True. But once we have gathered our full strength, we will feast on elves and men!"

Calavénë gasped. They speak of strength gathered in masses. Could this be about the unknown shadow that was growing in the east? Calavénë has heard such tales about things that had happened thousands of years ago. She had no knowledge of this having being born in the time of peace on Middle Earth. But this she knew, there was once a great war and both men and elves suffered great losses. To think that this war would be upon them once more was a disheartening notion.

She listened to them once more and became engulfed in their conversation. Suddenly, she felt something cold and hard slither across her ankle. She looked down and cried out in shock. A large snake was coiled near her ankle. She knew she was discovered when she heard heavy footsteps walking towards her.

A rough hand pulled her out from her hiding place, "What have we here? A she-elf!"

Calavénë could smell the rotten breath of the orc. She watched as the stout orc uncoiled the snake and cut off its head, "Scared you did it? Well, this would make a great supper!"

Calavénë fawned at the sight of the orc gobbling down the snake. It was revolting. The bigger orc held her by her wrists and she could feel his hot breath near her ear, "You smell good. Such a fine elf you are!"

She closed her eyes when she felt his tongue running down her neck. Her breathing quickened when he began fondling her breasts, "Unhand me, vile creature!"

Both of the orcs laughed at her command. The stout orc stood closer to her and lifted the hem of her tunic, "What are you to do? Scream? No one will hear you!" The orc then ripped her tunic, revealing her belly.

Calavénë watched wide-eyed as the orc in front of her froze and fell backwards. She could see a Lorien arrow stuck on his back. The remaining orc spun around looking for his enemy, "Come any closer and I will kill her!"

At the very moment she saw Haldir striding forward with an arrow pulled in his bow, ready to strike, "You will let go of her if you value your life orc…"

The orc pulled out a knife and placed it near her neck, "I have never killed a she-elf before! Her head would make a great trophy on my pike!"

Calavénë heard the orc gasped and gurgled. She could feel his hold loosening and soon he fall face first into the ground. Calavénë spun around and saw his beloved master, "Herdir! Praise Eru! You have saved my life!"

Annoguil embraced her, "Nay child. It was Haldir for he came up with this ruse when we saw you discovered from your hiding place. Are you well my dear?"

Calavénë managed a weak smile, "I am afraid I might have sprained or broken my ankle herdir. That is why I am unable to return back to the path you left me by."

Annoguil set her down and began examining her ankle, "It is as I fear. The ankle is indeed broken. We must get you back to the camp and set it right."

Calavénë watched as her master rummaged through his sack. She was startled when a pair of strong hands placed a cloak over her exposed body. She looked up and saw Haldir. Fear and gratitude bubbled inside her. She was grateful that he personally came looking for her but she also fears his retribution. He kneeled down beside her and offered her his canteen, "Here. You must be parched."

Calavénë smiled weakly and graciously accepted the canteen. She drank the water eagerly for her throat was indeed dry. Haldir made a quick inspection over her to make sure she was not harmed. Satisfied with his observation, he approached the healer, "Herdir, I fear she cannot walk on her own."

Annoguil turned and looked at her. Haldir was right. She needed to be carried, "Indeed. We should make stretcher to carry her."

Haldir looked around the forest, "There are not many resources we could use herdir. I could carry her back to the encampment."

Annoguil paused, pondering this suggestion. Calavénë would not like it but it was the only way to get her back to the encampment before they encounter more orcs. "Very well," he continued.

Haldir approached the lady. He did not announce his actions and when he took her in his arms; it surprised her, "My lord! I assure you I can walk on my own."

Haldir laughed cynically, "With what my lady? Your broken foot? Nay, you have caused us enough trouble as it is. Allow me to speed our journey and return to camp safely."

It took them almost a full hour to finally find her. Now with her in his arms, the return journey would take a little bit longer. Half way through the forest, the elleth in his arms fell asleep. No doubt the healer administered a sleeping draught to help make this journey a much more pleasant affair.

Haldir looked at the elleth. Her long golden hair flowed down from his arms. Some entangled in his fingers. It was soft and silky. His gaze fell upon her lips. It was trembling from the cold weather. He instinctively pulled her closer to his body, providing her his warmth. Her head fell against his chest and rested there. Her soft body against his reminded him of the night near the waterfall. His breeches seemed tighter now as the memory of that night filled his loins. He muttered a curse under his breath.

He did not like the way this elleth made his body react. He is the master of his own body and for the first time in a hundred years, he was beginning to lose control. The sound of her snoring made him smile. She was weary that was evident. He shook his head and focused on getting her safely to the encampment.


	7. Blames

Chapter 6

Blames

Haldir stood in his talan with his back towards Mebedir. The search party reached the encampment a few hours after midnight. Haldir has seen to it that the lady and master Annoguil received the best treatment he was able to provide. Though still very much fractious with the elleth, he would grant her a day's rest without his judgement. But Mebedir on the other hand neglected his duties and will be punished.

Mebedir was calm though in his heart he knows his punishment would be severe. Haldir was not known for his empathy when it comes to the duties of a warden. He was not named the Marchwarden for no reason. Each and every warden knew a breach of duty was not something he tolerated. Mebedir stood silently, waiting for his captain to speak.

Haldir turned and faced the warden before him, "Mebedir, mellon nin. You have been my companion in arms for many eons now. I could not but think you of all people capable of taking your duties lightly. You have been fierce in carrying out your duties before. What had happened mellon? You have risked the life of one of Lady Galadriel's maiden. Do you not know the penalty?"

Mebedir looked at his captain with forlorn eyes, "Aye, that I do my lord. I have told you my accounts of the incident. I was indeed distracted by something. I had to ensure that it was not any orc. Alas, when I returned to her, she was no longer there."

Haldir sighed, "You are not making this any easier on me or yourself Mebedir. You know the punishment on someone in such a high position as you. You will be relegated and I for one do not wish to lose you as my right hand. There must be more to the story. The lady must know the truth. I will seek her on the morrow and ask her of her account on this matter. You are dismissed Mebedir and may the Valar reveal the truth to me."

Calavénë sat on the bed in the healing tent. Master Annoguil has fixed her ankle and now she felt more comfortable. Two female wardens helped her wash and soon she felt clean and at ease. She once again braided her long golden hair. Her braids needed to be undone for grimes and dirt found their way in between them.

Not long after, Master Annoguil entered the tent. In his hands was a tray and on it was a hot bowl of broth and some lembas, "Here hen. Eat. You need all the nourishment to help heal your broken ankle. Calavénë pen dithen, I must return to the main camp on the morrow. I am afraid I have to leave you here for the time being. I have spoken to the Marchwarden and to his brothers. They have agreed to keep a watch on you until I return again next week."

Calavénë nodded. She did not wish to stay longer in the company of the Marchwarden but seeing as how her health may not permit travel, she reluctantly agreed. She took the bowl from Annoguil and ate silently.

The master healer settled his body upon a stool nearby. He looked at his charge with concerned eyes, "What happened pen neth? I know you as one that is cautious and alert. Your mind was elsewhere today. What made you wander off far away from the path?"

Calavénë set the bowl down by her side. She smiled, "You have guessed so perfectly herdir. Indeed I was distracted by a little creature. I did not realize I had wandered off far until my foot became tangled in the roots of the mighty tree."

Annoguil was intrigued, "Creature you say? Pray tell what it was?"

Calavénë recalled her encounter with the strange creature, "It was a small being, much like a butterfly but the closer I looked, I saw tiny legs and arms. It was a miniature elf with wings. The creature glowed blue when I approached it. It had a wonderful smell, sweet and inviting. I do not know what came over me but I was inclined to follow it."

Calavénë watched as a smile formed on the wise elf's lips, "My dear, I believe you have met your very first night wisp."

Calavénë frowned. A night wisp? What in all Arda is a night wisp? She looked at her tutor with questioning eyes, "What is a night wisp herdir?"

Annoguil chuckled. He sometimes had forgotten how young Calavénë was for she had always carried herself with maturity and grace. He sought to have her understand, "Night wisps are creatures of magic. They are the size of a small phial and have a tiny voice. Few have ever seen a night wisp. A night wisp cannot be seen during the day, only at night. They emit a tiny flare of warm light that gives everything around them a silvery cast. It has been said that night wisps have the ability to entrance beings that are in love."

The revelation took Calavénë by surprise, "In love herdir? But how can I possibly be entranced when I am most certainly not in love?"

Annoguil laughed, "That I do not know pen neth. Perhaps the legends of the night wisps are indeed, legends. But to my knowledge, those whose hearts have been touched by love are the only ones capable of smelling the sweet scent night wisps emit. Perhaps you should give it a thought as to who your heart desires. I shall leave you to rest for now. Sleep well pen dithen."

The healer's last words stirred her calm heart. I am in love, she thought. But with whom? Calavénë knew it was not her place to fall in love seeing as her future was no longer in her hands. But if she was indeed in love, who could it be? She did not feel attached to anyone as of now. She adores Orophin but nothing more than just a friend. It could not be Haldir. She could never love an arrogant elf like him but she will not deny the attraction she feels for him. But that is just some degree of lust, not love. Isn't it?

She laid her body slowly on the bed. Though her ankle was now securely bandaged she moved with caution not wanting to cause further injury to her delicate ankle. She lay restless in her bed. The myths about the night wisps are just that, myths. She was weary thus she was easily spellbound by the mystical creature.

She closed her eyes; sleep began to course through her being again. She smiled. Master Annoguil has a subtle way of administering sleeping draught. No doubt her broth was laced with it. She welcomed the drowsiness for it chased away the troublesome thoughts from her mind. Soon the only sound that could be heard from the tent was the slow deep breathing of a young beautiful elleth.

Haldir watched as Annoguil left the tent below. No doubt the lady was now resting. He felt anger coursing through his body. This elleth might be the cause for the lost of his most trusted officer. Annoguil should never have brought her with him. He muttered a curse to the silent night. This elleth has proved to be more of a bother than help.

"You question my judgement, my brave warrior?" The sound of Galadriel's voice echoed in his mind.

Haldir was caught off guard, "Nay, my lady. I do not question your judgement. I was merely stating that this elleth has managed to cause more trouble than help alleviate it."

Haldir could hear the lady's laughter in his mind, "My dear Haldir. Your courage and your devotion for duty have won me over years ago but I fear your early judgement of others might be the very end of you. Assist her for she is young in the ways of the Eldars. In time you will see the gain it would do the both of you."

Haldir pondered at her words, "My lady? What are you implying?"

Galadriel laughed again, "In time Haldir. I must retreat now for my dear hervenn requires my attention. Maer dû."

Haldir felt uneasy at the words of the mighty Galadriel. What could this elleth possibly teach him? He was by far thousands of years older than she is. What can a mere hên tell him that he does not already know?

His gaze roamed the encampment once more. Some of the wardens are resting. At the edge of the encampment he could see his brothers, Rumil and Orophin standing guard. His gaze returned to the tent below. He sighed. Perhaps it was wise to keep an eye on Calavénë and make sure she is comfortable.

With a swift movement, Haldir landed successfully on the ground. He tied the rope ladder to the trunk of the great Mallorn tree. He treaded through the growth and made his way to the healing tent where Calavénë was resting.

He pushed his way into the tent. He stopped abruptly when he saw that the lady was sound asleep. Haldir swallowed hard. The hem of her dress was drawn up to her calves and he could clearly see her shapely legs. Her bandaged ankle was placed on a small pillow. He walked closer to the elleth. She did not stir. Perhaps the healer has given her some sleeping draught.

He ran a finger along the length of her calf. Her skin was smooth and soft. There were scratches near her ankle. His finger lay idle for a moment, lingering on her skin. She did not rouse. Haldir smiled at the thought of the things he could do to her right now. He shook his head and held the hem of her sleeping gown again. This time he pulled the hem down to cover her exposed legs. He spread the blanket over her small body and leaned in to breathe her scent. He made his way back towards the exit and with one last glance to the sleeping form on the bed, he left the tent.

Calavénë woke up at the signs of first light. Birds were chirping and sunshine poured into the tent. She felt refreshed and rested. The encampment was silent. She took hold of her walking stick and hopped her way outside. There were a few wardens around but most of them have moved out to their posts. Calavénë felt discouraged. She had hoped to find Orophin to help her with the dressings on her ankle. She also needed a companion to take her to the river for a bath. She could not see any signs of a female warden. Finally sighing her defeat she made her way back inside.

Calavénë carefully sat on the bed. She really did crave a bath. The feel of the cold water was hoped to help cleanse her mind of her impertinent thoughts about Haldir. Despite the sleeping draught given to her last night, her dreams were haunted by the images of the Marchwarden. She could feel the moisture in between her legs. She needed to wash urgently.

Calavénë froze as Haldir walked into the tent. Speak of the devil, she thought. Haldir nodded curtly, "Maer aur, arwen en amin."

Calavénë tried to stand up and give Haldir a proper greeting but her ankle prevented her from standing correctly. Haldir approached her, "Nay, pen dithen. You are not well."

She sat back down and looked at the Marchwarden, "What brings you here, my lord?"

Haldir settled on the stool across her, "I came to enquire on the events that transpired last night, my lady. Mebedir has breached his duty and before I could set a suitable punishment on him, I wish to hear your side of the tale."

Calavénë told him of the night wisp and how indeed it lured her away from the path. She could see that Haldir was sceptical but she continued her tale. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Please Haldir, Mebedir had no fault in the matter."

Haldir stood up, contemplating the truth of the story, "I have heard of night wisps before but never have I seen them with my own eyes. How do I know that you are not fabricating this tale to help save Mebedir?"

Calavénë smiled at Haldir, "Why would I do that? It is the truth. Mebedir is a good ellon. He would not have abandoned me on purpose. He knows his duty."

Haldir pondered her last words. He sees no deception in her words. A sense of relief washed over him; he did not have to punish Mebedir. He turned and faced the elleth, "Hannon le, my lady. You have saved me from making a grave error."

"It is I who should thank you, my lord. You sought me out and for that I am grateful. But as to whom the blame should lie with, I am afraid it is with me," Calavénë continued.

Haldir shook his head, "Nay, my lady. I do not see the fault resting with you either. It was an unfortunate event that is now behind us."

Calavénë remembered the conversation the two orcs had in the forest, "My lord. When I was in the forest, the two orcs spoke of their efforts in gathering more forces. Forgive me but I must ask to what are they referring too?"

Haldir rubbed his chin. He was not the one to tell the story to her, "Are you familiar with the war of the last alliance?"

Haldir watched as Calavénë nodded. He continued on, "The Last Alliance of Elves and Men was formed by Gil-galad, the High King of the Noldor, and Elendil, the High King of Gondor and Arnor. They united to oppose Sauron, who had attacked and captured Minas Ithil. Sauron was irate that the survivors of Numenor had founded the Kingdom of Gondor near his realm, and he sought to destroy them.

Elendil took counsel with his friend and ally Gil-galad, and they realized that their races needed to unite against Sauron or all of Middle Earth would be in danger. Gil-galad set out with an army of Elves from Lindon, along with Cirdan from the Grey Havens. Together they travelled to Rivendell, the home of Elrond, who was to act as Gil-galad's herald and commander on the battlefield.

The army of the Last Alliance set out for Mordor, crossing the Misty Mountains, marching down the Anduin. They were joined by Elves of Lothlorien and the Elves of Greenwood the Great. Both my father and grandfather joined the elves of Lothlorien. Some Dwarves of Durin's line from Khazad-dum joined them as well as a small number of Dwarves from other houses.

The armies of the Last Alliance and Sauron met in battle outside the Black Gate of Mordor on the great plain known as Dagorlad. The army of the Last Alliance consisted of the forces that had marched from the north and the Men of Gondor who had been defending their borders.

Sauron's forces consisted mainly of Orcs and Men. Many of the Men who fought for Sauron came from the lands of Rhun in the East and Harad in the South. There were also some Men of Numenor who had been corrupted by Sauron and were called Black Numenoreans.

A small number of Dwarves fought on Sauron's side, though none from Durin's line. Sauron also had at his command trolls and other creatures as well as his deadliest servants, the Nazgul.

The main forces led by Elendil and Gil-galad were victorious against Sauron in the Battle of Dagorlad. The enemy could not withstand the united front of the Elves and Men of the Last Alliance. Sauron retreated to Mordor and barricaded himself in Barad-dur.

The Siege of Barad-dur lasted for seven years. The army of the Last Alliance entered Mordor and surrounded the Dark Tower, but they could not break its defences. Finally, Sauron came down from his tower in an attempt to break the siege. He made his way to Mount Doom, where he was confronted by Gil-galad and Elendil. The three fought on the slopes of Mount Doom until all of them fell. Gil-galad was burned to death by the heat of Sauron's hand, and as Elendil died his sword Narsil broke beneath him.

Sauron's physical body was also cast down. Isildur cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand with the hilt-shard of Narsil. Elrond and Cirdan advised him to destroy it immediately in the fires of Mount Doom, but Isildur refused and kept the Ring for himself. Because the Ring which contained much of his power remained, Sauron's spirit endured.

Many elves and men lost their lives during the seven years of the siege. One of them was my father. My grandfather returned alive but scarred by the battle forever. He sailed to the Undying Lands last winter.

The ring betrayed Isildur to his death. The ring passed out of all knowledge for two and a half thousand years. Not long after, it ensnared a new bearer, the creature named Gollum. It poisoned his mind for five hundred years and when the rumour of a shadow growing in the east spread, the ring perceived it's time has now finally arrived. It left Gollum and he still searches for it now.

That my lady, is the extent of my knowledge of the ring. My grandfather told me of the battle before he sailed to Valinor. I have heard whispers that the ring has resurfaced. Whether it is the truth I do not know. This is what the Orcs were referring to. There are rumours that Sauron has finally returned and he is seeking for the ring. That is why we have doubled our efforts to keep Lorien sound."

Calavénë was lost for words. She did not know the importance of the wardens' duties until now. A sense of respect bloomed in her heart for Haldir and his companions, "Thank you my lord for acquainting me with the history of the Eldars."

Haldir stood up, "If that is all, my lady I take my leave."

"My lord…" Calavénë called out to him.

Haldir turned and looked at her, "Yes?"

Calavénë blushed. What she would ask of him now was too close of a resemblance to the encounter they had under the cataract, "I would not have troubled you with this but I could not find Orophin or any other female warden to help. I need to change the dressings on my ankle and I would really appreciate a bath. Could you please help me to the river?"

Haldir hesitated. The river and a naked elleth proved to be a dangerous mix for him. He could help her with the dressings but to take her to the river for a bath? It was too much for him to oblige.

Calavénë sensed his reservations, "You do not have to wait on me Haldir. Just help me walk to the river and you can be on your way."

Haldir sighed dejectedly. He was at wits end. He could not leave her alone to fend for herself if an orc came upon her. He would have to trust himself to be around her and to be morally sound. With a heart filled with doubt he agreed, "Very well, my lady. I shall help you to the river but I must insist on waiting. I would not want your life in danger. I hope that is suitable to you."

Calavénë nodded, "Thank you Haldir. I will not be long. I just need to gather my belongings."

Haldir bowed, "I will wait for you outside. Call out to me if you need any assistance."

Calavénë watched as Haldir slipped outside. Was this a wise suggestion? The last time she went close to a water source, the both of them were caught in a heated turmoil. She swallowed hard. Could Haldir contain himself? Worse still could she soothe her raging heart?

Maer dû – good night

Maer aur, arwen en amin – good morning, my lady

Pen dithen – small one

Pen neth – young one

Herdir – master

(Night wisps are creatures from the book sword of truth by Terry Goodkind)


	8. All is forgotten

Chapter 7

All is forgotten

Calavénë held her rug sack nervously across her chest. Regrets followed her previous suggestion to have Haldir escort her to the river. She felt foolish for having voiced the notion. She knew how things were between them. Even though since the fateful day, Haldir did not lay a finger on her, she shuddered at the thought of coming moments. She is more afraid of herself than of the Marchwarden. Fear of losing control over her own body and fear of sending an erroneous message overwhelmed her.

She took hold of her walking staff and hopped outside. There she saw him, standing tall under the gleaming sun. The breeze has taken interest in his silvery hair and was now playing with it, making it fly under its touch. Calavénë stared at him; her feelings consumed her day and night. She felt within her a torment, a burning wound, a yearning, combined with the most indescribable bliss. The words of Master Annoguil echoed through her mind. Was she in love?

At the sound of her hopping, Haldir turned. A rare smiled framed his beautiful face, "I see you are ready."

Calavénë felt her heart jump in her chest. He has a most wonderful smile. She watched as Haldir walked towards her, offering his arm to help her walk. With hands trembling she accepted the Marchwarden's offer.

He walked slowly following her pace. She was trying her best not to weigh him down. Haldir shook his head gently. Even in her own pain, she would not have someone else suffer. True, she had the standing of the prestigious Galadriel's lady in waiting but she has the gentle soul Galadriel possess perhaps maybe not as formidable. Yet, there is an air of kindness and playfulness to her demeanour. She is unlike any elleth he has come in contact with.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. Soon, Haldir could hear the gentle sound of water flowing, "We are here. I can hear the water."

Calavénë lifted her gaze and saw the magnificent river. It was not as mighty as the Anduin but it flowed with great force. The trees and flowers on the embankment were breathtaking and it had plenty of boulders for her to bathe privately.

She looked at Haldir who seemed to understand what she wanted to convey, "I shall leave you now. I will not be far."

Calavénë nodded gratefully and carefully made her way to the river. She sat on a rock not far from the embankment and took of her garments. She left her camisole on since she would not be able to immerse her body fully under water.

She soaked her injured ankle into the water after removing the dressings. The water was cool and refreshing. She splashed some of the water on her skin and continued her bath. Just then she could hear footsteps of someone running, "Lady Ca-l…"

Haldir emerged from beyond the trees. His train of thoughts left jumbled at the sight of the elleth clad in nothing but a sheer camisole. Calavénë was horrified, "My lord! What is the meaning of this?"

Haldir turned around as swiftly as he could, "I do not mean any impertinence, my lady. I was merely troubled for I had forgotten about your ankle. I was coming to see whether you needed some assistance getting into the water. I did not mean to stumble upon you like this."

Calavénë was not convinced, "Really my lord? I for one thought you to be a vigil warrior. Surely you did not forget that I had a broken ankle? No! You are here to spy upon my modesty!"

Haldir can feel anger boiling inside him. He took a step closer to the elleth, "Had I that intention my lady, I would have gone far beyond just having a look. Do not test me. I only seek to assist you."

Calavénë was aghast, "Test you? Here you are standing before me without any sense to avert your gaze upon my naked flesh and you say I am testing you? I did not test you before but you took advantage nevertheless! Give me one reason good enough for me to trust you!"

Haldir glowered with anger and approached the elleth. Without a warning he held her by her neck and brought his lips crushing upon hers. The kiss caught Calavénë by surprise. Her hands wrapped tightly against her chest, hoping the camisole will not drape down. Haldir's lips pressed hard on hers and his hand held her in place.

Calavénë struggled against his body. The very breaths of air were drawn out from her chest. His arms held her wrists behind her making it impossible for her to push him away. They stayed locked in an embrace for some moment. Haldir's kiss began to soften as he tasted her ruby lips. His elven ears could hear her heart thumping in her chest. After what seemed to be ages, he released her.

Calavénë fell back on a small rock near the embankment. Her chest was heaving and she seemed out of breath. Her trembling fingers covered her swollen lips. Haldir stepped forward and seized her fingers, "That is but a glimpse of what I would have done had I the intention of taking you."

He turned around and walked away. Merely a few paces away from her, he heard her scream in anger, "You vile creature! To think I thought you to be noble! You are nothing but an arrogant and self-centred elf!"

Haldir turned around and was ready to show her how vile he can be when suddenly a warden approached them, "My lord, forgive me. Rumil and Orophin are seeking for you. It is a matter of utmost urgency!"

Haldir nodded at the young warden, "Stay with the lady. Make sure the lady reaches the encampment safe and sound. I will hold you responsible to anything that happens to her."

Calavénë watched as Haldir disappeared behind the trees. Damn he, she thought. He has humiliated me once again. No more! I had thought him capable of kindness these few days but I was wrong. Haldir will be nothing more than the Marchwarden to me. He will never have my friendship. There will come a day when I will have the last laugh!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haldir reached the watch talan as swiftly as he could manage. Rumil slid down the rope and met him on the ground, "Finally! Where have you been brother?"

Haldir shook his head, "Where I was is nothing of consequence to you. Now, tell me of the urgent matter."

Rumil was surprised at his brother's manners. He was in good spirits this morning. What had happened between then and now? Rumil pushed his questions aside to give way to more pressing matters, "Our scouts have reported a small group has entered our borders."

"Do we know who they are?" Haldir questioned his brother.

Rumil continued his report, "Nay, the scouts do not recognize them. However this much they know. The group is made of two men, an elf, a dwarf and four hobbits."

Haldir was taken aback, "What an odd assortment of companions! Come, we shall intercept them before they move further into the city."

Rumil gathered a few other wardens to join them. The Lorien wardens equipped themselves with bows and swords. Just as they were about to depart, Haldir saw in the corner of his eye, Calavénë has returned from her bath. He muttered some words to calm himself. How could Lady Galadriel possibly have thought that a bond of friendship would benefit the both of them? There can be no friendship with Calavénë. In fact, there can be no friendship with any elleth for that matter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Calavénë threw her belongings on the bed. She had never felt so angered in her life. Haldir had crossed the line this time. He knowingly took advantage of her the second time only to prove a point. Had she been harsh in her judgement? Perhaps but it was no means to treat a lady like so. She sat on the edge of the bed. A fresh cotton gown draped her body. She closed her eyes, her hands idly stroking her lips.

Her mouth hurts from the sheer force Haldir assaulted them with. But strangely enough, it celebrated the contact her lips made with Haldir. Her body tingled with much fascination at how the ellon could make her feel. She hated it. She hated how her body manages to betray her. She loathe him with her every being but her every being longed for him in return. Calavénë threw herself on the bed, screaming her frustrations into the pillow.

Annoguil watched as his young apprentice let go of her frustrations towards a pillow. He cleared his throat and saw the elleth shot up immediately, "Herdir!"

Annoguil approached his charge, "I see your anger was misdirected. What troubles you my dear?"

Calavénë smiled, hiding her true feelings, "Nothing herdir. It is not of importance. What brings you here?"

Annoguil stood in front of her, "I have come to say good bye. I will be travelling back to the main camp shortly. I hope to see you well and about next week. Take good care of yourself and try not to bicker with Haldir. It will drain your energy."

Calavénë chuckled at the notion, "He drains my energy just by standing close to me. Do not worry herdir. I will survive the week." Calavénë watched as the master healer left the tent. I will survive the week; she kept on repeating the sentence to herself.

Haldir watched as the group of men, elf, dwarf and hobbits entered Lothlorien. His gaze fell upon the elf, "That is the prince of Mirkwood." Futher behind at the end of the group, he saw two little hobbits. Haldir's heart grew weary. He sensed a great evil surrounding them. The one ring has finally arrived in Lorien. He signalled his troops to descend upon them.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," Haldir spoke as they reached the startled group. Haldir looked at the dwarf who began to show signs of hostility.

He walked towards the fair elf, clad in Mirkwood attire, "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."

The prince of Mirkword bowed to Haldir, "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."

Haldir turned his attention towards the man standing on his left, "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain! Istannen le ammen."

The man clad in ranger attire nodded, "Haldir."

Suddenly the dwarf spoke out of turn, "So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak words we all can understand!"

It has been hundreds of years since any Lorien elf has come upon a dwarf, "A dwarf!" said Haldir. "That is not well. We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days. They are not permitted in our land. I cannot allow him to pass."

Oddly enough, Haldir thought, this dwarf did not know when is the time to hold his tongue, "Do you know what this dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

Haldir watched as Aragorn held his dwarf companion, "That was not so courteous!"

Haldir looked at the little Hobbit whom he sensed evil surrounding him, "You bring great evil here. You may go no further!"

Haldir spent almost an hour discussing with Aragorn on the matters of their passage. The fellowship had hoped to replenish their energies and rest in Lorien before they continue on their journey to Mordor. Haldir was hesitant in granting them passage. There was the matter of the ring and there was also the matter regarding the dwarf.

The Elves spoke together in soft voices, and questioned Legolas in their own tongue. "Very good," said Haldir at last. "We will do this, though it is against our liking. If Aragorn and Legolas will guard him, and answer for him, he shall pass.

But now we must debate no longer. Your folk must not remain on the ground. We have been keeping watch on the rivers, ever since we saw a great troop of orcs going north toward Moria, along the skirts of the mountain, many days ago. Wolves are howling on the wood's borders. If you have indeed come from Moria, the peril cannot be far behind. Tomorrow early you must go on. You, Legolas, must answer to us for them. Call us, if anything is amiss! And have an eye on that dwarf!"

Haldir and his brothers guided the fellowship through the woods of Lorien. They had stopped at the encampment near the border. Haldir ordered the odd assemblage to rest there for a moment until he had sorted the matter with Lady Galadriel.

Calavénë watched as the small group of men, elf, dwarf and hobbits sat around the fire. They looked weary and forlorn. She saw Haldir leaving them and climbed up the watch talan, no doubt to contact the Lady of Light. Her gaze fell upon a small hobbit with great blue eyes. He had an aura of evil cloaking his good heart. She watched as he pulled out a chain and on it was a ring!

Calavénë gasped. So the ring of power has found its way to Lothlorien! Who are these people and why do they carry the ring here? Is it not to be destroyed? Questions and riddles filled her mind. Moments later she saw Haldir walking towards them once more.

"You are to be in the presence of the lord and lady. Come! We must not waste time for every second we lose gives strength to our enemy." Haldir headed the party towards the path. They were to make their way to Caras Galadhon and there the fate of the ring and of the fellowship will be decided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Herdir – master

Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion – Welcome/ Well met Legolas, son of Thranduil

Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien - Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien

A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le amen - Aragorn of Dúnedain, you are known to us  
Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! - I spit upon your grave


	9. Dreams and Fantasies

Chapter 8

Dreams and Fantasies

The group of fascinating strangers made their way across Lorien. Their presence had stirred the curiosity in Caras Galadhon. Ellon and elleth gathered on platforms hoping to catch a glimpse of the fellowship. Many whispers could be heard as Gimli passed a group of elflings. Dwarves have not set foot in the city of light for many years now. Today is a day with special magnificence both dark and joyous. It seems the friendship between elves and dwarves are on the mend seeing as how fiercely Legolas, son of Mirkwood defended his companion, Gimli son of Gloin. A shadow fell on the land today for the one ring has also made its way to the heart of the elvendom.

Haldir led the group to the palace where dwelt Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. It was indeed a silent pleasure for Haldir seeing the fellowship. Many years had pass since last he saw Legolas. Lady Galadriel had despatched him to Mirkwood for official matters. There he had struck a friendship with the Mirkwood prince.

It was also an honour for him to have finally met Aragorn whom he has heard magnificent tales of. He had an air of nobility and valour and Haldir considers it his privilege to look upon a Numenourean descendant. Seeing the hobbits brought back memories of his trading adventures with his beloved ada. It has been a while since he last set foot outside of his treasured Lorien.

Haldir glanced back at the group. They looked weary and a sense of sadness cloaked them. He had noticed the absence of Mithrandir. He could only presume that he had fallen. A great sorrow filled his heart. Gandalf was a great friend to the elves. He was a kind and gentle man, wise and compassionate. His presence will be missed.

At long last they reached the palace. Haldir signalled the group to halt, "Stay here. I will announce your arrival."

Moments later, he gestured to the assemblage to enter the palace. He could see the little hobbits' eyes lit up at the sight of the magnificent palace. Legolas' eyes scanned the area, admiring the powerful Mellyrn trees. Gimli however had his gaze lowered, no doubt cautious at the reception he would receive.

A bright light appeared from the doorway. Haldir and the rest of the wardens bowed down at the presence of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The fellowship followed suit. They watched as the light dimmed and there stood the fairest of elves. Lady Galadriel smiled and nodded towards the fellowship.

Galadriel turned her gaze towards her beloved Marchwarden, "Thank you Haldir. You have done me a great service by bringing the fellowship here."

Celeborn addressed the group in front of him, "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone."

Galadriel looked at the beings in front of her. Guilt overwhelmed them. A sense of sorrow was upon them. Something was amiss.

Celeborn noticed the absence of the wizard, "Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Aragorn lifted his gaze and was welcomed by the concerned eyes of Lady Galadriel. A sense of dread filled her heart as she read Aragorn's eyes, "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

A sorrowful Legolas spoke with a cracked voice, "He was taken by both shadow and flame. A balrog of Morgoth for we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

At the sound of the word Moria, Haldir saw the dwarf hung his head in guilt and felt the remorse of the little hobbits. Something had happened there in Moria and some members of the fellowship had taken it upon them as blame.

Galadriel looked upon the forlorn travellers, "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose."

The members of fellowship bow their heads in sadness at the memory of Gandalf. Each of them lost in their thoughts and sorrow of losing their leader and guide. Gimli took it upon him the hardest. Galadriel sensed this and called upon the master dwarf, "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Haldir watched as Lady Galadriel's piercing gaze fell upon Aragorn's kin, Boromir. There was fear in his eyes and a sense of dread and misery filled his heart. With great effort, he averted his gaze from that of the lady of light. What transpired between him and Lady Galadriel? What truth did she speak of that could terrify a mighty man like Boromir?

Galadriel turned to her hervenn. Celeborn's gaze was still upon the members of the fellowship. His heart grew anxious thinking of the future, "What now becomes of this fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

Silence fell upon the fellowship once again for they too fear for the future. What will become of them without Gandalf to help guide them? Could they trust themselves enough to compose sound judgements without his wise words?

Galadriel sensed their hesitations, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all... Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace. Haldir…"

The Marchwarden stepped forward and bowed in front of the Lady of Light, "My lady…"

Galadriel approached her Marchwarden, "I hope you would be so kind to oversee to their needs. They will rest here and regain their strength before continuing on their perilous quest."

She turned and looked at Aragorn, "Haldir will see to all your needs. If there is anything that Lorien can provide please, do not hesitate to ask. If there be a need for a healer, Haldir will see that Annoguil visits the injured. Maer aduial."

Galadriel and Celeborn retreated into their chambers. Haldir walked closer towards Aragorn who now was appointed the leader by the death of Gandalf, "Come. I will show you to you quarters."

Haldir and the fellowship along with Rumil and Orophin descended down the platform and made their way to the pavilion set among the trees near the fountain. The pavilion had remained untouched for some time now since Lorien had not received any visitors lately. Haldir instructed Rumil to see to their meals and Orophin was assigned to bring forth the master healer.

Caras Galadhon fell into a sense of sadness. Mournful singing drifted down from the trees above. Legolas stopped and closed his eyes, "A lament for Gandalf…"

Haldir walked closer towards the prince and placed a hand on his shoulder. Legolas turned and smiled mournfully at the Marchwarden. Just then the little resourceful hobbit known as Merry spoke, "What do they say about him?"

Legolas turned to face the little hobbit, "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the pain is still to near…"

Haldir sighed. He too felt the pain of losing Gandalf. He approached his friend and once again placed a hand on his shoulder, "Legolas, do not let your heart be troubled. Gandalf's death was not in vain. He died to ensure the future of Middle Earth. Come. We have a lot to reacquaint ourselves to."

Calavénë rolled around in her bed. Her ankle was on the mend but it would be a few more days before it is fully healed. She was beginning to feel irked at the lack of amusement for her. Orophin was now back in Caras Galadhon attending to the new arrivals. She usually has his company at night, conversing on matters of the Eldar and they make it a point to share embarrassing stories about Haldir.

Haldir, she thought. It has been days since she last saw him. Their little spat at the river was the last she came in contact with him. Uncannily as it sounds, she was beginning to miss his presence as well. Do not be mistaken, loathe him she still does, but whenever Haldir was around, she felt safe, protected from the outside world.

She repeated the Marchwarden's name. She closed her eyes and pulled the covers across her body. The night was exceptionally cold today. Idly her fingers ran across her body. She touched her breasts and thought of Haldir. The buds on her chest grew hard. Her breathing became laboured. Her hand moved lower, inching closely to the source of this sudden burning. With each stroke, she moaned Haldir's name.

Her body was reacting to the images that flashed in her mind, the first encounter she had with him and then again to the kiss he forced on her. Her fingers moved faster and with each delivered stroke she moaned his name louder. The night air was not so cold any more. The heat rising from her body warmed the room. She was out of breath. His name became an erotic chant on her lips. She was reaching her peak and with one last stroke, she cried out his name aloud.

Haldir woke up with a start. Someone had called his name out loud. He sat on his bed, confused. He was in his talan in Caras Galadhon. The voice that called out to him was that of an elleth. He sat quietly on his bed, trying to catch the sound again. After a few moments of silence, he concluded that it was his dreams playing a trick on him. He climbed back into his bed but stopped abruptly when he became aware of his painful arousal.

"What in all of creation…?" He looked down into his breeches. It has been a long time since he had a dream that caused his loins to stir. He closed his eyes in frustration. What was he dreaming about? A crease formed on his forehead. He could not remember. He was certain he had a dreamless sleep. If so, why did his body react? Morning was fast approaching and if he wanted a few more hours of sleep, this 'condition' has to be taken care of…

Calavénë closed her eyes tightly. Her fingers were clamped between her thighs as the mounting pressure took hold of her. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. Her breathing was uneven. Her whole existence shook with wild fervour. She could have died. Yet she lives and it awoken all her senses. Sweat formed on her forehead as her body calmed. A smile formed on her lips and she whispered his name once more, "Haldir…"

She opened her eyes abruptly. A sudden wave of panic surged through her satisfied body. What had she done? She pleasured herself with Haldir on her mind! No! Her mind protested! But the evidence in between her thighs screamed the act loud and clear. Tears formed in her eyes. No, she protested again. This cannot be…

Calavénë sat on her bed with her legs curled up to her chest. She sat there sobbing. What is happening to her? How can two different feelings be entwined inside her? She loathes him yet there is a part of her that seemed to desire him. She cannot deny it any longer. Her body clearly knows what it wants. A sense of guilt washed over her. A maiden should not have impure thoughts like this. She had fancied a number of ellon before but never before has she conducted herself in this manner.

"I hate you, Haldir! I hate how you make me loathe myself!" Calavénë whispered in between her sobs.

The words of Master Annoguil tugged at her heart once again. Could she possibly love him? Has she given her heart to him unbeknownst to herself? There is a fine line between hate and love and she was walking on this fine line very precariously. Her heart broke and tears fell earnestly from her eyes. She was confused, torn and petrified. She needed to talk to someone who might understand but who? Lady Galadriel would be last person she wanted to reveal her heart to. She had once reminded Calavénë of her duties. She was certain the Lady would not understand.

Calavénë slipped back into her bed, tears still flowing from her eyes. She remembered the words of her naneth, "If everything else abandons you, follow your heart for it will never lead you astray." She closed her eyes and hope that sleep will come swiftly. She wrapped her hands close to her heart. As she falls asleep a soft whisper escaped her lips, "Haldir…"

Morning brought a different experience for Haldir. Last night was peculiar for him. Never before had he experienced something of that nature. He tried his best to replay the memories of his dream and the only thing that came clearer by the morning was the voice he heard was indeed that of an elleth. It fascinated him for the voice he heard was not calling for him; rather it was moaning his name. He was certain that his body reacted to this but found it rather odd since the voice did not come accompanied by visions as a normal dream would.

This was not the biggest surprise for him today. He surprised himself even further last night when he found his release through the thoughts of Calavénë. The choice did not come by his accord. Her form took place in his mind and he found himself more aroused. When he reached his own blissful oblivion, he laid in his bed confused, fulfilled and weary. What does this mean? He did not feel for her. Not the way an ellon should feel towards an elleth when the act of love is performed. He finds her distracting, infuriating and sharp-tongued.

Thus it made him wonder. If she is what he thought she would be, why then he finds her alluring? He is drawn to her like a moth drawn to a flame. This would not end well if he allows it to continue. He knew what became of the moth!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haldir dressed hurriedly. Rumil arrived at his talan this morning to inform him that Lady Galadriel had requested his presence. He made his way to the palace. His mind was still befuddled with last night's reverie. He reached the palace and froze when he saw Gwilwileth and Idhrenon locked in a passionate embrace. They had not noticed his presence and it seems Gwilwileth had brought some food for her hervenn.

Haldir stood not far from them and stared with an icy gaze. He had never forgiven Gwilwileth and Idhrenon. He could never find it in his heart to forget what had happened years ago. Idhrenon was first to notice the Marchwarden, "My lord! I did not see you there."

Gwilwileth turned and saw Haldir. His icy gaze made her flesh froze in fear. She knew he would never forgive her for what she had done to him. But it pained her to see what he has become. He was not the same ellon she met years ago. He was different and she knew in her heart that it was her doing.

Haldir walked past them. He did not acknowledge them nor did he spoke in return. He did not want to have any relations with them. He was perfectly content in hating them for the rest of his life.

Galadriel was waiting in her personal chamber. A small knock on the door told her it was Haldir, "Enter, mellon nin."

Haldir walked into the room. Being in the presence of Lady Galadriel seemed to have a calming effect on his troubled mind. After the passing of his naneth who succumbed to the grief of losing his ada, Lady Galadriel has been like his own naneth.

Galadriel smiled at the young Marchwarden, "Sit, pen vuin. Tell me, how are our visitors?

Haldir took a seat in front of the lady of light, "They are well my lady. Herdir Annoguil is tending to them as we speak."

Galadriel nodded, "I am pleased Haldir. Now, tell me. How is Calavénë?"

Haldir was caught off guard at the question, "Calavénë?"

Galadriel could sense the elevated heart beat of the Marchwarden, "Yes, Haldir. Calavénë, my adopted charge."

Haldir swallowed a phantom knot in his throat, "She is well last I saw her, my lady."

Galadriel smiled, "There is a task I must appoint you to Haldir. I need Calavénë to be here in Caras Galadhon for I have matters to discuss with her. I was told she is injured?"

Haldir nodded, "Yes, my lady. She has a broken ankle but she is on her way to a quick recovery."

Galadriel stood up, "Very well. I hope to have her here on the morrow. I would be comforted if you fetch her personally. I do not trust her health with no one else unless it is you. I fear I must trouble you once again Haldir."

Haldir shook his head, "No, my lady. It is no trouble. I shall make my way to the borders this very moment. She will be home safely in your arms by the morrow. I take my leave, my lady."

Galadriel watched as Haldir disappeared behind the doors. A gentle smile formed upon her lips, "It is very endearing to see both you and Calavénë try your best to hide your most inner thoughts from me…"

Haldir returned to his talan to gather his belongings. It would take him almost half a day to reach the northern borders. He was still contemplating on how he would have her transported back to Caras Galadhon. She could not walk still and the idea of carrying her in his arms again did not seem like a good notion considering their last spat back at the river.

Haldir sighed, "This will prove to be my worst day to date…"

Maer aduial – good evening  
Herdir – master  
Pen vuin – dear one  
Mellon nin – my friend.


	10. New Acquaintances

Chapter 9

New Acquaintances

The air was cool and still this morning in Caras Galadhon. Haldir walked along the great trees of Mellryn just outside the city. His meeting with Galadriel left him stunned. The questions she asked implied things too impossible for Haldir to comprehend. It was not the questions that surprised him. It was more of the way she asked the questions; her tone and expression. Haldir knew Galadriel was capable of reading his inner thoughts. This did not cause him any thought. What he was more afraid of is the truth she saw for he has yet to discover them. For a long while now, all his thoughts were devoted towards the protection of Lorien. But now, Calavénë's presence in his life seemed to stir some senses that he thought were long dead.

Haldir gazed at the sky. The sun was almost at the peak. Noon was fast approaching. He had intended to arrive at the encampment before dusk so that there may be some light to travel back to city with. Night drew in many foes and it was not a suitable time to travel, especially when he is in charge of another. He quickened his pace and made his way to the northern border where he knew he would find an agitated and bitter Calavénë.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haldir arrived at the border close to tea time. The day had been wonderful so far. He did not even notice his weariness. Being in the woods seemed to have lifted his spirits. He saw the watch talan, perched high on a Mallorn tree. He was glad for he was making great time. Now, the only task at hand was to collect the lady and make their way back to the city.

Haldir walked towards the healing tent. He went inside only to find the tent empty. He returned to the grounds and scanned the area for any sign of the elleth. A sweet and mellifluous laughter grabbed his attention. Not far from the tent he saw Calavénë sitting on a perch engaged in an amusing conversation with Mebedir. Haldir could feel his breathing laboured and his heart beat escalating. Something is happening to me, he thought. Was he ill? There was an unsettling feeling down in the pits of his stomach. He looked at her again and the pain was made worse when he saw Mebedir brushing a rueful hair from her face. His eyes widened in surprise; he felt a twinge of jealousy!

Calavénë laughed as Mebedir recalled his first day of training, "You should have seen the expression on Haldir's face. He thought I was incapable of shooting the apple on his head!"

She had spent the rest of the morning in Mebedir's company during which he had revealed humorous stories about Rumil and Orophin. There were also some stories on Haldir. Calavénë was fascinated by the tales of the brothers. They made her laugh and she saw Rumil and Orophin in a different light, not the stern wardens they are now but mischievous and gay! She shook her head and smiled. It was nice to be in Mebedir's company. At least it distracted her from her reveries of Haldir.

Calavénë's gaze caught the sight of a very familiar ellon. Her heart thundered in her chest. Haldir was so infused in her blood; she was seeing his apparition in day light! She watched as the mirage walked closer to her. It was such a wonder to see how her mind was conjuring this image. It was the spitting resemblance to the real Marchwarden. She watched him with dreamy eyes and a heart filled with desire.

It was not until Mebedir stood up to greet him did she realized it was indeed the real Haldir, "My Lord Haldir! It is a surprise to find you here!"

Haldir looked at his officer with icy gaze and a stern expression, "No, Mebedir. It is a surprise to me to see you so far from you duties. I suggest you return to your post. I have matters to discuss with the lady."

Mebedir was taken aback at his request. The Marchwarden looked upon him as if he was an enemy of Lorien. It was not his place to argue his orders. Mebedir bowed and left in silence. Calavénë watched the scene playing in front of her. It was very brash of Haldir to dismiss her new companion, "I was enjoying his company, Marchwarden. What right do you have to send him away?"

Haldir glowered at the feisty elleth in front of him, "The right is mine for I am his captain. Enough of this childish conversation! Gather your things. We leave for Caras Galadhon this very moment."

Calavénë stared at him in disbelief, "Why am I to return to Caras Galadhon? Herdir Annoguil had left instructions for me to be stationed here until my ankle heals."

Haldir was growing impatient with her questions, "Do as I say. Lady Galadriel demands your presence in the city by the morrow at the break of first light. We must leave now if we are to make it as scheduled."

At the mention of Lady Galadriel, Calavénë gave up on the matter. She reached for her walking staff and slowly made her way to the tent. She gathered her belongings and changed into her tunic and leggings. It was much more pleasing travelling in leggings rather than a long flowing gown. She was ready not long after and made her way outside.

She saw Haldir near the watch talan with his horse, Baingraban. It has been under Mebedir's care since Haldir left to see to the fellowship. The horse was a magnificent colour of the night. His coat gleamed under the sun and his mane was smooth. Thus Haldir named him Baingraban, beautiful raven. She approached them cautiously, dispersing equal amount of pressure to both of her ankles. Thus it made her movement slow.

She stood behind Haldir timidly, "I am ready…"

He turned around and nodded his approval, "I think it is best we travel by horse seeing as you are still not able to walk properly with that ankle. If I may, my lady…"

Calavénë nodded her approval and Haldir lifted her, placing her gently on the horse. He climbed on the horse and sat behind her. Moments later she could feel his firm grip across her belly, steadying her. Calavénë blushed; his hand was close to her chest and it made her very uncomfortable seeing as how her mind kept on remembering how she pleasured herself with him on her mind.

Haldir felt her body stiffen at his touch. He crouched forward, meeting her gaze, "Are you well?"

Calavénë spoke with a cracked voice, "Yes, I am."

Haldir held the reign and nudged Baingraban forward "Then we must make haste."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed the power of Arda had the best of Haldir today. Not two hours after leaving the encampment, Lorien was blessed with the restorative power of the rain. At first it was only tiny droplets, nothing that would hinder their journey. But what started as innocent rain became hard and fierce. Haldir was soaked through, as was Calavénë. The rain made it hard for him to see where they were going. Alas after trying hard for sometime he had to succumb to the weather.

Haldir crouched forward close to Calavénë's ear, "We have to stop. The rain is too much."

Calavénë was already trembling. She nodded in agreement. A fire would help warm her up. Her ankle was beginning to throb. The damp dressings were making her foot cold. She needed to have it changed as well.

Haldir narrowed his eyes, trying to find a suitable place to wait out the rain. He seemed to have remembered an abandoned watch talan close by to this path. It was damaged in one of the orcs' attack last spring. He pulled the reigns once again and led his trusted stead to the talan.

Not long after, Haldir could see the abandoned talan up ahead, "Praise the Valar, the talan looks habitable. We shall wait for the weather to clear. Let us hope it will not be long."

Haldir dismounted from his horse. He carefully reached out for Calavénë and pulled her down. She stood silently beside him waiting for him to tie his horse under a sheltered tree. He approached her soon after and took her hand. Calavénë was surprised at this gesture but said nothing. In her mind it was an act of compassion, trying to in still some courage inside her. They walked to the talan hand in hand, cautious of the inhabitants that might be dwelling inside.

Haldir pushed the door ajar. The roof had holes in them and rain was pouring inside. Nevertheless, there seemed to be a space in the corner free from the effects of the rain. Haldir looked at the elleth beside him. She was in pain, he could tell. Her ankle must be hurting from being in the cold. With one swift motion, he lifted her in his arms and walked across the room to the drier area of the talan. He set her down and scanned the room. There was nothing in the talan apart from wood splinters and dried leaves. He walked towards some of the woods on the floor.

He sighed and turned towards Calavénë, "I do not see how I can start a fire. The woods are sodden with rain."

He walked back to the other side of the talan and sat down beside Calavénë. He was accustomed to the cold rain. But today it was affecting him. Perhaps he was indeed weary from his journey. He smiled in amusement when he thought that perhaps age has finally caught up with him. His attention turned to the trembling elleth beside him. Being as young as she is, she still could not endure weather and pain like the other older elves.

Calavénë felt chilled to her bones. Her tunic and leggings were soaked through and the cold rain had driven out the warmth from her body. When Haldir informed her that the wood planks were waterlogged, her hopes for a fire that could warm her quickly disappeared. She watched as Haldir stood up and removed his tunic. Her heart raced. What was he doing?

Haldir took of his tunic. Perhaps it could dry faster off his body. He turned around to find a wide eyed elleth staring at his broad chest. He cleared his throat and spoke to her, "I do not mean any disrespect. Perhaps you might want to consider taking off your tunic as well and let it dry. You can use my bedroll sheet that I have brought with me, provided it is not damp as well."

Calavénë did not know how to respond to this. The idea of wearing something warmer than her sodden tunic was inviting but the notion of sitting next to Haldir naked was certainly worrisome. She watched as the Marchwarden pulled out the sheet from his sack, "Thank Eru! It is slightly damp but it will do. Here…"

Calavénë reached for the sheet with trembling hands. She stood up slowly and looked around the room. There was no private enough place for her to change. She swallowed the knot in her throat and addressed him, "Haldir, do you mind? There is no where I can go to change…"

Haldir smiled and nodded, "Yes, I understand." He turned his body around and let the lady change into the sheet.

Calavénë took of her tunic and leggings and laid it on the floor of the talan. She wrapped the sheet around her body. It made her really uncomfortable seeing as it hung just above her thighs. She tied a knot tightly around her chest and turned to seat down. She saw that Haldir too had taken off his leggings and was draped in the very same sheet she has around her body, "I am done my lord."

Haldir turned and lost the ability to think straight. She stood there in nothing but a grey sheet covering her delectable body. Her hair was wet making it turn a deep golden brown. Her ruby lips trembled. Whether it was out of fear of him or due to the rain, he did not know. Through lowered lashes, she looked at him. He stood motionless, entranced by her simple yet divine presence.

Realizing that he was gazing at her for far too long Haldir shook his head and sat down one foot away from her. The wind was howling and the rain replied with equal force. Both of them sat in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Haldir looked at Calavénë and saw her hand running across her injured ankle. The dressings were sodden.

He approached the elleth with caution, "May I have a look at that?"

Calavénë looked up and saw the gentle look in Haldir's eyes. She nodded and watched as the ellon sat in front of her. He gently held her ankle and began unravelling the bandage. He was glad when he saw the ankle mending well, "There is nothing to be worried about. Your ankle seems to be healing well. The ache must be caused by the damp dressings."

Calavénë closed her eyes as Haldir rubbed his hands on her ankle, trying to warm it up. Suddenly she felt a surge of warm air on her skin. She opened her eyes and saw Haldir blowing hot air to her ankle. His lips were one inch apart from her now burning skin. She could feel the ache deep between her thighs.

Haldir could feel her heart pace rose. He had one of his fingers pressed on the blood vessel near her ankle. He smiled to himself. If he wanted to show her the real meaning of pleasure, it would be all too easy given that she was easily excited. He felt brave. He leaned down and kissed her ankle.

Calavénë opened her eyes abruptly. The kiss sent jolts of energy up her legs and into her centre. She watched as he kissed her leg higher and higher. She was gasping for air. She did not know how to react or what to anticipate. Haldir got on one knee and leaned closer to her face. She stared at the Marchwarden, fear and desire filled her eyes.

Haldir brought his face closer to hers. Her breathing was uneven and she closed her eyes when she saw him coming closer. He stopped and looked at the elleth in front of him. What is it about this one that drives him over the edge? He watched her tremble in anticipation and when all signs of him pursuing her stopped, she opened her eyes. At that precise moment Haldir caught her lips with a soft lingering kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise and Haldir could feel her stiffen against his kiss. He let the kiss linger until he felt her soften. He released her sweet lips and looked at the elleth again. Her eyes were closed and she looked like an innocent child.

He leaned in closer and this time he covered her lips with a passionate kiss that caused her to moan against his touch. She tasted divine. Her lips were soft and her scent was intoxicating. Haldir carefully pulled her onto his lap without breaking the kiss. Her hair was soft and silky. The feel of her strong shoulders as he caressed her awoken his senses and stirred his desire. He deepened the kiss licking her bottom lip; demanding, pleading.

Calavénë loved the feel of his strong arms holding her close. His muscular thighs cradled her soft body and his kiss was enthralling. She felt his tongue on her lips, demanding entry. Letting all her guard down, she parted her mouth. The feel of his tongue delving into the creases of her mouth made her moan and gasp. He tasted wonderful, just like in her fantasies. Calavénë circled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss continued to elevate their desires. Calavénë could feel his hand roaming her body. It cupped her soft breasts, gently kneading it. She let out a small whimper as he playfully pinched her nipple. But when his hand reached for the knot of the sheet, Calavénë panicked.

Haldir kissed her neck, nuzzling and licking along her collarbone. He ran his hand on her breasts, playing with a taut nipple. Her body shook and she let out a whimper that drove him over the edge. His hand idly travelled upwards towards the knot that was hindering his from soft flesh.

He heard her protest, "No… Haldir…"

He continued his kisses and caresses, "Why melethril?"

Calavénë had to stop this. If they were to continue, she knew she would not have the strength or the will to tell him to stop, "Pen vuin, I cannot. Lady Galadriel…"

Haldir pulled away abruptly. The mention of Lady Galadriel brought him crashing back down to earth. He lifted his hand from her chest and closed his eyes. He could feel soft hands cradling his face in an embrace, "I am sorry…"

Haldir opened his eyes. Calavénë had tears in her eyes. He knew she wanted this as much as he did. But he saw more than desire in her eyes. She loved him.

He had seen the same look in Gwilwileth's eyes years ago. Fear bubbled inside him. This was not his intention. He merely sought to light the spark of passion inside her. Instead he had awoken the raging fires of love. He had sworn that he will never fall in love again. He cares for her but love her? No, he did not love her. Now, through playful games and heated banter, he has made her love him.

Calavénë sensed the change in Haldir's demeanour, "What is the matter Haldir?"

Haldir smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Nothing, pen neth. Come, let us rest. It will be a while longer before the rain stops." He held her in his arms and both fell into a deep sleep.

Several hours later, Calavénë opened her eyes. The forest was still. She could hear owls hooting and the insects buzzing. The rain had finally stopped. She looked up and saw Haldir asleep with his head against the wall of the talan.

A sad smile formed on her lips. She loves him.

She loves him with her every being. A sense of relieve washed over her when she admitted the fact to herself. But she knew he did not love her in return. She had sensed his hesitation when he held her. She looked upon the handsome ellon. Perhaps if she could make him love her in return, Lady Galadriel would bless their union. She made a promise to herself. She would break his tough exterior and make him love her.

Haldir stirred. The rain had stopped. His body felt stiff from holding a fast asleep Calavénë in his arms. He looked down upon the elleth and was surprised to find her wide awake, "You have awoken, pen vuin."

Calavénë smiled, "I have. Forgive me for being a burden."

Haldir shook his head, "Nonsense. You are barely the weight of a feather. Come, let us dress. We must continue if we are to reach the city before dawn."

Haldir stood up and held his hand out to Calavénë. She nodded and took the offered help. Both dressed quietly and made their way out from the abandoned talan. Baingraban was asleep on the ground but as soon as it caught sight of Haldir, it stood up, ready to go. Haldir placed Calavénë on the horse and mounted it soon after. His hand rested firmly around her middle. The ride back to Caras Galadhon was spent in silence.

Haldir was lost in his own thoughts. The ghosts of his actions have come forth to haunt him. He should have not teased and seduced her so. Now this elleth was clearly in love with him. He cannot let this continue further. He cannot offer her what she seeks. If she continues to love him, all she will be bargaining for in return were heartaches and tears.

Tonight Calavénë met a new Haldir. This Haldir was tender and thoughtful. Today, she had also met a new Calavénë who loved Haldir and would do everything in her power to heal his heart and have him heal hers in return.

Pen vuin – dear one

Pen neth – young one

Melethril – lover (fem)


	11. Frodo Baggins

Chapter 10

Frodo Baggins

Calavénë stood outside the dining hall. She waited patiently to be summoned inside. She and Haldir reached Caras Galadhon two hours before first light. He escorted her to the palace and waited until she entered her chamber. They did not speak two words to each other. When they reached the palace the only words Haldir uttered to her were, "Nai haryuvalyë melwa rë, pen dithen."

She walked as fast as she could towards the balcony outside her room. She stood there watching Haldir make his way to his talan. Her heart thundered aloud as she watched him disappear behind the trees, "Le no an-uir nîn, Haldir O' Lorien?"

Calavénë made her way to the pool and freshened herself in order to be presentable for Lady Galadriel. She changed into her one of her best gowns and braided her hair into intricate patterns. She made her way to the dining hall once she heard her voice in her mind.

Not long after, Galadriel spoke to Calavénë, "Come in pen neth. Join us for breakfast."

Calavénë timidly pushed the door ajar and inside she saw a few other people sitting around the table. There were four little hobbits, an elf of noble descendant, two men and a dwarf. She could also see Rumil and Orophin who beamed when they caught sight of her. Her adoptive sister was also present. It has been a while since she last saw Mirnimmeril.

Lady Galadriel stood up, addressing her guests, "I would like to introduce another of my lady in waiting, my adoptive charge, Calavénë. She is learning the arts of healing."

Calavénë nodded to the crowd. She walked slowly towards her seat. Her ankle has not fully healed. Seeing as how her steps were restricted, the little hobbit with big blue eyes stood up and approached her, "Are you not well my lady?"

Calavénë crouched down to allow her gaze to meet his. She took his little hand and placed it in hers, "I am well little one. I have only sprained my ankle a few days earlier. Thank you for asking Master…"

The little hobbit blushed, "My name is Frodo. Frodo Baggins my lady."

Calavénë smiled, "Well Master Baggins. Let us take our places and enjoy breakfast. I heard the cook has prepared a wonderful feast." She held his little hand and together they walked back towards the table.

She nodded curtly towards Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. The room was radiating with pure energy. Calavénë sat next to Frodo. In front of her were the two men. Lady Galadriel began the introductions, "Calavénë this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He is one of the rangers of the north. He is also Arwen's betrothed." Calavénë smiled and nodded at the ranger. He had the bearing of noble men. He was also Arwen's intended. Calavénë was sure there was more to the ranger than meets the eye.

Galadriel introduced the other man as Boromir, son of Denethor Steward of Gondor. He too had a noble air about him. Yet he seemed to be intimidated by the Lady of Light. Next in line was the stout dwarf, "Calavénë, this is master Gimli, son of Gloin. It has been too long since we have received the stout folk of Moria into our midst. It is my great pleasure to once again have the company of dwarves."

Calavénë nodded at the broad dwarf, "It is my pleasure to have met your acquaintance master Gimli." The dwarf nodded to her and gave her the warmest smile.

The little hobbits were anxious in their seats waiting for their turn to be introduced to the fair maiden. Galadriel smiled and addressed the hobbits, "These are our most interesting and charming guests to date. Meet Merry, Pippin and Samwise. You have already met Frodo."

The eager hobbits rose from their chairs and stumbled upon each other in their attempt to shake Calavénë's delicate hand. The smallest of the three managed to hold Calavénë's hand, "My lady! My name is Pippin. It is my pleasur-e…"

The next hobbit in line pushed Pippin aside and held Calavénë's hand in turn, "Don't mind him. He's just my annoying cousin. I am Merry, formally known as Meriadoc Brandybuck." He bowed down and kissed her hand.

Calavénë chuckled at their antics. She lifted her gaze and saw a plump little hobbit who was hesitating to approach her, "And who might you be little hobbit?"

Samwise stepped forward and introduced himself, "I am Samwise Gamgee. I am Mr. Frodo's gardener."

At this very moment the little blue-eyed hobbit spoke, "He is not just my gardener my lady. He is also my fierce friend and brother."

Calavénë stood up and walked towards the little plump hobbit, "I see you are brave Samwise. It is my pleasure to have met you."

Calavénë returned to the table and await the last introduction for the fellowship. Galadriel turned her attention to the handsome warrior sitting next to Gimli, "Calavénë, this Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. He is the son of King Thranduil."

Legolas was the first to speak, "Gîl síla na lû govaded. Le suilon."

Calavénë studied the young prince. He was a beautiful creature. A handsome face that was framed by the shiniest of mane, kind blue eyes and his body was lithe and slender. His beauty could not be matched in any way by any living elf except perhaps Haldir. To Calavénë, Haldir was perfect in all his imperfections.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduillion. Man mathach?" Calavénë was happy to again be conversing in her mother tongue with a distant kin.

Legolas smiled, "I am well. The Lorien hospitality seems to suit us well. Thank you for your inquiries Lady Calavénë."

There was a knock on the door outside the hall. Galadriel could sense that it was the Marchwarden. He was invited to breakfast and it seems he was running late. Galadriel beckoned him to enter, "Enter Haldir."

Breathing became a dangerous task for Calavénë. Her heart raced and her head was spinning. Last night something happened between them and Haldir chose not to react. Would today bring a different surprise? Calavénë stared at the door. Her heart skipped a beat when he walked in clad in his formal attire of midnight blue. He crossed the room in a few strides and stopped just before he reached the dining table.

Haldir bowed at the crowd sitting around the dining table, "Maer aur. Im gelir ceni ad lín." He turned looked at Calavénë and a smile formed on his lips. She looked divine in his eyes, like that of a delicate flower which the petals he has forced open before it's time. He could see her light up when his gaze met hers. Guilt covered his heart. He will have to make her understand his situation. The last thing he wanted was to mislead her and this he had already done.

Galadriel watched as Calavénë and Haldir exchanged glances. The both of them still have a long way to go before she would intervene. Haldir has yet to learn something from his encounter with Calavénë and her adoptive daughter must prove herself worthy of the life of the Eldar. The guests were beginning to notice their odd behaviour.

Galadriel decided to end this before any of them became suspicious of the Marchwarden and her lady in waiting, "Join us Haldir." Haldir took his seat next to Calavénë and the assemblage continued their conversation and ate the most wonderful breakfast Lorien could offer.

Not long after breakfast Galadriel approached Calavénë, "Pen vuin, I must have a word with you in private. Come to my chamber in an hour's time. There are some pressing matters I must discuss with you."

Uneasiness took hold of her. What was the reason for this urgent discussion? Did Lady Galadriel know the things she had tried to conceal? Calavénë knew of Lady Galadriel's power. She has tried her very best not to think of her woes whenever she is in the presence of the lady. Did her plan failed miserably? Calavénë bowed her head in agreement but her heart feared the hour to come.

The members of the fellowship returned to the pavilion that was assigned to them. Calavénë watched as the little hobbits jumped and giggled merrily along their walk. Frodo however seemed drawn from the rest of the crowd. Perhaps Gandalf's death had a deeper toll on him then the others? Maybe the ring's power was beginning to drain him of his love for life? Calavénë watched with concerned eyes as he disappeared behind a corner.

Calavénë turned around and found that she was alone in the hall with Haldir. He was still seating at the table with a goblet in his hand, lost in his own thoughts. Calavénë approached the Marchwarden who seemed not to notice her presence.

She sat down next to him, crouching forward to look at his face, "My lord is there something troubling you?"

Her question went unanswered. Haldir was lost in a sea of thoughts. He did not seem to have heard her. Calavénë reached out and held his hand gently in hers. Finally, she was able to illicit some reaction from the Marchwarden.

"Calavénë! Forgive me. My mind is elsewhere today," Haldir pulled away his hand as swiftly as he could. He cannot let this dangerous game between them to continue. He would avoid her; yes that is the best solution for this predicament.

Calavénë was surprised to see such behaviour, "Do not be so quick to pull away from me, my lord. I merely sought to touch your hand. I was not claiming a stake at your heart…"

Haldir was hurt by her words. He could not fathom why could the words he wanted to hear be causing him such hurt? It is a good thing that she does not want a claim at his heart, is it not? Haldir watched as she rose from her chair and left the hall. He sighed, a mixture of relieve and sadness, "Forgive me, pen dithen…"

Calavénë sat quietly in Galadriel's chamber. The Lady of Light was staring away into the distant, trying to see things as it is. It took a few moments before she came round and addressed the young elleth in front of her, "Tell me, pen neth, how goes your studies?"

Calavénë smiled, "It is well my lady. Herdir Annoguil has spared none of his knowledge. I gain insights every day."

Galadriel nodded. Annoguil has always been generous with knowledge, "It is good to hear. I have a task for you my dear and I hope you will do me the great service of accepting."

"I will do everything in my power to complete the task given to me, my lady. Do tell what is expected of me?" Calavénë waited patiently for the lady to speak.

Galadriel continued, "The fellowship is to remain here for a month. They need to regain their strength and mourn the lost of Gandalf, their guide. You have met the little hobbit named Frodo. Your task lies with him."

Calavénë was surprised at the mention of her task, "With master Baggins, my lady?"

Galadriel smiled, "Yes, henn. He has taken the death of Mithrandir to heart. His sorrow runs deep into his heart and it does not fare well as he is also the ring bearer. I want you to befriend him. Lend him your company and ease his pain. His fea must be strong again for the ring will corrupt him if it does not. Would you do this for me, pen vuin? You have a warm heart that does not judge. Your heart also posses the ability to bring forth love in the most improbable of people. I hope you will succeed."

Calavénë nodded, "I will do my best, my lady. Frodo has a good heart but it is marred. I will do all that is in my power to help ease his pain. Will that be all, my lady?"

Galadriel raise her hand, "One moment, Calavénë. I sensed a storm in your heart. I can only read your mind pen neth but what secrets you lock in your heart, is your own. But it does not mean I cannot feel that your heart is troubled. Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Calavénë sat silently in her chair. She wanted to tell the Lady of her woes but fears her retribution. She deserves some time for herself, to discover and test new boundaries with Haldir. She looked at lady Galadriel and answered, "No my lady. At least nothing I could not handle by myself. I will take my leave then."

Calavénë closed the door behind her. It was indeed a close encounter with Lady Galadriel. Calavénë sighed. She did not mean to conceal her true emotions from her adoptive naneth. She only figured that for once, she would try and solve her own predicaments. She would allow herself sometime to pursue the matter before she would have anyone intervene. She shook her head. Now, to more pressing matters, Frodo.

Frodo Baggins sat alone on a perch in the pavilion. He did not join his fellow hobbits in their little games. Merry and Pippin were rolling on the ground, locked in an epic wrestling battle. It seems Marry was winning being bigger and slightly taller than his younger cousin, Pippin. The stout hobbit, Samwise sat not far from the blue eyed hobbit, his gaze never leaving Frodo for too long.

Calavénë walked towards the assemblage holding a tray of treats and refreshments for them to enjoy, "I hope I am not interrupting your reveries. I have some refreshments here."

At the sound of food and sweets, the little hobbit Pippin jumped up and grabbed the tray away from Calavénë's hands, "Thank you my lady! How did you know it was time for elevenses?"

Calavénë smiled and made her way towards the lone hobbit sitting on the small rock, "I hope I am not interrupting you Frodo. May I seat next to you?"

Frodo was surprised at her request but obliged nevertheless. It was an honour to have such a noble lady taking interest in him, "Please my lady, have a seat."

Calavénë sat down next to the little Baggins, "Why are you not participating in the fascinating wrestling game? Surely you can take on Pippin."

Frodo smiled weakly, "I cannot my lady. The wound from Weathertop still plagues me. It hurts if I exert myself."

Calavénë nodded, "Forgive me. I had no knowledge of the incident. Frodo, would you be kind enough to walk with me through the woods? The morning is too beautiful to let it go to waste."

Frodo pondered the request for a moment. He liked spending time with the lady but he still has reservation on her motives. But after dismissing the thought of her having ill intentions, Frodo agreed to accompany her, "Yes, my lady! I would love that very much."

The odd couple walked along the paths surrounding the gardens. Calavénë held Frodo's hand and together they talked about Lorien and the Shire. When talking about the Shire, a warm light shone in his eye. He misses it terribly that was evident. Frodo told her of Bilbo Baggins, his uncle. He seemed to be missing his family very much. Frodo told her of his parents' death and how Bilbo took him in. He recalled his younger days and how he met Gandalf.

There was a sad tone in his voice when he spoke of him. Frodo looked up at the fair elf maiden, "Have you met Gandalf my lady?"

Calavénë shook her head, "No, Frodo. I did not have the chance to meet Gandalf. Last he came to Lorien I was still an elfling. Tell me, Frodo. What was Gandalf like?"

Frodo smiled and began telling Calavénë of the wizard, "Oh, Gandalf was my greatest friend. I met him the first time when he came to visit Bilbo. He was a very interesting man. He had a big pointy had and his beard was as grey as ash wood. He liked to smoke the pipe weed. Old Toby was his favourite. He was a great storyteller and he had wonderful fireworks…"

The sun reached its highest point in the sky. Calavénë had tears in her eyes. Frodo's tale of the wizard touched her heart and soul. Indeed, Gandalf was a wonderful person. She has never personally met him and now she wished she had. Calavénë looked at the little hobbit. Tears fell from his eyes in between his silent sobs.

He wiped the tears away using the sleeve of his shirt, "And now he is gone. All because I suggested that we take the route to Moria. I wished he did not ask me to make the decision. Had I chose the pass of Caradhras, Gandalf would still be here. Gandalf's death was my fault. It was my fault…"

Calavénë held Frodo who was now beginning to cry earnestly. At long last, Calavénë found the reason for his sorrow. He blamed himself for Gandalf's death.

She whispered soothing words to him, "No, Frodo. Gandalf's death was not of your doing. He was taken by a Balrog. No one could have predicted this. All of us thought there were no longer Balrogs in Middle Earth. You could not have known. Clear your mind of this guilt Frodo. You carry a heavy burden. It will destroy you…"

Frodo looked up at the elleth in front of him, "But I miss him terribly. How can I continue on this task? Who am I to turn to if I need guidance?"

Calavénë embraced him, "All the guidance you need is inside you. Remember all the things Gandalf has taught you and you will not go astray. You still have friends who will go to any lengths to keep you out of harm's way."

Frodo stayed in Calavénë arms for a little longer, "I miss him… I do…"

The fellowship has been staying in Lorien for three weeks now. During this time, Calavénë and Frodo became fast friends and she was glad to see him slowly returning to his old self. Although according to Samwise, Frodo was still not quite the same but he was pleased to see him smiling again. Calavénë has also struck a bizarre friendship with Gimli who taught her how to throw an axe. She has also enjoyed the time spent with Legolas and Aragorn. Boromir on the other hand kept to himself most of the time.

Calavénë sat with Legolas and Gimli listening to Merry and Pippin singing songs from the Shire. These two little hobbits were the life of the assemblage. Their antics and songs have kept them amused and for a while the sorrow of losing Gandalf was forgotten. But for Calavénë, her heartache has just begun.

Since the breakfast they had three weeks ago, Calavénë has not seen Haldir. He had purposely avoided her, Calavénë was sure of it. She misses him terribly, his face, his scent and his touch. She could not understand his hesitation. True, she did not profess her love to him as yet but surely he knows from the way she kissed him. The memories of Haldir haunted her nights. Each morning she smiles and performed her duties well but when night comes she came undone. Tears were her only comfort and sometime tears alone weren't enough.

Legolas sensed the change in her. He looked at the elleth intently. She was truly beautiful. Her golden hair gleamed under the sun, so radiant and lively. But her fea… her fea was troubled. He took her delicate hand and brought it to his lips. Calavénë was surprised at the gesture and looked at Legolas questioningly, "What troubles you, pen dithen?"

Calavénë smiled weakly, "Troubles? Whatever do you mean Legolas? I am well."

Legolas shook his head, "I have lived longer than you pen neth. I know when a heart is troubled and the fea affected. Tell me…"

Calavénë looked straight ahead, lost in her thoughts. At that very moment, Haldir walked towards the pavilion with Rumil and Orophin. She gasped and Legolas could feel her heart beat rising. He looked at her and then again at Haldir. Legolas smiled to himself. So this is what troubles her, he thought, the Marchwarden.

Calavénë watched as Haldir approached Aragorn. They were in deep discussion, perhaps over matters of their training. Her gaze never left him and her heart ached for him. Legolas touched her hand again, "Tell him…"

She looked at Legolas with sorrow in her eyes, "Tell him what my lord?"

Legolas smiled and stroked her cheek, "That you love him…"

Calavénë chuckled nervously, "Love him? You are mistaken my lord Legolas. I do not love him. No one can love the Marchwarden…"

Legolas shook his head at her tone, "No one but you. He is a worthy effort. He has been my friend for many years now. Trust me when I say, if anyone could break the tough exterior it will be you."

Calavénë watched as Haldir turned to leave. Her heart leaped in her chest. She wanted to talk to him, tell him the tales of her heart. Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder, "Go to him. Tell him…"

Calavénë looked up at Legolas who had the utmost compassion in his eyes, "But he does not love me…"

Legolas bent down and kissed the top of her head, "Has he told you this? If not then do not make assumptions. Tell him and give him time. Go pen vuin…"

Calavénë stood up and ran towards the direction Haldir went. Today she must tell him. Today he will know the extent of her love for him!

Haldir walked along the forest near Caras Galadhon. A twinge of jealousy gripped his heart when he saw Calavénë sitting with Legolas, engrossed in an amusing conversation. What was happening to him? Why would he envy Legolas? He did not love Calavénë and she is free to do whatever she may please, including conversing with Legolas. Haldir sighed. Has he fallen for her? He does not dare think of the possibility. He will not permit himself to experience the pain again.

Haldir walked slowly, revelling in the beauty of the golden forest. He stopped abruptly when the sound of footsteps reached his ear. He turned around and saw Calavénë, "Why have you come?"

Calavénë stopped. Her heart twitched in pain at the tone of his voice, "I wanted to have a word with you. I did not mean to disturb you."

Haldir watched the elleth in front of him. The image of Legolas stroking her cheek burned the insides of his skull, "What is it?"

Haldir was not going to ease this conversation. He stood there frozen and expressionless. Calavénë walked towards him with small steps, wary of his actions. She approached him slowly and was now standing in front of him. There were only a few inches of space between them. Haldir did not retract but instead he looked at her with eyes dark as the night.

Calavénë tip toed and brought her lips upon his. Her kiss was soft and airy. It felt like a breeze had just brushed his lips. Haldir did not react. Calavénë circled her arms around his neck and pulled his lips closer to hers. Her kiss deepened and her breathing became ragged. Haldir felt his defences melting away. He closed his eyes and pulled her into his arms.

Calavénë felt her body being lifted and soon she was on the ground with the soft moss under her body. Haldir pressed his body on to hers, desperately trying to feel her whole existence. His kisses grew impatient and gently he parted her lips. His tongue delved in deeper, caught in dance with hers. He licked and sucked on her lower lips making her moan. Her hands held him close to her body, not wanting to let go. She missed him, truly.

Haldir kissed her chin and her neck. His playful tongue licking patterns in the nook of her neck making her giggle. His hand cupped her breast, gently squeezing. She arched her back to give him better access to her trembling body. She turned and licked his ears. Haldir's body jerked upwards at the sudden touch. He continued his sweet assault. Calavénë held him close and whispered in his ears, "Le melon…"

Haldir stopped his actions and pulled his body of her as fast as he could. This did not surprise Calavénë who merely pressed on, "Haldir, I love you…"

Haldir had his back towards her. He thought this was a timid elleth but today she has made it difficult for him. Knowing that she loves him from a far made it easier for him to disregard her but now after the declaration of love? He would have to deny her love and this Haldir knew would cause her pain.

Calavénë approached him, "Did you not hear me? I said…"

Haldir spoke at long last, "I heard you."

Calavénë's heart was going wild in anticipation, "And?"

Haldir turned to look at her, "And what? What do you want me to say? I do not love you Calavénë."

Tears flowed from her eyes. Did she expect this answer? Perhaps but maybe not as cruel. She dried her tears, "You do not love me? Then tell me, what was the kiss about? You cannot kiss someone like so without caring about them. You love me Haldir."

He was beginning to feel pestered, "You think you know more of my feelings that myself? I do not love you. All the kisses we shared were nothing more than the evidence of our lust. I should not have let my desires for you made you think otherwise. I merely sought to find pleasure with you. I am sure; once your mind has cleared you will see that you too sought pleasure from me…"

Haldir closed his eyes. The sudden pain across his face caught him by surprise. Calavénë had struck his face, "Nay! Do not tell me what I feel is lust. You have chosen to lie to yourself Haldir but I cannot. Not have you just rejected my love you have also insulted my feelings. Even animals know how to be kind Marchwarden, unlike yourself. My love for you is pure and the kisses were its gift. You have broken my heart in a million pieces. I could never forgive you…"

Calavénë backed away and turned around. With all the strength she could muster, Calavénë ran back to her talan with hot tears falling down her cheeks. The pain in her chest was unbearable. It felt as though someone had stabbed a hot blade into her heart. She clutched her chest and ran away as fast as she could from him.

Little did the both of them know that Orophin stood motionless as he watched what had transpired between his brother and his friend.

A week had passed. Calavénë mostly kept to herself this past week only to go out in the evening to meet the members of the fellowship. It seems only Merry and Pippin's antics could soothe her battered heart. Legolas felt her more forlorn that last week. Things did not go well for her, he thought. Surely enough, everyone had noticed the change in her. Calavénë did not want to discuss the matter with anyone.

The fellowship would be leaving Lorien today. Calavénë and Mirnimmeril were to accompany Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn to the river. The members of the fellowship were to depart in the boats Lorien provided. Calavénë arrived near the embankment together with Lady Galadriel on her boat. She could see the members of the fellowship getting ready to depart.

Legolas was loading the boat with supplies. Aragorn was having a private word with Lord Celeborn. Calavénë could feel someone's gaze never leaving her. She felt uneasy and scanned the area for this person. Her heart dropped when she saw Haldir standing near a tree gazing at her intently. He was wearing his uniform and he had his bow in his hand. There was no emotion on his beautiful face but his eyes were again a darker shade. Calavénë averted her gaze, paying no heed to the ellon.

Soon the time to depart came upon them. Lady Galadriel bestowed upon them gifts that would help them in their quest. To Legolas, she gave him a new bow of the Galadhrim. Beautiful Noldorin daggers were bestowed upon Merry and Pippin who seemed eager to begin their quest. For Sam, she gave an Elvish rope made of Hithlain. Gimli received the most precious of gifts, three strands of her golden hair. Boromir was gifted with a dagger crafted by the skills of the elves and for Aragorn she had nothing more to give him, for he bears with him the jewel of the Evenstar.

Galadriel touched the pendant on Aragorn's neck, "Am meleth dîn. I ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pígatha."

Aragorn looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "Aníron i e broniatha, ad ae periatham athar i methid en-amar hen. Aníron i e círatha na Valannor."

Galadriel spoke with great distinction, "The choice is yet before her. You have your own choices to make Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin. Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Dan ...ú-'eveditham, Elessar. Namárië." Aragorn bowed and made his way to the boat.

It was now Frodo's turn to receive his gift. The Lady of Light approached him, "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Calavénë watched as the little hobbit came up to her, "Farewell my lady. I will miss your company the most. You have been a great friend to me."

Calavénë knelt in front of him, "As you have for me, Frodo. I will miss you dearly. If ever you come by Lorien again do not forget me."

Frodo nodded and gave her a hug, "I will. You are also welcome to visit the Shire any time. I would be very happy to have you there."

Legolas came forward, "Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín. No melon hîlar nan hâd gîn."

Tears filled Calavénë eyes, "Gen hannon. Calo anor na ven, Legolas Thranduillion. May we meet again someday."

Haldir watched as Legolas leaned in and kissed Calavénë on the lips. The kiss was brief but it sparked anger in his heart. Calavénë embraced the prince and with sad eyes she looked at Haldir who seemed not to notice her sorrow. Instead all he saw was her affection towards the elf Prince.

The fellowship pushed away from shore. The rest of Lorien stood watching them row away. The fate of Middle Earth lies with the destruction of the one ring. Calavénë prayed silently to the Valar to aid her friends in their quest.

Nai haryuvalyë melwa rë, pen dithen

May you have a lovely day

Le no an-uir nîn, Haldir O' Lorien?

Will you be mine forever, Haldir of Lorien?

Gîl síla na lû govaded. Le suilon

A star shines on the time of our meeting. I greet thee.

Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduillion. Man mathach?

Well met, Legolas Thranduil. How do you feel?

Maer aur. Im gelir ceni ad lín

Good morning. I am happy to see you again

Am meleth dîn. I ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pígatha

For her love. I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish.

Aníron i e broniatha, ad ae periatham athar i methid en-amar hen. Aníron i e círatha na Valannor

I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.

Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Dan ...ú-'eveditham, Elessar. Namárië

There is much you have yet to do. We shall not meet again, Elessar.

Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín. No melon hîlar nan hâd gîn

May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life. May love shine upon your path

Gen hannon. Calo anor na ven, Legolas Thranduillion

I thank you. May the sun shine on your road, Legolas Thranduil

Henn - child

Pen dithen – little one

Pen neth – young one

Pen vuin – dear one


	12. So Comes the News

Chapter 11

So Comes the News

Orophin POV :

It has been almost two weeks since I discovered them in the woods. I could not believe my eyes. My brother, Haldir locked in a passionate embrace with Calavénë, my dearest mellon. I did not know the extent of their relationship but I received my answer when Calavénë struck Haldir. Tears were flowing from her eyes and the sorrowful look on her face broke my heart. It seemed Haldir had rejected her affections. She ran away from him with tears still in her eyes. I watched Haldir stood there motionless. Why was my brother so cruel in his actions? He was once a gentle soul who helped Rumil and I grow to be exceptional elves. No doubt the experience he had with Gwilwileth marred him but could he not see that Calavénë and Gwilwileth are two different people?

The subsequent days following my discovery did not fare well. Calavénë kept to herself and only emerged from her talan to join Frodo and Prince Legolas for their evening conversations. Even then she had a tinge of sadness in her eyes. Her laughs were cautious as if she was afraid of happiness and her smile had a certain feel to it, a smile of a broken heart. My heart goes to her but she will not let me console her. Each time I approached her with questions, she merely answered all is well.

My brother did not fare better than the lady either. He threw himself into his work, taking up most of the rotations Mebedir and I had. He barely spoke and he spent most of his time gazing away into the distance. I would call to him but he would be lost in his own silent reverie. The occurrence in the woods had affected him severely. Knowing Haldir he might be hurting inside but never would he voice his frustrations.

On the day the fellowship was to depart, we were there. Haldir kept his distance from them. I could see the jealousy in his eyes when Prince Legolas kissed Calavénë. I gave it no thought since I knew the nature of their friendship. Legolas thought her as his sister and so did she. Haldir did not even approach his friend to say a proper farewell. He merely nodded and waved from afar. I did not see the reason for his jealousy. If he does not feel for her, there is no reason for his reaction. I could only conclude that he too adores Calavénë but his proud heart and hard head refuse to accept the truth. There was no use talking to Haldir on the matters of the heart. He closed his heart ever so tightly it would take eons before the clasp loosens.

I do not know how are we to endure the next three days. Calavénë was scheduled to return to the borders to assist Herdir Annoguil attending to a gravely injured warden. If this solemn arrangement continues, I will be forced to voice out my annoyance. I missed my old friend, the laughing, smiling Calavénë. It is hard to admit but I too miss the old Haldir. The one that actually spoke, be it orders but spoke still. Only time will tell…

Calavénë sat quietly on her horse, Glîn, a gift for her from Lord Celeborn. Orophin and Rumil had travelled from the borders to escort her down. Herdir Annoguil could not cope with the demands of the healing tent. There were a number of wardens gravely injured and Calavénë was needed to continue their treatment. She sighed. How could she possibly heal anyone when she is hurt herself? Albeit not physically but her heart, her fea hurts. It has almost been one month since she professed her affections for Haldir and yet the pain did not subside. She did not know how long before she succumbs to her grief and fade from Middle Earth.

Orophin had taken notice of her unusual silence. It was not like Calavénë to spend the entire journey without songs or merry conversations. Rumil too sensed the change. He looked at his brother and questioned him with his eyes. Orophin merely shook his head, not wanting to divulge the real story behind her sorrow. Orophin slowed down his horse and rode beside her. She was too immersed in her own thoughts; she did not notice Orophin pulling up next to her.

Orophin watched as a clear droplet of tear rolled down her cheek. He was startled. Truly, her love is pure and he could see that she is broken. He reached out to her and gently brushed the tear away. Calavénë was brought back to Lorien at the feel of Orophin's fingers. She looked at him and quickly smiled.

Orophin looked at her intently, "Do not tell me that nothing is wrong. You cannot lie to me anymore mellon nin for your heart will not survive this if you do not share your burden."

Calavénë shook her head, "There is nothing to tell Fin. I merely missed Frodo and Legolas. That is all."

Orophin has had enough of this childish evasion. She will tell him or he would force the truth out from Haldir's mouth. She would not like the latter choice, "I saw you…"

Calavénë did not fully understand his words. He saw me? She thought. Of course he did! I am here in front of him! She watched Orophin, hoping he would continue. But when he said nothing she pressed on, "What do you mean Fin? You saw me where?"

Orophin moved in closer to her. He did not want to cause unwanted stories about her and Haldir, "I saw you in the woods. With Haldir…"

Calavénë felt the very breath stolen from her chest. She needed to find a way to mislead him. He cannot know the truth, "I am sure you did. I spent a lot of time in the woods. Perhaps you came upon us when we stumbled into each other on our way back."

Orophin smiled. She was a terrible liar, "Indeed. Perhaps the both of you stumbled into each other and accidentally locked yourselves in a passionate embrace that shook me to the very core. Perhaps the both of you tripped and fell to the ground with your bodies pressing into each other. Perhaps…"

Calavénë could feel herself alarmed. Orophin had discovered them. Shame washed over her beautiful face, and then came grief. Suddenly, a generous amount of tears flowed from her eyes and fell onto her tunic. Her sobbing was uncontrollable and this alarmed Orophin. Rumil stopped when he heard the commotion and rode to the back to find a distressed Calavénë. Orophin held up his hand, asking his brother not to step any closer. Orophin skilfully jumped from his horse on to hers, guiding the mare further away from the congregation.

As soon as they were some distance away from the group, Orophin dismounted and pulled Calavénë down, "Now, pen dithen. Tell me. Do not carry this burden alone…"

Calavénë buried her face in his broad chest. She needed the comfort. For a long time now she had to carry this burden alone. Orophin held her and whispered soothing words to calm her down. She cried earnestly; letting all her sorrow and anger flow from her heart out to her eyes. Soon her sobs became silent gasps.

Orophin sat her down on ground and lifted her chin, "For a while now we have been friends. I consider you my gwathel. If you consider me your gwanur then let me in…"

Calavénë lifted her face and looked at Orophin, "Forgive me Fin for causing you this trouble. I let my emotions get the best of me. I regret that you had to find out about Haldir and me in that manner. I love him Fin, with all my heart…"

Calavénë told him of the rainy night they spent in the abandoned talan and how she came to realize her love for him. She informed him of the day in the woods and how he rejected her. Orophin sat silently, listening to her tale.

Half an hour had passed. Calavénë was now crying again, unable to contain her sorrow. Just then a hand touched her shoulder. Calavénë turned around and saw Rumil. His gaze was soft and there was no judgement there. Rumil sat down and addressed Orophin, "Fin, I think it is time we tell Calavénë of Haldir's tale."

Calavénë looked at the both of them with questioning eyes, "Haldir's tale?"

Orophin sighed, "Yes, Calavénë. Haldir's tale. Perhaps after hearing this you could understand why his actions towards you were cold. It was almost one hundred and sixty years ago. Haldir was not always the elf you see him as now. He was carefree and very loving. He would jest and laugh with us. He cared deeply for everyone he knew. He was soft spoken and smiled all the time. We thought he could never be more charming and lovable than he was. But that all changed when he met Gwilwileth."

Calavénë looked confused, "Gwilwileth? Is she not the one married to Idhrenon?"

Rumil nodded, "Aye, the very one. He met her during the winter solstice feast. She was one of the singers that sang for the Lord and Lady. She was very beautiful, even more so than yourself."

Orophin shook his head, "Not more than yourself, Calavénë, perhaps beautiful in a different way. At the time there was no other elleth that could match her beauty. Haldir fell in love immediately. He pursued her day and night. She proved to be a very elusive elleth. He professed his love to her and for a while she accepted. They were to be wed by the end of the year. However, the orcs' activities were on the rise and he was called to the borders once again."

Rumil sighed, "It was the hardest year of our lives. The attacks came swift and continuous. Days became weeks and weeks became months. We did not notice it had been almost ten months since we left. But not long after, the attacks lessen and some of us were given a few days to return home and rest. Haldir took this chance to return to her and ask her to marry him once and for all."

Calavénë waited for one of them to continue, "What happened?"

Orophin shook his head, "No one knows the true extent of the incident. Haldir came back to the borders almost as quickly as he left. It was soon heard that Gwilwileth had married Idhrenon and they were expecting their first henn. The night Haldir returned to us, I could feel that he was changed. His eyes were a darker shade and his exterior hardened. He had forgotten to laugh or jest. Ever since that day he never laid eyes on a single elleth, vowing not to fall in love ever again."

Calavénë sat quietly, digesting this new information. She felt sorry for him, for what he had gone through. Suddenly anger rose inside her. He was making her feel the same way he did. He knew the pain that comes with a broken heart. Why cause her this pain?

Calavénë stood up wiping her tears. She looked down at the stunned brothers, "I feel for him, I do. But that does not give him the permission to break my heart. I am not Gwilwileth and if he had taken the chance to love me, perhaps now, his heart could have been healed. Instead he chose to break mine and cause me such misery. Nay! This is the only sympathy he will receive from my end for I receive none from his."

Orophin and Rumil watched as Calavénë walked away from them and mounted her horse. The both of them shook their heads in unison. It was Rumil who spoke, "They are a match made in heaven…"

They reached the encampment close to nightfall. Calavénë was grateful not to see Haldir. She quickly gathered her belongings and placed them in her talan. Soon she was put to work by Herdir Annoguil. Annoguil too had sensed some tension inside his young apprentice. He shook his head. Stubbornness in a young elf like Calavénë was understandable but in an elf as old as Haldir? It was inconceivable! He would deny himself love and happiness out of fear of getting hurt. Annoguil smiled to himself. Haldir would rather face the orcs everyday rather than open his heart again. That is a true Marchwarden.

After changing the dressings and cleaning the wounds, Calavénë went to the river to clean her work clothes from the blood and potion stains. She took of the apron and washed it in the flowing water. Her eyes wandered to the spot where Haldir touched her the first time. She sat down closer to the water's edge, letting her feet dip into the cool river. She rested her head back on the rock and closed her eyes.

Hot tears flowed from her eyes. She remembered his touches. How his hands felt on her skin and how his mouth explored her body. Her body shook from fervour and from her sobs. She needed him with her. But if he could only give her memories, than she will be content. Calavénë raised the hem of her gown and began stroking her thighs while muttering Haldir's name.

Haldir walked back to the encampment covered in orcs' blood. His legion managed to stop a group of orcs from entering the Lorien. He needed to wash. Haldir set down his weapons and made his way to the river. Half way through the path, he stopped abruptly. His leggings became too tight to contain his growing desire. He looked down and muttered a curse. Why was this happening? He was not dreaming, certainly not aroused. Sighing, he continued his journey to the river.

Once there he was startled to hear someone moaning his name. It was the same voice he had heard in his dreams weeks ago. He walked towards the clearing and saw an elleth sitting near a rock with the hem of her gown pulled up to her thighs. One of her hand was in between her thighs and the other was gripping the roots on the ground.

Haldir moved closer and heard the elleth moaned his name again. Almost immediately his erection throbbed and pulsated. He looked down at his bulging leggings and then up again at the elleth. He knew that voice. He pushed the shrubs to one side and saw Calavénë who was now lost in her reverie of Haldir.

Each time she moaned his name; his arousal would throb and pulsate. He could not contain his desires any longer. He loosened the bands of his legging and pulled it down. He took off his bloody tunic and cast it aside. He grabbed his hard erection and began stroking it as he watched Calavénë pleasure herself with his name on her lips. Her moans became louder and his breathing became ragged. Both of them were reaching their peaks and neither of them touched each other. Soon, the surrounding area echoed with the names of Haldir and Calavénë.

Calavénë fell on her back and pulled her gown back down to cover her legs. She felt ashamed at what she had done but her need was so dire she could not think of anything else. She was lost in her own pleasure she could even hear Haldir cry out her name. Tears fell down her face again as she stood up leaving the river.

Haldir watched as Calavénë pulled down her gown. She had tears in her eyes and in his heart he knew he was the cause. He pulled his leggings back up and waited for her to return before making his way to the river. So it had been her, the one he heard that night. How could he? If he had recalled carefully, she was here, near the borders and he was back in Caras Galadhon. Surely this was not possible. But he had witnessed it today with his own eyes, how his body responded to her without even touching her. This was too complicated. He will have to consult Annoguil about this matter. He made his way to the river and jumped inside, washing all the blood from his body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Calavénë sat down next to the injured warden. He was running with a high fever for the wounds on his chest were infected. She had been administering a cooling potion to help break his fever. All of a sudden, her heart thumped wildly in her chest. This only happens when Haldir was around. Calavénë stood up abruptly and tried to leave the tent only to come face to face with Haldir.

Haldir looked at her. She was trembling. Her gaze remained fixed to the ground. She was holding back her tears and he felt the guilt inside his bones. "Mae govannen, Calavénë Thandiel. It has been a while since I saw you last."

Calavénë did not respond to his greeting. Instead she walked back inside the tent and sat down quietly near the injured warden. Annoguil heard the Marchwarden enter the tent, "Haldir! What brings you here?"

Haldir smiled and placed a hand on the healer's shoulder, "Maer du, herdir. May I have a word with you?"

Annoguil nodded, "Of course! What is the matter?"

Haldir glanced at an uninterested Calavénë, "Privately if you may…"

Annoguil nodded, "Calavénë could you please give us a moment?"

Calavénë nodded and left the tent, leaving the two elves to converse in private.

Annoguil took a seat and beckoned Haldir to do the same, "Could I offer you some wine, my lord?"

Haldir smiled but declined the offer, "Nay. Thank you, herdir. I need my clarity tonight as I have patrols. I have some questions regarding… er…"

Annoguil saw the hesitation in his manner, "Be open with me Haldir. I cannot help you if I do not know the full story. What is it you wanted to know?"

Haldir shrugged his shoulders, "Herdir, I have not been in the company of an elleth as I have yet to choose one worthy of marriage. But I am not all naïve in the ways of love. However something has happened to me, beyond my knowledge of the ways of love."

Haldir continued to inform Annoguil of his plight, though he did not name the elleth for the sake of her dignity. He waited patiently as Annoguil thought of the answer. Annoguil was intrigued. Never before has he heard such occurrence.

He looked at Haldir in amusement, "The first time it happened, you were in Caras Galadhon and this elleth you say was far away? Now again it happened and you watch yourself grow every time she utter your name aloud?"

Haldir nodded at the questions, "Yes, herdir. It happened just now…"

Annoguil smiled. If it had just transpired, it could only mean the elleth in question is Calavénë for she too had just returned from the river. However the identity of the elleth was not the main discussion here. Annoguil looked at the confused ellon, "I believe your fear are joined somehow. Perhaps not as strong as the binding of two fear for eternity but somehow connected."

Haldir could not believe his keen elven ears, "Joined? Connected? How so, herdir?"

Annoguil continued, "The matters regarding fear are not well known Haldir. But it has been said that fear connect where there is love, a strong love between the two separate fea."

Haldir nodded silently. His mind was racing, "But how can the two fear connect if only one fea carries the love?"

Annoguil smiled, "That is not possible. There must be some degree of love for fear to connect. Perhaps the love the other fea has for the lesser one is stronger; therefore it sustains the bond the two fear share."

Haldirs sighed. He cares for Calavénë and perhaps there is some degree of love there. So this was the reason that made his body react on its own accord. Haldir stood up and thanked the healer and made his way to this talan. He lay silent in his bedroll, thinking of what the healer said. The love Calavénë has for him must be great. If so, then her heart break would be greater…

Galadriel stood on her balcony looking towards Rivendell. She has felt the change in the air, "I amar prestar aen... han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae, a han nostan ned gwilith."

She closed her eyes and saw the vision of hier son in law, Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. He stood alone on his balcony looking at his people, leaving for the Grey Havens.

Galadriel continued, "The power of the enemy is growing. Sauron will use his puppet Saruman to destroy the people of Rohan. Isengard has been unleashed. The Eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor, the last free kingdom of Men. His war on this country will come swiftly. He senses the Ring is close. The strength of the Ring-bearer is failing."

Galadriel saw the vision of her son in law Elrond at his window, anger and frustration welling up within him, as he listens to her.

"In his heart, Frodo begins to understand the quest will claim his life. You know this. You have foreseen it. It is the risk we all took. In the gathering dark, the will of the Ring grows strong. It works hard now to find its way back into the hands of Men. Men, who are so easily seduced by its power. The young captain of Gondor has but to extend his hands, take the Ring for his own and the world will fall. It is close now, so close to achieving its goal. For Sauron will have dominion of all life on this Earth even unto the ending of the world. The time of the Elves... is over," Galadriel spoke.

Lord Elrond walked up to the painting of Isildur defeating Sauron with the broken blade of Narsil.

Galadriel asked him the very question that plagued his mind, "Do we leave Middle-earth to its fate? Do we let them stand alone?"

Calavénë woke up on her second day at the encampment. Last night passed by uneventfully. She stretched on her bed and sat up, enjoying the feel of cool air the morning breeze brought. Suddenly the voice of Galadriel appeared in her mind, "Pen dithen, I need you to return to Caras Galadhon immediately. I have informed Haldir and I am sure he is on his way here now. Dress and return home with haste."

At the very moment Haldir entered her talan, "Forgive my intrusion. But Lady Galadriel has requested our presence in Caras Galadhon. Gather your things. We will depart now."

Calavénë changed into her tunic and seized her sack. As she ventured out she saw Annoguil, Rumil, Orophin, Mebedir and almost all the other wardens, ready on horseback. Haldir approached her, "We need to ride swift. It would be easier if you ride with me."

That was not a request. Instead it was an order. Calavénë obliged since it seemed their presence were needed as soon as possible in Caras Galadhon. She has this sinking feeling that something terrible was about to ensue.

The battalion of wardens arrived in Caras Galadhon near noon. Haldir dismounted and helped Calavénë down from the horse. He hurried inside the palace where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn waited.

Haldir and his officers, Rumil, Orophin and Mebedir knelt before the rulers of Lorien, "We came as soon as we received word."

Lord Celeborn approached them, "The armies of Rivendell are on the march. They will reach Lorien in two days time. It is my wish and Galadriel as well, we send out our best wardens to aid those in Rohan. Sauron's army would be impossible to defeat without the strength of the elves. It will be our last act on Middle Earth before we leave for Valinor."

Galadriel approached Haldir, "My Marchwarden. You will lead the army into battle. You have done us great service over the years and it would give me great comfort to know that someone as experienced as you would lead us into battle."

Galadriel turned her attention to Annoguil and Calavénë, "Annoguil, I leave you in charge of the injured during the battle. You will take Calavénë with you for she will be of great aid. I fear we need all the help we can muster."

Celeborn addressed the group of elves in the room, "The battle of Helm's Deep will be a massacre. There are children and women. Protect them as you would protect your kin. Be strong and may the Valar be with you. Return to your homes. Meet your families and say your farewells. As soon as the armies of Rivendell arrive, you will march to Helm's Deep."

So it had begun. Sauron's armies had reached their full strength. The people of Rohan will need all the aid they could find. Calavénë looked nervously at Haldir. He was to head the battalion. Calavénë closed her eyes and prayed to Eru to keep him safe from harm. May victory be ours…

Pen dithen – little one

Maer du – good night

I amar prestar aen... han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae, a han nostan ned gwilith.

The world has changed... I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air.


	13. Helm's Deep

Chapter 12

Helm's Deep

As promised the battalion from Rivendell arrived in Lorien in two days' time. Haldir had been preoccupied with the preparations, the weaponries and the medications. The rest of the wardens returned home to their families briefly, before returning back to the preparations grounds. Rumil and Orophin were in charge of the left and right flank respectively. Haldir and Mebedir would lead the main battalion into battle. The wardens from Rivendell recognized Haldir as their captain and did everything that was asked of them.

Calavénë sat in her chamber. The coming days would be of uncertainties. She had never been in a battle before and now she felt her youth and inexperience take the best of her. She looked out the window and saw the wardens below. Some were sharpening their swords and others were mending their bows. A small knock on the door startled her, "Who is it?"

A delicate voice came from behind the door, "It is I, Mirnimmeril."

Calavénë stood up and opened the door. Mirnimmeril smiled at her as soon as she saw Calavénë, "I have come to keep you company before you leave."

Calavénë embraced her adoptive sister, "Thank you. I would love some company before we leave. My heart is fearful and I feel so feeble…"

Mirnimmeril pulled her to the balcony, "Tell me, what do you see?"

Calavénë looked over the preparations grounds, "I see battle preparations. I see elves in armour and I see fear."

Mirnimmeril smiled at her naïve gwathel, "You see the surface. What I see, is hope."

Calavénë turned away from the balcony, "How can you see hope when all I could think of are death and suffering?"

"Yes, I too see death. More than that, I see elves that would willingly give up their lives to save Middle Earth, for they have hope. Hope that one day, darkness and shadow would leave these lands. We give hope to men but we do not keep that hope for ourselves. We will depart Middle Earth for Valinor but that does not mean we leave Middle Earth alone to its fate. The Eldars have long treasured the gift of life. Today, those elves are fighting for that gift, so that life may continue in Middle Earth," Mirnimmeril explained.

Calavénë sighed, "I do not see your wisdom, but I understand. I feel so weak. I am young with no experience. How am I to aid those in need? I have seen the results of orcs attacks minimally. Could I survive the results of the battle? I will falter, that is certain…"

"Do not doubt yourself henn. For doubt gives way to fear and darkness feeds of it," Galadriel's firm voice startled the two.

Calavénë lowered her gaze in shame. She did not expect to see Lady Galadriel here. Now she has exposed her fears and she would not have Galadriel think she was weak.

Galadriel shook her head. Calavénë's inner thoughts echoed through her mind, "For this very reason, Calavénë, I do not think you weak. Do not doubt yourself. Keep your senses and you will be victorious."

Calavénë's eyes lit up, "Have you foreseen the victory of the battle?"

Galadriel smiled, "No pen vuin. Even with the powers of my mirror, I cannot see the future clearly. Our road to the future is riddled with danger. Even the wisest cannot tell. But hope and faith will get us through."

Galadriel held out her arms and Calavénë ran into her embrace. Her warmth radiated to her soul and for a moment Calavénë felt safe and protected, much like how she would feel when she was with Haldir. Galadriel stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, "Do not worry for Haldir. He is a magnificent warrior and if anything should happen to him I do not worry for he has you to help him heal."

Calavénë closed her eyes and prayed to the Illuvatar to keep him safe from harm and to give her strength to carry out her duties.

Haldir sat astride his steed, Baingraban riding back and forth to inspect the battalion. They were ready to depart and were waiting for the arrival of the Lord and Lady. Haldir glanced over at a terrified elleth who was riding with the healers, her young years evident with the fears in her eyes. Haldir felt for her. It was no place for someone as young and delicate. He would keep an eye on her since Calavénë has a flair for getting herself into trouble.

Not long after, Galadriel and Celeborn descended from the palace stairs. Lord Celeborn addressed the battalion, "Wardens of Lorien and Rivendell. Today you ride to war. May your journey be swift and safe. We shall meet again. If not here, we shall then meet in Valinor. May the powers of the Eldar guide your hands. May your arrows be straight and may your swords swing with might."

Galadriel spoke in turn, "The fate of the free peoples of Middle Earth rests with the Alliance of Elves and Men, yet again. Fight alongside your kin and your brothers. May victory be ours and may the alliance be blessed. Go now!"

Calavénë looked at her adopted parents. Will she return to them? She prayed to the Valar to keep them safe from harm. She watched as Haldir lead the battalion towards the clearing, making his way out of Lorien. The small group of healers she was travelling with followed in between the first and second battalion.

She glanced once last time at her beloved Lorien and looked at parents who were standing behind Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. She had met them briefly and they were filled with pride for the elleth that she had become. A smile formed on her lips, bidding a fond farewell to her parents.

A few hours had passed. The battalion moved swiftly without making much noise. Elves were known to be stealthy. They were making good time. If the Valar would allow it, they would reach Helm's Deep by nightfall tomorrow. Calavénë rode silently on her mare, Glin. The scenery along the way was breathtaking. This was the first time she had left the comforts of Lorien but with the shadow of battle hanging over their heads, Calavénë could not admire the beauty of the plains.

The battalion marched on for another hour. Calavénë could see a few of the scouts hurrying back to Haldir. Mebedir had signalled the battalion to a halt. Haldir seemed to be in deep conversation with the scouts. He turned and faced the battalion, "There has been an attack not far from here. Be vigilant!"

The wardens marched on until they came to the plains where the bodies of the dead were left behind. As they marched on, careful not to trample the bodies, Calavénë could see women and children lay dead amongst the men. Her breathing quickened. So much death, she thought. As they continued she saw a small child lying on top of her dead mother. She was still alive but bleeding profusely from the bite on her neck. Haldir too saw this and rode hard towards the child.

Haldir held the little girl in his arms, whispering soothing words to calm her down. He looked at Annoguil and shouted for him, "Herdir, this child is hurt!"

Annoguil saw this and beckoned Calavénë to ride with him to the injured child. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she approached the little girl. She heard Haldir telling Annoguil that the bite mark was caused by Wargs. Haldir gently lifted the small child and placed her into Calavénë's arms as he continued to check for survivors.

Calavénë watched at the little girl moaned in agony and how her body was battered and bruised. Tears formed in her eyes. Annoguil saw this, "Focus, henn. This little girl needs our attention."

Tried as much as they did, they could not save the child. She had lost too much blood. Calavénë watched as her eyes rolled back and the heaving of her chest stopped. She closed her eyes and her tears fell on the girl's forehead. She held her little body close, "Forgive me… I could not save you…"

Annoguil lifted the body of the little girl from Calavénë and placed her next to her mother. Haldir was in discussion with Mebedir and Orophin. He then addressed the battalion, "We will camp here tonight. We shall help bury the dead. Their bodies should not be left here for other creatures to defile them."

Rumil approached Calavénë and held her up, "Come, gwathel. I have set up your tent. It is best if you rest. You have seen too much of death today."

Calavénë walked to the tent prepared for her. Her clothes were covered with blood but she could not be bothered. She entered the tent and lay on the bedroll. She pulled up her knees to her chest and hugged her little body. Her body began to shake not from cold but from fear. To see the little girl die in her arms shook her to the very core. So much death and despair. Tears fell from her eyes and she resolved into silent sobbing. Her heart ached. The girl must be in a lot of pain when they found her. Her little body went cold and her eyes turned white. Her face haunted her vision. She rocked her body back and forth trying to console herself.

Rumil watched as Calavénë entered her tent and began crying. She was shaken by what she saw today. Someone should console her, he thought. He wanted to go into her tent but stopped in the middle of the way. Haldir should be the one to comfort her. Rumil made his way through the crowd in search of his brother.

It took Rumil a while to find him but at long last he saw Haldir near the burial grounds, "Gwanur! Haldir! I must speak with you."

Haldir looked up and saw Rumil walking towards him. Orophin too stopped his task at hand watching Rumil approached them. Haldir walked up to him, "What is it Rumil?"

Rumil took a deep breath before continuing, "It is Calavénë."

A sense of fear washed over Haldir, "Is there something wrong?"

Rumil shook his head, "She is terrified. She is in her tent now, crying. Someone needs to console her, calm her down. You must be the one to do it."

Haldir looked at his younger brother, "Me? Fin should do it. He is her best companion."

A hand touched Haldir's shoulder. It was Orophin, "Nay, Haldir. You should go. She needs you now not me or Rumil. Go, we will see that the burials are done properly."

Haldir nodded and made his way to her tent. He could see her curled up in her bedroll. She had left the tent flap open. He slowly made his way into the tent and looked upon the shaking elleth on the ground. She was still wearing her soiled gown. Haldir pulled the tent flap down and sat down behind the young elleth.

Her body was shaking terribly. He reached out and stroked her hair. She did not move. Haldir took off his cape and lay behind her. He continued his strokes upon her golden head, "Calavénë…"

Calavénë could feel Haldir's body behind her. His hand stroking her hair drove away the fear in her heart. She felt him draw closer to her body, his lips were close to her ears, "Pen vuin, are you well?"

Calavénë said nothing. This worried Haldir. He sat up looking at her. She should change her gown. The smell of blood was overwhelming, "Pen neth, you need to change the gown you are wearing. You should feel better once you have done so."

Calavénë did not move still. Her knees remained curled against her chest. Haldir sighed and reached for her rug sack. He took out a fresh gown and laid it beside her. She still did not move. He was going to have to change her gown. Haldir reached carefully for the bands behind her back and slowly he pulled them free. The gown began to shake loose from her body.

Calavénë could feel him undressing her. She was not interested in his actions. She just wanted to be left alone and if by changing her gown he would leave, then she would let him. Haldir managed to untie the last of the bands. He pulled her gown down and tossed it aside. She was wearing a sheer camisole and breeches. Her camisole needed changing too it seemed. The blood had soaked through her gown and on to her undergarments.

With trembling hands Haldir lifted the camisole from her body. Calavénë protested, pushing his hands away, "Let me be…"

Haldir continued his actions, "I would see you out of this soiled clothing. Hold still and I will be done in a moment." He pulled the camisole off from the top of her head. Calavénë crossed her arms across her chest to keep her modesty but truthfully, Haldir had seen her body and thus her actions were futile. He gently lifted her head and slipped the fresh change of clothing over her body. Soon he was tying back the bands on her back.

Calavénë thought Haldir would leave now that he has changed her clothing. Instead he removed his tunic and lay beside her, pulling her body close to his. Calavénë was still shaking and soon gentle sobs escaped her lips. Haldir held her close whispering soothing words to her, "Shh… meleth… It will all be over soon."

He stroked her hair and her neck. His hands travelled idly to the exposed skin on her back. Her sobs had quietened down but her body was still shaking. He needed to do something to distract her mind from the sights she saw today. His hand travelled down to her legs, stroking. He reached the hem of her gown and began pulling it up.

Calavénë could feel his hand stroking her thighs. She pushed his hand away, "Nay… Haldir, let me be…"

Haldir kissed her ear, "Shh… Let me… It will ease your mind and help your body relax."

Soon, Calavénë was lost in his touch. He kissed her neck and stroked her thighs. She could feel her body responding to his touch. Before she could protest, he turned her body around and gently pressed his body on hers. The feel of his naked chest under her touch burned her skin. She should stop him but the portrayal of affections from him seemed to ease her mind. He kissed her neck again, gently moving up until finally he caught her lips in a kiss.

His lips were soft, kissing her gently. The kiss was not demanding but giving generously the affections he felt for her. Their lips met in a trembling embrace and Calavénë sighed and moaned at his ministrations. Slowly he brought his hand closer to her centre. Calavénë was too lost in the kisses he showered her; she did not notice his hand under her skirt. It was not until he entered his fingers into the depth of her folds, she realized what was happening.

Her breathing laboured tremendously. She arched her back when his finger swirled around the bundle of nerves inside her folds, "Haldir…" He continued to explore her body with his fingers, bringing a sigh and silent sobs from her lips. She wanted him to stop, "Haldir… No…"

Haldir looked at the elleth beneath him. She threw her head back into the pillow and sighed. Nothing came out of her mouth except his name and gentle pleading for him to stop, "Let me… Let go, melethril… Let go…"

The sounds of her moans and the way she bit her lips were pushing Haldir to the edge. He could feel his body responding to her. But tonight was for her. He would pleasure her to ease her mind. As for his own predicament, he noticed a small river not far from the encampment. He would go there for a nice cool dip.

His fingers continued to stroke and twirl around her velvety folds. The pressure was mounting. Calavénë could feel the peak drawing near. Haldir too could sense the ecstatic rush she was heading into. With a few final strokes, her body convulsed and she held on to the pillow for dear life, "Haldir!"

Calavénë closed her eyes tightly. The wave of spasm hit her body and it took a few moments before she finally relaxed. She could feel Haldir's lips kissing her again. He gently lifted his body from her and lay beside her. Calavénë could not open her eyes for she did not want this to be a dream. Haldir reached out to her and pulled her body close. He held her close to his heart and kissed the top of her head.

Calavénë could feel sleep claiming her senses. The sheer ecstasy of Haldir's ministrations left her weary. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. Haldir watched as the elleth in his arms fell asleep and when he was sure she would not rouse, he gently placed her back in her bedroll and made his way to the little river.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Calavénë woke up the next morning feeling slightly improved from the night before. She stretched in her bedroll and sat up. The memories of last night's passionate play flooded her mind. She could feel her face warm up at the thought. She could still smell Haldir's scent on her body. She turned around and saw that he had left his cape in her tent.

Calavénë stood up stretching herself. Just then Orophin spoke outside the tent, "Calavénë, are you decent?"

Calavénë straightened herself before answering, "I am Fin. Enter if you please."

Orophin entered the tent and saw the cape in her hands, "Haldir was looking for this. He must have forgotten that he left it here. Come, gwathel. Let us have some food. We are to move out as soon as possible."

Calavénë followed Orophin out of the tent. The rest of the wardens were preparing to move out. Some sat by the fire, eating their lembas and some were again sharpening their swords. Calavénë held Haldir's cape close to her body and when she saw him her heart leaped out from her chest. He was engrossed in his work and did not notice her approaching. He lifted his gaze and finally saw her walking towards him with Orophin. He saw her holding his cape close and the memories of last night's romance filled his senses.

After she fell asleep he left her and made his way to the river. He took off his leggings and dove in to the cool water. The feel of the icy fluid on his skin quickly extinguished the fires of passion burning inside him. After a few laps in the water he hoisted himself on to a rock near the embankment. He pulled his leggings back on and sat there pondering his actions today. He cares for her very much, more than himself. But he cannot bring himself to believe that he is in love. Love hurts too much to be relived twice.

He watched as Calavénë approached him with a blush on her face, "You left this in my tent last night."

He smiled at her. Something he should do more of, "Thank you. I trust you slept well?"

Calavénë could feel her face heat up at his words, "I did. Thank you for… consoling me…"

Haldir walked forward and placed a kiss on the top of her head. This took Calavénë by surprise, "No need for that pen dithen. Come we must disperse. We must be in Helm's Deep by nightfall."

The battalion were ready in their formation and once again the elves marched towards the battle in Helm's Deep.

The journey to Helm's Deep was long and tiring. The battalions only stopped twice to let some of the horses rest and for the wardens to replenish their energies. True, elves did not need to rest quite as often but Haldir did not want to risk the well being of the wardens. Night was drawing near and Haldir could see the Ered Nimrais. They were fast approaching Helm's Deep.

Calavénë could see a large fortress embedded in the middle of the valley of Ered Nimrais. The valley was blocked over its entire width by the series of hills, Helm's Dike and behind that lay the fortress of the Hornburg, at the entrance to the Glittering Caves. The Deep which stood next to the fortress was barred by the long Deeping Wall, which consisted of solid rock except for a small culvert which allowed water from the Deeping Stream to enter. The Deeping Wall itself stood twenty feet tall; it was wide enough for four men to stand side by side. Access to the fortress from within the Deep was made possible by a long stair which led to the Hornburg's rear gate.

Mebedir blew the horn signalling to those inside that help has arrived. Almost immediately the gates of the Hornburg opened, allowing the battalion to enter. Calavénë could see women in children hurrying inside the caves and the men stood outside. Only, the men were joined by the old and the young.

Haldir walked up towards the man standing in front of the entrance. It was King Theoden, ruler and lord of Rohan, "How is this possible?"

Haldir bowed to the king, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together."

Just then Haldir could see Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli running up the stairs. He looked at his friends and spoke, "We come to honour that allegiance."

Aragorn stepped forward to greet the Marchwarden, "Mae Govannen, Haldir."

Haldir extended his hand to greet Aragorn. To his surprise, Aragorn pulled him in an embrace, "You are most welcome."

Legolas stepped forward and placed his hand on Haldir's shoulder, greeting him.

Haldir addressed the king yet again, "We are proud to fight alongside men once more. My battalion are ready. We have also brought healers with us to help with the wounded. Herdir…"

Haldir turned around and searched for Annoguil who then stepped forward to greet the king, "I would do everything in my power to help, sire."

Legolas' eyes darken when he saw Calavénë, "It cannot be! You are here gwathel!"

Calavénë smiled and embraced Legolas, "I am it seems. Lady Galadriel has commanded me to come and help with the injured." Calavénë turned and bowed in front of the king. She looked at Aragorn and Gimli and gave them a warm smile, "It is good to see all of you again."

Haldir stepped forward, "King Theoden, the healers will need to be shown the way to your infirmary. They would be better equipped there."

King Theoden called for Gamling and told him to show the healers the way to their infirmary. Just as Calavénë was about to leave, Haldir caught her hand softly.

Calavénë stopped and looked at him. Haldir walked up to her slowly and held her beautiful face in his hands, "Stay inside. Do not come out if it is not asked of you. Whatever happens, do not come out."

Calavénë looked at him and kissed him lightly, "Be careful, Haldir…" She watched him turn around and leave for the walls. A sense of dread filled her soul, "May the Valar keep him and my friends safe from harm…"

The men and elves stood ready and watchful on the battlements of Helm's Deep. Every inch of space overlooking the sides of the wall were covered. Across the plains before them, an enormous army, lit by torches approached the heavily manned battlements. Thunder roared. Rain fell upon them and the cold air shook their bones. As the lightning illuminated the night sky, it revealed the sheer size of the sea of approaching Uruk-hai.

The sea of spears grew ever closer. An orc commander stood atop a rock, urging the sea of Uruk-hai forward. The Uruks moved ever closer to the wall of Helm's Deep. Aragorn moved along the wall, making his way through the ranks of Elven archers, "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn ... an uben tanatha le faelas!"

The Uruk-hai commander roared at his troops. They stopped their march. The two armies stood still opposite each other, each waiting for the other. Aragorn moved to the edge of the battlement. The Uruk-hai stood impatiently, waiting for their orders. The entire Uruk-hai army began pounding their spears on the ground. The men and elves drew their swords and ready their arrows.

At that moment, an old man standing ready with his bow, lost his grip and his arrow sailed to the front the line of Uruk-hai and hit its mark.

Aragorn saw this and commanded the men to hold their fire, "Dartho!"

The Uruk-hai groaned and collapsed to the ground, dead. The commander roared and thrust his sword forward. The Uruks roared in response and ran towards the battlements.

King Theoden stood near the tower, regarding the scene grimly, "So it begins…"

The front line of Uruks rushed toward the wall. The men stood nervously waiting for the orders for them to fight.

Aragorn shouted orders to the archers, "Tangado halad!"

Legolas stood next to his companion, Haldir. The scene in front of them was grim and there was a silent agreement between them to stay alive. He turned and spoke to Haldir, "Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc... a nu ranc."

Aragorn held his sword high and brought it down, shouting the order for them to attack, "Leithio i philinn!"

The battle continued on for hours. At first it seemed as if the enemy could not penetrate the walls of the deep. Then two Uruk-hai were seen carrying a spiked ball towards the culvert of Helm's Deep. They placed it within the culvert and two more followed with a second spiked ball. Suddenly another Uruk was seen running towards the culvert bearing a torch.

Aragorn saw this new peril and shouted to Legoals to bring the Uruk down, "Togo hon dad, Legolas!"

Legolas fired several arrows at the Uruk-hai but he continued to run. Aragorn desperately pointed to the berserker, "Dago hon! Dago hon!"

His shouts did not accomplice anything as he watched the Uruk jumped under the culvert. A loud explosion erupted from beneath the wall and thus, it was breached.

Legions of Uruk-hai entered the fortress. For the first time tonight, Theoden felt the fear of battle. The fortress had never been breached before. What devilry did Saruman conjure to have this possible? He watched as Aragorn charged at the Uruk-hai. This did not fare well, "Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your Men out of there!'

Aragorn looked up and saw Theoden retreating into the Keep. He signalled for the rest of the wardens and warriors to follow suit, "Na Barad! Na Barad! To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep!"

Aragorn looked around for anyone who may not have heard. He glanced up to the wall and saw Haldir, his brothers and a few other wardens still fighting on the wall, "Haldir!"

Haldir turned look at him, "Na barad!" He nodded and started to fight his way down. He ordered to his retreating detachment, "Na barad!"

He turned and started to retreat, but he was stopped by an Uruk-hai who leaped in front of him. He killed him instantly, but another came from behind him and stabbed him in the arm. Haldir staggered and killed off the offending Uruk. He looked down to his arm in disbelief. He whirled around, lost to his purpose...

An Uruk emerged behind him and brought his sword down on Haldir's back. He froze with a shocked look on his face. He fell to his knees, his world spinning. His life flashed by in front of him. The images of his parents, of Lorien, of Galadriel and Celeborn flew in his mind.

Aragorn and his brothers saw the Uruk's attack on Haldir. The three of them ran as fast as they could to him. Aragorn fought his way up the steps and his brother made their way down from the wall.

Haldir looked about him; the dead bodies of his kinsmen lay all around him. The last image of his life flashed before his eyes, Calavénë.

Aragorn reached him just as he fell to the ground. He held the brave Marchwarden, "Hold on Haldir! We will get you the healers."

At the very moment, Rumil and Orophin arrived. Aragorn looked up to the both of them, "Take him to the keep and bring him to the healers. Hurry!"

Orophin and Rumil carried their brother back to the keep, in search of Annoguil. Orophin was beside himself. The notion of losing his brother was too much to bear, "Herdir Annoguil! Herdir Annoguil! Where are you? Haldir is gravely injured! HERDIR!"

Calavénë stood up. Was her hearing playing tricks on her? She heard Orophin's voice but what he said could not be true, Haldir was hurt. Fear bubbled inside her. She quickly dressed the wound of a young Rohan boy and ran towards the entrance of the infirmary. Just then she saw what she did not want to see. Haldir was unconscious in Orophin's arms and Rumil held his brother's back which was dripping with blood.

Orophin ran towards her, "Where is herdir Annoguil?'

Calavénë pointed at a corner of the infirmary where the master healer stood. She felt her knees getting weak. Rumil held her hand and pulled her with him, "Calavénë, focus! He will need your strength. Help the herdir! Save him!"

Calavénë broke free of her trance. She watched as the brothers laid Haldir on the bedroll. She took a scissors and began cutting up the uniform he wore which had now turned a shade of burgundy. They turned him over and Calavénë saw the stab wound on his back. A few inches more it would have pierced his heart.

With trembling hands, she cleaned the wounds. She could see that it was deep and the tip of the sword had been embedded inside his shoulder blade. She prayed silently to Eru, "What grace was given to me, let it pass to him. If my love is true, save him…"

Pen vuin – dear one

Pen dithen – small one

Meleth – love

Melethril – lover (fem)

Gwanur – brother

Gwathel – sister

Herdir - amster

A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn ... an uben tanatha le faelas! – Show them no mercy ... for you shall receive none!

Dartho! – Hold!

Tangado halad! - Prepare to fire!

Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc... a nu ranc - Their armor is weak at the neck...and underneath the arms.

Leithio i philinn! - Release arrows!

Togo hon dad, Legolas! – Bring him down, Legolas!

Dago hon! Dago hon!" - Kill him! Kill him!


	14. Victorious

Chapter 13

Victorious

An hour had passed since Orophin and Rumil carried Haldir back to the infirmary. Annoguil and Calavénë were working to the best of their abilities to help save him. With tears in her eyes, Calavénë forged on. They had managed to stop the bleeding from his arm but in order to stop the bleeding from his back they need to remove the shard of sword embedded in his bone. The pain will be severe and life threatening. One wrong move they could further injure the blood vessel near his back.

Calavénë looked down at her apron. It was covered in Haldir's blood. She closed her eyes, trying to stay calm amidst the chaos. Shouts of battle could still be heard outside. The men and the elves were still fighting. Rumil and Orophin had returned to the walls to aid Aragorn. The women and children were being retreated to the caves. It seems that the Uruks had managed to reach the path to the keep.

Annoguil called out to Calavénë who seemed lost in her thoughts, "Pen neth, come! We must remove the shard now. He has lost too much blood. Get the warm water and my tools."

Calavénë ran towards the pot of boiling water and mixed in some cold water. It was set just right. She rinsed the tools inside another pot filled with hot water. With careful steps, she made her way towards Haldir.

Annoguil took a tool from the pot. It was like a small knife made to cut through flesh with least damage. He ran the knife on his back, opening the wound further to allow them to remove the shard. Haldir cried out in agony and Calavénë held his hand tight. He had come to but it was not at the right time. Now he will feel the pain while they tried to remove the shard.

Annoguil reached for another tool. This one was shaped like pincers with jagged edges to help saw through the bone and lift out the shard. He looked at Calavénë and silently told her to hold Haldir still. With one deep breath he moved the pincers towards Haldir's wound.

His screams filled the small space. Tears fell down Calavénë eyes as she watched him writhed in pain. She held his hand and crouched down to his face, "Just a little longer, melethron. Hold on…"

Haldir's eyes fluttered open. He could see an elleth sitting next to him, holding his hand. As the pain subsided and his vision cleared, he could see that the elleth was Calavénë. He was grateful that she was safe and close to him. A sharp and excruciating pain pierced through his back yet again. This time the pain did not go away as swiftly as he would like it. His body shook violently as Annoguil pulled out the shard that was embedded in his bone.

Calavénë was relieved. The worst part had come to pass. Now it was time to close the wound and dress it properly. She crouched down yet again and kissed Haldir's temple, "You are doing well. Let go of my hand, melethron. I need it to dress your wound."

Haldir released her hand slowly. Calavénë could see that he was weary. She began cleaning the wound with warm water. The pot of water turned red from his blood. At long last, the bleeding stopped and Calavénë managed to dress the wound. A few other healers lifted him from the bedroll and placed him in the recovery bay in the next room. Annoguil had assigned Calavénë to stay with Haldir for he was not out of danger just yet.

She sat down on the floor next to him. He was lying on his front, to let the wound on his back stabilize. She could still hear the sounds of the battle outside. It was almost dawn from her calculations. The battle was fought throughout the night. Many were injured and she was certain many had died. She looked at the injured Marchwarden before her. His eyes were moving under his closed lids, perhaps trying to withstand the pain or perhaps lost in his dreams. She ran her hand through his stained and wet hair. Its silvery shine now turned to a damp shade of wheat. There were bloodstains on his hair as well.

Calavénë drew her knees to her chest and this time, tears fell from her eyes. She almost lost him and it dawned on her how much she really loves him, for she would have gladly jumped in front of him and taken the blow if she could have saved him from such agony. She loves him with all her heart and with every inch of her soul…

The commotion outside startled her. She lifted her head and saw more injured wardens and young men being carried into the infirmary. She could hear the Uruks near the entrance of the Keep, trying to break through. It seems King Theoden and Aragorn rode out together to meet the Uruks on the path leading up to the Keep.

Haldir breathed quietly into the bedroll beneath him. The cold weather was beginning to affect him. His body trembled and quivered. Calavénë took more clean blankets and placed them on his body. She leaned in closer, stroking his hair. He seemed to have stabilized. Sleep was washing over her. She was exhausted and broken. Dawn was upon them.

Suddenly the commotion outside seized. A loud noise, almost like a stampede could be heard over the horizon. The noise became louder, closing in on them. Did the enemies bring in recruits? If so, then all were doomed. Calavénë closed her eyes, trying to envision her life before the battle. Her parents and Lorien flashed before her. The warmth of Lady Galadriel's embrace and the comforting words of Lord Celeborn graced her mind. She was grateful for the time given to her on Middle Earth. If this was to be her end, she was even more thankful to have Haldir here with her.

The noise continued but now it was mixed with the sounds of swords clashing and people shouting. The battle had begun yet again but the men sounded as if they had their strengths renewed. Calavénë ran towards the window near the side of the Keep and saw more men, close to one thousand storming Helm's Deep. It seems victory would be theirs. The men wore armours with the horse emblems, such as that on King Theoden's armour. They must be the Rohirrim, Calavénë thought to herself.

Amongst the riders she saw someone dressed in shining white robes. He had white hair and beard and he carried a long white staff. He was an elderly gentleman but had an air of power and wisdom about him. It could not be Gandalf. He fell in the mines of Moria. Who was he?

Calavénë watched as the Rohirrim drove the last of the Uruks away from Helm's Deep. The men roared their victory and laid down their arms. The battle was over. The last alliance had succeeded and for a moment darkness fled the land. Calavénë drew in a breath of relief. However, she could not see her friends and this worried her.

She returned to the infirmary to watch over Haldir. As soon as Rumil and Orophin returned, they would discuss the matter of Haldir's transport. He would need to be carried home, to Lorien where his care could be performed in better conditions. Calavénë waited silently by the bedroll for the return of her friends. She leaned back to the damp wall of the room. Sleep was beginning to coax her eyes to close and for the first time in almost twelve hours, she obliged.

A strong but delicate hand stroked her face. Calavénë's eyes fluttered and when she opened them, she saw Legolas and Rumil in front of her. Tears of joy flowed from her face to see her two spoken gwanur were safe, "Legolas! Rumil! Praise the Valar you are safe! Where is Fin? Aragorn? The rest?"

Legolas placed a finger on her lips, "You have much to ask for such a distressed person. Orophin is with herdir Annoguil. He had a large gash on his thigh but he will be well. As for Aragorn, he is with Gandalf."

Calavénë bore a confused expression on her face, "Gandalf? I was under the impression that he had fallen in Moria."

Legolas smiled at his young gwathel, "He did pen vuin but he has returned to us shortly after we left Lorien."

Calavénë nodded, "Is everyone else safe? Where are the little Hobbits? I do not see Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin…"

Grief washed over Legolas as he spoke, "We went our separate ways with Frodo and Sam at Rauros. As for Merry and Pippin they are in Fangorn."

Calavénë's eyes widened, "Fangorn? Is it not dangerous there?"

Legolas shook his head and smiled at her, "No pen neth. They are quite safe with Treebeard, the Ent."

A sense of wonder filled her. She has heard of such creature but had never seen one before, "Ent? I should like to see one someday."

Legolas laughed, "You will and I hope soon." His gaze turned towards Haldir on the ground, "How is he faring?"

Calavénë looked at the Marchwarden, "He is unwavering. But I fear not for long. We need to get him somewhere cleaner and I think he would fare better in Lorien."

Rumil nodded, "Yes, I think so too. We shall discuss this with Mebedir after we have gathered full report on our casualties. Look after him, gwathel."

Calavénë nodded silently and watched as the two returned outside. Just then, a limping Orophin made his way into the recovery room. Her eyes lit up to see her closest companion, "Fin!"

Orophin smiled and sat down next to her, looking intently at Haldir, "How is he?"

Calavénë stroked the hair on Haldir's silvery head, "He has been better but he is secure. How are you?"

Orophin looked at his thigh, "I have been better too. How are you faring?"

A weak smile formed on her lips, "I have never been so terrified in my life. When you brought him in I felt my life stop, dead in its tracks. I lost count at how many times I died tonight with his each screams. I was worried about you, Rumil and Legolas. I could hear Aragorn sometimes but when he went further into the distance I could no longer hear him. I was petrified for I thought he had fallen."

Orophin held her close to him when she began to cry. Such a young elleth, he thought. Most elves around her age would have spent their time learning Westron, read literature, learn laments and practice the arts. But not her. Here she is, thrust into battle; witnessing the ones she loves, injured and helpless, "Shh… It is over. At least for now. Gwathel, I will take this watch. Go and change. Take a bath if needed. You need the rest."

Calavénë looked up at the injured warden, "Are you certain Fin? You are hurt yourself."

Orophin nodded, "Yes. Go. Legolas told me that the bath chamber is on the second level."

She stood up and made her way to the entrance. She glanced at the brothers one last time before venturing to the bathing chamber. It was oval in shape with strange looking pipes coming out from the damp walls. There were also chains hanging near the entrance. In the middle of the chamber was a big carved out stone pool supplied by fresh water from the large duct behind it. There were slots that could be opened to allow the water to flow out from the pool, allowing the bather to change the water.

On the shelves near the doorway were scented oils and bathing salts as well as clean towels. Calavénë took a vial of oil. It smelled like orange blossoms. A knock on the door startled her. She opened the door and saw a young woman with flowing golden hair standing in front of her. She recognized her as the maiden of Rohan. She was in charge of keeping the women and children safe.

Calavénë bowed down, "Yes my lady. Is there anything I could help you with?"

Eowyn smiled, "My name is Eowyn and I saw you walking towards the bathing chamber but I noticed you do not have fresh clothing with you."

Calavénë had suddenly realized that she indeed did not bring any fresh clothing, "It seems the battle has clouded my clarity. Alas, bath is out of the question since I could not recall where my rug sack is."

Eowyn laughed softly, "No matter. I have here with me some clothing. I hope they would fit you seeing as how tall you are."

Calavénë took the gown she brought her, "Thank you my lady. I am Calavénë, one of the healers from Lorien."

Eowyn smiled, "I know Lady Calavénë. Legolas talked much about you when we were in Meduseld. I shall leave you now. It was a great pleasure meeting you Calavénë."

Eowyn closed the door behind her. Calavénë made her way to the pool and changed out of her bloody apparels. She slipped into the pool and was surprised to find the water warm. She whirled around and saw that the duct had a heating vent. She closed her eyes and began to wash her body. She would not take long for she has to return to Haldir's side.

Calavénë walked back slowly to the infirmary. She could see Aragorn and Legolas standing over Haldir. A man in white robes was crouching next to Haldir, Gandalf. She stood next to Legolas quietly and no one seemed to notice her. "He is very lucky to be alive," Gandalf spoke.

Aragorn nodded, "Yes, the skills of the healers from Lorien and Rivendell have spared him."

Gandalf shook his head, "That was not the real reason he survived."

Legolas looked at Gandalf intently, "It was not?"

The old Maia smiled, "No, Legolas. He was saved for his fea depended on another's fea which did not let go of him. As a matter of fact, the one responsible has joined us."

At that moment, Legolas, Aragorn and Orophin turned to look at her. Legolas was surprised to see her beside him, "Pen dithen, I did not hear you."

Calavénë blushed as the eyes of the men fell on her. Was it indeed her fea that had saved him? If it was that could only mean they are connected somehow. Gandalf stood before her and smiled, "You must be Calavénë. Legolas has told me of you. I am known as Gandalf."

She could see why Frodo had been severely affected when he fell in Moria. Gandalf was warm and full of wisdom. The way he speaks mirrored the long years he spent on Middle Earth with the different races, "It is a great pleasure to have met you, Mithrandir. Frodo spoke highly of you."

Gandalf smiled and walked towards her, "You have helped Frodo through a tough time child. I am amazed at the capability of your heart to love someone immensely, both Frodo and Haldir. Your love will be remembered by those touched by it long after they are gone."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "We will meet again I hope. Take care pen neth."

Calavénë watched as Aragorn and Legolas left with him. Just then, Mebedir entered the room, "My lady, the horses and wagons are ready. We will move Haldir and the other wardens today. You will ride with Haldir and Orophin."

Calavénë nodded, "Thank you Mebedir. How many injured wardens we have with us?"

He looked at her and stated, "Around thirty five my lady. We have lost more."

Calavénë took the news with a solemn heart. Many of her kin had perished. May they prosper in Valinor.

Legolas and Aragorn helped carry Haldir to the wagon. Annoguil was seen running here and there making sure all the other injured wardens have at least one healer in their wagons. Mebedir and Rumil were to head the remainder of the battalion home.

Calavénë looked down upon Legolas and Aragorn, "Thank you. My congratulations on your victory my lords. Please, if you do see Frodo again, tell him, my thoughts are with him."

Legolas nodded and patted her hand. The wagons pulled away. The images of the Dunedain and the elf prince began to fade away as they slowly moved out from Helm's Deep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey back to Lorien was slow with them harbouring the injured and wearied warriors. Calavénë sat silently in the wagon, watching Haldir. A sleeping draught was administered before the journey to help him sleep and rest. He was still sleeping on his front. Orophin watched as the lady gazed upon his brother, "You love him immensely do you not?"

Calavénë's face burned with shame of being caught staring, "I do… With all my heart."

Orophin smiled, "Haldir is lucky to have your love. I could only hope he would be willing to open his heart and accept it."

A sad smile formed on Calavénë's lips, "I am content on loving him this way even if my love will be left unrequited."

Orophin shook his head, "You do not truly mean that. You would see him bond with another and leave you? Your heartache will be severe and you will not survive…"

Calavénë left his remark unanswered. She did not know what she had ventured into when she fell in love. Now that she has, there was no turning back for she was too deeply attached. She watched as Haldir stirred and a moan escaped from his lips. The pain was bothering him. Calavénë carefully undressed the wound and applied a cooling salve on it. She closed the bandages again and watched Haldir's expression. His face softened and he continued his reverie. Another moan stirred some fear in Calavénë's heart. She leaned in to hear what he was saying. A smile formed on her lips when she heard him moaned again, "Calavénë…"

Night was upon them. Rumil had ordered them to stop and rest for the night. It was not wise for them to press on their journey with so many injured wardens with them. Calavénë descended from the wagon and made a tent for Orophin and Haldir. As she was working on it, she heard a moan and someone calling her name. She spun around and saw Haldir trying to sit up.

She ran to him, not wanting him to exert himself, "Haldir, no! You should not move too much. Your wound is still very tender."

Haldir looked at the elleth holding him, "I am well. Though the pain could use the cooling salve you have. Will you help me down from the wagon?"

Calavénë nodded and held him close to her body. They walked slowly towards the tent she prepared. She sat him down gently on the bedroll. With the salve in her hand, she opened the dressings and smeared it on to the wound. Haldir winched but relaxed soon after. Her soft fingers felt like heaven on his burning skin. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the experience.

Calavénë stopped when Rumil entered the tent, "Calavénë, Orophin will be spending the night in my tent that way you do not have too many wardens to look after. Take care of Haldir."

Haldir looked up at his brother, "Thank you Rumil. How is Fin?"

Rumil squatted next to him, "He is well, right now having dinner with the rest outside. Rest, gwanur. We need our stubborn Marchwarden healthy again." Rumil laughed and left the tent.

Calavénë sat down in front of him, embracing his handsome face, "I almost lost you today…"

She brought her face closer to his, hesitating. When he showed no signs of retreating, she gently kissed him. It was the same familiar kiss she would give him whenever she felt hesitant, airy and light. Haldir closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, soft and lingering at first but now it was heated and passionate. Their tongues met in a feverish dance. Calavénë moaned as Haldir gently sucked her tongue, heightening her desires.

Haldir pulled away from her abruptly, "Calavénë… I cannot offer you anything more than this… My touch and my company… Nothing more…"

Calavénë understood what he meant. He was not prepared to give up his heart just yet. She would have him heal first then perhaps talk to Galadriel. She wanted to be one with him but the only way to achieve that, she must first leave Galadriel's side. Lying with an ellon outside the bonds of matrimony was frowned upon. She would gladly accept a life in exile if it meant she would be with him, even if he would only share his bed and not his heart.

Without uttering another word, she kissed him again. When she finally broke the kiss, both were left breathless. She looked at him and spoke, "I would not ask more than that for now Haldir. But I believe in the strengths of my love. One day, you will love me and we would spend eternity in wedded bliss."

Haldir did not respond to her remark. This elleth has a stubborn mind, much like his. He doubts he would be able to love her like she does of him. But he needed to feel her tonight, her skin and her warmth. Taking her completely was out of the question, not because of his injuries but because she was Galadriel's lady in waiting. He would not shame her thus. She would be exiled if this happened.

He looked at her with desire in his eyes, "I cannot love you tonight, melethril. But I need to feel your skin against mine."

Calavénë understood his request. She stood up and lifted her gown from her body. She slipped under the blankets and removed her camisole. There they were, half naked together. Haldir moved closer to her and gently laid his head on her chest. The feel of her smooth skin and soft breasts were comforting, like a child in his mother's arms. Calavénë stroked his face with trembling fingers. What will the future bring for her? Was she really certain he would love her as she claims?

Sleep came to the both of them not long after they lay under the blankets. With fluttering eyes, both fell into their own world of dreams.

Pen vuin – dear one

Pen dithen – little one

Pen neth – young one

Melethril – lover (fem)

Gwanur – brother

Gwathel - sister


	15. The Arrangement

Chapter 14

The Arrangement

The first rays of light peeked its way through the tent flap and teased Haldir's eyes. The commotion outside was barely audible. Haldir roused. The pain on his back had lessened from the night before. The cooling salve did its work. A beautiful orange blossom scent welcomed his senses. The feel of soft skin and shapely breasts made his rousing unbearable, for he did not want to leave the tent. He lifted his head gently and looked at the elleth lying next to him, "Calavénë…"

He propped on one elbow and looked at her. Her golden hair fell in soft curls around her face. Her hair was indeed unusual. It was not straight like the other elleth but it had soft waves that framed her face. The skin on her face had a tinge of blush on the apples of her cheeks. Her lips were small but full. Haldir smiled. Those lips were delectable. He quietly ran a finger on the outline of her eyebrow, following the curve of her bone.

A sigh escaped his lips. He wanted to make love to her, take her fully. But lying with an elleth who is not your wife was forbidden and frowned upon by the society. Perhaps there was another way for him to feel the pleasure of her body. He had given her pleasure numerous times without being one with her. Surely she would do the same. A mischievous smile formed on his lips. Ignoring the pain on his back, Haldir made his move.

Calavénë tossed around in the bedroll. She knew it was morning but she was weary and wanted to rest a little longer. She felt cold. The blankets did not help warm her body. She opened her eyes and saw that the blankets were gone! Haldir sat near her hips with his fingers around the band of her breeches. With one swift pull, her breeches came off and she lay there naked.

Surprised by his actions, she turned to her side trying to cover her body. Fear rose inside her, questioning his motives, "Haldir… What is the meaning of this?"

Haldir lay down behind her, gently stroking her back, "I would make love to you meleth and you to me…"

Calavénë's body shook with fervour and nervousness, "Haldir… Please hold on a little longer. At least until I have had an audience with Lady Galadriel to be dismissed from her patronage. Then you can have me fully…"

Haldir kissed her shoulders, gently licking the nook of her neck, "I do not need to be one with you to make love to you…"

Calavénë was still naïve in the ways of love, "How?"

Haldir chuckled, amused, "I will show you if you let me…"

He turned her body around and removed her hands away. She looked at him anticipation in her eyes mingled with fear. Her gaze fell upon the dressings on his shoulder, "Haldir, you are hurt. Are you sure this will not harm you?"

Haldir smiled and kissed her forehead, "No, melethril. All will be well. The wound is healing beautifully."

He moved his body closer to hers. She was trembling, anticipating his moves. He bent down and kissed her nose then her eyes and soon they were locked in a passionate kiss. Her lips were warm and soft. The delicate folds of her mouth tasted wonderful. He licked her bottom lip, demanding access which she obliged. Their tongues met inside their mouths, twirling and sucking.

Calavénë pulled away in need of air. His kisses left her breathless and the look in his eyes told her he was far from over. He bent down again, catching her lips one more time for another bout of heated kisses. When he finally released her lips, it was swollen from his attention.

He kissed the tip of her ears, eliciting a moan from her lips. He nibbled the rounded lobe, gently sucking. Her head tilted towards his mouth, desperately seeking his lips. Haldir smiled. It will be hard to love her without wanting to take her fully.

He kissed down the side of her neck, licking and sucking slowly along the lines of her blood vessel. He lightly brushed his finger along her collarbone and down the valley of her breasts. She arched her body into him, needing to feel his touch on her breasts. He followed the trail with his lips, leaving a wet path down her chest. Without hesitation he took a hardened bud into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it. Calavénë moaned and grasped the bedroll beneath her. The feel of his mouth on her body was sheer ecstasy and she could feel the heated moisture forming in between her legs.

The sound of someone coughing outside caused them to stop. Haldir pulled back, listening to who it was. Outside the tent a grinning Rumil stood waiting, "Calavénë, Haldir… the rest of us will be moving out in an hour. I suggest the two of you get your affairs in order." Rumil smirked. Knowing Haldir, he might have Calavénë in naught but her skin. But his brother was a noble elf. He would not have deflowered her since they were not bonded. Still, no one said loving each other needed them to be as one fully. Rumil too has learned the ways of love this way.

Calavénë instinctively pulled the blankets to her body. Rumil's interruption brought her back down to earth. Her face turned scarlet since Rumil could have guessed what was happening. She was grateful that only Rumil and Orophin and perhaps herdir knew her true feelings. She looked at Haldir who was hovering on top of her, "We best get ready…"

Haldir lifted his body from hers aided with his good arm. Calavénë saw this and looked worried, "What is it Haldir? Your arm is restricting your movement?"

Haldir sat down and nodded, "Yes. It seems I cannot move my arm as much. My shoulder is still hurting."

Calavénë held the blankets close to her chest and moved closer to him to inspect the wound, "The wound is healing well. Perhaps the blow has rendered your arm temporarily weakened. It is best if I made a sling for you."

Calavénë stood up and pulled her gown over her head once again. She reached into the medical kit with her and pulled out a long piece of cloth. With a few twist and turns, she managed to form a sling for his arm. She gently slipped the sling over his shoulder and placed his arm inside it, "Is that better?"

Haldir moved his shoulder. The pain seemed to have lessened, "Yes. It feels slightly better. Thank you." He looked at his naked torso, "Do you think I could wear my tunic?"

Calavénë smiled, "I do not think that is possible. Why Haldir? Are you embarrassed?"

Haldir cleared his throat, "No. I mean, I do not make it a custom to walk around shirtless in front of my fellow wardens. My naked form is reserved for more… deserving elves."

Calavénë frowned, "Who might that be?"

He leaned in close to her ear, "Healers and you… which coincidentally are both…" He gently licked her lobe seductively.

Calavénë shuddered at his words. She looked at him and smiled, "Come. We must be ready. I suspect Rumil is fractious to return home to Lorien."

They rode on the same wagon they did last night. Orophin too joined them. Haldir was awake and insisted on not taking any sleeping draught. Calavénë sat on the wagon with her legs crossed and Haldir laid his head on her lap. For Orophin, it was good to see his brother happy. He had not seen him content in the arms of an elleth for a long time now. But he fears for Calavénë. He did not know how Haldir wanted to proceed with this relationship. He shuddered at the thought of what Calavénë agreed. Haldir must have set a kind of boundary for them. It is a pity for Calavénë to fall in love with Haldir, an elf who did not know the real meaning of true love.

Haldir traced his finger along the intricate patterns of Calavénë dress. She gently stroked his hair, admiring his beauty. Every now and then he would kiss her thighs. He would then sit up and play with her hair and whenever Orophin averted his gaze, he would steal a kiss from her. Calavénë was happy for the first time in many days. She would request an audience with Lady Galadriel and ask to be relieved of her duties. In all of her excitement about the new life she would have with Haldir, momentarily she had forgotten about the old one she had…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached Lorien close to nightfall. Calavénë helped Haldir to his talan and returned to help Annoguil tend to the other wardens. Haldir sat quietly in his talan, remembering the past days. The battle left a deep scar in his heart, seeing how many his kin died. He stood in front of his balcony, looking at his beloved Lorien. The leaves were golden and the air was fresh. Truly, he missed it. His keen elven eyes caught sight of Lady Galadriel walking towards his talan.

Not long after that, she stood before him, glowing. Her warm smile filled him with a sense of wonder and a sense of home, "Welcome back Haldir. I am happy to see you here. Praise Eru for you have survived. Are you well, my Marchwarden?"

Haldir smiled and bowed down, "Yes, my lady. I am well. My back hurts but nothing I cannot withstand."

Galadriel nodded, "I am sure you will heal rapidly under Annoguil's care. Speaking of which, where is Calavénë? I wish to see her. There are things I must discuss with her."

Haldir shook his head, "She is not here, my lady. She went down to assist Herdir Annoguil with the other wardens."

Galadriel looked at the healing talan down below, "Very well. I shall see her soon. Rest Haldir, for you have earned it."

Haldir watched as Galadriel descended for his talan. She disappeared from his sights, under the trees. Haldir sighed and made his way inside. Now that they were back in Lorien, the notion of being with Calavénë merely for the pleasures of the flesh seemed a sin. She would be shunned from society if they were to be as one, for him to take her into his bed. He would not force that decision on her. They could still enjoy each other's company without truly engaging in the ultimate portrayal of love. He sat down on his bed, wearied as the true extent of his ordeals dawned on him.

Calavénë stood silently in Galadriel's chamber. She was waiting for her answer. She told the Lady of Light on her wish to be released from her patronage. She said nothing.

Galadriel looked at the young elleth. It seemed her mind had been made up. There was no use of coaxing her into changing her mind. Galadriel tried to read her but all she could see inside her was happiness be it for the moment. Today, she was happier than before. Galadriel sat down in her chair, "This is your final decision?"

Calavénë nodded. It was her final decision, "Yes, my lady. I would ask for your approval of my release and if you wish to discontinue my tutelage with herdir Annoguil, I would not protest."

Galadriel would not make any decision in haste, "Have you told your parents of this finality?"

Calavénë shook her head, "No, my lady. I was hoping to get an answer from you before I proceed in telling them."

Galadriel stood up, "Then here is my proposition. Haldir is in need of care. I have spoken to Annoguil and it seems he will not be fit for duty until his arm heals. The healing will take almost a month to complete. If you would agree to help him recover, by the end of one month I will release you from your promise. You will move in the talan next to his. This will allow you more convenience. But remember Calavénë, you are still my lady in waiting, at least until the one month is over. Need I say more?"

Calavénë felt her face turned red. She understood what Galadriel meant, "Very well, my lady. I do hope you will not utter a word on this matter to my parents. I will tell them, on my time, in my own way."

Galadriel nodded, "Very well. It is my promise as it is yours. Mirnimmeril will help you gather your things. You will move in today."

Calavénë bowed down and turned to leave the chamber. Galadriel called out to her suddenly, "Are you sure of your actions pen neth? Do you not fear the consequences of your decisions?"

Calavénë turned around and smiled to her adoptive mother, "You have always taught me to follow my heart. I am. My heart will not let me go astray…"

Galadriel nodded, "So be it. May the Valar see it as you do…"

Haldir watched as Calavénë approached his talan with numerous things with her. She had a large sack and a crate in her arms. Behind her Mirnimmeril carried two large crates, both walking towards his talan. Haldir tried to focus but his vision was beginning to blur. Sweat trickled down his forehead and made its way down his neck. His breathing became ragged. Something was amiss. A sharp pain appeared out of nowhere. He grasped his arm, the one wounded in battle. The pain was unbearable. He began to swagger unsteadily as he tried to make his way back to his talan.

Calavénë dropped all her belongings to the ground and hurriedly made her way to his talan. She saw how Haldir walked back inside unsteadily, something was wrong. She ran up the stairs and when she reached the doorway, she found Haldir on the floor, unconscious, "Haldir!"

Mirnimmeril too dropped the things she carried when she heard Calavénë call out to her, "Mirnimmeril! Come quick! Haldir is hurt!"

Calavénë crouched down beside him and tried to wake him up. She touched his forehead, he was running a temperature. The both of them carefully lifted the broad warrior back to his bed. Calavénë sat by the bed, examining him. She pulled down the dressings on his back, nothing, the wound there was healing. She now turned her attention to the bandages around his arm. When she opened it, a foul scent reached her nose. The wound had turned purple and there were seepage oozing out from it. The wound had been infected.

She carefully removed the bandages and ran to the wash room to fetch some water. With a clean cloth, she wiped off the secretion and applied the healing salve. Haldir was having a fever. That could only mean the infection had reached his bloodstream. This was far beyond her expertise. She looked at Mirnimmeril, "Stay with him. I need to find herdir Annoguil."

Calavénë ran as fast as she could to the healing talan. When she arrived, herdir Annoguil was nowhere to be found. She asked one of the assistant there, "Where is herdir Annoguil? It is urgent!"

The young assistant told her, herdir Annoguil had just left to meet Lord Celeborn. He was to deliver his reports on the casualties of war. Calavénë turned around and ran as fast as she could towards the palace. She could see the master healer entering the main hall. As soon as she reached the palace, she pushed her way in, "Herdir Annoguil!"

Celeborn stood up, enraged, "What is the meaning of this? Do you not see we are having a discussion?"

Calavénë bowed down, "My apologies, Lord Celeborn but I need to bring herdir Annoguil to Haldir's talan immediately. He has taken a turn for the worst…"

Celeborn looked at Calavénë and then to Annoguil, "Go, Haldir needs you. Return to me when you have stabilized him."

Annoguil and Calavénë made their way as quickly as they can towards the talan. Once there, the master healer went to work. He took a look on the wound and a grim expression hung on his face, "It is much worse than I thought…"

Fear washed over her as she watched the healer cut open the wound to allow the secretions to drain out, "It is my fault. I paid more attention to the wound on his back and I took no heed of the wound on his arm. I did not change the dressing nor applied some salve or poultice."

Annoguil spoke as he worked on Haldir, "You did nothing wrong. The wound was not as large as the one on his back. Even I did not see this coming. Come now. Clean the wound while I prepare the salve."

It took them both nearly one hour to set his arm right. Haldir was still with fever but his arm will survive. Annoguil looked at his pupil, "Calavénë, it is best you stay here tonight. He will fare much better if he makes it through the night without any trouble. In any case, if he takes the turn for the worse come and fetch me right away. Take this potion and administer it every hour. It will help bring down his fever."

Calavénë walked the healer out. Mirnimmeril followed suit and returned to the palace to bring news to the Lord and Lady. Calavénë took the vial of potion and made her way to the kitchen. The kitchen was situated at the back of the talan. As she walked towards it, she could see that most of the crockery inside the kitchen had not been used. Now that she has seen the kitchen, she began to notice the same conditions the other rooms were in. It is apparent; Haldir did not spend much time here in his talan. Calavénë smiled. He must spend most of his time on border patrol, she thought.

She found a wooden spoon in the kitchen and brought it to Haldir's bed. She poured the potion into the spoon and gently placed it on his lips, opening it slowly to allow him to swallow the potion. Haldir winced at the taste yet he was not awake. Calavénë wiped the excess of and fed him a few spoonful of water. She placed the potion down and kissed him gently.

Calavénë sat down near the bed and placed her head near his hand. She was exhausted and terrified. It was her fault. If only she had paid more attention to the wound on his arm. Rumil and Orophin still have not heard the news about their brother. As she closed her eyes, she made a mental note to herself to inform them in the morning.


	16. Getting to Know You

A/N :

First of all I am very sorry. I missed one chapter, chapter 5 I think entitled Missing. I have added that and I had just notice the scene break I inserted did not show on Fanfic. I have also corrected that. I am going off for a weekend holiday, so I'll try to upload one more chapter today

Chapter 15

Getting to Know You

Haldir woke up with a horrible burning taste in his mouth. It was a combination of mandrake and catnip. His throat was dry and his lips were cracked. He felt hot and clammy from being under layers of blankets. He pushed down the blankets and sat up. The room was still dark. He did not know how long he has been unconscious. He looked around the room searching for someone. The feel of silky hair on his fingers stopped his search.

Calavénë slept on the edge of the bed. Her golden hair flowing to the sides and Haldir could see she had been sleeping on the floor. He looked around the room in search for water. The heat in his throat was making it hard for him to swallow. He rose quietly from bed and walked towards the kitchen. Through the window in his kitchen, Haldir could see the moon high in the sky. It was probably a few hours past midnight, he thought to himself. Slowly, he found a goblet and poured himself some water. The cool liquid flowing down his throat did wonders for the ache. He sat the goblet down but it toppled forward and hit the floor.

A loud clanging noise woke Calavénë up from her sleep. She reached out to touch Haldir but was alarmed when she could not find him. She looked around the talan and saw a figure standing in the kitchen doorway, "Haldir?"

Haldir muttered a curse under his breath. He did not want to wake her from her sleep. Calavénë looked exhausted and looked so peaceful whilst sleeping. But now his clumsiness had robbed her of her night's sleep, "Yes, dithen cugu… It is I. Forgive me for waking you up…"

Calavénë walked towards the Marchwarden. He should not be walking around in his state, "Are you well? What were you looking for?"

Haldir smiled, "I was parched. Thus, I came here looking for water."

Calavénë voiced her disapproval, "Why did you not wake me? You should not be walking around. You are not well, melethron. Come, let us sit at the dining table. I am certain you are famished. I will prepare something."

Now that she has mentioned it, Haldir did feel famished. He had not eaten anything since breakfast. He sat down on the chair and watched Calavénë move about the kitchen, "Tell me, pen bain. What happened?"

Calavénë took out some fruits and nuts from the cupboard and placed them on the table, "You fainted, meleth. Your wound was infected. Forgive me for not taking care of you better. Herdir Annoguil tended to your injuries and praise the Valar, you seem well now."

Calavénë stood by the table watching Haldir. He looked up and smiled at her, "Sit, pen dithen. I would love your company as I eat."

Calavénë stroked the warrior's hair and took a seat opposite him, "These were all I could find in your cupboard. Perhaps tomorrow I would travel to the market place and buy some meat to help speed your healing process."

Haldir laughed, "Nay, pen neth. I am not partial to meat. I prefer fish and fruits. Perhaps tomorrow, a broth from vegetables?"

Calavénë looked at him with a sense of wonder in her eyes, "Never would I have thought the Marchwarden did not eat meat. How did you then become so broad?"

Haldir laughed in earnest, "Through training and a lot of milk. I have never been the meat eater in my family. Rumil on the other hand could eat a whole boar."

Now it was Calavénë's turn to laugh. He looked at her intently. The way she laughed, with her head thrown back and her hand covering her mouth, it was endearing. Haldir reached out and touched her fingers, "What do you like, Calavénë?"

Calavénë stopped laughing and pondered the question, "Hmm… I like fruits, a lot. I do eat meat from time to time since ada loves it so much."

Haldir nodded, "Tell me about your family pen vuin."

Calavénë cleared her throat, "There is not much to tell. But I will try. My ada and naneth met one thousand years ago when he was visiting Rivendell. Nana worked as a librarian there. Ada tells me, he met her by accident when he bumped into her while they were in the library. They courted and not long after, they married. But the true testament of their love would be when they tried for a child. After trying for almost eight hundred years, they almost gave up. Nana was sure something was amiss inside her so she requested an audience with Lady Galadriel. Though I do not know the nature of her condition, she told me the Lady cured her and when she lay that night with my ada, I was conceived."

Haldir smiled, "You must love them dearly…"

Calavénë nodded, "I do… with all my heart. Tell me Haldir, of your parents."

Haldir set down the goblet he was drinking from, "There is not much to tell, pen neth. My ada perished in battle and my naneth followed him soon after. But they were extraordinary elves. My nana has the most beautiful voice and she often sang to us. Her hair was as dark as the night. I have always wondered why none of us have hair like hers. She told us the reason she has dark hair is to shield her children from harm. That way when we hide behind it, all the enemies could see was darkness. My ada was an exceptional warrior. He taught me how to use a bow and arrow. He wrote beautiful poetry and would read it to us sometimes. It is such a shame you could not meet them. They would have loved you and you would have adored them."

Calavénë smiled. She would have definitely loved that. She looked at the plates on the table. The foods were eaten and the goblets empty. She would have him rest now, "Come Haldir. You need to rest." Calavénë stood up and pulled his hand towards the bedroom.

Haldir stood up and wrapped his healthy hand around her waist, pulling her closer, "I would very much like to finish what we started the morning of yesterday…"

He bent down and kissed her. She was surprised by his action. He could tell by the way she stiffened against his touch. But after a few more suckling, she softened and returned his kisses generously. Locked in an embrace, the two of them slowly made their way to the bedroom.

Haldir gently pushed Calavénë on to the bed. She crawled up upon in slowly, anticipating his move. He took of the sling that was restricting his movement and tossed it aside. He took a hold of her legs and pulled her towards him. With on swift move, he laid on top of her, kissing her ferociously. He sucked her lips and played with her tongue, making Calavénë surfaced, gasping for air. She closed her eyes tightly when he pushed his tongue in deeper and she could taste the blueberry he had just eaten.

Haldir pulled away from her, eyes dark with desire. He lifted her gown and pulled it off her body. His hands reached for her camisole and ripped it apart. Her breeches came off quickly too. He stood above her, drinking the sight of her naked flesh greedily.

Calavénë was having hard time breathing. The way he looked at her, made her worry about her maidenhood. Would he keep to his promise and not take her fully? Her questions quietly disappeared when she saw Haldir stepping out of his leggings. He was beautiful. His body broad and slender, with skin as smooth as alabaster. His elfhood stood proud and strained. Calavénë could see the pearly tip. So this is how an ellon looks like up close.

Haldir climbed atop the bed and pressed his body onto hers. Calavénë gasped as his delicate fingers brushed across her hardened buds. He kissed her neck, gentle sucking the skin while his fingers masterfully rolled her nipples. She arched her back, trying to feel more of his fingers. Haldir smiled and kissed the mounds of her breasts. She was soft and firm. The skin along the valley of her peaks was silky and smooth.

Calavénë moaned when he brought the bud in to his mouth and sucked gently on it, "Haldir…"

Haldir ignored her plea and continued his ministrations on the other breast. He could see lift her knee, letting the heat between her legs subside. The rich scent of her desire waft across his senses and made him hungrier. He slipped a finger in between her legs and stroked the length of her sex.

Calavénë arched her back and clamped her thighs. The feel of his finger in between her folds was electrifying, "Haldir…"

Haldir kissed her breast, "Shh… Let me… Do not tense up… Feel me…"

Calavénë gently opened her thighs and she could feel his finger swirling around her now moist folds. Looking intently at her, Haldir carefully timed his action. Calavénë grasped the pillow beneath her and when Haldir saw this, he inserted his middle finger inside her. Her eyes shot open, "Haldir!"

He kissed her and continued his sweet assault. One finger and then another, stroking and taking her to new heights. Calavénë was now incoherent and tiny sobs were the only thing she knew how to make. Just as she about to reach her sweet release, Haldir pulled his fingers out. Calavénë could feel him kissing lower and lower down her stomach.

She threw her head back into the pillow and bit down on her lips as the tip of his tongue swirled around her folds. It was sheer ecstasy and she felt herself alive now more than ever. Her lips now chanted his name as whimpers and moans followed. He stopped his ministration and blew hot air at her strained bundle of nerves. Her body quivered and her breathing became uneven. She wanted the release and Haldir was teasing her, "Haldir… please…"

This time he obliged. He brought his lips upon the hardened nub and sucked it gently. Calavénë cried out in pleasure as the pressure mounted inside her. The tip of his tongue twirled around her tiny erection and with one final motion, her body convulsed and shook with such force. Haldir could taste her molten release, sweet and salty. He continued sucking until finally her body relaxed. He let go of her and lay beside her.

Calavénë could not utter a word still. She knew he would ask her for his own blissful oblivion. She turned around and looked at him, "I want to please you… but I do not know how… teach me…"

Haldir smiled and took her hand, "Touch me, lirimaer…"

With trembling hands, she reached for his arousal. At the first feel of it, she retracted her hands quickly, "Haldir! It is so warm!"

Haldir laughed and pulled her hands back to his body, "it is supposed to be this way. Come, now rub along my length."

She did what she was told. She began rubbing his length and he groaned in response. She stroked the tip and when she felt the silky fluid on the tip, she spread it along his length and continued her ministrations. Haldir thrust his body further into her hands, enjoying the feel of her soft skin.

She was lost in her amazement of his body and when he stopped her, she stared at him, "Are you not enjoying this?"

Haldir smiled, "I am melethril. But I would love the feel of your mouth on me… Will you do it for me?"

Calavénë nodded and sat up timidly. She grasped his length and licked the tip. He groaned in pleasure. Looking at how he was responding to her infused some boldness inside her. She continued to lick the tip, circling around it a few times. Each time, her strokes became shorter and faster. Haldir was lost in his own bliss, hissing and groaning. Calavénë pushed the tip deeper into her mouth; the taste of the pearly fluid hit her tongue. It tasted salty and creamy. She pushed in deeper and deeper and soon half of his length was inside her mouth.

She continued bobbing up and down his length and she could feel his hand holding her head in place. With a few more strokes, Haldir reached his explosive release and spilled his seed in her mouth. Calavénë was shocked and pulled her head back, coughing at the sudden spillage. She wiped of the excess from her mouth and looked at Haldir. His eyes were closed and there were droplets of sweat on his forehead. She crawled next to him and placed her head on his chest, "Are you well?"

Haldir chuckled, "I am… I am… that was wonderful, pen bain. I need a moment to recover but it will not be long. Then I will love you again…"

Calavénë giggled, "Nay, Haldir. I think we have had enough debauchery tonight. Rest. You are not fully well and I am more than satisfied. My body still shakes with delight. Let us sleep, melethron."

Haldir pulled her close to his body, revelling in the softness of her moist skin. As he fell asleep, he heard her whisper, "Le melon…" He said nothing and pretended to sleep.

Calavénë snuggled closer. She knew he was awake but she did not expect an answer from him. The act of love was tiring indeed and soon Calavénë sailed away in the land of dreams, seeing visions of Haldir and her children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pen vuin – dear one

Pen bain – beautiful one

Dithen cugu – little dove

Pen neth – young one

Lirimaer – my love

Melon le – I love you

Melethril – lover (fem)


	17. Concerns

Chapter 16

Concerns

Haldir woke up to an empty bed. He had hoped to love Calavénë again this morning but when he rolled around she was gone. He rose slowly, trying not to injure his arm or back. The smell of warm broth permeated through his talan. He slipped on his leggings and made his way outside.

For the first time in many years, his talan seemed habitable. The living area had been straightened out. The dry leaves that flew in were swept. The surfaces gleamed under the light and fresh flowers sat in beautiful vases around the room. The windows were opened to let the breeze in and the freshness of Caras Galadhon air was wonderful. Haldir walked towards the flower vase on the shelf next to his bedroom. It was filled by Niphredil, his favourite flower. He bent down and took a whiff of the beautiful scent. His nana used to pick these for their talan long ago.

He walked into the kitchen and saw her, Calavénë. She was wearing a pale blue gown with a white apron over it. Her hair was pulled back in braids and her cheeks were pink from the heat rising from the pot. Haldir caused see stumps of carrots and potatoes on the counter. He smiled, vegetable broth he thought. He walked closer and placed an arm lovingly around her waist, "Maer aur, dithen cugu."

Calavénë smiled and snuggled closer to his body, "You are awake, melethron. Sit, the broth is almost ready. I would have you eat breakfast and then your medication. Afterwards we will proceed to the river for your training."

Haldir looked at her questioningly, "Training? What training might this be?"

Calavénë turned around and held his face in an embrace, "For your shoulder and arm. The muscles and bones must be trained to ensure the return of their full functions. I thought perhaps today, we would go for a swim."

Haldir walked towards the table and sat down. He was hungry for he used up all his energy last night, "The broth smells delicious. I see you have changed. Did you bring clothing here?"

Calavénë placed the wooden bowls in front of them, one for him and one for her, "Nay, Haldir. I returned to my talan with coincidentally is next to yours on the other platform. Why?"

Haldir sipped the broth carefully. It was still hot but it tasted heavenly, "By the Valar! You cook very well, melethril! Oh, yes! Perhaps, you could bring your clothing here meleth. That way you do not have to return to your talan everyday."

Calavénë shook her head, "Nay, Haldir. That I could not do. I am still in the service of Lady Galadriel and to do so would reflect on her badly. After all we are not hervenn and hervess."

Haldir remained silent. It was not something he had given much thought of. She has given up a lot of herself to be with him. He could at least try to love her. Yes, he should try to love her. After all, he cared for her immensely, "Are you regretting your decision to be with me, meleth?"

Calavénë chuckled, "Nay, Haldir. How could I have regretted the most wonderful decision I have made for myself? You bring me joy and I hope in time, you will allow me to fill your heart with joy as well."

He reached out and touched her fingers. They were soft and long, the fingers that brought him much pleasure last night. He rose from his chair and went to her in haste. She was surprised when he pulled her up and placed her on the table, pushing away the bowls. It seems his part of his strength has returned. He showered her with kisses and was rewarded with her moans. His fingers travelled idly beneath her skirt and found the treasure he sought.

Calavénë hung her head back as the wave of pleasure took over her. Haldir brought down his lips on hers again tasting the sweetness. Her breathing still uneven, she whispered in his ear, "What was that for, pen vuin?"

Haldir smiled and stood up, his arousal apparent under his leggings, "That was a reward for loving me. Give me time, pen dithen. I will love you and when I do, I would take you as my hervess."

Tears flowed from her eyes as his words sunk in her heart. It was more than anything she could hope for. She prayed silently in her heart for that day to come. Haldir pulled her to him, holding her close. She could feel his heart opening to her presence. Today was the happiest day of her life.

Rumil and Orophin waited outside Haldir's talan. Calavénë had sent word to them to gather at this hour. The both of them were to help her train Haldir. Herdir Annoguil had left instructions for her to carry out. Orophin smiled as he watched the two of them exited the talan, "Maer aur, gwanur a gwathel. Haldir, man mathach?"

Haldir walked forward and embraced his younger brother, "Im maer." He looked down at Orophin's leg and back to him, "No ce ammaer ab lû thent."

Orophin smiled, "I will be. I am healing faster than you can imagine. Come, we should make our way towards the river. We have much to do to bring you back into form."

Rumil let out his hand to Calavénë, "This time, I shall escort you. Haldir can walk with Orophin. I want you all to myself today before Haldir takes back what is his tonight." Rumil smirked and winked at Haldir.

Haldir groaned, "You do not know when to hold your tongue, do you not Rumil? Look, you have embarrassed the lady."

He did indeed. Calavénë was red from ear to ear. Rumil laughed when he saw this, "What? Have I said something wrong? Are you not his?"

Calavénë nodded quietly and the three ellon roared with laughter. Soon they were on their way to the river to start the training. Unfortunately, Calavénë left her stunned naneth at the end of the path, hearing what had transpired between them.

Haldir sat on a rock near the embankment. He watched as his brothers stripped off their tunics and dived into the water. Calavénë approached him slowly, "Let me help you with your tunic. Then you can join them."

Haldir pulled her into his lap. Calavénë gasped. The hard bulge of his arousal pressed on her. Her eyes widened, "When did this happen?"

Haldir kissed the nook of her neck, "In the kitchen… Shall we do something about this?"

Calavénë blushed. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Rumil and Orophin smirking, "Not now. Perhaps if you perform well in your training, it will be your reward. Also, Rumil and Orophin are here…"

Haldir laughed. It was a challenge! He would show her today why he is the Marchwarden, "Very well pen dithen. I will excel in the training and you would be forced to pleasure me over… and over… and over… and over again tonight…"

The thought of pleasuring him and herself being pleasured in turn caused her body to shudder. She giggled nervously and stood up, "Show me first, and then we will talk of rewards. Come, Marchwarden!"

Calavénë lifted his tunic and placed it on the ground. She helped him get into the water and watched as Rumil and Orophin took over the session. Haldir threaded slowly through the water, his arousal did not waver even under the cold water. Rumil sniggered as he approached, "Some parts of you are unwavering I see." He smiled and eyed the bulge in Haldir's legging.

Orophin laughed, "Now Rumil, play nice! You do not want to displease the Marchwarden. He will have you at the mercy of his sword."

Now Rumil laughed out loud, "I hope it is the steel kind. I do not want to be at the end of another type of sword."

Haldir turned red with embarrassment but he will not be teased, "It is unfortunate I do not have full strength of my arm or I would have drowned you in this river!"

Rumil backed away; laughter did not leave his lips, "Very well, gwanur. I shall stop my teasing. Now let us begin the training!"

Calavénë watched as Rumil dove under the water and pulled Haldir down with him. Orophin started moving his arm in circular motion, stretching the unused muscles. She watched as Haldir groaned and winced while Orophin continued the exercises. The three of them moved closer to the embankment. Calavénë sat down beside him. Now Orophin handed Haldir a thick branch. Haldir looked at it questioningly, "What am I to do with this?"

Orophin sat down beside his brother, "Lift it. Do it a few times."

Haldir nodded and began lifting the thick branch. The exercise continued with another round of stretching and endurance training. It was now well into noon and the sun was high in the sky. Haldir was sweating profusely and his arm was beginning to tire. He looked at Calavénë with pleading eyes, "I think I am done for the day. My arm is not as strong as I thought it was."

Calavénë laughed, "My… the Marchwarden is giving up. Well, it seems you will not receive your rewards for today."

Haldir smirked, "If it is your wish my lady but not rewarding me brings an unfortunate cold night for you as well."

Orophin and Rumil laughed and fell back on to the ground. Orophin sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes, "It seems Haldir is right Calavénë. Come. Let us return. The weather will turn bad soon."

Calavénë looked at the sky. The clouds rolled in and the smell of rain followed. They had better hurry back or they will be soaked to the bones. Haldir and Calavénë returned to his talan and they watched as Rumil and Orophin disappeared from the path. The warmth of the talan was inviting and the both of them quickly retreated into it. Once inside Calavénë looked down at her sodden gown. She had to return to her talan to change it but the rain was pouring down hard.

Haldir could sense her discomfort, "What is the matter, dithen cugu?"

Calavénë turned around and smiled, "Nothing, meleth. I want to change my gown but I have to return to my talan."

Haldir walked closer to her, "Change... Then come to bed. I will warm you up." He kissed her neck and licked her earlobe.

Calavénë's body tingled as he continued licking down her neck and then across her collar bone. Haldir stood in front of her, sure of his actions and gently lifted her chin. He smiled at her and his eyes filled with adoration. He licked his lips and brought them down upon her trembling lips. He pulled her closer and she could feel the heat from his body. His kisses grew deeper and more urgent as he tried to quench his desire.

Calavénë moaned as he cupped her breast and squeezed it gently, kneading and teasing. He turned her around, continuing his teases and gently nipping the soft flesh of her nape. He reached for the lacings behind her dress and began undoing them. Now her part of her back was exposed at the mercy of the Marchwarden's touch. Haldir kissed down her back, gently licking and kissing. Calavénë's heart was wild with anticipation. She want to feel his body on hers, she needs to, "Haldir…"

A loud gasp outside startled the both of them. Calavénë opened her eyes and saw Mirnimmeril standing outside the door, "Mirnimmeril…"

Finding them together in that state did not sit well with Mirnimmeril. She turned around and ran down the stairs, trying to get away from them. Calavénë pulled up her dress and ran after her. She needed to understand what was happening. Calavénë caught up to her not long after. She held her hand and begged her to stop, "Gwathel! Please stop. Let me speak to you…"

Mirnimmeril stopped and faced her adoptive sister, "What are you doing? Do you still remember who you are? You are a maiden of Galadriel! Thus, this is not the way to conduct yourself."

Calavénë had tears in her eyes, "It is not what you think, gwathel. I love him…"

Mirnimmeril was stunned, "If you do and he returns your affections then marry. Be joined with the Valar as your witness. Exchange rings and have the blessings of your parents."

Calavénë stayed silent. She did not know if this was ever possible. She knew Haldir needed time but perhaps it would be longer than her parents would have her wait.

Mirnimmeril saw the silent doubt inside her, "He does love you doesn't he?"

Calavénë hesitated but answered still, "He adores me… He is affectionate…"

Mirnimmeril shook her head, "That is not the correct answer. One can be affectionate with a pet but does one marry it? Do not throw away your life so easily. If you continue living like this, you will be exiled by the society, pen dithen. You have spent enough time in the company of the Marchwarden. Word has travelled around amongst the other elleth. If you care not for your standing in society, think that of your parents. What will they think?"

Calavénë fell down in a heap to the ground. Her tears flowed endlessly, the true extent of her sorrow finally surfaced. She knew what Mirnimmeril said had some truth in it. She had forgotten about the consequences of her decision and how it will affect all the people she loves, especially her ada and nana. Mirnimmeril crouched down beside her, holding her close. Calavénë's body was trembling and her tears were heart wrenching to those who saw. Being as young as she was, the emotions laid raw inside her.

Mirnimmeril stroked Calavénë's head, "Hush now, pen vuin. I suggest you talk to Haldir. Then take him to meet your parents. I am sure they will approve. He is after all the Marchwarden. But do not continue living like this."

Calavénë continued to sob and Mirnimmeril held her close. On a platform above from the spot where Calavénë and Mirnimmeril sat, stood saw what had happened and he heard her tears. He closed his eyes. Perhaps they had made the decision hastily. He still needed the time to open his heart but he knew, love was already present in his heart for her. It was now a matter of telling her and trusting her.

Calavénë walked slowly to her parents' talan. She would talk to them; beg for their blessings and understanding. As she reached the platform, she could see her nana in the kitchen, preparing dinner. She walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Laugoneth heard the knock and she instantly knew it was her daughter, Calavénë. Being a mother, she could sense when her child was close and if she was grieved. Today it seemed she could sense both. She opened the door and was surprised to find Calavénë looking dishevelled and distraught. The second Calavénë saw her, she raced into her embrace, crying.

Laugoneth was surprised by her sudden tears, "Iell! What is the matter? What happened?"

Calavénë did not stop crying. It took Laugoneth a lot of coaxing and soothing words to finally calm her down. She held Calavénë's hands and pulled her towards the living room. Her heart broke looking at her child. Her eyes were red and her tears had soaked the front of her gown. She lifted her chin, looking into her eyes, "Now tell me… What happened?"

Calavénë looked at her naneth with pleading eyes, "You will tell me the truth, will you not? Do not lie to me."

Laugoneth looked at her, "What is this about, iell?"

Calavénë told her of the Marchwarden and how she has given her heart to him. Laugoneth listened silently as her daughter revealed what Mirnimmeril said. She watched as the tears welled up in Calavénë's eyes again. Calavénë looked at her naneth, "What am I to do?"

Laugoneth stroked her golden hair, "For one iell, Mirnimmeril is right. The life of the Eldar has its principles and rules. The next path after love is marriage, witnessed by the Valar and blessed by the two families. Pen neth, I would have you bring the Marchwarden here. I would have a word with him. Your ada is still in the shadow about your living arrangements and of your bed activities…"

Calavénë was horrified. How did her naneth know? She tried to deny it when her naneth raised her hand, "Now, you do not lie to me. I came by his talan one day and heard the both of you. I know iell… I only hope that you have not given yourself fully to him."

Calavénë's face burned with embarrassment. She could only manage to shake her head. Laugoneth was relieved, "I knew you had a good head over your shoulders, pen neth. Your ada will not accept this pen vuin. He is a man of virtue, who holds the laws of the Eldar close to heart. He will disown you if he finds out. Bring the Marchwarden here, Calavénë, as soon as possible…"

Calavénë felt a twinge of sadness in her heart. How am I to bring him to you nana? How am I to present him to you as my betrothed? How can he marry me when love is not he feels for me?

Mebedir walked along the paths to the palace. He was to have an audience with Lady Galadriel. He was truly happy today. He was beside himself for love had completed him. Today he wanted to ask Calavénë's hand in marriage from Lady Galadriel.

Galadriel sat in her study. The warden Mebedir requested an audience with her. She knew his heart's desires but fears the problems that will arise from it. A knock on the door indicated his arrival, "Enter…"

Mebedir bowed in front of the Lady of Light, "My lady. I am graciously thankful for the audience. I come with high hopes and love in my heart."

Galadriel nodded, "Sit, Mebedir. Now tell me… What is it you wish to talk to me?"

Mebedir sat down and began his tale, "These past months I have been blessed with the company of one particular elleth. She has been kind to me and I find her very agreeable. I have yet to marry my lady and I would like to make this elleth my hervess."

Galadriel smiled, "The elleth in question is Calavénë, is it not?"

Mebedir nodded, "Yes, my lady. It is her. I adore her and I am certain she feels the same."

Galadriel remained silent. Moments later she spoke of her decision, "I do not know how Calavénë feels about you, Mebedir. Nor can I make the decision now. I have to talk to her first and together we will make the decision. I will pass on your proposal to her and may the Valar see that the best for everyone happens."

Mebedir stood up and bowed down again, "Thank you my lady. I will await yours and Calavénë's answer."

Galadriel watched as the warden disappeared behind the door. The Valar sought to test the love between Haldir and Calavénë. She closed her eyes and leaned into her chair, "Calavénë, pen dithen, may you have the strength to proceed. I have seen what the mirror showed about you. Stay strong…"

Maer aur, dithen cugu – good morning, little dove

Melethron – lover (male)

Melethril – lover (fem)

Meleth – love

Pen vuin – dear one

Hervenn – husband

Hervess – wife

Maer aur, gwanur a gwathel. Haldir, man mathach? – good morning, brother and sister. Haldir, how are you feeling?

Im maer – I am well

No ce ammaer ab lû thent – May you be better soon

Nana/Naneth – mother

Ada - father

Gwanur - brother

Gwathel - sister


	18. Wager

Chapter 17

Wager

Haldir crossed the room in an impatient pace and then back again. Calavénë did not return to his talan the night before. He feared of what had happened, what Calavénë did after the talk with Mirnimmeril. Haldir could guess that she might have returned to see her parents. It was his hope, everything went well. He continued to pace the room and when finally his feet tires, he walked outside to the balcony.

Haldir could see a figure of a warden walking towards his talan. He looked closer and saw Mebedir. It appears he was coming for a visit. Haldir waited at the top of the stairs for his friend and officer to arrive, "Mebedir! What a wonderful surprise. What brings you here so early in the day?"

Mebedir smiled and patted Haldir's broad shoulders, "I have wonderful news to tell you. I am beside myself with joy."

Haldir chuckled, "A joyous news? Then we must hear it accompanied by wine and fruits. Come! Let us proceed into my talan."

The two wardens walked inside and sat in the living room. Mebedir watched as Haldir walked into the kitchen and returned with two goblets of wine and a platter of cheeses and fruits. He sat them down and offered the delicacies to him, "Eat Mebedir. Now tell me, what is this news?"

Mebedir graciously accepted the goblet, "First Marcwarden, tell me, how are you recovering?"

Haldir laughed, "We are here to talk about your joyous news and yet you ask me of my health. I am well mellon nin. My arm and shoulder are recovering beautifully with Calavénë's and my brothers' help. Now let us not delay the good news!"

Mebedir smiled, "I have decided to marry, Haldir…"

Haldir's eyes widened at the news, "Marry! This is truly wonderful news! Congratulations are in order. Never have I thought you would settle down. All the other elleth these past years did not take your fancy. Tell me of your intended!"

A faint blush appeared on Mebedir's cheeks, "Oh, she is wonderful Haldir. She is beautiful and kind. She is very intelligent and has a way with words. Her hands are delicate and her hair soft. I have watched her for a long time, thus I asked her hand in marriage from Lady Galadriel."

Haldir frowned, "Why ever for? It is only necessary to ask the permission of the said elleth's parents."

Mebedir chuckled, "Not if she is Lady Galadriel's maiden."

Panic rose inside Haldir's heart. The Lady's maiden? Who? Was it Calavénë or Mirnimmeril? It must be Mirnimmeril. Calavénë would not have treated him this way, promising herself to him and Mebedir. Haldir spoke with a trembling voice, "Who is it Mebedir?"

Mebedir sat the goblet down, "Why, it is our own healer, Haldir. Calavénë…"

The words echoed in his mind, spinning and finally came crushing down on his heart. Haldir's heart was leaping from his chest, wanting freedom to fly and tell Calavénë of its feelings, "Does she return your affections, Mebedir?"

Mebedir smiled again, "I believe so, Haldir. The way she talks to me and the way my hand sometimes touches hers…"

Suddenly anger rose inside him. How dare her! After all that they have been through together! He was right all along. Elleth are not capable of love and loyalty! Haldir could feel his heart breaking all over again and hot tears were on the verge of falling down. He stood up abruptly, startling Mebedir, "Forgive me, mellon nin. But I have forgotten of my audience with the Lady. If you will excuse me…"

Mebedir was confused. What happened? Surely he did not have an audience with Lady Galadriel for the Lady was enjoying a row on her boat this morning. Something was amiss and Mebedir did not want to argue with a troubled Marchwarden. He stood up, bowed and left quietly.

Haldir watched as Mebedir left his talan and almost immediately he fell to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had not cried for hundreds of years now, not even when Gwilwileth betrayed him. He clutched his chest, trying to console his heart. With mere words, all her promises of love have gone and within moments Haldir has lost the ability to breathe. Carefully she planned it and I came to know just moments too late, Haldir thought. Why do I love you? I do not want to but why do I love you like I do? You should have told me, Calavénë. Why did you have to be untrue?

The pain was unbearable. It was far worse than having a sword embedded in your shoulder. It was far more excruciating than having an axe on your knee. It was as if someone has crushed your heart from inside. He was heartbroken yet again, "WHY? Why Calavénë?"

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galadriel waited on her boat this morning. Calavénë was to join her so that they may discuss Mebedir's proposal. Soon, she could see the shape of an elleth walking towards the pier. Calavénë looked gloomy and sad. She watched her walk with heavy steps, mirroring the burden in her heart. She has much to think of with Haldir but now with this proposal, will she break or will she soar? She stood at the pier waiting for the boat to come closer.

Calavénë made her way to the pier, waiting for the boat. She was anxious of her audience with the Lady of Light today. There are some questions she wanted to ask and she was the only one capable of answering it. The boat stopped and Calavénë boarded it with grace. The boat was white with beautiful carvings of the stories of the Eldar. Lady Galadriel sat upon her pedestal, enjoying the fruits from the land. When she saw her, a smile formed on her lips, "Come, pen dithen. Join me."

Calavénë sat down next to her, weary of their meeting. Galadriel smiled. She could sense her tension, "Worry not henn. There is no punishment in this meeting. I summoned you here to discuss a matter of impending union."

The elleth waited for her to continue. It was clear she had no idea what Galadriel was referring to. The Lady of Light continued, "Yesterday someone had come forward to ask your hand in marriage."

Calavénë stared into nothingness. She knew it would not be Haldir but she hoped, "Is it Haldir, my lady?"

Galadriel could sense the sorrow in her heart for she already knew the answer to that question, "I am afraid it is not, pen vuin. It is Mebedir and I find the match very agreeable. What say you?"

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she tried to find words to speak, "I will not hide the truth from you, my Lady. But my heart lies with Haldir. I cannot accept this proposal."

Galadriel reached out and touched Calavénë's hands, "Even if he does not return your love? You have a chance at happiness here my daughter. Mebedir is a very kind hearted and brave ellon. He will love you fiercely and protect you passionately. He will make a good husband."

Pearly drops of tears rolled down her cheeks. Truly, she cannot accept Mebedir. Her heart, her body, her mind and her soul belongs to only one elf and that is Haldir. There was truth in the Lady's words but she has set her heart and it could not be bent. Galadriel managed to read her and smiled, "Do not make any decisions in haste. Return to Haldir, talk to him and hear what he has to say. I hope you will find the answers you are looking for and I hope it will bring the three of you happiness. I have said once before, when we first met. I help you make choices but in the end the decision is entirely yours."

Galadriel pulled the crying elleth in her arms. Calavénë was shaking like a leaf. The pain in her heart was severe. Haldir did not tell her about his love, if there is any. She wanted so badly to hear the words. Le melon… The words that will solve almost all of their problems. Galadriel held her close, "You once said to me, you are following your heart. Do that now, for it is true, your heart will never let you go astray."

Calavénë cried in earnest now. Between her sobs she managed to ask her question, "My lady, is there really life without love? Can you truly spend your life with someone you do not love?"

Galadriel stroked her golden hair, "Life without love is not life. It will be as a painting without colour. Life without love is not life; it will be flowers without scent. Life without love is not life. It will as the sky without a moon. You cannot truly live with someone you do not love, henn. But there are many kinds of love and love could be nurtured. However, true love is something that comes by once in a while and that is something you cannot make happen. It just does…"

Calavénë raised her gaze and looked at the Lady. Her wisdom was beyond words but her kind heart was far greater, "Thank you my Lady. I will make my decision after I have given everything a thought. I shall return to Haldir and hope for the best."

Galadriel nodded, "That is the proper way of the Eldar. I am very pleased that in this short time of my tutelage, you have become a fine elleth, Calavénë. Come let us enjoy the treats before we row to shore."

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haldir drew his bow, aiming at the mark he carved on the tree. His arm hurt and his shoulder ached. He did not care, for nothing could compare to the hurt in his heart. Why did he allow himself to the hurt yet again? Haldir released the arrow and for the first time in his life, he missed. Anger festered inside him. His mind was distracted and his soul uneasy. He took a deep breath and drew back the arrow in his bow. He took a deep breath and released the arrow. He missed for the second time and this time he threw the bow to the ground. He took an arrow from the quiver and ran towards the tree. He plunged the arrow in the tree, panting as he did.

He stepped back and looked at mark. The arrow stood murderously on the name, Calavénë. He rested his head on the rough bark. Tears fell from his eyes. His heart burned with rage and grief. She lied to me, he thought.

Lightning flashed through the sky and the mighty roar of the thunder followed. The weather in Caras Galadhon has been gloomy of late. Perhaps the residents of the city of light felt the shadow falling across the land. A splash of water fell on his cheek. Haldir could not tell whether it was his tears or the rain. He forcefully brushed it away and gathered his belongings. It was time to return to his talan which he knew would be empty and cold.

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Calavénë sat in the living room, looking at the doorway. She has been waiting for Haldir to return home since evening. Now night has fallen across the land and she was beginning to worry. Haldir was not as strong yet and if he was to be ambushed by orcs, he would not be able to fight them off. She stood up, now pacing the length of the room. Heavy footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs. Calavénë ran outside and saw Haldir returning home in his sodden uniform.

Haldir climbed the fleet of stairs and came to a halt on the platform when he saw Calavénë standing there. She looked worried, perhaps for him. He looked at her but said nothing. He merely walked past her and made his way into the talan.

Calavénë was surprised to see him in such state. She followed him, "Haldir, where have you been? I have been beside myself with worry. You should not be wandering around far from Caras Galadhon. You are still not well."

Haldir set down his bow and quiver. He turned to face the elleth, "Why is it any consequence to you? Who am I to you? Who are you to me?'

Calavénë was aghast, "What do you mean? Why are you saying this Haldir?"

Haldir sat down on the chair made from beautiful chestnut wood, "I meant what I ask. Why do you care so much, Calavénë? Who am I to you and who are you to me?"

Calavénë looked at him with eyes as dark as night, "You are the love of my life and I am the elleth who loves you will all her heart."

Haldir chuckled, not saying a word. Calavénë could feel the tears welling up inside her eyes, "How is that funny? Why does it amuse you Haldir?"

Haldir now stood up facing her, face as stern as a lion, "It amuses me melethril because you say you love me and yet you seek to marry Mebedir!"

How did he know? Calavénë thought. She looked at him, questioning him with her eyes. Haldir laughed cynically, "Mebedir stopped by earlier today to deliver the wonderful news of your impending nuptials."

Calavénë closed her eyes. She did not expect Mebedir to speak to Haldir this soon. She tried to compose herself as she tried to find the words to speak, "No, I did not promise him anything. He came to Lady Galadriel and sought my hand in marriage."

His laugh was cold and distant, "You lie! You sought to play with my heart, just like Gwilwileth! You are nothing but a lying and cheating witch!"

Calavénë was offended, "I am not! What did he tell you? What did he say to you?"

Haldir shook his head, "It does not matter what he told me. What matters is he told me enough. Enough to make me see and understand that you did not love me. You never did!"

Calavénë walked closer to him, "What of you Haldir? You accuse me of not loving you and yet here I am, leaving behind my family, forsaking the laws of the Eldar. I shared your bed and brought you pleasure. If that is not love, I do not know what is. What do I get in return? Nothing except for your vile and cruel accusations."

Haldir was quiet; he wanted to say something but hesitated. With a shaky voice he spoke to her, "Give me proof…"

Calavénë spun around, surprised by his words, "Proof? Of what?"

Haldir looked at her with a piercing gaze, "Proof of your love to me. I have guarded my heart carefully these few years. I will not give it away so easily. Prove it. Make me trust you."

Calavénë looked at him with tears in her eyes, "What proof do you want of me Haldir? I love you and I will oblige to your every wish. You want my life? I will gladly give it up…"

Haldir walked closer to her. He stood in front of her, only inches apart. There was a long pause before he finally spoke, "I do not want your life. If you love me there is one thing I would want from you…"

She looked up at him, trembling with anticipation, "What Haldir? Name it…"

He held her arm and pulled her close, "Let me bed you…"

Calavénë pulled away immediately. The realization of how heavy the burden of his request dawned on her, "Haldir! You know I cannot do that!"

Haldir walked towards her again. He could see the elleth backing away from him, "Why? You would have me give up my heart in return for your love. I treasure my heart above all else. I would have you wager your purity for my trust. Come to my bed. I will show you pleasure and the true extent of my love. That is the proof I want. You take pride in your purity and I, my heart. It is a fair wager…"

Tears of sorrow fell from her eyes as she looked at him, "You told me once, you have no need of taking me fully to love me. Now, you tell me, to love me, I must let you take me… What kind of love is this Haldir? I cannot… I will not…"

Haldir sniggered, "Of course you will not. You do not love me, Calavénë. Go! Go to Mebedir. He is a perfect match for you!"

Calavénë backed away towards the door, "I did not think you are this cruel Haldir…" She turned around and ran down the stairs. Haldir could no longer see her.

Haldir closed his eyes and when he opened them, they glistened with tears. He had to do it. It was for the best. Mebedir is better suited for her than he was. He was marred, an ellon with no ability to love. He cannot love her the way she deserved to be loved. Mebedir would give everything up to have and hold her but not Haldir. He was not even willing to give up his heart. He stood in the middle of the room motionless. His heart was heavy with grief and when he finally could speak, all he said was, "Calavénë…"

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moon was high in the sky. It was two hours past midnight. Calavénë slept in her bed alone, with her tears as her companion. Was this the finality of Haldir and her? Was this how they were supposed to end? Why did Mebedir meet him before she could have her time with him? What now? Is she to accept Mebedir's proposal?

Calavénë stood up. She cannot accept the proposal. She loves Haldir to much to be with another. His words echoed in her mind, "_**You would have me give up my heart in return for your love. I treasure my heart above all else. I would have you wager your purity for my trust. Come to my bed. I will show you pleasure and the true extent of my love. That is the proof I want. You take pride in your purity and I, my heart. It is a fair wager…**_"

She stood by the window of her talan, looking up to the moon. Was this the price to pay for falling in love? Did she truly love him with all her being to forsake everything and come to him? Would she be able to face her ada and naneth after this? Could she let her parents suffer humiliation for this? She closed her eyes and prayed silently, "Nienna, Lady of Mercy… guide me… I have cried for his safety and I have cried for my love. Elbereth… Queen of the Valar shine your light on me and on Haldir. Bless us and the life we shall lead before us…"

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haldir lay on his bed, lost in his thoughts. Today was not a day he would want to remember. He sent her away. He said things he did not intend in order to spare him the hurt and to save her from the pain. The notion of her marrying Mebedir was too hard to bear. He closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come swiftly. In his dreams he would go to a land of his own. Perhaps there, Calavénë would be his.

A knock on his door caused his eyes to open abruptly. Haldir sat up, looking at the doorway. Then he heard it again. This time he was sure someone was at the door. His steps were weighed and he moved slowly towards the door. It did not even cross his mind who was it at the door. He was not here in his talan. His heart and his soul were with Calavénë, somewhere. He pushed the talan door open and was surprised to see the image of his reverie standing before him, "Calavénë! What are you doing here?"

Calavénë did not wait for his invitation and stepped inside the talan. She was eerily calm and indeed in control of her emotions. She walked to the centre of the talan and finally turned around to face him. Her face was forlorn and she had a tray with her. She placed the tray down and lifted the piece of cloth covering it. Haldir could see that it was a platter of fruits and wine. She looked at the Marchwarden, "I am here as you wanted me to… To prove my love for you…"

Haldir stood by the doorway, incapable of speech. Never did he expect her to be here in his talan, offering herself to him. Calavénë was an elleth of virtue. She would not have agreed with what he was asking her to give up. His voice cracked when he addressed her, "Calavénë… I did not expect you to be here tonight. Return home…"

Calavénë looked at Haldir with soft eyes. There was no anger or judgement in her eyes. She walked closer towards him. She handed the wine goblet to him and watched as he emptied it, "Why? You want me here and here I am. I love you Haldir with all my heart and if this is what it takes for you to believe me, to trust me, to… love me… then so be it." As she finished her sentence, she dropped the robe clothing her body to the ground.

Haldir looked at the elleth in front of him, eyes dark with desire and fear. There she stood in naught but her own flesh. She was beautiful. Numerous times have his eyes gazed upon her body but tonight she looked divine. Her golden hair flowed to her waist. Her skin smooth and supple. Her breasts sat proud upon her chest and her hips curved down to a pair of long legs. Haldir could feel himself hardened. He averted his gaze almost immediately, "Cover yourself melethril. Return home…"

There was a long pause. Haldir dare not turn his body around. A pair of soft hands stroked his back. Haldir clenched his jaws as she touched him. A warm body felt close to his. The feel of her lithe body close to his chased away all coherent thought. His breathing was now uneven and he tried moving away from her. Calavénë held him still, not wanting to let go, "Haldir, I love you…"

She could feel him froze at her words. A tear fell silently down her face. He was hesitating and it broke her heart. She let go of him and walked in front of him. She looked into his eyes and saw his desires. She embraced him, looking deep into his eyes, "Le melon, Haldir o Lorien… Gîl síla na lû govaded. Le no an-uir nîn?" Calavénë tip toed and kissed him, the same and familiar kiss. She left her lips lingering on his, waiting to elicit an action from him.

Haldir lost all sense of control when she asked him the question and when she kissed him. He lifted her into his arms, his lips not leaving hers as he kissed her with fervour. His kisses were hasty in his passion yet soft in his love. Calavénë circled her arms around his neck, drawing him in to deepen the kiss. He carried her to his bed, desperate to feel her skin. He laid her gently as he stepped back to lose all his clothing.

Calavénë sat on the bed, looking at the Marchwarden she loved. His body was broad yet he was slender. He looked heavy but when he pressed her, he was as light as a feather. As he stripped of his leggings, he looked at Calavénë again, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Calavénë could only nod. Her lips trembled as she watched Haldir come closer to bed. With one fluid move, she was in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and then down to the bridge of her nose. Then he kissed her eye and finally he planted his soft lips on hers. His kiss was not rushed. He took his time, tasting her. His kisses began to grow in passion, deeper and harder. He licked her bottom lip, demanding, pleading for entry and she obliged. He plunged his tongue inside her mouth, meeting hers in a mating dance. He pressed his mouth harder and he could hear she moan and whimper under his touch.

Calavénë pulled away, gasping for air. Her eyes widened; Haldir had never kissed her like this. Her body tingled with desire and trembled in fear. Tonight their lovemaking with be complete. Tonight she will be one with him. Haldir licked her ear, gently nibbling her lobe sending shocks of passion down her spine. She arched her body into him, wanting to feel his skin. Haldir licked across her collarbone dipping his tongue in the nook of her throat. He kissed lower, making his way down the valley of her chest. Calavénë's breathing came in waves, crashing into her lungs. His hand cupped her breasts, kneading and stroking.

Haldir could feel the hardened buds on her breasts. The more he teased it, the longer and harder it became. He kissed the mounds of her breasts and finally caught the teased bud of one breast in his mouth. Calavénë pressed her head into the pillow, "Haldir… oh…"

He licked around it. He licked over it and he sucked hard on it. He could feel her trembling body responding to his touch. His hand travelled to her belly, stroking with the back of his hand. The rich scent of her desire reached him and fuelled his desire even more. She gently opened her thighs, letting him in. He traced the length of her sex with two fingers and he found her slickened with ardour.

Calavénë cried out in pleasure when his thumb massaged the pearl of her folds. It hardened under his skilful touch and Calavénë could feel her body wanting more of this. She bucked her hips forward trying to create more fiction. Haldir held her, "Do not rush this, lirimaer…"

He moved lower, scooting down the bed. He lifted his body and nestled in between her thighs. She looked at him, eyes anticipating the feel of his tongue. Her patience was rewarded as the tip of his tongue licked the length of her sex. Calavénë grasped the sheets around her. Her back arched and she closed her eyes, "HALDIR!"

He continued his ministrations. His tongue swirling around her folds, tasting the fluid trickling from her, "You are so sweet meleth, like honey with salt…" Haldir moved lower, waiting to take her small erection into his mouth. He blew gently towards it and that made her shudder. He smiled and moved forward to catch the nub in his mouth. He sucked gently and then harder, alternating his actions. Calavénë could not take this sweet torture any longer. Moments later she came with no sound but her body shook and trembled.

Haldir waited for her to relax before proceeding. He moved higher, positioning himself. He looked at her once again, "Are you certain…"

Calavénë was still lost in the sea of passion; she could only muster a, "Yes…"

Haldir brought the tip of his arousal to her entrance. He pushed in slowly, trying not to hurt her. His eyes never left her face as he inched a little more inside her. He could feel her tightening around him, "Dithen cugu, calm yourself. I do not want to hurt you…"

Calavénë relaxed and Haldir pressed on. He could feel a restriction as he moved forward. The moment of truth, Haldir locked his eyes with hers, "Look at me… Do not close your eyes. Are you ready?"

Calavénë held to his body and kissed him, "I am… take me…"

With one hard thrust, they finally became one. Calavénë felt slight pain as she adjusted herself to his girth. He was large and hard inside her. She bit down on her lip, moving her hips slightly. Haldir closed his eyes as the feel of her velvety canal engulfed him. She was wet and warm. He did not move immediately. She needed to adjust to him before they could continue their lovemaking. He kissed her again, wetting her lips. As she let go of her, he could in the eagerness in her eyes, "Are you well? Shall we…"

Haldir could not finish his sentence. Calavénë bucked her hips and the pleasure that it caused Haldir was immense. He began thrusting inside her, slow and steady at first. Calavénë was surprised at the way her body yielded to him and now they are one. The feel of his hard arousal inside her was nothing she ever felt before. So this is what makes a maiden and a married elleth different, she thought to herself.

Haldir moved faster. His own desire could not be contained. His thrusts became harder and urgent. Calavénë could hardly keep up. Her breathing became ragged as surges of pleasure hit her each time he thrust deeper. Her head fell back on the pillow, sighing and whimpering as he moved deeper inside her. Haldir lifted her leg and settled behind her. He brought his fingers down on her clitoris, rubbing as he thrust deeper and faster into her.

Calavénë could not utter a word. There was a blinding flash in her brain, making it hard for her to read what she was thinking. The pleasure was earth shattering. He swirled his fingers on her hardened pearl and thrust even faster. His name had become an erotic chant as he drove inside her, hitting home again and again. Their bodies were reaching the peaks fast. Haldir bid down on her shoulder, licking her earlobe. Calavénë closed her eyes, the ecstasy taking her to new horizons. Her sobs of pleasure mixed with her pleas and his name came to an end when she arched her body into him and it shook with great force as her orgasm took hold, "HALDIR!"

Her canal tightened around him. He could feel the rush of liquid flowing down his arousal. The feel of her tightness around him sent him to his blissful death. With one last thrust, he spilled his essence, his seed inside her. Both of them lay in bed, incapable of speech. Their bodies trembling and glistened with sweat. Haldir kissed Calavénë's neck, not wanting to withdraw from her. He felt oddly sleepy. Perhaps it was the lovemaking since he has not gained his full strength.

When he did finally withdraw from her, he was getting really sleepy. He turned her around and kissed her lips. He smiled at her, looking at the elleth underneath him. Calavénë's skin glowed under the dim light of the moon yet her eyes were sad, "What is the matter, pen vuin?"

Calavénë smiled, "Nothing, Haldir. You look like sleep is upon you. Rest. We are both weary."

Haldir nodded and settled down behind her again, pulling her close to him. He kissed her back again and heard her say, "I love you with all my heart. Remember that even if…" Her sentence was lost to his ears as sleep finally took claim of him.

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Calavénë sat on the edge of the bed, fully clothed. She looked at Haldir, her Marchwarden. She stared at the wine goblet across the room, on the table. Her mind raced back to the incident earlier today…

Thand stood angrily in his talan. Word had reached him about her iell's choices. Some where even saying that she has been sharing the Marchwarden's bed. He waited for her return from her boating trip with Lady Galadriel. Laugoneth looked at her hervenn. She tried to talk some sense into him but it seems he was far too enraged to be calmed down. Thand saw his iell walking up the talan and once she was in it, he closed the door behind.

Calavénë stood in front of her father, frightened by his demeanour, "Ada… Are you well? What is the matter?"

Thand turned around, "I am not well. I have heard… rumours about you and… and the Marchwarden. Tell me, are the rumours true?"

Calavénë looked at her ada, "What are the rumours saying ada?"

Thand's gaze did not leave his daughter's, "That you are in love with him and you have been sharing his bed!"

Calavénë closed her eyes. She could not lie to her ada, "Then what you heard are not rumours but…"

Thand walked closer to her, "But what?"

Calavénë lifted her face to look at her ada, "But the truth…"

She closed her eyes again as a sharp pain graced her face. Laugoneth was shocked by her hervenn's actions, "Thand! You do not strike at your grown child."

Thand was angry, "I was being kind. I should have her head for this! No one and I mean no one in our family had led a life like yours Calavénë. You shared his bed, even when you are not bonded in marriage. You declare love and yet you do not bring him here to meet us. I dare not ask this, but are you even still pure?"

Calavénë gasped, "Ada! Of course I am. How could you think to that extent?"

Thand grabbed her arm, "I do not know what to think but so help me Eru, if I find out you are no longer pure, I will personally send you to the Halls of Mandos!" Thand let her go and walked out of the talan. Calavénë fell down to the floor, crying at her predicament. Laugoneth came to her iell's comfort.

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Calavénë walked home with a heavy heart. What Haldir was asking went against the entire rule and the laws of the Eldar. Not to mention, his ada would disapprove. What was she to do? She loves the both of them and to defy one will mean she will lose either one.

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She has made up her mind. Calavénë took a vial of sleeping draught and poured it into the wine bottle. She will bring this to Haldir's talan. She packed a small rug sack with her clothes in it. If tonight she became one with Haldir, she would have disgraced her parents. But if tonight she did not go to Haldir's, then she would lose his love. She would leave Caras Galadhon, live somewhere no one knew her. That way, her parents will not be humiliated and she could shield herself from seeing Haldir with another, for she was sure, he will not love her as she has him. She took a tray and filled it with fruits and placed the wine bottle on it. She took a deep breath and quietly made her way to his talan.

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She glanced over her shoulder again. The Marchwarden was still asleep. It was almost dawn and the sleeping draught will do its work for eight hours. He will not rouse until late in the evening in which by the time, Calavénë would be long gone from Caras Galadhon. Where would she go? She would travel to Rivendell and seek refuge there at least until the war of the Ring has ended. Calavénë was told by Galadriel that the army of Rohan was moving towards Dunharrow and Mithrandir and Pippin were on their way to Minas Tirith. War was imminent she told Calavénë.

If she could not find refuge in Rivendell, then she would venture further to Mirkwood, with hopes that the mighty King Thranduil would allow her to stay for she is a friend of his son, Legolas. She looked at Haldir again. She climbed on to the bed and held him in her arms one last time, "I love you Haldir, very much. But I know you do not. I could not give you more time but I hope with what you have taken from me today, you will remember me. Perhaps, when you do love someone, you will learn to treasure her as I have you. Le melon…"

She bent down and kissed him. Tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks and on to Haldir's forehead. She stood up and took her sack. She walked towards the door and turned around once again, to look at him one last time. A sad smile formed on her face, "I love you…" With those words, she closed the door behind her and left him forever. She did not know where to go or whether she would be accepted anywhere. She did not know whether she could survive these dark says alone without Haldir's love and without her family with her.

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henn - child

Pen vuin – dear one

Le melon, Haldir o Lorien… Gîl síla na lû govaded. Le no an-uir nîn? – I love you, Haldir of Lorien. A star shines on the time of our meeting. Will you be mine forever?

Lirimaer - love

Dithen cugu – little dove

Iell - daughter

Hervenn - husband


	19. Realization

Chapter 18

Realization

Haldir tossed and turned in his bed. The nightmare he was having would not let him sleep. He woke up with a start, the vivid images terrified him. The room was dim, little light passed through it. He was panting and trembling. He looked around and could not find Calavénë. Panic rose inside him. It was nearing dusk. He had slept through the entire day. What had happened? How did he not wake up? The nightmare he had replayed in his mind. In his dream he saw her leave. He felt her lips kissing him and he heard her last words, "I love you…"

He rose from bed and dressed. He walked towards the kitchen hoping to find her there. His heart sank to find his kitchen empty and cold. He searched all the other rooms in his talan to no avail. Calavénë had left and the images in his dreams flashed before his eyes. She could not leave, she would not! He screamed inside his brain. He has to find her, tell her he loves her with all his being and ask her to marry him.

He ran towards Rumil and Orophin's talan. They were resting and conversing with each other. The brothers were surprised to see Haldir there. Rumil rose to greet him, "Haldir! What brings you here? Where is Calavénë?"

Haldir stopped abruptly, "You mean to say she is not here?"

Orophin approached him when he sensed Haldir's concerns, "What is the matter gwanur? Did something happen?"

Haldir had tears in his eyes. Rumil and Orophin were surprised to see their brother so distressed. Both went to his side with eyes filled with concern. Orophin held him, "Haldir, tell us what happened? Where is Calavénë?"

Haldir sank to the ground, "I do not know where she is. I fear she might have left me… I should have told her… I should have…"

Rumil sat down beside him, "Tell her what, gwanur?"

Haldir raised his face and stared into the distance, "That I love her…"

Rumil and Orophin stayed silent. There were no words that could soothe Haldir now. Orophin persuaded Haldir to tell them what had happened. With a heavy heart, he recalled the night to them. He told them of his conversation with Mebedir then of the conversation he had with Calavénë. How he asked her to wager something so precious to her so that she would choose Mebedir instead. Rumil and Orophin did not judge but were surprised at their gwanur's demand. Haldir continued to tell them of her arrival at his talan later that night and the brothers understood that Haldir and Calavénë had consummated their love.

"I could not find her… She might have laced the wine she gave me with a sleeping draught. I only woke up and I could not find her," Haldir explained.

Rumil patted Haldir's back, "Do not worry Haldir. I am sure she is at her parents' talan. Come let us meet them. Perhaps we could also discuss your marriage to Calavénë with them."

Haldir managed to chuckle. That was Rumil. He could always bring a lighter mood to any serious situation. The three of them walked out of the talan together. Haldir prayed silently in his heart for Calavénë to be at her parents' talan. She needs to know how he felt about her. She needs to know how much he loves her. There were many things that she needed to know…

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Thand sat quietly in his chair. The redness around his eyes was proof of his grief. His wife, Laugoneth was in her room, weary from her tears. He held the piece of paper loosely in his hand. He had found it in his iell's room this morning when he went to wake her. He felt that he had been harsh in his words and actions. Calavénë was a grown elleth and he knew she would not make any hasty decisions. But today, his worse fears were realised when he found the letter…

_**My dearest ada and nana,**_

_**Forgive me. I have chosen my path. I love you and nana very much but I love Haldir as well. There is no sure way of explaining what I feel for him. He is such a special ellon and I consider it an honour to have loved him as my first. **_

_**However I do not feel my love will be reciprocated. He adores me and is very affectionate but he wanted sometime before finally giving up his heart. However time is not something both you and nana were willing to spare for me. I respect your decision and so I have made up my mind. I will go to Haldir, that way he would have my love but worry not ada, I will not reside in Caras Galadhon any longer.**_

_**I will not bring you shame and dishonour. Forgive me. Nana told me many times before to follow my heart and it will not lead me astray. I have and I hope my future will not be as bleak. Do not try to find me ada, nana. But do not worry about me. I am resourceful. You have taught me well, ada. Take care of nana for me. She will need you to be strong when I am gone. **_

_**I will always remember the things you have taught me. I will find my place in this world and perhaps one day, we will be united once again as a family. I could only pray that you will accept me once again. I love you both.**_

_**Your iell,**_

_**Calavénë**_

Thand rose from the chair and placed the letter on the side table. His heart broke for in his mind it was his harsh treatment towards her that fuelled her actions. He regretted his actions, driving his only child away. He was about to enter his bedroom when a knock on the door halted his action. He walked towards the door and opened it. He was surprised to see the wardens so late in the day.

Haldir walked forward and bowed, "Forgive us for intruding on your evening. I am Haldir and these are my brothers, Rumil and Orophin."

Thand new who they were, "Yes, I know. Come in Marchwarden. Come in…"

The three of them sat quietly inside the talan. Orophin spoke first, "Sir, we are here to meet Calavénë. Is she here? May we see her?"

Tears fell down from Thand's eyes, "She is not here. She left…"

Haldir rose from his chair, shocked, "She left? When?"

Thand said nothing and walked towards the side table. He took the letter and handed it to Haldir. Haldir opened it and read it. Her words were sorrowful. Had he only told her of his feeling earlier, she would still be here and perhaps they would be married. He passed the letter to his brothers and walked towards the older elf.

He knelt in front of Thand, "Sir, I am your wrongdoer. Had I told her of my feelings earlier and asked her to marry me, we would not be in this predicament."

Thand looked at the Marchwarden, "No, Haldir. Part of the fault is mine as well. I did not understand what she wanted, I did not even ask. Now she is gone…"

Rumil stood up and went to the both of them, "Let us not waste time, Haldir. We should organize a search party. Perhaps she did not go far. You should consult with Lady Galadriel. She must know something."

Haldir nodded and the three brothers made their way out. Just as he was about to leave, Thand called out to him, "Haldir…"

Haldir stopped and turned to face him, "Yes sir?"

Thand walked up to him, eyes filled with hope, "Do you love her?"

Haldir looked down and the up again with a smile, "I do… very much. I will find her and I will not rest until I find her and take her as my wife. I will restore the honour in your family. I give you my word."

Thand nodded and watched as Haldir and his brothers walked away from his talan.

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Calavénë walked slowly along the river. She was quite far from Caras Galadhon. She left before the sun came up and she has walked nonstop ever since. She was wearied and saddened by what she had to do to both her parents and Haldir. She did not wait for him that morning for she could not face the bitter truth. What if Haldir still did not love her even when she has given up herself for him? She was frightened by what will come to pass if she had stayed.

Cloaked in her elvish garb, she made her way cautiously. Orcs were still roaming the lands and she did not want to be caught. She wanted to reach Rivendell soon and perhaps she would be granted an audience with Lord Elrond. Night had fallen across the land and she became more alert to her surroundings. She needed to find a place to rest as soon as possible. Perhaps it was her sorrow that had began draining her life force.

The forests surrounding her were thick and dense. The air was humid and thin. Her steps were heavy and she began panting as she climbed the hills. The stars adorned the sky and the moon shone brightly. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the nights she spent together with Haldir. She misses him, even in this short time being away from him. Did he miss her?

Calavénë found a nice and secure place for her to camp for the night. She did not know why but her body felt different. She was too tired to travel and her eyes were heavy. She laid down her belongings and built a fire. The warmth of the fire soothed her aching muscles. She sat down and huddled her cold body. She stared into the fire. Images of her passionate lovemaking from before flickered in the fire. Truly, she missed him. His scent, his hair, his touch and his kisses, all of it. But what she truly missed was his heart. She lay down on the ground and slept, hoping that in her dreams, he would be hers.

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Haldir waited outside the door to the main hall. It was late but he needed to have an audience with the Lord and Lady. After some time, he was summoned inside. He could see the Lady of Light and Lord Celebron on the throne. Also inside the hall was Mebedir. He was surprised to see his officer there but said nothing. Haldir assumed that Lady Galadriel might have summoned him here as well. Haldir bowed down before them, "My Lord and Lady forgive me for intruding at this time of the day but we have an urgent matter at hand."

Before Haldir could continue his report, Galadriel spoke, "She left… I know, Haldir. She has made up her mind and followed her heart but the consequences were severe indeed. What do you intend to do Haldir?"

Haldir wanted to answer but Mebedir cut him off, "Forgive me my lady but why is Haldir involved in this matter? I am Calavénë's intended. I should be the one you consult with."

Galadriel rose from the throne, eyes stone cold on the officer, "You cross the line Mebedir. You should not be the one to worry about Calavénë. She is not your intended for she has refused your proposal."

Haldir looked at the officer in front of him. His face showed disappointment and shame. Mebedir bowed down, "Forgive my impertinence, my lady. I did not know. May I inquire as to why I was turned down?"

Galadriel turned her gaze towards Haldir, "Haldir is better suited to answer that question."

Haldir took a deep breath and looked at Mebedir, "She turned you down for her heart belongs to me and mine belongs to her…"

Mebedir was taken aback by the answer, "Why did you not tell me of this? Were you betrothed to her?"

Haldir looked down in shame, "No. But I intend to be, soon. I need to find her first. There have been… misunderstandings between Calavénë and me." Haldir looked at Lady Galadriel, "Could you sense her, my lady? Could you help me locate her?"

Galadriel shook her head, "I cannot Haldir. Perhaps she has gone far from Lorien or perhaps her life force is dwindling down. I cannot help you this time. It is all up to you and your brothers. Find her. I wish you all the best."

Haldir bowed before the Lord and the Lady and walked out from the hall. The sounds of footsteps following him made him turned around. Mebedir was not far behind, "What are you doing, mellon nin?"

Mebedir stopped and patted Haldir's shoulder, "I am your officer and mellon. I will help you find her. Forgive me for the other day, I did not know. If I had, I would not have asked her hand in marriage."

Haldir nodded, "There is nothing to forgive. How could you have known for I did not know myself until last night that I loved her. Come, we must hurry. Nightfall is when orcs roam free."

Both Haldir and Mebedir walked hastily to meet up with Rumil and Orophin. They needed to hurry if they want to find her. Haldir needed to hurry before something bad happens to her…

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Calavénë did not know how long she slept. It was still dark but she could tell that it was close to dawn. The magpies were chirping. They always do when dawn was fast approaching. Calavénë gathered her things and extinguished the small fire that had sustained the warmth for her. She felt uneasy as if someone was following her. She looked around and saw no one. She walked to the stream nearby and took a sip of the cool water.

A voice shouting her name startled her. She looked around but saw no one. She stood up, ears cautiously aware of her surroundings. Then she heard that voice again. It was Orophin. Muttering a curse under her breath she quickly gathered her things and made her way further into the forest. She had lingered there for far too long and now Orophin had managed to catch up to her. She ran swiftly but quietly trying to avoid him. She knew Orophin was an excellent tracker. If she was not careful, she would be discovered.

She saw another warden approached Orophin. It was Rumil. Now she was fearful. Could there be a search party looking for her? She moved faster and deeper into the forest. Going back home to Lorien was not an option. She was not ready to face Haldir and her parents. Her only hope right now was to reach Rivendell and seek refuge there. She quickened her pace not wanting to run into Rumil and Orophin. Calavénë was deeply hurt. Haldir did not come to find her. Her decision to leave Lorien was indeed the best solution. With tears in her eyes, she forged on.

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Rumil climbed the small hill and found traces of embers still burning. He called out to Orophin, "Fin, this fire is still new. She must not be far. Call out to her…"

Orophin knelt down beside his gwanur, "I do not think she wants to be found Rumil. She is heartbroken and hurt. The last person she wants to see right now will be us and Haldir. I fear that things have escalated well out of bounds for both of them. She is grieved by her predicament and I sensed her fea weakening. If Haldir does not find her and tell her of his love, she will succumb to the elven sickness."

Rumil nodded. What Orophin said was the truth. Elves would pass to the Halls of Mandos when two things happen to them; a fatal blow with a weapon or by a grieving heart. He could understand why she is grieved. All that he can hope for was for her not to lose hope and lose sight of what was important.

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Calavénë walked on the rocky path slowly. Her body was weakening and she did not know why. She had to stop for air and she was constantly glancing back to see whether the brothers had caught up with her. It was nice to see Rumil and Orophin in a way. She did not say her farewell to them nor did she say a word to Haldir. It was her parents that she left a letter to. She hoped one day they would find it in their hearts to forgive her. Her mind wandered to Haldir. What was he doing now? Did he really not care for her?

Her reverie was cut short when she heard another familiar voice calling out to her. She looked around and saw Mebedir! She was stunned to see the warden here, looking for her. In her heart she felt the remorse of treating him thus. Mebedir deserved a better elleth, not her. She turned around and walked faster, trying to get away from him.

She glanced back and saw Mebedir kneeling down, examining something on the ground. She shook her head. She should have been more thorough. She should have covered her tracks. Now was not the time to dwell on her shortcomings. She needed to get away fast and far away. Today she saw Rumil and Orophin. She also saw Mebedir. But what she did not see was Haldir approaching Mebedir.

Haldir stood next to Mebedir, "Rumil told me that he and Fin found a recently extinguished fire. She must be close by. She hides herself well."

Mebedir nodded, "Yes, she does. She is stealthy too. It will be hard to find her. Haldir, she might have travelled further away from here…"

Haldir shook his head, "No. She is somewhere around here. I can sense her. I can feel her…"

Haldir's gaze scanned the forest. She was here, he knew she was. He will not rest until she is safely in his arms again, making love to him. He will not rest. He will not rest…


	20. The Road to Rivendell

Chapter 19

The Road to Rivendell

Haldir and Orophin had been tracking Calavénë for four days now. She was close but somehow she had managed to stay out of sight. Both Haldir and Orophin were beginning to feel frustrated at their inability to track her. It seemed as if years of training were going down the drain. To make matters worse, Rumil had to take Mebedir back to Lorien for he was wounded in an ambush by orcs. Haldir also sustained some injuries but none too great. He was adamant on finding her and refused to return back to Lorien.

Orophin was beginning to lose hope. For half a day now, he could not find any signs of Calavénë; no footprints, no hair not even a scent. She had managed to cover her tracks meticulously. She too was adamant on not being found. The both of them were nearing the road to the High Pass. It was clear that Calavénë might be considering Rivendell as a refuge. This greatly worried Haldir. The High Pass was known to sometimes be occupied with orcs. Calavénë was alone and thus making it dangerous for her. The High Pass was also known to be treacherous, claiming many lives each year. If Calavénë used that pass she would be facing both orcs and the elements.

Haldir scanned the area. Something was amiss. There were hurried scurrying, here and there. Someone or something was watching them. He patted Orophin's shoulder to alert him. Orophin stood up, now looking around as well. There was an uneasiness cloaking their senses. They continued to watch for any movement. Almost immediately two warg riders jumped from behind bushes and landed in front of them. The beasts snarled at the sight of the two wardens.

Haldir pulled his arrow, ready to strike while Orophin had his trusty sword at hand. One of the warg riders leaped over Haldir and separated them both. The fierce looking beast lunged and tried to bite his hand. Haldir released the arrow and it hit the warg. The beast did not falter instead it lunged again and this time it managed to injure Haldir. Orophin saw this and came to his aid. With an injured arm, Haldir took out his sword and swung at the warg while Orophin shot an arrow to the orc riding it.

It took them nearly an hour to finally kill the two wargs and both of the orcs. Haldir fell to the ground. He had lost a lot of blood. Orophin rushed to his side, "Haldir! You are hurt. Let me take a look at that and we should return to Lorien and heal you."

Haldir stood up, eyes set upon the path to the High Pass, "No, we must find her. Orcs are roaming free. She could get hurt."

Orophin shook his head, "No, you are no use to her if you are dead. This wound needs to be tended to. Warg's saliva contains many germs. Your wound could get infected. We know she has made it this far. Return home first and heal. Then we will set out for Rivendell."

Haldir sighed dejectedly. Orophin was right; he was no use to her dead. Haldir stood up with his gwanur's help and they turned around slowly and made their way back to Lorien. Haldir glanced around and looked at the pass. He whispered silently, "May the Valar keep you safe…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Calavénë looked up at the mighty mountain. She has been on the pass for half a day now. The weather was wonderful and the feel of snow under her feet soothed her journey. She had managed to avoid a couple of warg riders earlier today. They were patrolling the path. Calavénë could sense the heightened emergency in the air. It has been four days now since she last left Lorien. The Rohirrims must have gathered their forces now. Last she heard of the war was when Lady Galadriel told her of the gathering in Dunharrow. She had no news of her friends, Legolas, Frodo, Aragorn, Gimli and the others. She could only pray to Eru to keep them safe and may they become victorious.

Calavénë herself did not feel well. Her body was weakening and lembas could only do so much. She still however could manage to travel all day only to stop for a night's rest. Now, looking at the vastness of the mountain range, she wondered would she be able to find a shelter for the night.

Calavénë climbed and threaded through the thick snow slowly. The air was beginning to thin out. It was nearing dusk and the sky blazoned orange. She forged on, needing to find a shelter for the wind had picked up. It would be at least another hour more before she found a small cave, nestled in between the rocks. Her cheeks were cold and her body trembling. She entered the cave, relieved to find it empty. She sat her belongings down and huddled near the corner. She had no means for making a fire. She took out the miruvor she had with her and drank a few mouthfuls.

The gurgling feeling rose upwards and the miruvor she drank was expelled forcefully from her. She coughed and panted. Her weakened body could not hold the miruvor. She laid her body down on the ground and pulled a blanket over her. She was cold and had hoped the miruvor would warm her. It came as a surprise to her since she could drink the elven wine before. Maybe her body was too weak or perhaps days of only eating lembas had rendered her stomach delicate. She was tired and sleep was upon her. She closed her eyes and sailed away to the land of dreams.

Calavénë looked around. The palace was beautiful. Flowers were everywhere and birds flew around chirping happily. She could see a large fountain in the middle of the courtyard and a beautiful elleth sat on a golden stool, playing a golden harp. She approached her carefully, not wanting to alarm her. With a timid voice, Calavénë spoke, "Mae govannen… Im Calavénë… Telin o Lorien. Man râd na Imladris?"

The elleth stood up and faced Calavénë. Her skin was glowing and she was the most beautiful creature Calavénë had ever laid her eyes upon. She walked towards her, floating. Her warm smile captivating. The elleth stood before her and spoke. Her voice was mellifluous, "Im Elbereth… Mae govannen Thandiell."

Words could not describe how she felt when the elleth spoke. 'Twas Elbereth, queen of the Valar. Calavénë knelt down before her in reverence and fear, "My Lady Elbereth, forgive my impertinence. I did not know it was you…"

Elbereth laughed, "Come henn. No need to fear me. I have come with great news for you."

Calavénë rose and walked side by side with the queen of the Valar, "Great news for me?"

Elbereth nodded, "Yes. First, eat and drink. You need the nutrition. You have a long journey before you."

Calavénë saw fruits and wine appear before her eyes. She ate the food provided and drank the wine served. The taste of the fruit was a welcomed change to the taste of lembas. Elbereth watched her eat, gently stroking her golden hair. Once Calavénë was done, she turned her attention to the queen of the Valar, "What was the news you had come to tell me?"

Elbereth smiled, "We have seen your love for Haldir. We know you had followed your heart. Your love is pure and true and so, we have bestowed upon you a great gift. With this gift it is hoped, you will find happiness and a sense of purpose."

Calavénë's eyes lit up, "What is that gift, my Lady?"

Elbereth stroked Calavénë's cheek, "Patience… It will be revealed all in due time. Do not give up hope. True love always finds a way."

Calavénë smiled. She watched as the beautiful Elbereth turned into mist and disappeared from her sight. Calavénë woke up, panting and filled with a sense of wonder. Her body felt refreshed and her mind was at ease. The Valar had visited her and bestowed upon her a gift. She looked around the cave to see if it was there. Then the words of Elbereth chimed in her ears, "It will be revealed all in due time…" Calavénë stood up and peered outside. Morning was upon her and she packed her belongings and made her way out of the cave. She had at least four more days to go before reaching Rivendell and she cannot wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Lorien, Haldir was getting restless. It had been four days now, since their return. Herdir Annoguil had made it impossible for him to leave to find Calavénë. He had Haldir move into the healing talan where his assistants kept a watch on the Marchwarden twenty four hours a day. The wound on his arm did in fact become infected, just like Orophin said. Haldir had only just recovered from his fever and his wound was now healing tremendously. But it would be at least another week before herdir Annoguil would let him travel again.

He sat on the bed, looking out from the window. He could see the river where Calavénë and his brothers took him for some practice. He remembered her scent when she sat on his lap and he remembered teasing her about pleasing her over and over again. How he wished none of this had happened. He should have been more courageous and told her about his feelings. Lady Galadriel's words echoed in his mind, "_**My dear Haldir. Your courage and your devotion for duty have won me over years ago but I fear your early judgement of others might be the very end of you…"**_

He sighed. She was right. His flaw of judging others too soon had become the end of him. He had judged Calavénë harshly the first time they met. He continued to do so, even when she had declared her love for him. He had not the wisdom to see all ends. Calavénë is an exceptional elleth, he thought. She loved me unconditionally even when I was horrid and cruel towards her. Haldir looked towards the sun, "When I find you, my love, I will never let you leave my side. I will love you the way you deserved to be loved…"

Rumil entered the talan and found his gwanur staring at the sun. He had been doing that a lot lately, this Rumil had noticed. Haldir had become quiet and did not say much. He spoke when he was spoken to. Even then, it was only a few words at time. Rumil knew how worried he is for Calavénë's safety. Rumil had considered the possibility of Calavénë dead but Haldir insisted, he could still sense her. He knew Haldir was anxious to start the search again. Rumil sat down beside his gwanur and was not surprised when Haldir did not notice him.

He shook his head and patted Haldir's shoulder, "What are you thinking, Haldir?"

Haldir was startled, "It is you, Rumil. I did not see you come in. Nothing. I was only thinking of Calavénë, wondering where she is and whether she is safe…"

Rumil squeezed his broad shoulder, "I hope she is. Fear not, gwanur. In a few days we shall resume our search. We will find her and you shall be reunited with your love once more."

Haldir smiled. That was his hope and he will see it done. He looked at Rumil and embraced him, "Thank you for being here for me. You and Fin are the best gwadeir an elf could ever ask for."

Rumil laughed, "My! It looks like the tough Marchwarden has become a puddle of water. Love suits you well gwanur and I am proud to have you as my gwanur. Speaking of love, has Mebedir come to see you? He has wonderful news."

Haldir shook his head, "No. He has not. What news is that, Rumil?"

Rumil smiled, "I will let him tell you."

Just then, Mebedir walked in with a broad smile on his face. Rumil looked up, "Speak of the orc! Here comes Mebedir."

Mebedir growled at Rumil, "Labo vi Orodruin, Rumil. Haldir, how are you mellon nin?"

Haldir laughed hearing the banter between the two, "I am well. How are you? I hear you have great news."

Mebedir sat down on a stool next to Rumil, "I am well and happy, Marchwarden. I have come to invite you to my wedding tonight."

Haldir could not believe his ears, "Is that so? Congratulations! Who is the lucky elleth this time?"

Rumil sniggered and cut Mebedir off, "Mirnimmeril. You should have seen them these past two weeks, giggling and touching. It is all very sweet. I never knew Mebedir could be such a soft ellon."

Mebedir laughed and threw the apple in his hand at Rumil, "Sa farn palan, Rumil. Yes, it is Mirnimmeril. We spent some time together these few days and I find her agreeable. It is time I marry and she is a good choice. My parents' have approved and so does the Lady of Light and Mirnimmeril's parents."

Haldir patted Mebedir's hand, "She is a good elleth. I am happy that you found your happiness, Mebedir. Where is the ceremony to be held?"

Mebedir stood up, "Near the gardens. I shall see you there?"

Haldir nodded, "You can count on it, mellon nin."

Mebedir smiled, "Good. I shall take my leave. There are many things to prepare. Good day, Haldir, Rumil."

Both of the brothers nodded and watched as Mebedir left the talan. Haldir looked forlorn again as he spoke, "If I would have told her about how I truly felt, it could be my wedding today."

Rumil smiled and held his brother, "No matter Haldir. When we find her, I will throw you the most wonderful wedding reception ever, complete with orc heads!"

Both of the brothers laughed their sorrow away. In his heart Haldir promised to himself to give Calavénë the biggest and the most beautiful wedding reception ever!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Calavénë was less than half a day away from Rivendell. She was glad to have climbed down the High Pass. Her body became weary again two days after her dream. The effects of the food Elbereth served to her only lasted for two days. She was desperate to reach Rivendell. Her lembas supplies had ran out and her clothes were wet from the melting snow. She was now between the trees of Imladris. The soul of the Eldar inside her felt free amongst the trees but it did not help her body. She walked for a few more hours before finally stopping for some water.

There was a small stream flowing between the trees. She took a sip of the cool water and felt slightly refreshed. She sat down under a tree when her vision began to spin. Her body felt strained and exhausted. She crawled on all four and heaved the contents of her stomach. Water and bits of lembas came out for she had not much to eat the last few days. Her breathing became ragged as another wave of heaving came upon her. When her stomach had finally settled, she sat down by the tree again. She was tired and before she knew it, the world around her went blank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glorfindel, the Balrog slayer, friend and protector of Imladris was out on his usual ride around the lands of Rivendell. He took over patrol duties from Elladan and Elrohir who were now riding out to meet Aragorn in Dunharrow. Sadness cloaked the land for Arwen Undomiel was taken ill by the rising darkness. Elrond, lord of Rivendell sent out his sons to aid Aragorn thus ensuring the safety of her daughter. Elrond was indisposed, exhausted by the thought of war and the well being of his only daughter. Glorfindel took it upon himself to help keep Rivendell safe.

He rode on his trusty steed, with watchful eyes for any orcs or beasts. The black stallion trotted along the stream and whinnied; it saw something. Glorfindel patted the horse's back, "What is it? What do you see?"

His eyes scanned the area and stopped abruptly when he saw a body lying under the tree. The golden warrior dismounted his steed and walked up to the body. It was an elleth! She had golden hair just like him but she was weak. Glorfindel felt her forehead. She was running with a high fever. He looked around trying to see perhaps she had any companion with her. He saw nothing. He placed her gently on his steed and mounted it. Together they galloped slowly, taking the unknown elleth with him to Imladris.

The magnificent steed was brought to halt in front of Elrond's office. Lord Elrond stood up, looking out his window. Below, he saw Glorfindel with an unconscious elleth. Elrond was intrigued. He went down immediately to his companion to assist him with the young elleth. He walked downstairs hurriedly and saw the golden haired elleth, "Who is this? Where did you find him mellon nin?"

Glorfindel laid her down on the ground, "I do not know. I found her lying on the forest floor. She had no other companion with her. Elrond, she is not well."

Elrond approached the two of them and held the unconscious elleth, "You are right. She has a temperature. We should carry her to the healing bay."

The mighty Balrog slayer carried Calavénë to the healing bay and placed her on the bed. Elrond dismissed him for he needed to keep her modesty. The two elleth Elrond kept to assist him undressed her and clothed her in a white sleeping gown. Minutes later, Elrond returned and examined her. She was indeed running a high fever. From his inspection, he saw that she had cuts and bruises on her body. Her skin was dry, evidence of water deprivation. Her body was small. Perhaps she did not eat properly.

Inspection of her clothing showed that she was an elleth from Lorien. Why was she here and why did she travel alone across the High Pass? Who was she? He continued his examination. He inspected the area around her heart and found a broken rib. He moved further down to her belly. There were some bruises as well. Elrond ran his hand over her abdomen. He froze and looked at the elleth again.

"This is not possible…" he whispered to himself.

He moved further down her legs and was relieved to find nothing injured or broken. He instructed the other healers to administer the cooling potion and tend to her broken rib and bruises. He walked outside to talk to Glorfindel. He approached the warrior, "Glorfindel, was she alone when you found her?"

Glorfindel looked at Elrond, "Yes. I am certain. I did not find any other elves around her. But if she was separated from them, then that is another story."

Elrond pressed on, "Did you see any ellon with her? Husband? Brothers perhaps?"

Glorfindel looked impatient, "Pay attention Elrond! I told you, I found no one. Why?"

Elrond shook his head, "Forgive me. My mind was distracted for a moment. Why? Well, I needed to know if you had found her husband because she will need him soon. She is with child… and her body took quite the beating. If she had travelled alone that could only mean she is not aware of her pregnancy."

Glorfindel was surprised, "With child? But Elrond…"

Elrond understood what Glorfindel was trying to say, "I know. I could not find any indication that she is bound by marriage, no ring… nothing and yet she is with child. I do not know what to make of this. We should at least wait until she is well to tell her of the news. The design on her gown is of Lorien. She might be from there…"

Glorfindel ran his hand through his long locks, "What could have pushed this elleth to go to such lengths to cross High Pass in this bleak time? Orcs roam the pass often. She is lucky to have avoided all the dangers."

Elrond nodded, "Lucky… Indeed she is. Only time will tell who she is…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mae govannen… Im Calavénë… Telin o Lorien. Man râd na Imladris? – Well met. I am Calavene. I am from Lorien. Which way is Imladris?

Im Elbereth… Mae govannen Thandiell – I am Elbereth. Well met, daughter of Thand

Gwanur - brother

Gwadeir - brothers

Herdir - master

Labo vi Orodruin – Go jump in Mount Doom

mellon nin – my friend

Sa farn palan – That is enough


	21. Truth and Lies

Chapter 20

Truth and Lies

The sun crept slowly over the land of Rivendell. The birds stirred and the trees stretched out for the first ray of sunlight. Calavénë rolled around in bed. She knew she was in a bed but last she remembered was sitting under a tree and then everything went pitch dark. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a beautifully crafted roof. Her eyes travelled downwards towards the mighty columns that held the roof. The windows were oval with light airy fabrics as drapes.

She sat up and drank in the sights and sounds. She was in what seemed to be the healing hall. She could smell potions brewing and the spicy scent of mandrake. An ellon approached her with a small vial in his hand, "I am Celeb, the healer in charge for the moment. Our master, Lord Elrond will make his appearance shortly. Drink this. It will help give you strength."

Calavénë took the small vial, "Thank you. Lord Elrond you say? Then I am in Rivendell…"

Celeb smiled, "Yes, my lady. You are indeed in Imladris. Drink and I shall return shortly with some breakfast for you. Before that, what shall I address you by?"

Calavénë wanted to say her name but thought it was best to take on another for she did not want to be recognized. After thinking for a moment she decided to tell Celeb her name was, "Melethovorien…"

Celeb nodded, "Such a wonderful name, Melethovorien. I shall return shortly."

Calavénë took a deep breath. Why did she choose Melethovorien? Haldir used to call her meleth all the time and that was the only word that came to mind. She was now known as Melethovorien, an orphaned elleth whose family died in an orc ambush. She had travelled to Rivendell seeking refuge. Yes, she would tell this story to everyone here. Calavénë pulled the cork from the vial and drank it down.

Calavénë did not realize that Lord Elrond, master of Rivendell and his trusted companion, Glorfindel stood by the door watching her. It was not until the both of them entered, she realized their presence. Calavénë recognized Elrond for she had seen him before when he visited Lorien but it was usually from afar. She rose from her bed and knelt down before the mighty lords.

With her eyes on the ground she greeted Elrond, "My lord, Elrond. I am humbled by this meeting today. I thank you for your hospitality and for saving my life."

Elrond looked at the elleth. She is still very young, he thought. He could sense her new fea. He walked up to her and pulled her up, "No need for that, henn. It was my duty to tend to the injured. As for saving you, Glorfindel here should be the one deserving the praises."

Calavénë turned towards the golden warrior, "Thank you, my lord Glorfindel."

Glorfindel merely nodded and maintained his silence. Elrond will do the talking today. He would be the listener, the judge to find out more of this elleth.

Elrond showed her to the plush seats near in the middle of the hall, "Come… Sit. We have a lot to discuss."

Calavénë sat down, nervous by the stare Glorfindel was giving her, "Thank you my lord."

Elrond sat down and looked at the elleth, "Who are you and what brought you here?"

Calavénë swallowed hard and tried her best to sound convincing, "I am known as Melethovorien. I hail from Caras Galadhon. My family was on the way towards Rivendell. My father wanted to learn the arts of healing from your halls. We were ambushed by orcs and all but I alone were killed. I crossed the High Pass and walked all the way here, in hopes you would grant me refuge, my lord."

Elrond listened intently, "Glorfindel here found you unconscious in the forest. Tell me, henn are you aware of your condition?"

Calavénë shook her head, "What condition might that be my lord? I know I am weak and I was not able to keep any type of food inside me for long. Perhaps I was too exhausted."

Elrond nodded, "What I am about to tell you might come as a surprise. But seeing what you were willing to put yourself through, I can safely assume you do not know."

Calavénë wore a confused expression on her face, "Know what my lord Elrond?"

Elrond looked at her, trying to study her, "You are with child…"

Time had stopped. The air began to thin out. The sunlight disappeared and was replaced by darkness. She was alone in the dark, hearing these words. She was with child… She was with Haldir's child. Tears fell down her eyes like streams. She looked at Elrond, hoping for him to say that it was a jest. But Elrond did not falter.

"I must ask this pen neth. Are you bound to anyone? I found no ring on you and I hope this child was conceived with love and not with someone forcing themselves on you," Elrond asked, with concern in his eyes.

Calavénë sat quietly thinking of how to respond. Was she bound to anyone? She was in her own way. She tied her soul to Haldir's that night even without the words of matrimonial bonding. Haldir certainly did not force himself on her the night this child was conceived. She looked up at the concerned healer, "Yes my Lord Elrond, I am bonded to my hervenn. Sadly he too perished in the orc ambush. I did not know I was carrying his child. As for my ring, I might have lost it during my journey."

Elrond nodded and glanced over to the ever watchful Glorfindel. Calavénë was crying. Her tears were silent but Elrond could see the sorrow flowing from them. He held the shaking elleth in his arms, "Hush, pen dithen. You are safe here. I, Elrond, Lord and Keeper of Imladris, grant you refuge here. Stay as long as you would like and you will be treated as one of us. I see Celeb has your breakfast. Eat, pen dithen. We shall talk more later on."

Elrond rose and left Calavénë in peace to have her breakfast. He eyed Glorfindel and mouthed to him the words, "Study… now." The golden elf nodded and followed Elrond towards his study. Elrond sat in his chair and recalled the conversation he had with Calavénë. Glorfindel said nothing but continued to stare at the mighty lord.

He rose up, walking towards Elrond's desk, "She is lying…"

Elrond looked up, "I think so too. There is something she is not telling us. Do you think her a threat?"

Glorfindel shook his head, "I do not. She is no threat to us but she is definitely cloaking the truth from us. Perhaps, something happened in her past that she wants to conceal."

Elrond nodded, "Perhaps. Keep an eye on her will you mellon nin?"

Glorfindel nodded curtly and left the study to resume his patrol.

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in Caras Galadhon, Haldir and his brothers were celebrating the union of Mebedir and Mirnimmeril. Their wedding ceremony took place evening last and today families and friends were celebrating at the reception. Haldir went along remembering the promise he gave Mebedir. Truth be told he had not the heart to be involved in festivities and what not. Why should he be merry when there was no news of his love? Why would he feast on wonderful meat and cheese when he has not a clue whether Calavénë has enough to eat? No, he would not celebrate. He could not celebrate.

Mebedir watched his grieving friend, playing with the goblet of wine in his hand. The wine had not been touched, nor has the food. In his own happiness, he had forgotten the sorrow Haldir felt in his heart. Haldir was a strong ellon. The only way to know when he was saddened by something or someone was by observing his demeanour. The strict and talkative ellon, at least when he has a goblet in his hand, would be replaced by a silent, withdrawn Marchwarden.

Mebedir sat down next to his friend, "Haldir! Come, dance with my hervess! She would be glad to dance with her future brother in law. She is after all Calavénë's adoptive sibling."

Haldir smiled but it was a sad smile, "Thank you for the invitation but I think I shall pass."

Mebedir patted Haldir's shoulder, "Do not be so forlorn, mellon nin. I have been talking to herdir Annoguil and your brothers. It will still be a few more days before you are allowed to travel. We have discussed it; Rumil and I shall travel to Rivendell first. You will follow us when you are ready. That way if she is in Rivendell, we could make sure she does not leave. What say you?"

Haldir's face seemed to light up, "That is a wonderful notion, Mebedir… but this will keep you from your hervess… I cannot agree. I will not take you away from your newly wedded life."

Mebedir laughed, "You will not do such thing mellon nin. Mirnimmeril understands and she too hopes we find Calavénë and bring her home."

Haldir looked at his officer, "Thank you Mebedir. I could not have asked for more. Thank you…"

Mebedir smiled, "It is my pleasure, Marchwarden. Come! Let us drink!"

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Calavénë sat alone in the room provided for her. Unlike Caras Galadhon, the dwellings in Rivendell are set on the ground. Her quarters were on the east side facing a magnificent waterfall. She was told that Lady Arwen's chamber was not far away. She longed to meet Arwen, see if she was anything like Lady Galadriel. She needed the warm comfort of Galadriel's embrace. Perhaps Arwen would feel like her grandmother did.

Her eyes looked out to the horizon. It was nearing dusk and the sky had a beautiful array of oranges, purples and pinks. Tears were still flowing from her eyes. Of all the things she had contemplated, carrying Haldir's child was the last thing she had anticipated. Now she was alone, destined to raise her elfling all by herself. Should she tell Haldir? Will Haldir even care? Questions swirled in her head. How did she become pregnant in the first place? She was once told by her naneth that pregnancy was something you and your husband chose to happen. Both parties must want it for an elfling to be conceived. Did she want it? She did not say it out loud but perhaps some part of her wanted it, to have a family with Haldir. But did Haldir want it as well? Consciously or not?

Her hand stroked her still flat belly. Her elfling will be born in a year's time. She still has plenty of time to think about her permanent dwelling. Since she was now with child, she could not possibly venture to Mirkwood and stay there. What would she tell Legolas? She could not lie to him since he knew of her feelings towards Haldir. It will not take much to figure out who was the ada.

Her illness these past few days started to make sense. Her retching and her fatigue were due to the little life growing inside her. A little smile formed on her lips. As sad and surprised as she was, she felt happy. Is she could not have Haldir; perhaps this little version of him would keep her company for the duration of her remaining time on Middle Earth. The words of the Valar Elbereth rang in her ears, _**"We have seen your love for Haldir. We know you have followed your heart. Your love is pure and true and so, we have bestowed upon you a great gift. With this gift it is hoped, you will find happiness and a sense of purpose…" **_

This must be the gift for her; to give her happiness and a sense of purpose. Now she felt that her life was worth living for, to raise this child and teach it all that she knows. But the price of this happiness will be steep. If the truth was ever revealed she will not be able to reside amongst her kin. Not everyone will be understanding, not even Lord Elrond she wagered.

She walked out to the balcony of her quarters. It led out over the waterfall and she could see a miniature rainbow over it. Although Rivendell was magnificent, she could not forget Lorien. It was nearing autumn and soon the leaves of the great Mellyrn will turn golden. Creatures both magic and ordinary will come out in the evening. Some will chirp and some will sing. It will be a magical time. She also misses her ada and nana. How were they? Do they miss her? All these questions keep rising in her mind.

Calavénë lay on her bed. She was weary and so she closed her eyes. Her mind immediately remembered Haldir and his kisses. Her lids were getting heavy and soon she fell asleep with her hand on her belly.

Calavénë woke up surprised. She was in Haldir's talan. She was on his bed covered with nothing but a blanket. The room was dim and she looked around. Haldir was not there. She called out to him. No answer. She wrapped the blanket around her body and walked towards the kitchen. She could hear laughter coming from the other room. She peered inside and saw him playing with their ion. She stood by the door, silently watching them. A sense of peace washed over her as she watched the Marchwarden cooing and teasing the little elfling. Haldir kissed the henn's nose and their ion would giggle. He cradled the elfling, singing a song to help him sleep. Not long after, their ion yawned and fell asleep. Haldir smiled and placed the elfling inside his cradle.

He was surprised to see Calavénë standing by the doorway, "Meleth, did I wake you?"

Calavénë shook her head, "No, meleth nin. You did not. I was not accustomed to sleeping on the bed alone without you by my side."

Haldir nodded and went to his hervess, "That is so very sweet of you. Come, let us retire to our own chamber."

Haldir swept her off her feet and carried her to their room. Calavénë giggled in his arms, gently nuzzling the sensitive spot near his neck. Haldir shuddered and groaned; "Now there is no possibility of us getting some sleep. You have aroused me, meleth…"

Calavénë laughed, "I am not to be blamed here. You are easily aroused pen vuin!"

Haldir cradled her in his arms. Tonight he only wanted to feel her next to him, "Come closer. I need your warmth."

Calavénë placed her head on his firm chest, "Why did you leave the bed meleth nin?"

Haldir stroked her golden hair, "Mallen Maethor woke up crying, pen vuin. He was hungry and so I fed him."

Calavénë shook her head, "Why do you call him by his full name? Len or Mae would have sufficed."

Haldir laughed, "Why not? His name means golden warrior, golden after his mother and warrior after his father. I see it fitting."

Calavénë nestled closer to him, "You win. I can never win an argument with you when it is in regards to Len." The both of them fell silent and soon the sleep washed upon them.

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Haldir woke up and stared at the ceiling of the healing talan. The dream was so vivid. He saw her, Calavénë. She was his wife in his dream. A smile formed on his lips. Let it be a vision of the future, he prayed silently. He sat up in his bed. They have a child, an ion named Mallen Maethor. It was a beautiful name. For sure, Calavénë named him. He had secretly wanted a child. When he met Gwilwileth, he nurtured that dream. But when he was betrayed, he buried the dream deep inside him. Now it seems he would be able to realize the dream again.

Haldir stood up and walked towards the window. The night air was cool and calming. He gazed out towards Rivendell. Mebedir was to leave Caras Galadhon tomorrow morning with Rumil. It would take them at least ten days to reach Rivendell. If the weather on the High Pass turns for the worse, it will delay them even further.

Haldir stroked his arm. The wound was healing and his shoulder had returned to its full use and strength. Herdir Annoguil had informed him that he will be fit to travel in five days' time. There was still some medicine and poultice he had to take to make sure the infection does not spread. Haldir sighed at his defeat. For many years now he had things done his way. Everything went according to plan but now, it seems that the Valar was purposely putting obstacles in front of him. Perhaps there was a lesson to be learned but Haldir could not see it.

He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, "Eru, you have taken away my ada and naneth, I did not complained. You took away my grandfather I still said nothing. But now, I wish and I pray to you, give me Calavénë. She is the light of my life and I love her truly. I have seen the error of my ways. I am willing to change but I need her to help me. My love is true and if you see it as that, keep her safe and return her to me…"

He looked down to the forest floor. Nephredils were in full bloom. It was his favourite flower and he was gladdened the day when Calavénë placed them in his talan. A sense of regret filled him. He did not know her favourite flower or her favourite scent. He did not know her favourite song or her favourite dance. What time he had with her, he spent tormenting her. How he wished he could turn back time…

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Calavénë woke up from her reverie. She had tears in her eyes, a mixture of happiness and sadness. She stroked her belly once again. "Mallen Maethor… my ion…"

She pictured how her ion would look like when he has reached his majority. He would look like Haldir but with golden hair, like that of Glorfindel. He would be handsome like his ada and gentle like her nana. Calavénë smiled. It would be such a blessing if her dream was to come true. To be reunited with Haldir once again with love in his eyes was all that she wanted.

A knock on the door startled her, "Yes? Who is it?"

A voice of an ellon spoke from behind the door, "It is I Celeb. I have come to inform you that Lord Elrond has invited you to have breakfast with his family. I also have your medicine here."

Calavénë rose from bed and threw on her robe. She opened the door to the healer, "Thank you, Celeb. I will proceed to the hall once I am ready."

The healer nodded and left. What was she to wear? The only spare clothing she has in her sack was the gown she usually wore to work in the healing talan. She took it out and looked at it. This would have to suffice. She had no time or the means to buy a new one. She walked towards the bathing chamber and washed all the grime from her body. Soon, she was ready with her golden hair tied in braids. Before she left, she took the medicine that was provided for her.

The walk to the main hall took her nearly fifteen minutes. Indeed, Rivendell was a big place with complicated corridors and entrances. When she finally arrived at the hall, she could see Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel and another elleth sitting around the table.

She knocked on the door, "Forgive my late presence. I was lost amidst the halls and corridors."

Elrond laughed, "No matter henn. That usually happens to our first time visitors. Sit, let us have breakfast together."

Once Calavénë was seated, Elrond continued, "This is my daughter, Arwen Undomiel."

Calavénë looked at the elleth. She had dark hair, like that of her father. Her beauty was beyond words. Her skin glowed just like her grandmother the Lady of Light but perhaps not as bright. Her lips were of a faded red colour and her eyes were blue and deep. She lost track of her thought upon looking at the elleth.

Arwen smiled, "Am I to your approval…"

Calavénë coughed. She was caught staring, "I am known as Melethovorien… Forgive me, my lady but your beauty has exceeded every description I have heard about you, even from your own grandmother. It is an honour to meet you."

Arwen laughed, "I owe my beauty to my naneth and ada here. Look how handsome he is!"

Calavénë nodded, "Yes, Lord Elrond is indeed very handsome."

Elrond raised his eyebrow, questioningly, "Have you taken a fancy for me, henn?"

Calavénë opened her mouth to protest, "It is not what I meant, my lord…"

The rest of them laughed looking at the nervous elleth. Glorfindel looked at her, still studying. She seemed better than yesterday but the sadness still persisted inside her eyes. He cleared his throat and addressed the elleth, "How are you this morning?"

Calavénë smiled at the warrior, "I am well, my lord. The medicine helped a lot."

Elrond nodded, "So I can safely assume the retching has stopped?"

Calavénë nodded silently. Arwen looked around to the two elders with her, "Retching?"

Elrond looked at his child, "Yes, Arwen. Melethovorien here is with child. Her entire family was killed in an orc ambush, including her hervenn."

Arwen looked at the sad elleth, "I am sorry for your loss. No matter, since I am here, I shall keep an eye out for you."

Calavénë smiled and the princess, "As long as you are here, you mean. Soon you will leave Rivendell to be with Aragorn."

Arwen looked at her questioningly, "You know of Aragorn?"

Calavénë nodded, "Yes, I had the honour of meeting the fellowship when they arrived in Lorien." Calavénë looked at Lord Elrond, "My lord has any news reached Rivendell?"

Elrond nodded, "Yes. My sons, Elladan and Elrohir sent a letter a few days ago. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the rangers were moving out towards the Path of the Dead, my sons included. From there, if they manage to persuade the men of the mountains, they will proceed to Minas Tirith."

The four of them continued to discuss the war that was now upon them. Arwen sat quietly, listening to the conversation. Calavénë knew she was worried for Aragorn, as was she. She was also worried for Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf. Far worse, there was no sure news on Frodo and Sam. She could only pray that the Valar keep them safe.

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Haldir watched as Rumil and Mebedir mounted their horses. Today the two were to travel to Rivendell in search of Calavénë. Haldir walked closer to Rumil, "Gwanur, find her. Keep her safe. I will be not far behind. Tell her of my love if you do see her."

Rumil smiled, "I will. Take care of yourself, gwanur. Once you have your health returned, make haste towards Rivendell. I shall wait for you there."

Haldir nodded, "Yes and I wished it was sooner. No matter. Be vigilant. Orcs and warg riders patrol the path leading up to the High Pass." He turned towards Mebedir, "May you both have a safe journey. Namarie…"

Mebedir and Rumil nodded and turned their horses towards the borders. Haldir watched the two disappear from his sight. A hand landed on his shoulder and it startled him. He spun around and saw Orophin, "Fin!"

Orophin smiled, "Come Haldir. If we were to depart in five days, you still need to train your arm."

Haldir nodded and walked together with Orophin towards the training grounds. He will catch up to her. She will be in his arms by the end of ten days!

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Pen vuin – dear one

Pen dithen – little one

Ion – son

Gwanur – brother

Hervenn – husband

Hervess - wife


	22. Visions of Pelennor

Chapter 21

Visions of Pelennor

Galadriel stood upon the balcony of her chamber. She looked down at the forest floor. A group of elves were to depart for the Grey Havens. The call of the sea was strong for she too was tempted to leave. But it was still not her time. Galadriel sighed. There was still much to do before she leaves Middle Earth. She had a dream last night of Aragorn and Arwen. Her granddaughter was not well. The rising power of the Dark Lord Sauron had affected her health. This troubled her for she will not survive this earth if Sauron succeeds. She will perish if Aragorn were to fall in battle. There were a number of things on her mind.

Calavénë was one of them. Her fleeing away from Caras Galadhon was unexpected. Galadriel did not see it coming and now she was lost to all of them. Her mother, Laugoneth was taken ill by grief and if she does not return soon, her mother shall fade away. If that happens, may the Valar forbid it, her father too will follow. It was now up to Rumil and Mebedir to search Rivendell.

Galadriel did consult with Elrond but according to him, no elleth by the name Calavénë had come through Rivendell. He did, however told her of an elleth named Melethovorien who was an orphaned and widowed elleth. He even disclosed to her about her pregnancy. Galadriel was having doubts. The description of the elleth matched to that of Calavénë but she was not with child. Galadriel was aware of the consummation of the relationship between Haldir and her young charge. Perhaps she was with child. The only way to find out the truth was to have Haldir here. They would have to talk openly about the matter.

Galadriel summoned Haldir for tea. She would have a private chat with him in the gardens, with no interruption, not even from Celeborn. Galadriel waited patiently for Haldir's arrival. Before he could announce himself, Galadriel addressed him, "Welcome, Haldir. Come, join me."

Haldir bowed down before the Lady of Galadhrim and took the opposite seat. The Lady was calm and composed. Haldir had a feeling that this meeting would be about Calavénë. Since she left Lorien, Lady Galadriel has yet to speak personally with him. Haldir came prepared but he was not ready for what Galadriel would be asking.

Galadriel poured some tea in to the cups in front of her. Her eyes looked at the cups but her mind was reading Haldir's. He was anxious and nervous. Galadriel smiled. It was good to know that he did not take this matter lightly. After placing the cup and saucer in front of Haldir, she spoke, "How are you henn?"

Haldir smiled, "I am well, my Lady. Only a little wearied from training with Orophin."

Galadriel nodded, "I see you have regained the full function of your arm. I am pleased."

Haldir stroked his arm, "Yes, thank the Valar for this miracle and of course to herdir Annoguil for his care."

Galadriel eyed the ellon in front of her, "What about Calavénë? Did she not play a part as well?"

Haldir's calm features turned to an expression of hurt, "She has played not just a small part but it was because of her I survived."

Galadriel was pleased to hear this, "Tell me Haldir, what do you feel for her?"

Haldir looked at the mighty Galadriel. His eyes glistened with tears but never falling, "Love is what I feel for her. A strong, complete and utterly great sense of love. I would do anything to have her by my side again."

Galadriel smiled. She was glad that Calavénë chose Haldir and it seemed Haldir too has reciprocated her love. She took a sip of the tea before continuing, "I have news from Rivendell…"

Haldir straightened himself, waiting eagerly for the news. Galadriel took her time and settled the cup and saucer back on the table. She looked at the Marchwarden, "Elrond informed me that no elleth by the name of Calavénë reached Rivendell…"

Haldir's heart sank a thousand feet beneath the ground. If she was not in Rivendell, where could she be? Surely not Dunland for it was the lands of the savage and brigands. Or did she not make it down the High Pass? Fear bubbled inside Haldir. He looked at Galadriel waiting for more news.

Galadriel studied the ellon in front of her. He was worried, she could tell, "He did however, told me of an elleth named Melethovorien, who came to Rivendell a few days ago. She had golden hair, fitting all the descriptions of Calavénë. All but one…"

Haldir's eyes lit up. It could be his love. She could have used another name to conceal her true identity. This would seem like something she would do, being a very smart elleth herself. Haldir inquired to the matter, "What was the one exception, my lady?"

Galadriel leaned back in the plush chair, "She is with child…"

The words echoed inside him, vibrating every bone in his body. If this was true, he would feel even guiltier than he already does. Calavénë has subjected herself to the strenuous climb on the High Pass. He was certain she knew not of her condition. But it could still not be her, "Are you sure it is her?"

Galadriel looked at the Marchwarden intently, "This is what I wanted to ask you Haldir. You must be open with me, hide nothing. Do you understand?"

Haldir nodded, "Very well, my lady. I have nothing to conceal from you…"

Galadriel continued, "I take it you and Calavénë have consummated your love?"

Haldir could only nod for he feared her anger. Galadriel shook her head, "I know it is not the custom here in Lorien but I am not angered by your actions. It was an act of love but it was a foolish thing to do. Elves here in Lorien are traditional, keeping true to the life of the Eldar. It was a hasty decision made by a desperate elleth and a broken ellon. It is now in the past. We must focus on the coming days. Now I must ask you Haldir, are you aware of how elfings come to be?"

Haldir nodded, "A hervenn and his hervess must want the conception to happen for them to bear an elfling…"

Galadriel came closer to Haldir, "Did you Haldir want it to happen?"

Haldir was quiet. He tried to remember the night they spent together. Did he want it? Did he say it out loud? He did not know. But it has been his dream for so long to have a family. Could that have been enough?

Galadriel took his hand in hers, "That would have sufficed…"

"But my lady, I was told by my ada that a marriage consists of the bonding ritual and the consummation of love. Neither I nor Calavénë did such ritual..." Haldir asked the all knowing Eldar.

Galadriel smiled, "To that I have a supposition; Calavénë might have bound her soul to you even if you did not. By doing so, she has allowed herself to be able to carry your seed within her. I have no doubt she wanted an elfling to be conceived that night, out of love for you. Annoguil has told me of the degree of connection both of your fear shared. That too might have made this possible."

Haldir breathed out slowly, putting two and two together, "So it is possible that this, Melethovorien is actually Calavénë?"

Galadriel nodded, "It is a possibility… But there is still some doubt. I have informed Mebedir of this news. She will try to run Haldir for she does not want to return to Lorien. In her mind she has shamed her family. She is still oblivious to your affections. In her mind you do not love her. That is the reason she left because to her, there is nothing for her here."

Haldir nodded. He knew the gravity of the problem. He needed to find her and soon. The little elfling inside her will need all the care in the world. Calavénë needed to return home so he would be able to care for her. Her parents needed to see her and tell her how much they loved her. There were a lot of things that had to be done and fast.

Galadriel stood up, walking towards a rose bush, touching the delicate flowers, "It will still be a few more days before Mebedir and Rumil reach Rivendell. The weather on the High Pass has turned for the worse. Tomorrow Middle Earth will be the place where the battle between evil and good takes place. The fate of all will be decided tomorrow, including my granddaughter Arwen. Let us pray to Eru to give us victory and may Frodo and Sam destroy the ring…"

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the Grey Company including Aragorn's brothers, Elladan and Elrohir stood near the banks of Anduin, watching the river as a fleet of ships with black sails floated on the great river. War was well underway and it was time Aragorn joined his fellow comrades in battle. The fleet of ships came closer and Gimli could see the Corsairs, clad in black leather and unruly hair manning the haul. The Grey Company and both the twin elven princes hid behind large rocks and trees, awaiting their orders from Aragorn.

As they crossed the precise spot Aragorn was standing by, he spoke loud and clear, "You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor!"

Loud laughter could be heard aboard the ship. The Corsairs thought it was amusing for only three men supposedly stood between them and Gondor. A thin man with a dirty face stood up and walked closer to the edge of the ship. Aragorn assumed it was the captain, for he had a certain authority in his voice when he said, "Who are you to deny us passage?"

Without turning around, Aragorn issued his order to his friend and companion in arms, Legolas, "Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear."

The warrior prince drew his bow, aiming at the bosun only moving his arrow slightly further away. Gimli looked up at the elf, "Mind your aim." As Legolas released his bow, Gimli, mischievous as always, redirected the bow with his axe, resulting in the fatal shot to the man standing next to the captain.

Gimli watched in amusement as the plump Corsair fell to his feet and died, "That's it. Right. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded."

Once again the Corsairs laughed at the seemingly absurd warning, "Boarded? By you and whose army?"

Aragorn's eyes were dark with anger and in a silent growl he spoke, "This army…"

A wisp of white and grey cloud burst through the rocks from the mountain's wall. It looked like clouds at first but soon it became apparent that it was a legion of human skeletons, ghost skeletons. The army was headed by a tall, eerie looking ghost wearing a magnificent crown. The army boarded the ships and killed off all the Corsairs. Not long after, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, the elven princes together with the Grey Company boarded the now empty Corsair ships. The bodies of the dead were thrown overboard into the Anduin.

Aragorn approached one of the captains of the Grey Company, "Arahan, my friend, it is my hope that you manned the ship, become its captain. I have matters to discuss with Legolas and the princes."

The young Dunedain ranger nodded, "Very well my lord. I shall inform you when we are near Osgiliath."

Aragorn took his seat next to the prince of Mirkwood who was discussing matters of the war with Gimli, Elladan and Elrohir, "What is the plan mellon nin?"

Legolas looked up and pointed to the map on the table, "Osgiliath will be a stronghold. I would bet with my life, Sauron would have placed at least two regiments guarding the city. It will not be an easy entrance for us."

Elladan now spoke in turn, pointing at a small gap on the map, "The only way in and out from Osgiliath's pier would be this small gateway. We force our way in but not without the element of surprise."

Aragorn looked at the elven princes. They have always managed to come up with something mischievous and secretive, "What do you mean, Dan?"

Now Elrohir took charge, "The orcs and goblins will be expecting Corsairs armies to arrive. We let the ships dock then we ambush when they come close enough to see why we have not descended from the ships."

Aragorn nodded, "Aye, it is a good plan. In fact, it is a great plan. I shall speak with the king of the mountain men. Good work!"

Legolas watched as Aragorn entered the captain's chamber. He felt uneasy, as if someone was hurt or hurting. Someone he cared about. His mind shifted to his ada, King Thranduil. Perhaps he was in need of him. After his mother's passing, Legolas has been somewhat protective of his ada. He closed his eyes, tuning into his senses. If he concentrated enough, he would be able to see who it was that was hurting. Legolas focused on the feeling inside him and projected his senses outward. Slowly the image of an elleth appeared in his mind. The vision took form further and Legolas cried out in shock, "Calavénë!"

Elladan and Elrohir were startled by his actions. Elladan looked at the Mirkwood prince, "What is it Las? Who is this Calavénë?"

Legolas shook his head, "It was nothing. It does not matter…"

Elrohir looked at his companion intently, "Las, you seemed troubled. Tell us; perhaps it will ease your burden."

Legolas took a deep breath, "It is mellon nin, Calavénë. I met her when we rested in Lorien a few months back. She is troubled…"

The story intrigued both the elven prince who spoke at the same time, "Tell us more of this Calavénë…"

As the ship sailed, Legolas recalled the first time he met Calavénë and how he found the affable elleth. He told them of her friendship with Frodo and how she helped him out of his despair. Legolas revealed the evenings they would spend together talking about Mirkwood and Grey Havens. Elrohir was enraptured, "Tell us how she looks like, Legolas…"

Legolas smiled, "She is beautiful, perhaps not as beautiful as your gwathel but beautiful enough. She has long golden hair like your grandmother. Her eyes are kind and her voice smooth. When you are with her, you feel warm and comforted."

Elladan smiled, "Do you love her?"

Legolas laughed, "I do… but not in the way you are inferring. Her heart belongs to another, a mellon of mine."

Elrohir laughed, "There goes my chance of courting her."

Their laughter were cut short when Aragorn called out to them, "Gentlemen, be at the ready. The pier is visible from here. Take cover between the crates. Once we have docked, we are at war."

Legolas nodded and made his way to Aragorn's side as did Gimli. Elladan and Elrohir returned to the Grey Company and coordinated their attack. The fleet of ships sailed smoothly towards the pier. The sounds of battle were clear even from this far. Minas Tirith was in dire need of help.

From behind the crates Aragorn could see the captain of the orcs waiting impatiently at the gates of Osgiliath, "Late as usual, pirate scum! There's knife-work here that needs doing. Come on you sea rats! Get off your ships!"

The rest of the crew remained quiet as the ships docked. Aragorn looked at Legolas and Gimli and then back towards the Grey Company and his adoptive brothers. With one nod, the three of them jumped from the ship. The orcs stared at the three of them, as if they were a group of drunkards charging into war. At the precise moment, the army of the dead swarmed forward, killing everything in their paths.

Aragorn charged and killed off the orcs that stood in his way. Legolas and Gimli continued their sport, adding to the numbers of their kill. Aragorn forged on and killed the captain of the orcs army, slashing his arm and stabbing him at the same time saving Eowyn who was injured in her confrontation with the Witch King. Aragorn turned around and saw a rogue Oliphaunt stomping and killing the Rohirrims. He spun around looking for Legolas and when he did, he shouted to the elf prince, "Legolas!"

Legolas turned to see an Oliphaunt charging at him and he rushed to meet it, swinging up onto its tusk. He quickly moved from its trunk to its leg, clambering up its limb using the many arrows stuck in its hide as hand and foot holds. Reaching the top he was met by several Southron warriors. He pulled his arrow and struck them down, "Thirty three, thirty four…"

Legolas then grabbed hold of the rope holding the platform on the Oliphaunt's back. Swinging off, he cut the rope and let the platform fall over the side, pulling him up to the creature's back. Running up to the Oliphaunt's head he strung three arrows and shot them into the beast's skull, bringing it down. Legolas slid off the trunk, landing safely on the ground in front of an annoyed Gimli, "That still only counts as one! Come on, then! Come on!"

Aragorn looked over the battlefield; realizing most of the enemies were dead. In the distance, a group of the Dead took down an Oliphaunt. The Dead overran the city, killing all of the Mordor troops. Everything moved in slow motion. Yes, many of the enemies had died but Aragorn saw many of his companions lying on the ground, devoid of movement of breath.

In the distance he heard Eomer, nephew to Theoden King, shouting. His wails were heart breaking as he held his unconscious sister, Eowyn in his arms. All was lost for a moment as Pippin found his companion, Merry, injured and weak. Aragorn looked at the vast field covered in bodies. Things were moving in slow motion…

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn tended to the injured in the Houses of Healing. Eowyn and Merry were both affected by the confrontation with the Witch King but were soon revived by the clever administration of Athelas by Aragorn. Legolas looked at the scene unfolding before him. It was made known just hours ago, Theoden King lay dead with his men, crushed by his horse.

Aragorn and his companions returned to the throne room to discuss their plans. Gandalf stared ahead, looking past beyond the mountains and trees, "Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening."

Aragorn walked closer to the white wizard, reassuring him, "If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it."

Gandalf sighed, "It is only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli who was until then, sitting on the steward's chair, smoking pipe weed, voiced out his opinion, "Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?"

Gandalf walked towards the ignorant dwarf, "Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I have sent him to his death."

Aragorn remained silent, lost in thought. He was not about to give up so easily when they have come this far, "No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

Gimli stood up, intrigued, "How?"

Aragorn's eyes shone with fire and conviction, "Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

The heir to Rohan's throne, Éomer spoke in turn, "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

Aragorn nodded, "Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

Legolas immediately understood where Aragorn was going with this, "A diversion…"

Gimli puffed out his broad chest, "Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"

Gandalf seemed unconvinced and approached Aragorn, "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

Aragorn smiled mischievously, "Oh, I think he will…"

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn was alone in the throne room. His companions were preparing for their departure to the Black Gate to draw out Sauron's armies. He stared at the globe hidden under a silk cover, a palantir. He knelt down before it, hesitating as he lifted the stone in his hand. The stone came to life and the eye of Sauron glowed inside it.

Aragorn stared at the stone, addressing Sauron, "Long have you hunted me. Long have I eluded you. No more! Behold the Sword of Elendil."

Aragorn held the sword in front of him. Sauron however did not falter. He showed Aragorn a vision of a dying Arwen on her bed. Aragorn was grieved and in his surprise, dropped the stone and together with it, the pendant given to him by Arwen. He watched in horror as he recalled a dream very similar to this event. Fear bubbled inside him, thinking of his beloved. A pat on his shoulder startled him. Aragorn turned around and saw Legolas.

Legolas looked at his friend with concern in his eyes, "Come Aragorn. We are ready to depart."

Aragorn nodded and together, they made their way to the warriors below. Today was the day. They must distract Sauron for as long as they could to allow Frodo more time to destroy the ring. Today was the day.

Aragorn mounted his stead, dressed in a handsome robe with the white tree on it. He was now Elessar, King of Gondor though his coronation was not yet carried out. He rode in front, with Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Eomer and Pippin following not far behind. The ride to Mordor was not long. Soon the cavalry and troops stopped in front of the Black Gates. There was no movement, nothing.

Pippin looked anxious, "Where are they?"

Aragorn looked at Gandalf and the rest. He nudged his horse forward towards the Black Gates. He stopped in front of the gates with his companion by his side, "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!"

The Black Gate began to open, and a dark rider on a dark, armour covered horse approached them. He was a Black Numenorean, deceived by Sauron but now served him out of his own free will, "My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome."

He made a toothy grin but Aragorn returned a mocking look back at him. Annoyed by the reaction, he pressed on, "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

Contempt could be heard in Gandalf's tone, "We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The Black Numenorean sneered, "Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He pulled out a mithril shirt from under his coat and tossed it to Gandalf.

Pippin and Merry mentioned Frodo's name in anguish and despair. Gandalf silenced them, not wanting the enemy to know of Frodo's importance.

Sensing the pain it caused them, the Black Numenorean continued, "The Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would have thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did."

Aragorn nudged his horse forward, halting side by side with the ugly creature. The Black Numenorean acknowledged the man, "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade."

With one clean move, Aragorn swung Anduril towards his head, severing it from his body, thus ending his tirade.

Gimli sniggered, "I guess that concludes negotiations."

Aragorn turned to face his companions, "I do not believe it. I will not."

The gates of Mordor began to move, signalling the arrival of Sauron's armies.

Aragorn rode back, giving out orders, "Pull back! Pull back!"

Uncountable numbers of orcs marched toward the Host of the West. The warriors were starting to lose heart and courage. Aragorn saw this and urged them, "Hold your ground! Hold your ground."

The Men stared at him, fear and uncertainty written on their faces. Aragorn rode back and forth in front of them, trying to shore up their courage, "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

The Men drew their swords. Aragorn and the others watcedh as they were surrounded by Sauron's forces. Gimli looked up at Legolas who was standing beside him, "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf."

Legolas smirked, "What about side by side with a friend? "

Gimli's eyes softened, "Aye. I could do that."

Sauron's voice could be heard whispering Aragorn's name, "Aragorn. Elessar.."

Aragorn stood motionless and stared off at the Eye in the distance. He then turned to the army behind him, "For Frodo." With those words, he charged into battle, followed by his army.

~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Caras Galadhon, Galadriel sat up in bed. Celeborn was surprised at her actions, "What is it my love?"

Galadriel looked into the distance, "So, it has begun…"


	23. Triumph and Failure

Chapter 22

Triumph and Failure

A storm has passed. The morning after was shrouded in mist and the weather calm. For the first time in many years, today, peace was upon the land. The birds chirped happily, whistling sweet songs. Flowers bloomed and the air was fragrant. Water seemed more crisp and clear, flowing carelessly against the banks containing them. Today, the inhabitants of Middle Earth will have awoken to a new world; a world that will be rebuilt in the time of peace.

Three days had gone by. Haldir stretched on his bed, in his talan. Today felt different. He could feel it in the air. Perhaps, victory was theirs. Perhaps the Dark Lord Sauron was finally defeated. He rose from bed and dressed quickly. He will have his audience with the Lord and Lady before heading towards the training grounds to have his practice with Orophin. They were scheduled to leave Lorien in two days' time. He needed to ensure his full strength has returned. The climb up High Pass will be strenuous. He was looking forward to it. Passing the mountain could only mean that he was a step closer to finding his one true love.

Haldir walked in a hurried pace towards the main hall. Indeed, today was very different from the others. The residents of Lorien were cheering and smiling. Happiness spread throughout the land in a swift wave. Haldir too was affected. There was a spring in his steps and a smile on his face. He waited outside the throne room to be summoned inside. He only waited for a moment until Lady Galadriel called for him to enter.

Haldir stared in awe at the Lady of Light. Today, the glow from her skin was strong, making it hard to see her beautiful face. His eyes needed a few moments to adjust to the bright light. He could hear Galadriel's voice from behind the blinding light, "Welcome, Haldir. Today is a joyous day indeed!"

Haldir squinted and he could finally see the rulers of Lorien, clad in magnificent attire, dressed to the ninth. Haldir bowed before them, "My lady… My lord… It is indeed a wondrous day."

Celeborn smiled and showed him to a seat on the left side of the hall, "Sit Haldir. What is on your mind that has led you to this audience with us?"

Haldir took his seat and addressed Lord Celeborn, "It is nothing of special magnificence. I felt a change in the air and I wanted to inquire the outcome of the battle."

Galadriel nodded and smiled, "Yes, change is indeed in the air. I am beside myself with joy for today Middle Earth is forever free from Sauron. Our friends, the little Hobbits have succeeded in destroying the ring. A messenger arrived last night, with a letter from Aragorn. Everyone is well except for Theoden who fell in battle."

Haldir was gladdened. His long time companion, Legolas and the enigmatic Aragorn were safe and well. He even felt some relieve when he heard the dwarf, Gimli too made it alive. What is more, all the four Hobbits were safe in Minas Tirith with Gandalf, "That is good news, my lady. What more did the letter entail?"

"Minas Tirith needs rebuilding and of course a new king. The steward's son Faramir has acknowledged the return of the true king. Thus, Aragorn will be crowned in two days time as King Elessar. We have been invited and I think it is best, Lord Celeborn and I leave this evening so we could be in the city by nightfall on the eve of the coronation," Galadriel explained to her Marchwarden.

Haldir wore a confused expression on his handsome face, "This evening? Why was I not informed? I should leave and ready the guards for you."

Celeborn raised his hand, "No need for that Haldir. Have you forgotten you are to leave for Rivendell in two days time as well? We will travel to Gondor safely. You will venture to Rivendell as planned."

Haldir was torn, on one hand there was a call for duty and in the other was a call for love. The lord and lady have done him such tremendous kindness, to abandon them like so would be ungracious. But if he were to follow them to Gondor and stay for the coronation, the longer it will take for him to reach Calavénë. If he wanted to escort Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, he must at least send word to Rumil.

Galadriel was studying him, understanding his dilemma. Haldir has been a devoted and disciplined warden for thousands of years. It would be hard for him to leave his duties to pursue personal matters. She looked at the Marchwarden, "You know I would love nothing more than to have you in charge of our journey but I think Calavénë is a more pressing matter. Go to her…"

Haldir shook his head, "Nay, my lady. It is my duty to Lorien to keep its rulers well. I will escort you to Minas Tirith and when the coronation is over I shall make haste towards Rivendell."

Celeborn sighed. There was no use persuading Haldir to turn the other way. When he has made his mind up, he will stick to it, "Very well Haldir. Go and ready the wardens that will be travelling with us. We leave four hours after high noon."

Haldir nodded and retreated out from the main hall. He needed to see Orophin and discuss the matters of this evening's journey. He also needed to write a letter to have it sent over to Mebedir and Rumil in Rivendell. They would be reaching Rivendell in three days time and the fastest way to send a letter to them was by air…

~~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Rumil woke up to a howling wind. He pushed the blankets away and walked out from the cave they took shelter in. The weather had improved a little since last night. They were forced to take shelter in the cave due to the heavy snowstorm atop Caradhras. Mebedir was still asleep. Rumil walked outside to check on the weather. The sun was shining and there was a bit of strong wind but nothing the two wardens cannot handle.

He went inside and woke Mebedir up, "Mellon nin, it is morning and I think it is best we move out. If the weather stays clear, we could reach Rivendell in three days time."

Mebedir stirred and sat up. He looked around and then to the entrance of the cave. The weather outside was indeed better than yesterday, "It is good to see Caradhras calm again. Come Rumil, let us pack and move on."

The two wardens took their belongings and mounted their steeds. It was going to be a pleasant journey down the pass if the weather continues to be this calm. Rumil was in a hurry to reach Rivendell. It was best if they found Calavénë sooner before she tries to do something foolish yet again.

~~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Eight days ago…

Calavénë was in the gardens with Arwen when the news came to them. Elladan and Elrohir, sons to Lord Elrond and brothers to Arwen sent a sentinel to deliver the great news. Frodo had destroyed the ring and now Aragorn was to be crowned king. With the passing of the darkness, the Evenstar's strengths had returned and her beauty became more apparent than ever. Arwen sat on the vine swing and reread the letter her brothers sent.

_**Dear Ada, Gwathel…**_

_**Dan and I are happy to inform you the quest to destroy the one ring has finally ended. Frodo, the brave little Hobbit and his trusty friend Samwise have managed to destroy it. The lands are once again abundant with happiness and laughter. The Dark Lord Sauron will no longer reign in terror. I am also ecstatic to announce that Aragorn, our Estel will be crowned king in seven days time. It is our wish that you and gwathel join us in Minas Tirith. Aragon will be beside himself with joy when he sees you and Arwen. **_

_**Ada, he has competed his promise to you, to become King. Now I think it is time we give Arwen's hand to him, in marriage. It will strengthen the bonds between Men and Elves. Dan and I will be waiting for you. Come swiftly and let it be a surprise for Aragorn on his coronation day.**_

_**Your Ion,**_

_**Elrohir**_

Arwen held the letter close to her heart. She was happy beyond words today. Aragorn will be crowned king and soon she will be his hervess, queen of Gondor. Tears fell down her rosy cheeks. Years of waiting and hurt have finally been redeemed. Her union will Aragorn will complete their love for each other.

Calavénë felt a twinge of hurt when she looked at Arwen. Arwen's love will be complete soon enough but her love? Perhaps it was not written in her destiny to be loved by anyone but her child. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Arwen saw this and went to her, "Do not weep, Melethovorien. Your hervenn is now happy in Valinor. You will be united with him soon enough. Have faith…"

Calavénë smiled weakly. There was no hervenn waiting for her in Valinor. In fact there was not even a hervenn waiting for her in Middle Earth. She was alone in this world. The tears she tried to hold back flowed from beyond the brim of her eyes. Arwen's heart broke when she looked at the elleth. Looking at her and her now visible belly made the ache inside Arwen worse. No one should feel the loss of a loved one. The child inside her will grow up to be fatherless. It was a sad future to think about.

During her stay in Rivendell, Calavénë has managed to win Arwen's friendship. They shared the stories of their childhood and of Aragorn's and her brothers. Arwen loved Calavénë, as her own blood. She was also very protective of her, since she was alone and with child. But come tomorrow, Calavénë will have to be left alone in Rivendell. Arwen and Lord Elrond together with Lord Glorfindel and a small wedding procession will be heading towards Minas Tirith. Arwen wanted Calavénë to come along but it was forbidden by Elrond since her conditions would not allow her to endure long journeys. Her pregnancy would have reached one month when they reached Minas Tirith and the first three months were the most delicate of months.

Arwen stroked Calavénë's golden hair, "Gwathel, will you not tell me about your hervenn?"

Calavénë sat up, "What would you like to know?"

Arwen smiled, "Tell me of his face. His demeanour…"

Calavénë nodded, "He was a strong ellon with broad shoulders. His face was handsome with a warm smile. His eyes were a deep grey colour and he had long silvery hair. He was a proud ellon. He loves Lorien. He would have done anything to protect it. He loved Nephredils and vegetable broths…"

Arwen continued stroking her hair, "He sounds lovely." Arwen then suddenly giggled.

Calavénë looked at the elven princess, "What is so amusing, my lady?"

Arwen laughed when she saw the expression on Calavénë's face, "It is nothing. But I remembered one time I was in Lorien. The ellon you talked about, your husband sounds very much like Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien. Do you know of him?"

Calavénë froze. She had forgotten of the role she was playing here, "I have heard of him but I have not met him personally."

Arwen shook her head, "You should! You will be amazed with his loyalty to Lorien. I am sure you too will find him very agreeable like all the other elleth in Lorien. Come, Melethovorien. Help me pack for tomorrow. Help me choose the gown I am to wear for the coronation!"

Calavénë smiled and nodded. She was happy for Arwen. She was relieved when Lord Elrond did not allow her to follow Arwen for the journey to Gondor. She was afraid of meeting Haldir there. Worse still, seeing Haldir with someone else. It was best she kept far away from Gondor and Lorien. The both of them walked back to Arwen's chamber and soon disappeared behind closed doors.

~~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Calavénë stood upon the bridge, watching the procession move out from Rivendell. She had helped Arwen chose the gown she would be wearing to the coronation. It was minty green with delicate embroidery and Lord Elrond had Celebrian's crown delivered to Arwen's room. Curiosity got the best of her, "What is that Adar?"

Lord Elrond came closer and pulled the satin cloth covering the hidden trophy, "It is a crown my dear. This was the crown your mother wore when we married each other those many years ago. She talked about giving the crown to you for your wedding and today, I am fulfilling her wish." He placed the mithril crown on her head. She was a vision.

Arwen kept the gown and the crown in a crate and placed it on the carriage carrying her other belongings that morning. She said her good bye to Calavénë and climbed into the carriage. Calavénë watched as the procession pulled away and she saw Arwen waving to her from a distant. As the last of the procession disappeared from the gates, Calavénë felt lonely once again…

~~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Rumil and Mebedir rode hard through the night. They had made it down Caradhras as scheduled and they were grateful for the excellent weather. The rest of the two days they were on the road were pleasant as well. Perhaps with the passing of the darkness, the weather too was not affected. They had camped out half a day away from Rivendell. They had intended to reach Rivendell by first light. It was only a few hours before dawn. Rumil and Mebedir pushed their horses further, "Noro lim! Noro lim!"

Calavénë rose from bed this morning feeling anxious, as if something was about to happen. It has been six days since Arwen and Lord Elrond left for Minas Tirith. What could have possibly aroused this nervous feeling inside her? She went to the bathing chamber and soaked herself in a tub of warm water, trying to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes and imagined Haldir. His images were the only thing that could calm her down nowadays. She was surprised at this new revelation but it was true. Thinking of him made her body relax.

She wore the new gown Arwen made for her. It was periwinkle in colour and had beautiful rosettes on the neckline. Her hair was pulled in one single braid. She wore her slippers and made her way outside. The air was fresh today in Rivendell. She walked around the gardens admiring the beauty of the flowers and trees. She continued on until she reached the first bridge, standing tall watching as the water flowed over the rocks and into the pool below. Her eyes scanned the horizon. She saw two cloaked riders came through the gates and headed towards the main hall. She did not see who they were. Ignoring the new comers, she returned to the gardens, sitting in the vine swing.

A few moments later, one of Arwen's handmaiden appeared in the gardens, "Forgive me, my lady but we have visitors."

Calavénë stood up, "Who are they and what is their business here?"

The handmaiden spoke, "They wish to see you my lady. They say they are friends of yours."

Calavénë's heart was pounding. Who could they be? "Did you get their names?"

"Nay, my lady. I did not. Forgive me…" the handmaiden bowed before her.

Calavénë raised her hand, "No matter. Send them here will you? And please send some refreshments as well."

The handmaiden nodded curtly, "Very well my lady."

Calavénë turned her attention towards the flowers around the magnificent garden. Her thoughts were still preoccupied with the new arrivals. Who could they be? How do they know her? Was it Haldir?

"Calavénë…"

Calavénë froze. She knew that voice. It was Rumil! She turned around and saw two ellon very dear to her, Rumil and Mebedir. Her hand automatically covered her slightly visible belly. She backed away slowly, trying to run away from them.

Mebedir saw this and raised his hand to stop her, "Please, do not run away from us. We have news for you."

Calavénë was panting now. She was terrified by their presence. She did not want them to see her pregnant. She backed away and turned around. She ran as fast as she could towards her room. Rumil and Mebedir were surprised by her actions but followed her nonetheless. She was faster than them, having known the terrain there better than both the wardens. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

Rumul and Mebedir came up to her room. They tried opening the door but found it locked. Rumil stepped closer to the door, "Calavénë, open the door. Let us in. We have much to discuss."

Calavénë stood close to the windows, "What could you possibly tell me that will heal all the hurt I feel inside?"

Rumil did not falter, "Just one thing. Haldir loves you. He told me to inform you of his affections. He wants you back in Lorien, beside him as his hervess!"

Tears fell from her eyes. She wanted to believe Rumil, "Do not lie to me! How can he declare love and affection when he, himself is not here to say it? Do not think I am a child Rumil, just because I am young. You are lying to me…"

Rumil was getting impatient, "Stop this game. You and Haldir love each other! He loves you and I know you love him with every fibre of your body. Come home Calavénë. Return to Lorien. Haldir will be here soon enough."

Haldir will be here soon enough? Was it true? Or was it a ruse to get her to come out? Calavénë could not tell, "Lies! All lies!"

Mebedir now stepped closer to the door, "Calavénë, open the door. Let us at least talk. Rumil and I will break this door down if you do not!"

Calavénë was shaking with fear and anger, "Break this door and I will run a knife through my body and through my child! You cannot make me go back!"

"Do not do any rash! Very well! We will not force the door open but please Calavénë, do not harm yourself!" Rumil was worried.

There was complete and utter silence from the room. Moments later, Rumil and Mebedir could hear heart wrenching sobs and wails coming from her room. Calavénë was hurt not only her heart and feelings but her fea as well. Rumil could feel the burden in her heart but said nothing; He did not want to cause her more distress. He could only pray to the Valar that his brother would reach Rivendell sooner.

~~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Galadriel and Celeborn reached Minas Tirith as planned. Aragorn was very pleased to see them. He was indeed overjoyed to see Haldir. After arranging the Lady and Lord's accommodation, Haldir headed down towards the square where Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were drinking and being merry. When the three of them saw him, they raised their tankards, "HALDIR!"

Haldir smiled at the sight of the three raunchy drinkers. He made his way towards the table and joined them. He addressed Aragorn first, "Aragorn! Congratulations! You will make a fitting king!"

Aragorn smiled and patted Haldir's shoulder, "Hannon le, Haldir O' Lorien. I hope all is well in Lorien."

Haldir nodded and took a sip of the mead, "All is well. All thanks to you and Legolas and even the dwarf!"

Gimli laughed, "My, that was a compliment from Haldir!"

Legolas then interjected, "That was half of a compliment Gimli. Tell me Haldir, how is Calavénë? I have been uneasy these few days and I kept on seeing her visions."

Haldir fell forlorn. The talk about Calavénë has opened deep wounds in his heart, "She is in Rivendell for the moment." Haldir did not feel comfortable disclosing the matter.

Legolas nodded, "I see. To further her education with Lord Elrond?"

Haldir nodded and took another drink from his tankard. Legolas eyed him, making a study of his demeanour. Something was troubling Haldir for he fell quiet again, lost in his own reverie. Legolas has been his friend for many years and this much he knew. From the looks of it, Haldir was not about to tell him what the problem was. The four of them continued to celebrate Aragorn's coronation until the wee hours of night.

The next morning the city was buzzing with excitement. It was Aragorn's coronation day and today he would be known as Elessar. The royal kitchen had prepared a magnificent feast and the royal hall has been decorated handsomely. Slowly the citizens of Minas Tirith made their way to the citadel. Gandalf was to head the coronation ceremony. Aragorn was visited by Lady Galadriel that morning and the both of them together with Lord Celeborn had a long talk. It was not until near the time of the coronation, Aragorn reappeared.

The citizens of Minas Tirith gathered atop the Citadel. Gandalf placed the crown on Aragorn's head, "Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed." The crowd cheered and clapped. Aragorn rose and addressed the crowd, "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." The crowd applauded and stopped when Aragorn began singing Elendil's Oath. The White tree of Gondor had flowers blooming and by the power of Manwe, the winds blew the soft petals across the citadel. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

Legolas and his kin from Mirkwood approached the newly crowned King Elessar. Aragorn smiled and greeted his friend, "Mae Govannen, Legolas."

Legolas smiled and jerked his head to a direction behind him. Aragorn did not understand this. He turned around and saw Elrond. He was surprised but even more so when he saw a familiar face moving from behind the banners. It was Arwen, his one true love. She walked closer, slowly approaching him. Aragorn could not contain his love and swept her up and kissed her. Arwen was introduced as his betrothed and the two continued to meet the rest. The king and queen both came up to four little Hobbits, who seemed so out of place. The four little ones bowed before the king and queen.

Aragorn raised his hand, "My friends… You bow to no one…"

To Frodo's surprise, both the king and the queen knelt down before him, followed by the rest of the Gondorians. It was indeed a great honour and at that moment, Frodo remembered fondly the journey he went through to destroy the ring. His mind shifted to Calavénë, how much he had missed her and how wonderful it would have been to have her here. Frodo frowned. Why was she not here?

The crowd dispersed and continued into the hall were the wedding ceremony will take place. Elladan and Elrohir had made it their business to decorate the hall, all without Aragorn's knowledge. The wedding ceremony took place with Lord Celeborn performing the bonding and marriage vows. The ceremony was beautiful, attended by loved ones and friends. Frodo who sat with Merry, Pippin and Sam watched as Haldir escorted an elleth into the halls. Frodo recognized her. She was one of Lady Galadriel's maiden as well but where was Calavénë?

Throughout the day, Haldir did not leave Mirnimmeril's side. She too was with child and after finding out that Calavénë was pregnant, he had a new appreciation to elleth who were expecting. He never left her, holding her hand while she descended the stairs and bringing her food during the feast. This was the least he could do while her hervenn was away, looking for Calavénë.

Mirnimmeril looked at the Marchwarden, "I think it is time for you to leave Haldir. Calavénë could not wait any longer. She is afraid and alone. Do not worry about me. I could care for myself and my child. After all, many witnessed my bonding with Mebedir. It was not a privileged given to Calavénë."

Haldir sighed, "It is my fault… I should have found the courage to tell her…"

Mirnimmeril laughed softly, "Things happened for a reason. Perhaps you and Calavénë could not see it now, but there is always a lesson to be learned. Go, I will inform Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of your departure."

Haldir nodded and crouched down to kiss Mirnimmeril's cheek. She has become somewhat like a gwathel to him, "Thank you, pen vuin. I will make sure to return Mebedir to you soon."

Haldir ran down the citadel, trying to reach the stables where his horse, Baingraban was being cared for. He rode the steed, not looking back. He will not take the High Pass. Since the Gap of Rohan was now secure, he would travel through there, thus shortening the time it will take to reach Rivendell.

Frodo watched the exchanged affections between Haldir and the elleth. Who was this elleth and did Calavénë not tell him before of her affections towards Haldir? Had nothing transpired from it? Did Haldir take another as his wife?

Glorfindel watched as the young Marchwarden rode away. He approached Mirnimmeril, "Forgive me henn, but where did the Marchwarden go?"

Mirnimmeril bowed to the golden warrior, "My lord Glorfindel. He rides to Rivendell."

Glorfindel was confused. Why was he riding to Rivendell? The Lords of the land were all here in Minas Tirith, "What business does he have to attend to in Rivendell?"

Mirnimmeril hesitated. Should she tell the Balrog slayer of this delicate matter? "There is someone he needs to fetch."

Glorfindel had a knowing smirk on his face, "Would this be a certain pregnant elleth with golden hair?" Glorfindel needed no answer for the look on Mirnimmeril's face gave it away. Haldir had a connection with Melethovorien. It seemed that the elves of Lorien had explaining to do…

~~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Calavénë has locked herself up in her room for four days now. She did not come out to eat nor did she ask for anything. Her room was quiet with only scuffling sound audible. Rumil and Mebedir took turns watching her room. Rumil would talk to her sometimes but she would never reply. He would tell her of Haldir's love and of his knowledge about the child growing inside her. Still, she said nothing.

Mebedir stood upon the bridge, eyes fixed on the entrance to Rivendell. Haldir should have arrived two days ago, as planned but he was nowhere to be found. Mebedir and Rumil concluded from the letter that he might have accompanied the Lord and Lady to Aragorn's coronation. That would definitely delay him. It was already nearing nightfall. Mebedir turned to leave the bridge as it was time for his shift change with Rumil.

Sounds of hooves stomping stopped him in his tracks. He spun around and saw Haldir riding atop his black steed. He saw Mebedir and made his way towards the bridge. Haldir dismounted the horse and approached Mebedir.

Mebedir was happy to see his captain but he was also a little bit annoyed, "Where have you been? You are delayed."

Haldir nodded, "Forgive me. There were affairs that needed tending to. Where is she?"

Mebedir sighed, "In her room. She has managed to lock herself in there for four days now. She saw us and made a run for it. Now she has threatened to kill herself if we force open the door."

Haldir stopped his steps, "Mebedir, I praise your courage and Rumil's as well but I fear both of you need to train your mind. If she will not let you force the door down then do not. But you could have asked for a key from the maids…"

Mebedir shook his head, "I did not think of that… Forgive me…"

Haldir smiled, "No matter. I am sure she kept you on your toes. No one could expect less from Calavénë. Show me to her room. Oh, Mebedir, Mirnimmeril sends her love. She is well as is your child."

Mebedir nodded graciously, "It is good to hear that. Now come, your love and your child await."

Haldir walked to the room while Mebedir made his way to the servants' quarters to inquire about the key. Rumil was gladdened to see his brother arrived at last, "Thank the Valar you are now here. Talk to her. She is terrified. She will not believe a word I say."

Haldir patted Rumil's shoulder, "Thank you Rumil. I will take it from here."

Haldir walked closer to the door, placing a hand on the smooth wood, "Melethril… It is I, Haldir. I have come for you, to take you home. Open the door… Open the door please…"

There was still no answer. Haldir pressed on, "Meleth, I love you. I love you will all my heart. I love the child we would soon have together. I missed you, your laugh, your scent, your kisses and your soul. Forgive me for the way I acted. I wanted to tell you how much I love you that day but you have ingeniously laced the wine with sleeping draught. Though it might have helped you escaped it had hindered me from revealing my true feelings from you. You ran away from me before I could tell you I love you. Please Calavénë… pen vuin… Open the door."

Calavénë still did not open the door. This greatly worried Haldir. Mebedir came moments later with the key. Haldir continued his soothing pleads while Mebedir carefully and quietly opened the door. They pushed the door ajar and found the windows opened and the breeze flowed in carelessly. They searched the room but found no one. Haldir had a bad feeling about this. His fears were realized when Rumil spoke, "She tied the bed sheets here and climbed down! She is gone!"

Haldir sat slumped on the bed. He was too late and now she had run away again. His hand touched a letter that lay on the bed under a small rock. He picked it up and saw Calavénë's hand writing.

_**Dearest Rumil,**_

_**I am sorry to have done this to you. But I cannot trust the words you said. I know you might want me to return home, but alas, I cannot. I have shamed my family. You see I am with child. I am with Haldir's child. He knows not and this was not expected. I cannot return home for I am not his hervess. There is a name they give to women who are with child who is neither a hervess nor a widow. You know that word…**_

_**You say he loved me yet he is not here. He has not come and claimed me as his own. I cannot return to Lorien only to watch him court and marry some other elleth. I will live by what memories I have and with the strength that this child has given me, I will survive. Forgive me, mellon nin…**_

_**Calavénë**_

Haldir crumpled the letter and threw it aside. He was angered at Calavénë's hasty decision to run but he was more angered at himself for not arriving in time. Mebedir placed a hand on his shoulder, "Forgive us, Haldir. We did not guard her well…"

Haldir raised his face and looked at both Rumil and Mebedir, "It is not your faults. I came too late… She needed to see and hear me but I was not here. No matter! I will search the entire Middle Earth for her. I will not care if it will take me millennia or whether it kills me! I will have her by my side again!"

Tears welled up in his eyes as he stormed out from the room, running towards his horse. He would start searching tonight. He will not rest until he has found her!


	24. A Royal Offer

Chapter 23

A Royal Offer

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. The warm autumn days in Lorien were replaced by the cold white winter. It has been nearly three months since the day Haldir lost Calavénë yet again. After the fateful day, Haldir did not cease his search for her. He ventured into Dunland, he visited Lake Town and he searched the Misty Mountains but he could not find her. He even wrote to Legolas, Aragorn and Eomer with hope that Calavénë might be living secretly in their realms. Sadly, all three replied with the same answer, Calavénë was nowhere to be found.

He feared for her. She would have been almost five months along with her pregnancy. She was never with child before and Haldir knew she lacked the experience. The notion of her living alone, fending for herself did not sit well with Haldir. He wanted her by his side, caring for her and their unborn elfling. Haldir was too enraptured by his determination to find her; he had even passed down some of his duties to his gwadeir. Rumil and Orophin knew how important this was to their gwanur. Even Lord Celeborn himself saw to the schedules and duties that were normally Haldir's strong point.

Haldir was relentless. He would ride hard, night and day when he heard some rumour of a golden haired elleth in some distant land. He never gave up hope. He knew she was alive and well somewhere. He needed to find her, to care for her but most especially, he needed her for him. He was lost without her. Haldir had forgotten how to live life. He had forgotten the simple joy of dipping his feet in water or the happiness a full bloomed Nephredil can provide. He needed her. He needed her to live…

Today of all days, he felt despair. Today of all days was the day he wanted her close to him. It was Haldir's one thousand eight hundred and eighty ninth begetting day. He had imagined this day to be spent with his loved ones. But Calavénë was not here and so he did not feel like celebrating. He had spent the entire night finishing a few bottles of miruvor and left for the training fields. Two hours past midnight it was and Haldir could be seen shooting arrows unsuccessfully at the targets. He had grief and regret in his heart. He was broken once again after being whole for a brief moment in time.

~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~

Rumil and Orophin had awoken early in the morning. It was Haldir's begetting day and they wanted to celebrate in great fashion. Too long has their gwanur been unhappy and today the both of them will see him smiling. Orophin had commissioned Lorien's best smith to forge a beautiful sword with a golden hilt and beautiful mithril carvings of Nephredils on the blade. Rumil bought Haldir a magnificent elven cloak, aubergine with delicate silver threads forming intricate designs. He wanted Haldir to wear the cloak at his wedding soon.

The both of them walked towards Haldir's talan dressed in their best attire to celebrate the day the brave Marchwarden of Lorien was conceived. They walked happily, kicking the snow on the path. Haldir's talan was now in view and the both of them quickened their steps to reach it. Orophin stopped. The door to Haldir's talan was ajar and the room was dark. He drew his sword and nudged Rumil to take a look. They approached the talan with caution and both were startled when Mebedir walked out from it.

"Mebedir! You startled us! Where is Haldir?" Rumil questioned.

Mebedir shook his head, "I do not know. I came here to deliver his gifts but I found the talan's door ajar and its inhabitant gone."

Orophin left the two to their chatter and he made his way into the talan. It was unkept. There were wilted Nephredils in the vases. Goblets upon goblets of wine lay scattered all over the floor. The windows were ajar, allowing cold air through. The talan looked like no one had lived in it for years. Orophin shook his head. He did not know this was the way Haldir was living. He continued to the bedroom. What he saw shocked him…

Upon the bed were drawings of Calavénë on Mellyrn leaves and on old parchments. There was a book opened precariously in the middle of the bed. Orophin reached out and held the leather bound book in his hand. The rest of the pages were empty save for one page. Orophin read what was written…

_**Empty…**_

_**That is what I feel without you…**_

_**Broken…**_

_**That is what I am without you…**_

_**Hollow…**_

_**That is what I will be without you…**_

_**Death…**_

_**That is what I want without you…**_

_**For life will not be the same,**_

_**Without your loving embrace…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Is what I have given you…**_

_**Love…**_

_**Is what I have denied you…**_

_**Grief…**_

_**Is not what I wanted for you…**_

Orophin sighed. He did not know this was how Haldir felt. How lonely it must be to be him right now. Orophin felt guilty for leaving him be when he knew Haldir was not one to reach out for help. He closed the book and walked out to where Rumil and Mebedir stood.

"He is not in here and he is hurting. It is best we find him soon. He is inebriated and worse still, he took his bow and arrows with him," Orophin told the other wardens.

Rumil nodded, "It seems Haldir is at the practice field. Let us head there."

Orophin closed the door of Haldir's talan and made their way to the fields. It has always been the way Haldir chose to express his emotions, at the practice fields. It was the only place he was comfortable being himself, with all the anger, frustrations and sometimes tears.

~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~

Legolas rose from bed. It was a fine morning in Mirkwood and after almost thirteen months being on the quest, his royal bed was a welcomed change. He opened the drapes and peered outside. The snow had covered most part of Mirkwood but the golden leaves were still visible. He took the robe hanging from his closet and covered his lithe body. He had been home for almost two months now. It was nice to finally be free among the trees. He was to have an audience with King Thranduil this evening to discuss the opening of a new city in Ithilien. Legolas thought it best to heal the area and make it a safe haven for all on Middle Earth. But first he wanted some breakfast!

Legolas sat near the dining table in his room. He would have breakfast alone today for his father was still on official business with Lord Glorfindel who arrived two days ago to discuss some trade treaties. He has decided not to join them for today he wanted to reacquaint himself to his beloved Mirkwood. Legolas took a piece of fruit and brought it to his mouth. He took the reports left on his table and read it as he ate. After going through a few of them, he found an old letter sent by Haldir to him a few weeks ago. Haldir had inquired whether Calavénë was in Mirkwood. This came as a surprise to Legolas since Haldir told him Calavénë was in Imladris. Haldir explained briefly that Calavénë has left Lorien and he was looking for her. The reason for her leaving was not stated. Legolas did conduct a search party, searching each talan and hut in Mirkwood but still, there was no Calavénë. Regrettably he wrote back to Haldir reporting his findings.

Legolas found it weird. Haldir was not telling him the whole truth. Something was amiss and he could sense the distress between the lines in his letter. Legolas did ask him of the matter but Haldir never did reply to his letter. Legolas sighed. If indeed Calavénë had ran away, he wanted to know the real truth behind it. Legolas set the letter aside and continued on with his meal.

~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~

Arod trotted happily along the market place. The beautiful horse was finally given some time outside the royal stables. Legolas rode his steed, clad in his usual brown tunic and leggings but wore his hair with the royal family braids. The marketplace was bustling with elves and dwarves and he could also see a few Hobbits. He dismounted the steed and approached a stall selling equipment for archery. Legolas has taken a fancy with a bow made from the Mallorn tree. The bow was strong and the string was made with the hair of a Mearas. He ran his hand over the curve of the bow, admiring its beauty. After paying the asked price, he swung the bow on his back and walked further to the stall selling sweet mead.

He bought a small bottle for himself and ordered a barrel which was to be delivered to the palace. Gimli was coming to visit soon and he wanted to surprise his old friend with this fine elven mead. While paying for his purchases, Legolas heard a voice he recognized. He turned his gaze and saw Calavénë! But it could not have been her! This elleth was thin and frail. That was not what surprised him. When the elleth turned, Legolas could clearly see a swollen belly. No! This could not have been the very same Calavénë. Legolas watched the elleth walked away from the market. A gust of wind blew her hood of and her golden hair flowed down her back. Legolas was certain, that was Calavénë. No one else in Mirkwood has hair as golden as the sun. He followed her quietly, wanting to see where she would go.

After almost an hour of tracking her, Legolas could see that she was headed to an old hut, abandoned a few years ago by some humans. Of course, his guards would not have checked this abandoned hut so far away from the city. For all he knows, Calavénë could have been living here in Mirkwood since the letter from Haldir arrived. He watched the elleth sat her things down and entered the hut. He walked closer and peered through a hole in the wall. Calavénë had taken off her robe and there was no mistaking that was definitely her. She was also pregnant. Legolas knew there was something Haldir did not disclose.

Calavénë placed her purchases on a table and took out the bottle of milk she bought. She poured the contents into a pot and heated the milk. Legolas watched as the elleth poured the milk into a tankard and drank the liquid slowly. She looked sickly, frail and thin. What had happened? How did she come to be with a child? Who did this to her? Legolas could not speculate anymore. It was time for the truth!

Calavénë spilled the milk on her gown when the door to her hut was burst opened. Her face was grief stricken when she saw who it was that was standing in the doorway, "Legolas!"

Legolas glowered at his friend. Never did he think she would leave him in the dark this way, "Calavénë… What happened?"

Calavénë placed her hands around her belly protectively, "Legolas… Forgive me for intruding like this on your land. I merely sought refuge…"

Legolas walked closer to her, "Do not change the subject! What happened? Do not lie to me pen dithen. I knew something was amiss. You will tell me or I will personally send you home to Lorien!"

Calavénë closed her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to be sent home, to face all the humiliation that would come to her as an unmarried elleth. She asked Legolas to take a seat and began telling him what had happened in the last three months.

Legolas listened in silence. By the Valar, a lot has happened. Legolas was somewhat certain that some misunderstandings might have caused this huge rift between two of his companions. He watched as tears fell down Calavénë's cheeks. For three months, she had been alone with no one to help her and teach her how to carry a child. Legolas shook his head. He had heard Calavénë's side of the story and now he would write to Haldir to ask of his.

Calavénë soon stopped crying. Legolas knelt down in front of her, "Are you sure Haldir does not love you?"

Calavénë nodded softly, "He did not say it to me… I am assuming that he does not…"

Legolas sighed, "I know Haldir. This does not sound like him. Perhaps, drugging him with sleeping draught was not a wise decision. You might have hindered him from revealing his true feelings for you. So, what now? What becomes of you?"

Calavénë smiled sadly, "Nothing. I cannot return to Lorien where all know me. I am unmarried and with child. There is no such place that will tolerate this. Not even here in Mirkwood. The people have yet to shun me as they do not know whether I am wedded or not."

Legolas stood up, "Haldir is looking for you, Calavénë. He has been searching for you high and low. Tell me why would he be searching for you if there was no love in his heart?"

Calavénë shook her head, "Perhaps he was doing it for the Lady of Light or perhaps my parents. Who knows? But certainly not out of love for me…"

Legolas merely looked on. He would not make any hasty assumptions until he has the chance to speak to Haldir. Legolas held out his hand, "Come…"

Calavénë stood up and walked away, "To where gwanur?"

Legolas smiled, "To the palace. You are a friend of mine and no friend of mine stays in a rundown hut like this."

Calavénë turned around, shaking her head, "I cannot go with you. What will the other think if you brought home an elleth heavy with child?"

Legolas walked closer, "They would think that the Prince of Mirkwood was helping a pregnant elleth who happened to be his dear friend. Come, I will not hear of it. We shall return to my palace and I will send the servants to fetch your things. I have an audience with my father this evening. Might as well introduce you."

Calavénë nodded. Now that Legolas had known she was here, it was best to go with him. At least she will not be as bored alone. She walked slowly behind Legolas until they came upon Arod, who was grazing the snow covered grass. Legolas carefully lifted Calavénë on to the steed and made his way back to his palace.

~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~

Thranduil waited impatiently for his son, Legolas to appear. He wanted an audience to discuss the matter of opening a new city. Thranduil hated waiting. He had other things to attend to. Just as he was about to leave the throne room, Legolas entered, panting slightly, "Forgive me, father! I was delayed."

Thranduil glowered at his son, "Do not make it a habit, Legolas. I am not a patient elf. Now what is it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Before that ada, I have a favour to ask of you. I have met a friend of mine in the market today. Her husband was killed in an orc attack back in Lorien. Would you mind if I gave her a place in our palace?" Legolas asked his ada cautiously.

Thranduil shook his head, "How do you manage to return everyday with a new elleth? Bring her in!"

Calavénë walked in timidly. Thranduil looked much like his soon, only sterner. Legolas stepped forward to introduce her to his father, "Ada this is Calavénë."

Thranduil was quite surprised when the elleth stepped into the throne room. She looked young, her fear felt young and she was with child. This was not the sort of elleth Legolas would bring home to amuse him. He looked at Calavénë and spoke, "Welcome to my kingdom, henn. Since you are a friend of Legolas, then you are a friend of Mirkwood. Enjoy your stay here. Now Legolas. Show her to her room and return with haste. Tell me of your ideas on Ithilien."

Legolas nodded and turned around. He took Calavénë's hand and pulled her away from the throne room. The both of them walked in silence to her new room. Once there Legolas told her to stay put and he would send someone to bring her food and some new clothes. Calavénë nodded and watched as Legolas disappeared behind a corner. She sighed. She did not expect to be discovered after staying in Mirkwood this long. She sat on the bed and her wearied body felt wonderful upon the soft mattress. Her eye lids were heavy and she fell asleep.

Calavénë woke up a few hours later when a servant brought in some food for her. She thanked him and sat up to see what was brought for her. There were some bread, cold meat, fruits and cheeses. All wonderful to her. She took the food and ate hungrily. She was lost in her hunger she did not even notice Legolas standing near the door. Legolas laughed when a piece of cheese became stuck on her chin.

He crossed the room with a few strides and sat down across from her. He reached out and removed the piece of cheese. Calavénë smiled. It has been a long time since their last meeting. She truly did miss him for Legolas understood her. Legolas took a brush from the dresser and moved behind her. He ran the brush through her golden hair as she ate, "Calavénë… tell me… Have you had anyone give you grief because of this?"

Calavénë turned around, "Yes… Some. Once they know I am not married. I have moved around a lot since Rivendell. But I have stayed the longest in Mirkwood. I think the elves in Mirkwood do not go about making other people's business theirs. They did not look much into it…"

He continued to brush her hair, "You will not return to Haldir?"

Calavénë took a deep breath, "No… Despite what you might say, I have yet to hear him tell me he loves me. Even if he does find me and admits his feelings, what about my ada and nana? I have shamed them with my condition. I could never go back…"

Legolas sat down the brush and walked in front of her, "Then I have a proposition for you…"

Calavénë looked at him with a confused expression, "Proposition? What do you mean?"

"Calavénë, you are a noble elleth who just had some unfortunate things happened to. What you need now is a hervenn who would care for you and your child. If you are convinced Haldir does not love you, then marry another…" Legolas explained.

Calavénë laughed, "Marry another? Who? Who would be willing to marry me? Pregnant and unwed? To care for a child that is not his? Even if we are the Firstborn, I do not think there is any ellon on Middle Earth who would be so noble…"

Legolas knelt down before her, taking her hands into his, "I would…"

Calavénë stood up surprised by his words, "Legolas, I think of you not in that way. You are like a gwanur to me. My heart only belongs to Haldir."

Legolas approached her, "I think of you as a gwathel too Calavénë. What I propose is a marriage not bound by the lovers love but by the love of a gwanur and gwathel. I could give you the honour you lost. If I claimed you as my hervess and this child as mine, no one would protest it. I am after all Prince of Mirkwood. I would care for you and your child. That is all."

Calavénë shook her head, "No. What about other things? Only a hervess could provide her hervenn? I cannot give you that."

Legolas laughed, "Calavénë, I am almost three thousand years old. How do you think I have spent my years without a hervess before? Pleasures can be sought without having to truly lie with an elleth. As you can see, we have many agreeable elleth here. As for us, perhaps, we could learn to love each other the way a hervenn and hervess do, in time…"

Calavénë would not hear of it, "No! That will bring you shame. They will say that the prince is unfaithful, having a hervess but seeking pleasure from others. I will not taint the honour of the house of Thranduil. I cannot give you that pleasure…"

Legolas smiled and came closer to her, "I said in time we could learn. True I felt nothing of that kind of love for you now but I could learn. Like this…"

Legolas brought his hand around her neck and pulled her to him. His lips came upon hers, soft and inviting. Calavénë tried to pull away but it has been so long since someone touched her like this. She responded to the kiss, the companionship it brought. Legolas' lips felt soft and she could still taste fruits on it. He felt nothing like Haldir. Haldir's kisses were always with passion and hunger but his was assuring, taking the fear away from her. He pulled her closer to his body, holding her safe near him.

Their little experiment came to a stop when someone cleared his throat. Legolas released Calavénë and was surprised to see his ada standing by the door, "Ada! What are you doing here?"

Thranduil looked at his son and then back to the elleth who was now blushing. Anger rose inside him. Of all the Mirkwood elleth, his son was besotted with a pregnant unwedded elleth? Pregnant with Haldir's child nonetheless! He looked back at his son, "Legolas, I will see you in my chamber now."

Legolas looked on as his father turned around and left. How long was he standing there and how much has he heard? Legolas looked at Calavénë, "Stay here… Think of what I said… I will want an answer soon." He stroked her hair and bent down to kiss her again.

Calavénë closed her eyes as the soft lips caught hers again. She watched as Legolas left the room. Calavénë walked towards the window. Legolas' offer was… tempting. If she does marry him, she would have her honour restored and her child would be fatherless no more. But could she truly learn to love him as she loves Haldir? The kiss they shared was warm and assuring. But she wanted the kisses like those of Haldir's. Tears fell down from her eyes. For many months she has been seeking someone to be kind to her and now when she does find him, she did not know what to do with his kindness…

~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~

Haldir fell slumped to the ground. The effects of the Miruvor were still evident. He could not stand straight and shoot the arrows. He had lost count of how many bottles he drank but he was sure it was more than six. He laughed. What a pathetic creature he had become…

Orophin was the one who saw him first. He ran to his gwanur, "Haldir! Are you well?"

Haldir pushed Orophin aside, "Leave me be Fin! I want to be alone."

Orophin sat down in front of him, "No, you are intoxicated. You could do harm to yourself or others. Return home Haldir and rest."

Haldir shook his head, "No… I want to stay here. I want to shoot more arrows, swing my sword. Perhaps I could hit myself and die…"

Rumil came up to them and gave his gwanur a slap across the face, "Pull yourself together! How can you expect him to be a good hervenn and a good father when he could not even take care of himself? Calavénë was right to have left him!"

Haldir stood up. Anger in his eyes and tears as well, "Yes, she was right to leave me! I am pathetic! I could not even express my feelings for her. I could not protect her now. May the Valar forbid it but she could be hurt somewhere and I would not know! Why? Why did she leave? She did not even give me a chance to tell her how I feel… I need her… Could she not see that…"

Orophin placed an arm around his gwanur, "I do not know… But do not lose hope Haldir. The three of us are still here. We will search again and this time we will find her!"

~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~

Word from the author :

Sorry that this chapter took longer to write. i just could not find the time. Finally! Thanks for reading my story. i would love to hear from my readers and if you do have the time do drop a review. I'll try to respond to each one :) I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far


	25. Familiar Visitor

Chapter 24

Familiar Visitor

Legolas followed his ada's orders obediently. He walked towards Thranduil's chamber knowing full well that the mighty elven king had heard the conversation between him and Calavénë. Thranduil was not known to be very tolerable when it came to the laws of the Eldar. Nevertheless Legolas was determined to make him see the reason behind his actions.

When he arrived at the chamber, he could see his ada sitting behind his desk with stern eyes staring back at him. Thranduil was angry, that was evident, "Close the door…"

Legolas abided and closed the door behind him. He stood near the door waiting, anticipating his ada's move. Thranduil did not break eye contact with his ion, "Sit Legolas."

Legolas moved forward and took the seat in front of King Thranduil. He eyed his ada with cautious gaze, reading his expression, "Ada, let me explain…"

Thranduil raised up a hand, silencing Legolas, "No, you listen to me. You are my son and the Prince of Mirkwood. Soon you will take over the throne from me and I want the best for you. I can safely say that the elleth you have with you right now is not the best."

Legolas shook his head, "No, ada, please listen to me."

Thranduil stood up, angered, "No! I will not let you marry that elleth! She has been tainted and with Haldir's child no less. Why should you be responsible for her when Haldir himself has washed his hands off her? You are the prince. You deserve someone better, a noble elleth from a renowned family. She has her own agenda. When she marries you, she will have all the riches in the land. That is what she wants!"

Legolas could no longer listen to the accusations his ada was throwing at Calavénë, "Ada! It is not like you have said. I love her like a gwathel and she loves me like a gwanur. She is a good elleth and whatever that has happened to her is unfortunate. She is certain that Haldir does not love her and her pregnancy came to her as a shock. My marriage to her will bring her honour and will give her unborn child a father. In time perhaps, by the will of the Valar we could learn to love each other like you and naneth did. Tell me, did you not start out like us? Marrying each other not with the love of a hervenn and a hervess but the love of two friends? And yet, here I am, in existence as a testament of your love. Could you not see?"

Thranduil was lost for words. True, he did marry Legolas' mother not with the love shared by lovers but with the love between friends. In time they learned to love each other and Thranduil would not have it any other way. But his hervess was pure when he married her, giving herself only to him but this elleth, Calavénë was already with child! He sat down on his chair, thinking of how this would play out. If he were to refuse, Thranduil knew Legolas would run away with her being the stubborn ellon that he was. But if he was to consent, it will bring more scandal upon Mirkwood.

Thranduil shook his head. If it was some other ellon in his kingdom wanting to do this, he would have praised him and commended his nobility. But this was his son and he cannot let him destroy his future, "You are sure of this? Is Calavénë really a good person? No personal agenda behind this?"

Legolas nodded, "Yes. The marriage was my idea and it even surprised her."

Thranduil sighed, "Bring her to me. I would talk to her first before I make my decision."

Legolas nodded. He understood his ada's apprehension. He left the room to fetch Calavénë. When he reached the room Calavénë was sitting nervously near the window, "Gwathel, my ada wants to have a word with you."

Calavénë stood up, panic rising inside her, "Why? Have I done anything wrong?"

Legolas smiled and shook his head, "No, worry not. He just wants to get to know you."

Calavénë nodded weakly and followed Legolas to Thranduil's chamber. The both of them walked in silence. Legolas then reached out to her and held her hand, gently clasping the thin fingers. They continued on until they came upon the room. Legolas walked forward, "Ada, I have Calavénë here…"

Thranduil nodded, "Thank you. That will be all Legolas."

Legoals turned to leave the room. Before he left her, he stroked her cheek and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, "I will return soon. Be at ease…"

Calavénë smiled and watched him leave. She was now alone in the room with the king. Her knees shook and she felt the weight of her body too much. The king stood up and pulled a chair for her, "Sit, henn. I would like to talk to you."

Calavénë swallowed hard and took the seat. She eyed the king, watching him pace before her, "Your majesty, how may I be of service?"

Thranduil stopped and looked at the elleth. She was thin and sickly. Her belly protruded on her lap with a hand placed safely over it, "Tell me henn, what do you think of my son Legolas?"

Calavénë took a deep breath, "He is a noble ellon my lord. He has been a great companion when he came to Lorien. That was the first time I met him. He has taught me a lot about life and love. I adore him as my own blood."

Thranduil said nothing for a moment. Then he continued, "What do you think of his proposal?"

Calavénë looked at the floor beneath her, "I think it rash. I know he only seek to return the honour I lost but I cannot accept. I will not see him throw away his life for me. I have lived like this for three months. I do not see why I cannot continue to do so."

Thranduil stared at the elleth. Her words seemed genuine and true. Perhaps Legolas was right after all, she is a noble elleth, "Tell me henn, how did this 'incident' happened to you?"

Calavénë took a deep breath and told him the tale of her life. She told him of her family and of Lady Galadriel. She told him of Haldir and how she came to be with his child. She explained how she came to be in Mirkwood and how Legolas found her. Thranduil listened in silence. There was much he needed to know and soon it was clear that Calavénë had no personal agenda. In fact, she was honest and true. Thranduil could see why his son chose to bestow his kind nobility to this elleth. She was indeed a good person who had unfortunate things happened to her.

Thranduil came closer to Calavénë, who was now crying, "Hush, pen dithen. I agree with Legolas. You are not a bad person. I understand why he had proposed to you. You are so precious, innocent and untainted by the ways of this world. If you are to agree to my son's proposal, I would gladly bestow my blessings."

Calavénë was shocked by the king's words. It amazed her at how the king and Legolas had accepted her and how they were willing to give her something she did not posses, a family. The king took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, "My only wish is, if you do marry my son, take care of him. Make him happy."

Calavénë did not know what to say. She was still considering his proposal and with what had happened here, she became utterly confused. She loved Haldir but look at what Haldir's love had caused her; pain, shame and loneliness. But now, Legolas was offering her everything Haldir's love cannot. If she were to say yes, all her troubles would be over and yes, perhaps in time she could learn to love him as her hervenn.

Legolas came back to the room not long after. He was gladdened to hear that his father has given his consent on his proposal. Now all that was needed was Calavénë's answer. Legolas took her hand and led her to gardens. They walked hand in hand both lost in their thoughts. Legolas turned her around and held her face, "My father has given us his blessings. Now all I need is an answer from you. I promise I would cherish you and take good care of you."

Calavénë looked at the elven prince, "I know. I know you would but give me time. I have much to think and weigh. Give me three days to think about this."

Legolas nodded and bent down to kiss her sweet lips, "I will, pen dithen. Come we have much to prepare. We have guests!"

Calavénë's face changed, "Guests? Who?"

Legolas laughed, "I had forgotten to tell you. We are expecting Gimli, Frodo, Pippin and Merry to arrive on the morrow. I have to see to the preparations."

Upon hearing Frodo's name, Calavénë's heart leaped in her chest, "Frodo? I shall be very pleased to see him." Then she looked upon her swollen belly, "No… I cannot see them like this. What will they think?"

Legolas looked at her, "They will think nothing. They will be happy to see their old friend once again. I am sure. Come let us feed you some more. If you are to carry this child to term, you need to put on some more weight."

The both of them made their way to the dining halls. Legolas felt uneasy. He knew what he was doing was for Calavénë's own good but Haldir was his mellon too. He would write to him. If indeed he does not feel the same for Calavénë, Legolas would marry her. If he does, then Legolas would want him to ride to Mirkwood fast to explain himself to Calavénë.

~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~~

After taking Calavénë to the dining hall to enjoy some treats for the evening, he left for his study. He sat near the desk and produced a parchment for him to write. He looked at the blank piece of paper in front of him. What was he going to say? He took the quill and dipped it in ink and began writing on the parchment.

_**Haldir, mellon nin.**_

_**I have news for you and it is my hope that it be a good one for you. I know you have been searching for Calavénë high and low. Forgive me, last I wrote to you; I informed that I could not find Calavénë anywhere. But the Valar have smiled upon us. At long last, I found her. She was indeed in Mirkwood all this time hidden in the outskirts of the forest. **_

_**She is with child Haldir almost five months along. I am certain you know of this for I knew you were hiding something from me in your last letter. Haldir, she is in despair. I do not know the extent of your problems with her. I do not know what exactly you feel for her save for what she told me. She does not think you love her. Tell me Haldir, what do you exactly feel for her?**_

_**Given the state I found her in, alone and ashamed, I have proposed to her. I will wed her and make her my lawful hervess. She is sure that you do not feel the same for her. I merely sought to restore the honour she lost. I am still waiting for her answer and I will wait for yours as well. I am sending the letter using my fastest hawk. But if I do not hear from you in four days, I will assume that you do not want to have anything to do with her and her child. On the tenth day, we will marry. **_

_**Haldir, if you care for her then write back to me. Let me help you set this matter right. But if you do not feel for her, I will invite you to the wedding nonetheless. You are my friend and I want no animosity between us. I await your letter and your answer.**_

_**Legolas.**_

Legolas looked at the letter once again. When he was satisfied with the content, he took an envelope, placed the letter in it and sealed it with Thranduil's crest. He called for his servant to bring his pet hawk. The bird was happy to see its master again. Legolas stroked its feathers and spoke to it, "Onondolo mellon nin. Fly hard and fast. I need this letter to reach Lorien, to a warrior named Haldir. Wait for his reply and return only when you have his letter."

The hawk squawked when Legolas tied the letter around his foot and tossed him out the window. The bird took flight and soon was out of sight. He prayed in his heart Haldir would get the letter and his answer will bring good news. He looked at the sky. The sun was almost setting and he had promised Calavénë that he would dine with her. Legolas closed the window and made his way to the dining hall.

~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~~

Calavénë and Legolas stood on the steps to Thranduil's hall waiting for the arrival of their dear friends, Gimli, Frodo, Merry and Pippin. Calavénë was excited and scared at the same time. What will they think of her? Her thoughts were kept to herself but Legolas knew what was on her mind. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Calavénë looked up and saw his smiling face. She was grateful for his presence. Her gaze turned to the wagon pulling up towards the palace.

Gimli's voice boomed from behind the wagon, "Las! It is good to see you lad! I see lady Calavénë is here as well! And my, you have indeed blossomed! My congratulations on your impending motherhood! I hope Legolas here is not the father! He will corrupt the child!"

Legolas laughed, "I will do no such thing. I will leave all the corrupting to you! Welcome my friend! Where are the rest?"

Soon Frodo, Merry and Pippin came into view. Frodo spoke first, "We are here. It is good to see you Legolas and I am especially pleased to meet you Calavénë. I missed you at Aragorn's coronation." Frodo ran up to the pregnant elleth to embrace her but stopped in his tracks. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with questions, "You are with child?"

Calavénë smiled and nodded, "Yes, Frodo. It has been almost five months."

Frodo frowned, "So you married Legolas?"

A sad smile formed on Calavénë's face. She did not know how to answer him. Gimli who seemed to have understood what was happening quickly intervened, "Enough with the interrogation. Come, show me the halls of your palace and feed us."

At the mention of food, both Merry and Pippin ran towards the stairs, "Yes, please. We would love some lunch."

Frodo walked with Calavénë towards the dining hall. There were a lot of questions in his mind. Why was Calavénë with child and whose was it? Who did she marry if not Haldir? Then the elleth he saw with Haldir that day was indeed his wife? Calavénë seemed to notice his confusion. She placed an arm around his shoulders, "I know you have many questions. I will try to answer them tonight. First let us eat."

~~~~~xxxxx~~~~~~

After lunch the whole company went sightseeing through Mirkwood. They went to the market place and then to the waterfalls. It was only close to dusk they returned home. Calavénë went straight to her chamber, wearied from her activities today. She bathed and was now sitting near the window, looking at the moon and her thought strayed to Haldir. A small knock on her door broke her trance. She walked towards the door and opened it. It was Frodo.

Calavénë smiled, "Come in Frodo."

Frodo walked in to the room, looking left and right. It was not as big as Legolas' room but it was cosy and comfortable. Calavénë showed him to the plush seats in her room, "What brings you here Frodo?"

Frodo smiled, "I could not sleep. I thought perhaps, we could talk."

Calavénë smiled, "Yes, of course. Tell me how is Sam?"

Frodo grinned, "He is well, and enjoying his married days with his wife I gather."

Calavénë gasped, "I did not know he was married! When? To who?"

Frodo chuckled, "He was married eight days ago to a Hobbit named Rosie Cotton, someone he has fancied for a long time. Speaking of marriage, why did you not attend the coronation and wedding of Arwen and Aragorn?"

Calavénë sighed, "I was indisposed. I could not attend though I wish I had. Was it wonderful?"

Frodo nodded eagerly, "It was. The coronation was wonderful and the wedding magical. Everyone was there. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel, Arwen's brothers, Lady Eowyn, King Eomer and Lord Faramir. Haldir was there too with his wife."

Calavénë froze. Haldir was there too with his wife? She was sure she heard him wrong, "Haldir and his wife?"

Frodo nodded, "Yes, that sister of yours… What was her name…"

Calavénë gulped, "Mirnimmeril?"

Frodo smiled, "Yes! That is the one! I did not know that Haldir fancied her. Whatever happened between the two of you? I thought…"

Frodo did not quite finish his sentence when Calavénë stood up and ran from her room. Frodo tried to follow her, shouting her name, "Calavénë! Wait! What happened? Did I say something?"

Legolas heard the commotion and went outside to see what was happening. He saw Calavénë ran past him with a distraught look was on her face. Frodo came trailing along. Legolas stopped him, "What happened?"

The little Hobbit explained what had happened. Legolas shook his head. Then it is true, Haldir does not feel for her. He has taken a wife and neglected Calavénë. She would be hurting right now. He would go to her and see that she did not do anything rash.

Calavénë stood in the gardens, her face wet with tears. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes burnt from the sting of her tears. She stared at the moon. Now her misery was finally complete. Haldir had rejected her by marrying Mirnimmeril. How could she? How could she agree to marry him when she knows how much Calavénë loved the Marchwarden. Calavénë closed her eyes. There was only one thing to do…

Legolas walked in to the gardens. Calavénë was staring at the moon. He came to her and stood beside her silently. Legolas was surprised when Calavénë turned to face him, her face full of anguish, "Yes…"

Legolas was confused, "Yes… what?"

Calavénë took a deep breath, "Yes, I will marry you…" She threw her hands around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Legolas was surprised but the feel of her lips intoxicated him. She kissed him hard and almost painful. Legolas felt himself aroused by the interaction and he immediately pulled away.

He looked at her, eyes dark with questions and desire, "Are you sure?"

Calavénë nodded, tears falling from her eyes, "I am… He does not love me and if you are willing to provide me with a name for my child, I will gladly accept. I will learn to love you and be your wife fully."

Legolas nodded, "I promise to care for you and fend for you. I will shower you with all the love I have for you right now. One day when we have truly loved each other as hervenn and hervess, I will show you how you are supposed to be loved." He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He could feel her sobbing in his arms. Yes, he would care for her and treasure her, unlike Haldir who did not know how to appreciate a gem that was in front of him.


	26. The Letter

Chapter 25

The Letter

Haldir sat in his talan, pouring over maps, crossing certain places on them. These marks signified the places he has been to in search of Calavénë. Gondor was marked and so was Rohan. Rivendell too was marked but Haldir had doubts about Mirkwood. It is a vast forest. Although Legolas did search for her, he could still have missed her. Haldir sighed. With his new found hope, he began searching for Calavénë once again. This time he will have her by his side no matter what.

A bird landing on the perch of his talan distracted him. He looked out the window and saw a mighty hawk sitting on the knob of the staircase. It was Legolas' pet. He usually uses it to convey messages that he needed answers to fast. Haldir walked out and held the bird in his hands and saw a piece of paper tied to the bird's foot. He took it out slowly and brought the bird inside where he fed the bird and provided some water for it. Haldir sat down and opened the letter. He read what was inside carefully…

_**Haldir, mellon nin.**_

I have news for you and it is my hope that it be a good one for you. I know you have been searching for Calavénë high and low. Forgive me, last I wrote to you; I informed that I could not find Calavénë anywhere. But the Valar have smiled upon us. At long last, I found her. She was indeed in Mirkwood all this time hidden in the outskirts of the forest.

She is with child Haldir almost five months along. I am certain you know of this for I knew you were hiding something from me in your last letter. Haldir, she is in despair. I do not know the extent of your problems with her. I do not know what exactly you feel for her save for what she told me. She does not think you love her. Tell me Haldir, what do you exactly feel for her?

Given the state I found her in, alone and ashamed, I have proposed to her. I will wed her and make her my lawful hervess. She is sure that you do not feel the same for her. I merely sought to restore the honour she lost. I am still waiting for her answer and I will wait for yours as well. I am sending the letter using my fastest hawk. But if I do not hear from you in four days, I will assume that you do not want to have anything to do with her and her child. On the tenth day, we will marry.

Haldir, if you care for her then write back to me. Let me help you set this matter right. But if you do not feel for her, I will invite you to the wedding nonetheless. You are my friend and I want no animosity between us. I await your letter and your answer.

Legolas

Haldir crumpled the letter in his hand. So, Calavénë has been found and now the joyous news did not cheer him. The happy news came with a dreaded one as well. Legolas had proposed. Calavénë still did not believe that Haldir loves her. Haldir feared that she might have accepted the proposal. After all she was alone and with child. Marrying Legolas would restore her honour and give her a place to call home. He knew Legolas meant well but he could not help but feel hurt by his actions. Legolas was his close friend. He should know how he felt about Calavénë!

Haldir looked at the date written on the letter. It was sent three days ago and Legolas was expecting a reply tomorrow! This was not possible. Even with the hawk he used to send the letter with, it will only reach him in two days time. Legolas and Calavénë would be betrothed by that time. Nevertheless, he would write back to the prince and tell him his side of the story. Then he would ride hard and fast towards Mirkwood. Haldir took out a piece of parchment and began writing down his thoughts.

_**Legolas,**_

_**It saddens me to find out that you have proposed to her. I knew you meant well but it felt like you were crossing a line between us. I love her Legolas, with all my heart. I could not tell her when I first knew but when I wanted to, so many things hindered me from revealing my true feelings. She laced my wine with a sleeping draught and then took off, nowhere to be found. I am happy you found her but this joyous news did not bring me happiness. Do not marry her even if she has agreed to your proposal. She still needs to know how I feel about her. It is my child growing inside her and I do not want it to have any other name save for mine. **_

_**By the Valar, I hope this letter reaches you in time. Your hawk was delayed and as soon as I send this out, I will be riding towards Mirkwood. Stop the wedding Legolas, for me. For Calavénë and my unborn child. Please, make her see… I love her.**_

_**Haldir**_

Haldir rolled the parchment and tied it to the hawk's foot, "Fly mellon nin. Reach Mirkwood fast. My life depends on your arrival." He kissed the bird and set it free.

He closed his eyes and prayed to the Valar, "You have tested my faith and love the way you saw fit. But do not test me this way. I cannot see her belong to someone else, especially Legolas. I will lose the both of them if that happens. Have mercy on me…"

Haldir hurried inside and readied his gear. There was no time to inform his brothers of his departure. Both Rumil and Orophin were still at the borders attending to their duties. He would leave them a note so they would not worry for him. He ran towards the stables and mounted his trusty steed, Baingraban. With a swift pull of the reigns and a gently kick to the sides of the horse, Haldir rode towards Mirkwood. It will take him four days to reach Mirkwood and he will not rest!

~~~~xxxx~~~~

The preparations for the wedding were well on the way. Gimli, Frodo, Merry and Pippin had decided to stay until the wedding so they could help with the planning as well. Legolas was beaming. He could not believe that he was finally settling down with Calavénë nonetheless! He felt immense amount of happiness and euphoria thinking of his impending nuptials. The invitations have been sent out and they were waiting patiently for the reply. His father had invited almost every renowned elf on Middle Earth. Aragorn and Arwen were also invited and so did all of his friends that included Eomer King, Lord Faramir, Samwise and his wife Rosie as well as Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Mirkwood was buzzing with excitement and Legolas could not be any happier.

It could not be said the same for Calavénë. It had been four days since Legolas proposed and since that day she felt herself weary and drained. She looked pale, even paler than the usual hue of the elven skin. Her breathings were laboured and her head spun all the time. Her visions would cloud every now and then. No one noticed this for she spent most of her time in her room. The only person coming to visit was Legolas. Tried he did to bring her happiness but Calavénë's heart was too far drowned in a sea of grief. Every night her dreams were haunted by Haldir's images. Her heart was uneasy. She knew in her heart… She was fading… The elven sickness was upon her.

The only thing that bound her to this earth was her child. She needed to stay strong for it and make sure it is delivered into this world. She would not travel to the Halls of Mandos with a child in tow. Her decision to marry Legolas was for her child. At least when she was gone, he would care for it. How could she marry him? She had already bound herself to Haldir. Whatever happens to her, she needed to make sure her child has a family. For the first time ever, Legolas did not notice this change in her. He was always the first one to notice the subtle changes happening to her due to all her troubles. But this time, he was too enraptured by his own happiness he did not see her suffering.

Calavénë felt bad for Legolas. She had led him on, making him believe she would truly stay with him. KingThranduil's words echoed in her mind. She did have a personal agenda but it was not for her own happiness but her child's.

Calavénë heard noises outside. The whole palace was in a constant state of commotion. The gardens' decorations had been put up. Their royal bedchamber was being cleaned and decorated. Gimli was seeing to the food for the feast and Merry and Pippin were in charge of the entertainment. Frodo was given the task to write a toast for the happy couple. Calavénë peered out her window. She could see more elves arriving for the wedding.

A knock on her door startled her. She rose up slowly and opened the door. It was the seamstress bearing the gown that she would wear for her wedding. She still needed some more fitting sessions to make sure the dress is perfect. Calavénë stood on the platform the seamstress, Amnell brought with her. She slipped on the dress and stood still. Amnell started working on the dress.

Calavénë felt lightheaded. The world around her was spinning. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The beautiful dress hung perfectly on her rounded form. She took another look at the alien image in front of her. Her mind immediately raced to Haldir and what would have been their wedding day. Instead, there he stood with Mirnimmeril at his side. Calavénë could feel her heart breaking. Nay, she could hear her heart breaking. Her visions began to blur and the dizziness did not allow her to stand still. She lost her footing and slipped down from the platform and fell to the ground. Amnell was shocked to see Prince Legolas' betrothed sprawled on the floor. She ran out of the room, shouting for help, "Help! Someone help me! The lady! She has fainted!"

A few other servants came in and held her. Legolas ran as fast as he could when the news reached him. He entered her room and found her unconscious. He held her, tears in his eyes. He did love her even if it was only sister like but love her he did. He held her close and shouted to the guards outside, "Bring the healers!"

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Haldir had been riding hard for the past four days. Now he was only a few hours away from King Thranduil's palace. He pushed Baingraban to a painful run, patting his steed, asking him to help get him to Mirkwood in time. The rain was now falling but he pressed on. He needed to get there as fast as he could. Calavénë must now how he feels.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Legolas stared at the letter Onondolo brought back. Tears filled his eyes. He was saddened by the fact that Calavénë was now fighting for her life. But he was also happy that Haldir was on his way. The healers informed him that Calavénë was with elven sickness. The only thing still keeping her alive was her unborn child. They told him, her fea was broken. Her heart was grieving and so she began to fade away, slowly. He looked at the letter again…

_**Legolas,**_

_**It saddened me to find out that you have proposed to her. I knew you meant well but it felt like you were crossing a line between us. I love her Legolas, with all my heart. I could not tell her when I first knew but when I wanted to, so many things hindered me from revealing my true feelings. She laced my wine with a sleeping draught and then took off, nowhere to be found. I am happy you found her but this joyous news did not bring me happiness. Do not marry her even if she has agreed to your proposal. She still needs to know how I feel about her. It is my child growing inside her and I do not want it to have any other name save for mine. **_

_**By the Valar, I hope this letter reaches you in time. Your hawk was delayed and as soon as I send this out, I will be riding towards Mirkwood. Stop the wedding Legolas, for me. For Calavénë and my unborn child. Please, make her see… I love her.**_

_**Haldir**_

Legolas was angered. These two made things so tangled and complicated between them just because of some unspoken words and hasty decisions. He was amazed at the length these two went to prevent themselves from true happiness. Calavénë should not have laced the wine. Maybe if she did not, they would be together now. Haldir too was at fault here. If he were to tell her of his feelings sooner, she will not be fading away right now. Legolas rose from bed. He wanted to see Calavénë today to see whether there was any improvement.

Legolas walked towards the healing chamber. Calavénë was the only patient in there. They laid her in a cot near the fire, hoping it would warm her cold body. Legolas entered and sat down beside her. He stroked her hair and then her cheeks. Her face felt cold and almost hard. The only warm area on her body was her swollen belly. Legolas placed a hand on her belly and spoke to the child inside, "My dear sweet child, I am Legolas. I would have become your ada but your real ada is on his way. Stay strong for your nana. Keep her bound to this earth. We love you both and it will kill your ada if you were to die…"

Legolas looked at Calavénë. There were no signs of movement or emotions on her. She was cut off from the living world as her soul hung by a thread. Legolas should have seen this but he was too lost in his own happiness he did not see that Calavénë was suffering. How funny it was that all this trouble was caused by misunderstandings. Calavénë misunderstood Haldir and Frodo misunderstood as well, thinking Haldir had married someone else. Legolas too misunderstood the real reason to her saying yes. The world would be a better place if people learned to show how they truly felt.

A strong hand on his shoulder caused Legolas to turn around. Gimli stood next to him, "She will make it. Now come. Haldir is here. He just pulled up in front of the palace."

Legolas was anxious. He stood up and made his way to the royal entrance. There he saw Haldir, soaked to the bones. He went to his friend and pulled him in an embrace, "Eru! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

Haldir patted Legolas' back, "And I, you. Tell me I am not too late…"

Legolas was glum. Haldir could see it on his face. He smiled weakly, "No, we are not betrothed. But I fear you might be too late nonetheless…"

Haldir stepped forward, looking into those deep blue eyes, "What do you mean I am too late?"

Legolas sighed and walked towards the healing hall, "Come with me…"

Haldir followed suit and walked towards the healing hall. Why were they heading towards the healing hall? Did Calavénë already delivered? It was not possible. According to his calculations she was still seven months away. He could see a female body lying on the bed from afar. Fear rose inside him. Calavénë was ill…

Legolas pointed to the bed near the windows. It was Calavénë. Haldir ran to her, kneeling beside the bed. He looked up at Legolas, with eyes demanding answers. Legolas sighed and told him what the healers informed him, "She is slipping away Haldir. Her body is weak, her heart is breaking and her soul hangs by a thread. Too many misunderstandings have caused this. It seems she thought you were married to her adoptive sister for Frodo saw the affections between the two of you and thought otherwise. She only said yes to me because I think, she knew in her heart she would fade away. Her fea is bound to you but when she thought her love will not be reciprocated… It tore her apart. The bond you have cannot sustain her on this earth as it is not strong enough. My healers are at wits end. The only thing binding her here is your child…"

Tears flowed from Haldir's eyes. How much has happened and all because he was too cowardly to tell her how he felt about her, too guarded and too foolish. He stroked her cheeks. They were cold. He placed his hand on her heart and he could feel it beat slowly. He crouched down beside her ear and whispered into it, "Melethril… It is I, Haldir. I have come for you. I love you… Open your eyes for me my love… Do not leave me…"

Legolas watched as Haldir continued to whisper loving words to her. He was telling the truth. The healers were at wits end. They could only place her in a deep healing sleep to prevent her body form deteriorating quickly.

Haldir looked up at Legolas, "There is nothing more your healers can do?"

Legolas shook his head, "As for now, they have tried everything."

Haldir stood up, "Legolas, I must ask this of you. Could you provide me a talan somewhere in your city? If there is nothing that could be done for her, I would like to have her alone with me. I will care for her…"

Legolas smiled, "No, mellon nin. You can have a room inside my palace. That way the healers would still be able to inspect her progress. I shall see to it. I will be back. Stay with Calavénë."

Haldir watched as Legolas disappeared behind the corner. He knelt down beside the bed once again and brought his lips upon hers. Her lips were cold, not warm and inviting any longer. There were no emotions in her kiss and any soft moans or whimper. Haldir kissed her again nonetheless. He kissed down her neck and then kissed her belly. He placed his hand over the protective layers of her body that shielded their child, "Ion… I am your ada. Help me bring back your naneth to me. I want the both of you in my life. I have missed the first five months of your growth and I will not miss anything any longer. I am here to stay…"

Haldir was lost for words when his ion kicked and responded to him. He bent down and kissed the belly again. He looked up hoping to see that perhaps Calavénë might have wakened up. His heart sank yet again when he saw no movement from her. He sat by her side waiting for Legolas to return.

Another hour would have passed before Legolas returned. A bedchamber was readied for them. The healers carefully lifted Calavénë and took her to the new room. Haldir followed silently, forlorn and defeated. He tried his best to reach her but the Valar sought to test him once again. This time he had a feeling that they might have won this battle…

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Haldir returned from the bathing chamber and entered his room. Legolas was generous and provided them with one of the royal chamber. It was magnificent and it was facing the most wondrous view of the gardens. Haldir turned and looked at the elleth sleeping on the bed. Calavénë was still clad in her day gown and her hair was still tied and pulled into braids. Haldir walked towards the wooden cupboard and pulled out a night gown. He slipped on the bed and began changing her clothes. Haldir could see that her breasts were swollen with milk and her belly as round as ever. He caressed the soft rounded abdomen, his child growing inside. Calavénë was thin and frail. Haldir shook his head. If only he was here to care for her.

He slipped the nightgown over her head and began untying the braids. Her hair soon flowed down like a cascading golden waterfall. He placed her back in bed and pulled the covers over them. He took her in his arms, warming her body. He sang to her one of Galadriel's song. He stroked her hair and kissed her temple, "Rest now pen dithen. Rise tomorrow morning with me… Le melon, dithen cugu… Le melon…"

Haldir held her until his own eyes betrayed him. He was tired and beaten by the weather. His heart was heavy with a sense of grief and relieve. As he fell asleep, he held her tighter, closer to his body afraid of losing her yet again. He closed his eyes and said a prayer, "Eru! Return her to me with you powers. I love her and you know this. Return her to me…" He closed his eyes and was now entering the state of dreams.

Haldir opened his eyes and saw nothing but mist and clouds. There was a blinding light shining above him. The air around him was still. He was not breathing but yet he was. He looked around trying to see the things around him. Soon the shapeless clouds took form. Some became trees and some flowers. Now he was standing in a magnificent garden made of clouds. He walked around cautious of the soft fluffy ground.

Then he saw someone standing atop a bridge of clouds. He slowly approached the form, noticing her golden hair. It was Calavénë. She was wearing a silky ivory gown and there was a strong glow about her. He called out to her, "Calavénë…"

The elleth turned around and Haldir was surprised to see an elfling standing at her legs, holding her hand. The elleth crouched down and addressed the little elfling, "Mallen Maethor, this is your ada. Go to him…"

The young elfling looked at Haldir and then to his naneth again. Then he ran towards Haldir who opened his arms and scooped up his son. The little elfling embraced his face, "Ada!"

Haldir laughed and spun his ion around. He was beautiful, hair golden like Calavénë and a handsome face like his. He kissed the child, feeling a great and powerful sense of love and protectiveness. He looked up at Calavénë and was surprised to see how her eyes were filled with sadness. With his ion in his arms, he approached her.

Calavénë smiled at Haldir, "Haldir…"

Haldir looked at the elleth before him, "Why are you so sad melethril?"

Calavénë took his hand and kissed the palm, "Hmm… it has been so long since I heard you call me that. I am sad for I must go…"

Haldir frowned, "Go? Go where?"

Calavénë smiled, "Go away… be one with nothingness and yet I will be in everything you see and touch, especially in our ion. I came to hand him to you. Raise him. Love him and give him everything I cannot…"

Haldir could not believe his ears, "No! I have just found you once again! I will not let you go!"

Calavénë kissed his cheek, "No, Haldir. My fea is too broken to linger on earth… Good bye meleth nin…"

Haldir watched as Calavénë turned into mist and disappeared, "Calavénë! NO! NO!"

The little elfling in his arms began to cry when his naneth disappeared. Haldir fell to his knees, "No… Calavénë… No…"

Haldir woke up abruptly, sitting straight in his bed. He looked at Calavénë who was still beside her. He held her, feeling for any signs of life. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found her still breathing, though shallow but life was still within her. He kissed her temple, "No… Come back to me… Do not leave us…"

Things were out of his control. He will need help; a lot of help to bring her back. In his mind the only two people he could think of to help him were Mithrandir and Lady Galadriel. He would send a message for them first thing in the morning. Now all he wanted to do was hold Calavénë close and make sure she stayed with him.


	27. On Mountain Tops

Chapter 26

On Mountain Tops

Everyone in the hall was nervous. Haldir's back and forth pacing did not help either. Legolas watched as his mellon walked to the end of the room and then back again to where he started. Gimli and the Hobbits sat quietly on the chairs and King Thranduil stood near the entrance. A sentinel arrived this morning informing the arrival of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Haldir had written to her the last two weeks. Finally, she was now arriving.

Haldir was getting anxious. With the arrival of Lady Galadriel and soon Mithrandir, perhaps they could start healing Calavénë soon. There was not much change in her but that was not something to be happy about. She was still cold and still, like she was two weeks before. The only difference was her belly seemed to grow larger by the day. The healers were under the impression that the child inside her was growing at a tremendous speed. This worried Haldir. It could only mean Calavénë was preparing the elfling for an early birth for her body could not sustain it any longer.

Haldir finally sat on one of the chairs. His eyes were bloodshot, evidence of rough nights. He began to look unkempt. Legolas could not blame him. Haldir had spent every waking second by Calavénë's side. If it was up to him, he would not even come out to eat. That was why Legolas took the initiative of bringing him and Calavénë food. Although she was unconscious, the healers had made it clear to try and feed her food so that her body will get the proper nutrition. Haldir was utterly devoted and soon the changes on Calavénë's body were visible. She had gained some weight and she no longer looked frail. But all the work he had done seemed almost a waste for she remained cold and detached from the living world.

Thranduil motioned his hand. The cavalry had arrived. Leading the troop were Mebedir and Rumil while Orophin guarded the left flank. The horses stopped in front of the stairs and soon Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn descended from their horses.

Thranduil moved forward and nodded curtly to the two wise beings, "Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn. I welcome you to my abode. I hope your stay here will be enjoyable."

Galadriel smiled and embraced the elven king, "Mae govannen, Thranduil. I did hope our meeting did not have to be in this bleak hour but I am happy to see you nevertheless. You look as handsome as ever."

Thranduil laughed, "You look as divine as ever Galadriel. Celeborn, I hope you do not take your hervess' words to heart."

Celeborn shook his head and laughed, "On the contrary, I think she is right. You do not look a day older than five thousand!"

Thranduil led them into the palace. Galadriel could see their glum faces and when she caught sight of Haldir, her heart broke, "Mae govannen, Haldir…"

Haldir turned when he heard Lady Galadriel's voice in his head. He stood up and approached them. He bowed and greeted his lord and lady, "My lord Celeborn, my lady Galadriel. I hope your journey here went well."

Celeborn smiled and embraced the Marchwarden, "It was though we did miss your company. How are you henn?"

Haldir could only manage a weak smile, "I have been better my lord."

Galadriel stepped forward, now embracing Haldir, "There… there… Do not despair. We will try our best to help her Haldir." Her gaze turned to Legolas, "I feel bad about your wedding Legolas but trust me, you have a wonderful future ahead of you. One filled with joy and laughter together with a hervess and healthy children."

Legolas smiled and bowed, "Thank you for your kind words my lady. Now if you will follow me, I will show you to your chamber."

Galadriel shook her head, "You can show our chamber to Lord Celeborn. I must see Calavénë at once…"

Legolas nodded and ushered Lord Celeborn to the guest wing. Galadriel turned and looked at Haldir, "Where is she, Haldir?"

Haldir walked closer to the Lady of Light, "She is right this way my lady."

He walked by her side in silence. Galadriel took his arm and smiled at him, "Your brothers are here henn. I am sure you would be happy to see them."

Haldir smiled, "I thank you my lady but I do not think I could be happy with anything else when Calavénë is in this state. She has been unconscious for the past two weeks. No whisper, no blink of the eyes… nothing."

Galadriel nodded, "That happens, henn when a fea is broken or has lost the will to endure. Thank the Valar she is with child because that is the only thing keeping her here. Come, we must hurry…"

Galadriel entered the room Calavénë was in. She looked upon the elleth who seemed to be in a deep sleep. She sat beside her, stroking her hair. She felt her cheeks, they were cold indeed. Galadriel's eyes fell upon her belly and she looked up at Haldir, "How far along is she? Six months?"

Haldir nodded, "Yes, six months in ten days time. Why my lady?"

Galadriel sighed. It is as she feared. Calavénë's body was speeding the growth process. She was preparing the child for an early birth. The look of her swollen belly suggested that she was nearly eight months pregnant when in truth she was only with child for six, "Your child is growing up fast. We do not have much time Haldir. When is Mithrandir due to arrive?"

Haldir paused, calculating the days, "Tomorrow if there is no obstacle before him."

Galadriel looked at Haldir then back at Calavénë, "Have you told her of your feelings?"

Haldir nodded in silence. Galadriel pressed on, "And she did nothing? Not even move?"

Haldir shook his head, "No, my lady. Not even move. Although I had a dream about her."

Galadriel turned and face the ellon, "Tell me of this dream…"

Haldir told her of his dream. How he met her in a garden of clouds and how she left their ion in his care. Galadriel watched as the ellon's face turned from wonder to anguish and then to despair. Haldir continued on, "Then I woke up. She was still with me but no change, until today…"

Galadriel nodded. Calavénë's fea was drifting between this earth and the Halls of Mandos. That was good news. It means there was still hope to try and save her. Galadriel knew a way Haldir could converse with Calavénë, convince her to return to her body but it would be too risky, "Haldir, there is a way to try and speak with her…"

Haldir's eyes lit up, "There is? Tell me, my lady!"

Galadriel held up her hand, "Patience. Do not be hasty. There is a way but it will be too risky. The dangers involved… too great. You could also be lost in the world she is in now. If that were to happen, who would look after your little elfling?"

Haldir closed his eyes. He wanted to speak to her, tell her how he feels but if the risk involved could hinder his return to this earth, how was he supposed to bring her back to life? He looked at Lady Galadriel, "I must try… What do I have to do?"

Galadriel smiled softly, "There is an enchantment I would cast. I have to leave the room for it to work for only the bonded fea should be inside the sacred circle. Once you are there, find her. Tell her everything she needs to know. Try to unearth the reason why she would not return. I could only give you two hours. More than that, you will be trapped in the world of souls forever. If you agree, then lie beside her on the bed and close your eyes."

Haldir obliged and climb into bed and lay beside her. He took her hand and held it tight. Galadriel walked out from the room momentarily to return with Lord Celeborn, "Lord Celeborn will assist me. Are you ready?"

Haldir nodded. Celeborn began sprinkling what seemed like white powder in a circle around them. He then took a candle and lit the powder on fire. The fire glowed in a strange purple hue and the smell made Haldir drowsy. Galadriel stood beside the circle, saying the spell out loud, "Entula en' templa! Lanta kaima! Edro gûr lín!"

Haldir could see a bluish tinge of light rising from the circle, encapsulating both him and Calavénë inside it. Haldir could feel his eyes heavy once again. He held her hand tightly, not wanting to let go. The room was starting to disappear slowly and soon it was total darkness.

~~~~xxxx~~~~~

Haldir opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed of clouds with nothing around him. He stood up gently not wanting to shake the clouds too much. Everything was white. It made it hard to see where he was. He looked around and still there was no one. He walked further hoping to find Calavénë. His eyes searched for the golden head that would stand out from the white of the clouds. He was frustrated thus he shouted her name, "Calavénë!"

"Yes?"

Haldir spun around, shocked to see her behind him. There she stood in the same ivory gown with her hair dancing precariously in the wind. Haldir stepped closer and held her hand. She felt real. She felt alive.

Calavénë looked at the Marchwarden, "Why have you come Haldir?"

Haldir brought her soft hands to his lips and kissed the knuckles, "I came for you melethril…"

Calavénë pushed the hand away, "Have I not told you? I cannot return. My fea is broken…"

"Let me fix it… Let me heal you…" Haldir held her close to his heart.

Calavénë pulled away, "How can you? You were the one that broke me in the first place…"

That was the reason, the reason why she does not intend to return to her life on Middle Earth. Haldir hung his head in shame. He did. He was the one that broke her. He would not deny that and he took full responsibility, "Aye, it was I who broke you. But I am here now to heal you, make you whole. Let me… I love you…"

Calavénë closed her eyes. She has waited a long time to hear him say that and mean it. Now, she did not feel the weight those three words carried. It did not matter anymore. She was far too frowned in grief and despair, "My fea is tainted Haldir. Long have I suffered and despaired. The light of hope can no longer shine in me."

Haldir pulled her close and kissed her hard. In his kiss he told her of his pain. He told her of his hope and above all, he told her of his love, his true, undying love. Calavénë was out of breath when he finally released her. Warmth spread throughout her being, something she has not felt before in a very long time. She looked at him once again. There was love in his eyes and unsurpassed hope that she would return.

She walked closer to the Marchwarden, her Marchwarden. She held his face, kissing him once again, "My fea is broken like that of a broken arm. It needs medicine, magic to heal it. But I do not know how and what will help. Perhaps, if you do find this cure… I could return to you…"

Haldir let the tears in his eyes rolled down his cheek, "I would find it! I would rove the world in search for it."

Calavénë smiled again but the smile was sad, "I do not have much time Haldir. The stronger our ion gets the faster I fade. I now have your love though it will not be enough to bind me to this earth for we are not truly bonded. I would not have you put yourself in harm's way to find a cure that may or may not work. Cherish the time we have together and let me go…"

Haldir held on to her body, "NO! I will not! I will find this cure! I will bring you back to me! Do not ask this of me! Do not ask me to wait idly while you fade away!"

Calavénë smiled and kissed the Marchwarden, "Very well… I will not. Let us spend the time we have here fruitfully… Love me Haldir…"

Haldir looked at her with questioning eyes, "How? We are but fear here. Our bodies are not with us…"

Calavénë kissed the warrior, "You do feel this do you not? We do not need our bodies to experience love. Our bodies are merely the vessel to act out what we feel inside. Love me Haldir…"

Haldir nodded and kissed the elleth yet again. They made love to each other, revelling in the beauty of each other's fea. Their touch amplified to a thousand folds of pleasures. Their moans and whimpers flowed mellifluously into nothingness. For the very first time, their fear connected in a way it has never done before and when they lay together spent from their lovemaking, Haldir finally understood what it meant to love and be loved. To love meant surrendering yourself completely into the loving arms of another beautiful soul and to be loved meant having the same soul in your arms.

Calavénë snuggled closer to Haldir's body. Her fea felt stronger than before even though only slightly but it gave her faith once again. Faith that one day she would be reunited with her loved ones once again. Haldir held her close, stroking her arm as he kissed the top of her head. He had lost track of time and he wanted to continue to be oblivious to the outside world. He was happy, finally content to be with the one he loves. An airy kiss on his lips shook him from his reverie. Calavénë looked at him and smiled, "You have to go now…"

Haldir sat up, looking at the form beside him, "I would die if I have to leave you once again…"

Calavénë laughed, "No you will not… You are my Marchwarden, the pride and joy of Lorien. Go…"

Haldir watched as Calavénë's form turned to mist yet again and disappeared before him…

~~~~xxxx~~~~~

Haldir woke up abruptly. How long did he sleep? He looked around. The purple fires of the circle were gone. He looked out the window and he could see the sun shining bright and the birds chirping. It was a new day! He had slept throughout the night. He turned around and looked at the elleth beside him. He was beside himself with joy when he saw the pink blush on her cheeks. He stroked them and was further astonished when they were warm to his touch. He cradled her, whispering into her ears, "Le hannon… for fighting… I will find the cure for you."

A knock was heard at the door followed by Legolas' voice, "Have you risen mellon nin?"

Haldir placed Calavénë back in the bed, "Yes, enter Legolas."

Haldir was surprised to see not only Legolas, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn too were present. Galadriel smiled at the ellon, "You have done well. Her condition has improved slightly than yesterday. Tell me… what happened?"

Haldir told the three of them what Calavénë told her. Galadriel nodded, "There is a cure after all… But what is it?"

"I believe it is Crescent Bloom…"

The four of them turned and were pleased to find Gandalf the White standing near the doorway. Legolas stood up greeting the old wizard, "Gandalf! It is good to see you again!"

Gandalf bowed to Galadriel and Celeborn, "My lord, my lady. Haldir! It seems I have arrived just in time…"

Haldir was impatient, "Crescent Bloom you say? What is it?"

Gandalf took a seat with the rest of them, "It is a flower. I have read it once in the book of my order. The Crescent Bloom is a flower that only blooms at night. It is a beautiful blue flower with a purple core. We need both the core and the petals to concoct a potion that could possibly heal her. But…"

Legolas looked at the wizard, "But what Gandalf?"

Gandalf sighed, "It only grows on mountain tops, covered in snow. It is a rare flower. The magic it contains could be used for many things. Sadly I do not know the exact location. If we were to search for it, we would have to…"

Haldir interjected, "Search every mountain in Middle Earth… Gandalf… That would take forever and Calavénë told me; she does not have much time."

Lord Celeborn stood up, "Then I would have a word with Thranduil. We would send out our wardens to search for it. They will not rest until one is found. Excuse me…"

Haldir watched as Lord Celeborn left the room. Galadriel approached him, "What more did she tell you henn?"

Haldir sighed, "She told me that with each passing day, our ion grows stronger and she grows closer to fading away…"

Galadriel nodded, "It is as I feared. Her body is indeed preparing for an early birth. What are we to do Mithrandir?"

Gandalf stood up, "There is not much we can do, I fear. We need to find the flower in less than three months for I fear she might deliver sometime soon. It will not be an easy task. Middle Earth has a lot of mountain ranges and some are high up, touching the sky."

Legolas approached the wizard, "Gandalf, would a bonding ceremony help save her?"

Galadriel spoke first, "No… A broken fea cannot be bonded to anyone. We must heal her first. This matter will not be as easy. We must make sure she is comfortable and rested. Come, the rest of us should leave them. Haldir still needs to bathe I gather."

Haldir smiled. He did crave for a bath. He watched as Legolas and Gandalf left the room. Galadriel lingered for a moment longer, "Her cheeks are blushed and her body warm. A union transpired between the two of you last night, did it not?"

Haldir could feel his face heat up, "Yes, my lady. It was unlike anything I have ever felt…"

Galadriel walked up to him and stroked his face, "That is what happens when two fear connect as one. I am happy I have experienced it with my lord. Good day Haldir. Rest."

Haldir bowed before the lady of Light and walked her to the door. He turned around and looked at the elleth in his bed. He climbed in and held her close, "Le melon…"

~~~~xxxx~~~~~

Dusk was nearing fast. It seemed Lord Celeborn and King Thranduil had come up with a plan to find the rare flower. Lord Celeborn had appointed four groups to travel east, west, north and south. The eastern group will be captained by Rumil, the western by Mebedir, the northern by Orophin and the southern by one of Thranduil's captain. The groups were to depart from Mirkwood on the morrow after breakfast.

Haldir went to his brothers and Mebedir. He was gladdened to see them and embraced each one of them tightly, "It is so good to see each of you again! Forgive me for leaving without a proper goodbye."

Mebedir raised his hand, "No need for apologies Haldir. We understand. Rest assured we will return with the flower soon."

Rumil patted his brother's shoulder, "Yes. I will not rest until we find the Crescent Bloom. I want to save Calavénë. She has returned my old gwanur back. Haldir O' Lorien, the one with the heart of gold, not of stone."

Orophin laughed, "Yes, we would definitely want her around to keep you in line. Come gwanur, join us for dinner. I would like your company before we leave tomorrow."

The four of them made their way to the dining hall. Haldir would have to trust them to conduct their duties for he cannot leave Calavénë now. He would cherish every moment he had with her. He prayed to the Valar and to Eru, to make this expedition a success. Calavénë's life depended on this small blue flower, the Crescent Bloom that only grew on mountain tops.

~~~~xxxx~~~~~

Mae govannen – well met

Hervess – wife

Hervenn – husband

Le melon – I love you

Entula en' templa! Lanta kaima! Edro gûr lín! – elvish spell which I won't translate, just to keep in mystical

Gwanur – brother

Ion – son

Fea – soul

Fear – souls

Henn – child

Mellon – friend

Mellon nin – my friend

~~~~xxxx~~~~~

A/N :

The Crescent Bloom is a fictional flower I created. It is based on the green jade flower.


	28. Sweet Sorrow

Chapter 27

Sweet Sorrow

Two months had passed but still there were no news of the elusive Crescent Bloom. No hawk or sentinel sent to Mirkwood bearing news of any discovery. Lord Celeborn and some of the troops had returned home to Lorien leaving Lady Galadriel and Gandalf behind. Gimli and the Hobbits too had ventured on to Gondor for they promised Aragorn and Arwen a visit. The only companion left for Haldir was Legolas and of course the sleeping beauty, Calavénë.

Haldir looked at the elleth beside him. The colours on her cheeks were gone and they were cold to his touch once more. Haldir stroked her bountiful belly. His ion would move around ever so often when he caressed his naneth's belly. Haldir loved the feel of a small elfling moving inside her. Now all he wanted was for her to move herself. He kissed the top of her head and then brushed his lips against hers. She was still breathing. Her breathing was calm as if she was sleeping.

He stood up from bed and walked towards the windows. He peered outside. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining bright and the breeze coaxed the flowers to dance in its wave. Haldir sighed as his sight caught the form of two elves, with their little iell. It was one of the maids from Thranduil's court. An ellon there was also together with her. What a happy family, Haldir thought. He watched the ellon spun his iell around followed by the sound of mirth and joy. He wanted that. No, he wants it still. He turned around and looked at Calavénë. How he hopes that she would rouse now more than ever...

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Orophin looked at the mighty peaks of the mountain. He was charged with the duty to lead his group to the northern region of Middle Earth were stood the formidable Ered Mithrin. They had just descended from the second highest peak and now were climbing up towards the highest point on the mountain range. Orophin led the group of wardens with caution for if they were to follow the wrong path, they would be in Withered Heath, were dwelled the dragons. It was an unnecessary setback that he does not want to experience. He looked up at the enormous white tower of rocks before him. The sun shone brightly making it even harder to see their way.

For two months they hiked, first to the Mountains of Angmar and then to the Mount Gundabad. Before Ered Mithrin they ventured to Mount Gram but with each passing day, they still could not find this Crescent Bloom. Orophin was beginning to doubt that this flower even existed. But one fine day what he found crushed his doubts aside. He found a small seedling growing from beneath the snow. It was as Gandalf described the plant but alas there was no flower. Nevertheless Orophin, now with renewed faith wanted to find this flower and return to Mirkwood as soon as possible.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Mebedir sat down upon the smooth rock, taking a break from their strenuous climb. His task was to lead his group to the west where stood the Misty Mountains. He and his group had spent the first month scaling the mountain range in hopes that they would find this Crescent Bloom. They passed over Moria and then down towards Nimrodel and then upwards yet again towards Orthanc. They had encounters with Orcs and what was left of Saruman's supporters. The Valar saw it fit to spare the lives of each and every warden.

Today they reached the Gap of Rohan before venturing to Ered Nimrais where the memories of the Battle of Helm's Deep were still fresh and new. Mebedir looked on as he saw the tips of the White Mountains. With a month long of nothing but disappointment, Mebedir hoped that this time perhaps Ered Nimrais would surprise them with the blessed discovery. If not then perhaps, the mountains of Druwaith Iaur would show them mercy and hand over the protected rarity. Mebedir glanced over towards his group, "Take rest. We move out again in one hour. Ered Nimrais would not be so merciful..."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Rumil stood atop the boulder on highest peak of Ered Engrin. The Iron Mountains lived up true to its name. It was not an easy climb for his group. After the Mountains of Mirkwood and then Erebor, they thought that the task of conquering Ered Engrin would be of no thought. But how Rumil was wrong! The wind blew at top speed and the snowstorms were harsh and cold. They could not travel at nights sometimes and this hindered the search for the Crescent Bloom. Rumil scanned the area ahead of them. There were still two mountain tops to search and then they would be done. He could only hope that the flower would be at one of those mountains.

He turned around and gazed at the patch of green that would be Mirkwood. How was Haldir? How was he coping? More importantly, how was Calavénë? Was she improving or deteriorating? Rumil could not bear to think of the worse. He did not want the wonderful elleth all had come to love to fade away. She was the only one who succeeded in turning Haldir into a sensible and affectionate ellon. He was also eagerly awaiting the arrival of his nephew. He would be the one to complete Haldir's heart. He would be the source of joy and mirth for all of them. Their naneth would have been proud to see that her eldest had finally settled down with a family in tow. Rumil jumped down from the boulder and addressed his group, "Move out. We must hurry before another snowstorm come upon us."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Haldir sat on one of the plush chairs in his room. His gaze never left Calavénë's body. He watched her breathing intently, counting every heaving movement. He ran his hand through his hair. The healers came by this morning. It is as they feared; the elfling in her womb has reached a stage where it would survive if it was to be delivered. They also informed him that Calavénë's womb might need to be cut open to allow the birth since she was not conscious to deliver it herself. Upon hearing this Lady Galadriel who was with him immediately contacted Lord Elrond for his assistant. According to the Lady, he has departed sometime around noon and would arrive in five days time.

Haldir felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to help Calavénë and his ion. He wanted to perform the enchantment again so that he would be able to talk to her but the Lady of Light forbade it. She told him that if he were to enter the realm of souls again it could trap him there forever. Haldir obeyed for the thought of his unborn ion's well being was first on his mind. He looked at Calavénë again. The love he has for her inside him could not even save her. What was the point in loving then, he thought.

"Love should not have a point henn. Love should only be love... an unconditional state of being where nothing else matters and everything else become as important."

Haldir spun around and saw Lady Galadriel entering the room. Haldir stood up and bowed to her, "My Lady. I did not hear you..."

Galadriel smiled, "I can see that your mind is preoccupied Haldir."

Haldir sighed, "It has been two months my lady and yet there is no news. Am I to give up hope now? Relinquish the faith and love I have for her? Surrender her to the Halls of Mandos?"

Galadriel approached the distraught ellon, "No, henn. It is during this time, faith plays an important role. Do not give in to despair. Your ion will need you to be strong."

Haldir shook his head, "That is just it, my lady. I do not want my ion to need just me. I want him to need his naneth as well as his ada. I cannot raise him alone..."

Galadriel held Haldir's face, "And yet you have raised two of your brothers when your parents sailed for Valinor. You should give yourself more credit, Haldir."

Haldir sat down, "Why, my Lady? Why is Eru testing me thus far? What have I done to deserve this? When my parents left us for Valinor I said nothing for I understood the pain both felt. But I am here for Calavénë. Why does she choose not to see it?"

Galadriel looked at him with soft eyes, "She is still very young Haldir, yet to experience this earth and survive. It is unfortunate for her to have experienced grief the most. Being as young as she is, she did not see past the hurt where love lies. Tis' not her fault and nor is it yours. Perhaps Eru and the Valar have something in store for the both of you. Come... Let us see to the arrangements for Lord Elrond's arrival."

Haldir nodded and walked out of the room with Galadriel. Before he left, he glanced back to the sleeping body on the bed. She was still breathing and with a slightly eased mind, Haldir left to help with the preparations.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Two days before...

The stars lighted the skies and it was a magnificent view. They glowed and provided the needed light for Orophin and his group of wardens to travel at night. They were nearing the top of Ered Mithrin and Orophin had high hopes. The climb up to the top was not made easy. The winds blew strong and rain became hail. One of his wardens broke his ankle due to the fall he had earlier. Orophin had to leave a number of wardens behind to care for the injured soldier.

They climbed higher and the moon looked brighter. Never has Orophin seen such beauty outside of Lorien. It was a contrast to the Golden Woods where everything was honey coloured and brown. On Ered Mithrin everything was white and fluffy. He looked ahead and could see a small cave. The wardens could rest there before continuing through the night. They scaled the mountain higher and higher each day but so far still no Crescent Bloom. Orophin took his canteen and drank the chilled water in it. They were running low on supplies and the expedition was on a brink of failure if they do not find this flower soon.

He tipped the canteen to his mouth and drank in earnest. Orophin closed his eyes, relishing the feel of the cold liquid down his throat. Playful sparkling light caught his lidded eyes. He opened them and searched for the source. He turned around looking at the snow but saw nothing. His gaze travelled further to the ice wall near the mountain. He approached it. A smile formed on his face as his gaze fell upon the wondrous Crescent Bloom!

Orophin was beside himself with joy. He knelt down and touched the petals of the flower. It was delicate and it was sparkly. Blue petals with purple core, just like Gandalf said. He took out his knife and carefully cut the delicate plant. He turned around and shouted to one of his wardens, "Bring me the chest! I have found it!"

There were joyous shouts and some warden came close to see the elusive flower. Orophin gently lifted the Crescent Bloom and placed it the chest. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief as he closed the lid of the chest. He looked at his wardens, "We must descend now. It would take us almost a week to reach Mirkwood. We must hurry for Calavénë's life depends on this treasure we carry."

The wardens nodded to their leader and began preparing their gear for the climb down Ered Mithrin. Orophin looked up at the sky, "Praise Eru for giving me the chance to find one of your delightful creations. Now bless us with the speed to reach Mirkwood in time." Orophin took out one of his jewel encrusted pins and laid it on the spot where the Crescent Bloom grew, "A token of my appreciation to Ered Mithrin..." With a final glance to the majestic mountain top, Orophin and his group hurried down towards Mirkwood.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Legolas sat near the bed where Calavénë lay. He was in charge of looking after her while Haldir was with Lady Galadriel waiting for Lord Elrond to arrive. He looked at her with affectionate eyes and stroked her cold cheeks. He sighed. This was not what he wanted for her when he first told her to tell Haldir what she felt. Never in a million years would he thought things would escalate this far. He sat there quietly thinking of the days they spent together in Lorien. How lively and full of life she was. Everything Legolas told her seemed to fascinate her.

He still remembered the day he told her to express her feelings. Deep in his heart, he regretted telling her that. If he did not edge her on, perhaps this might not have happened. He sighed and stroked her cheeks again. He bent down and kissed her temple, whispering, "Return to us, pen vuin. Forgive me..."

He lifted his head and was surprised to see Haldir standing by the door. His friend gave him a warm smile, looking at the both of them. Legolas smiled back, "I take it Lord Elrond has arrived?"

Haldir nodded, "Yes, he is settling in before coming to see Calavénë. Legolas, can I ask something?"

Legolas looked at his friend bearing a confused expression, "You know you can. What is it mellon nin?"

Haldir sat down on the bed beside him, "Do you love her?"

Legolas smiled, "I do... but not in the way you love her Haldir..."

Haldir looked down at his feet, hesitating to ask the next question, "If you do not feel the way I do, how could you have proposed to her and offered to marry her?"

Legolas sighed. These questions were bound to resurface, "I love her as a gwathel, Haldir. But when I found her she was distraught, sick even. Some elves have made it hard for her to live, tormenting her because she was to be an unwed naneth. I could not bear to see it. As for marrying her without love, I was certain I could learn to love her the way you do in time. As you may know, it is not hard to fall in love with her."

Haldir nodded. It was certainly not hard to fall in love with her. Even early on, Haldir felt drawn and fascinated by this elleth. She was one of a kind, feisty and passionate, hard and caring but most of all, loving and forgiving for Haldir knew he had many faults and yet she found it in her heart to continue loving and forgiving him. Had he only seen this earlier on, perhaps they would not be in this situation.

Haldir stroked Calavénë's ankle. Her feet were cold as well. He rubbed higher, wanting to provide warmth to her. As he rubbed, strange fluid coated his finger. He raised his hand and saw what it was, "Blood..."

Panic rose inside him when he lifted the hem of her gown and saw that blood had pooled in between her legs. Haldir looked at Legolas, "Legolas... What...?"

Legolas looked at him, "Stay here. I will get Lord Elrond and the healers."

Haldir nodded and went to Calavénë's side. She felt colder than she did before. He held her, rocking her body back and forth, "Meleth... stay with me... Stay with me..."

Moments later Lord Elrond and the healers came into the room. He nodded to Haldir and immediately went to Calavénë, "She is in labour. The child is ready to come out but there is no way we could do this naturally. Haldir, if you do not wish to see her this way, you should leave. I have no other way than to cut her open."

Haldir shook his head, "No. I want to stay here..."

Elrond nodded, "Very well. If you want to stay here you might as well be useful. Go get some hot water and some fresh linen."

Haldir nodded and left the room. Elrond gave one of his healers a vial of potion, "Pour this down her mouth. It will help ease pain."

The healer did as told and soon Haldir returned with the hot water and the extra linens. He watched as Elrond placed his tools in the hot water and spread the linen beneath her legs. He looked at Haldir, "I need you to remove her clothing and cover her upper body with the linen."

Haldir nodded and approached Calavénë. He lifted her gown and tied her hair. He gently placed the linen to cover her modesty. Lord Elrond looked at both Legolas and Lady Galadriel who just joined them, "Legolas, naneth... I do not wish to turn you away from this room but we have enough people here. Go to the entrance and await the arrival of Orophin. Gandalf told me he had received news of the Crescent Bloom. We will need the potion as soon as the child is delivered."

Both of them nodded and left the room. Haldir walked to Elrond's side, "What now my lord?"

Elrond looked at the anxious Marchwarden, "Stay by her side. Do not let her lose hope. Talk to her."

Haldir nodded and sat by her side, holding her hand, "Be strong melethril. It will all be over soon. The Crescent Bloom has been found. Soon you will be with me and our ion."

Elrond took a small knife like instrument and placed it on her belly just slightly lower than her belly button. He took a deep breath and ran the knife across her belly. Haldir could see blood seeping through the line and he closed his eyes. He continued whispering to her, hoping that his voice would ease her pain.

Elrond repeated the same action again and now he was inside her. He could see her womb and took a different knife to cut her open. He carefully pressed the knife on her womb and dragged it across her belly. Water and copious fluid flowed out from her womb and he could see the little elfling inside. He was turning a shade of blue and Elrond knew the little elfling was gasping for air. He gently put his hand in and lifted the child by its bottom, careful not to harm its head.

Haldir's eyes widened in fear and wonder as he watched his ion being pulled out from Calavénë. The little body was covered in blood and as Lord Elrond turned him around, Haldir could see that his lips were blue. He watched as the skilled healer passed the little elfling to the others to tend to. Haldir's attention was pulled back towards Calavénë as he felt her hand slackened beneath his grasp. He looked at her and felt her cheeks, "Calavénë! No! Fight my love! Fight!"

Elrond continued his attempt to save her. He closed her back up and sewed the open wound. He cleaned her with the warm water and placed some healing poultice on the wounds hoping that it would speed the healing process. He walked up towards Calavénë and poured in her mouth another potion that could help heal her sooner and perhaps strengthens her fea. Haldir watched as Lord Elrond moved from Calavénë towards their ion who was still not crying. Haldir was anxious and scared. Two lives were at stake and he did not know with whom he should stay with. He watched as Lord Elrond rubbed some ointment on his ion and prodded his mouth with his middle finger, administering some medication.

At long last the little elfling wailed out from the cold. Tears of joy fell from Haldir's eyes as he watched his ion wriggled and kicked around. His cries echoed through the room and Haldir looked at Calavénë, "Do you hear that meleth? It is our ion. The very one you carried inside you. Our ion..."

Calavénë did not move. Her breathing was shallow but calm. Her cheeks remained cold and stiff. Lord Elrond approached the two of them and placed the elfling in Haldir's arms. He looked at Haldir with sad eyes, "I have done all I can for her body but for fea... We still need the potion..."

Haldir nodded. Tears fell from his eyes in earnest but he made no sound. He held his little ion in his arms, bringing him close to his naneth, "Ion nin, this is your nana. She loves you very much and she made sure you arrived here in time. Look at her..."

The elfling looked at his mother for a long time. Haldir's heart broke. If this was to be the last time his naneth would be with him, at least his ion had seen her. He held her close to her body. Haldir could see wet spots on her chest and when his ion cradled closer to her breasts he knew it was her milk. With a heavy heart he lifted the linen and placed their ion close to her body. The elfling suckled hungrily at his naneth's breast, clinging for dear life. Haldir could not see this and closed his eyes. The sound of their ion suckling and the thought that this could be the last time he will have his naneth's milk broke Haldir.

Galadriel watched from the doorway with a heavy heart. She knew Orophin was close but would he arrive in time? Tears fell from her eyes as she watched the sad scene before her. How much Haldir stood to lose if the potion could not be administered in time. She closed her eyes and prayed to Eru to spare Calavénë's life...

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Legolas stood watch near the entrance. He was anxious and Gandalf as well. Lady Galadriel had received word from Orophin and that could only mean he had passed the borders of Mirkwood. Legolas paced back and forth glancing at the gates. He stopped when he saw Lady Galadriel approaching them, "His ion has been born..."

Legolas' heart sank. If the elfling has been delivered that could only mean Calavénë was nearing her end. He looked at Lady Galadriel, "How is Haldir?"

Galadriel shook her head but said nothing. Legolas understood this and felt for his mellon. Just then they could hear hooves stomping the ground. Legolas ran outside and saw Orophin riding as fast as he can to reach the palace. He stopped in front of Legolas and dismounted, "Las, here it is, the flower."

Legolas took the chest and opened the lid. Indeed, the Crescent Bloom was in it. He looked up at Orophin, "Well done, Fin! Now go to Haldir. He needs you. You are an uncle now..."

Orophin was filled with a sense of joy and dread at the same time. If the elfling had been born then they needed to hurry. Legolas watched as Orophin ran towards Haldir's room. He went to Gandalf who opened the box to inspect the flower. He looked at Legolas, "We must hurry. Come, you must assist me."

Legolas and Gandalf hurried to the healing hall to begin preparing the potion. Legolas took the flower and sliced while Gandalf pounded the core until it became a fine powder. He took some of the healing suspension and sprinkled the powder inside. The liquid turned a deep violet and he continued to work on it.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Orophin came to Haldir's room. He watched from afar as his gwanur held Calavénë in one hand and in the other his little ion. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he watched the grief stricken Haldir pulled his ion away from Calavénë. The elfling seemed content by the satiated feeling his naneth's milk had provided him. Haldir placed Calavénë back on to the bed and covered her body with the linen and coverlet. Orophin knocked on the door, "Gwanur, may I come in?"

Haldir lifted his head and saw Orophin. A sad smile formed on his face, "You have returned! Come in!"

Orophin entered the room. It still smelt of blood. He walked closer to the three of them and saw his little nephew. He was a beautiful creature. Soft round face with hair as golden as the sun. He stood beside Haldir and gently stroked the elfling's cheek with one finger. His nephew smiled and cooed at his touch. Orophin looked at Haldir, "What have you named him?"

Haldir looked up at his youngest gwanur, "Mallen Maethor. It was the name both of us agreed on..."

Orophin was surprised, "How? You did not have the chance to speak to her."

Haldir smiled, "It came to me in my dreams one day... I am sure it is the name she would have picked out."

Just then Calavénë made a gasping sound that left Haldir and Orophin in a state of shock. He placed his ion in Orophin's arms and made his way to the bed, "Calavénë... Calavénë! Hold on! Fight meleth! Fight!"

The gurgling and gasping continued and his ion began to wail again. Haldir was at wits end. He looked at Orophin, "Take him out! I do not want him to see this! TAKE HIM OUT!"

Orophin nodded and left the room. Moments later he could hear Haldir shout, "LEGOLAS! GANDALF!"

Legolas heard the call and quickly made his way towards Haldir's room. The potion was ready and now he hoped that it would work. He entered the room and passed the small vial to Haldir. Haldir uncorked it and gently placed the opening to Calavénë's mouth and poured it in. He waited for a moment for any reaction. His heart pounding in his chest. He closed his eyes and settled her temple on his cheeks, "Wake up... Wake up melethril..."

"Haldir..."

Haldir pulled away and saw a pair of fluttering eyes. Calavénë was breathing and she called out to him. He looked at her and saw those eyes again, "Calavénë! Thank Eru!"

Calavénë looked up at the warrior holding her. She pulled him closer and kissed him. His lips felt warm and soft. She could taste the tears on his mouth.

Haldir held her and deepened his kiss. He was happy beyond words. Without breaking the kiss he stroked her hair and her cheeks. Haldir froze. She was not responding. He broke the kiss and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her chest stopped heaving. What was happening? Did she not just kiss him? Did he not hear her call out his name? He looked at her once again. He shook her body, "Calavénë..." He shook her again, "Calavénë!"

Legolas fell to his knees. They were too late. Gandalf came by a few seconds later and when he saw the lifeless body in Haldir's arms, he knew it was too late.

Haldir held the lifeless shell, "No... NO! You cannot leave me! No! Come back! COME BACK!"

Legolas had tears in his eyes as well as Gandalf. Galadriel came through the doors and gasped when she saw Calavénë in Haldir's arms, dead. She approached Gandalf, "How can this be? We administered the potion."

Gandalf sighed, "Mayhap we were too late..."

Orophin stood outside the door and wept. He looked at the elfling in his arms. Tears flowed down like rain from his eyes, as he continued to hear his gwanur's cry and pleas. How would these two continue without her? How would Haldir survive this life without the love of his life? It was sad to even think that Mallen Maethor would grow up not knowing his naneth. The wonderful and loving elleth that has touched and changed their lives for ever...

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Ion – son

Iell – daughter

Pen vuin – dear one

Meleth – love

Melethril – lover (fem)

Gwanur – brother

Gwather – sister

Naneth/nana – mother

Ada – father

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Oh dear... Do not kill me or send hate mails... A few more chapters left before the end. I would love to hear what you guys think :)


	29. Return to Lorien

Chapter 28

Return to Lorien

Haldir sat beside the bed that held the lifeless body of his one true love, Calavénë. It had been almost half a day since her passing. Rumil arrived earlier bearing the Crescent Bloom which he found in his expedition but soon knew it was too late. He stood by the doorway watching Haldir shed silent tears, mourning the loss of Calavénë. Must the Valar be so cruel? Nay, there had to be a reason for the mystic beings work in mysterious ways. He entered the room and stood behind his gwanur.

Haldir did not notice Rumil's presence until he placed a hand on his shoulder. Haldir turned to see a dishevelled ellon with bloodshot eyes, "Rumil! I was not informed of your arrival..."

Haldir was surprised when all of a sudden his younger gwanur fell to his knees, "Haldir... Forgive me... I have failed you and Calavénë..."

Haldir shook his head, "Nay... If fault is what we are seeking now, then it would be mine. I caused this... I failed her... and our ion..."

Rumil stood up and walked towards the bed. Calavénë looked peaceful. Her golden hair tied in Lorien's braids and a pair of braids signifying her new stature as a naneth. He stroked her hair and tears fell from his eyes. Haldir had been through so much, could he possibly survive this? Rumil suddenly remembered Calavénë's grieving parents. What would happen to them if they knew? He turned and faced his gwanur, "Haldir, have Calavénë's parents been contacted? Do they know of her passing?"

Haldir nodded, "I suppose so. Lady Galadriel contacted Lord Celeborn and requested that he broke the news of her passing and also of Mallen Maethor's birth."

A crease formed in between Rumil's eyes, "Mallen Maethor? Is that my nephew's name?"

Haldir nodded, "Yes. The name Calavénë and I picked out. You should go and see him. He has a round face like mine and hair as golden as the sun like his..."

Haldir could not continue and choked on the last words. Tears fell from his eyes. There was no stopping them now. He ached inside. No matter how many times he will tell his ion how much he looked like his naneth, Mallen Maethor would not come to know her himself. He would never know how loving and kind his nana was. How beautifully she sang and he would not be able to enjoy the taste of her wonderful cooking. Haldir closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

Rumil watched as Haldir held her hand one last time. He stood up and pulled the veil over her cold body. He turned to face Rumil, "Come... We must discuss with the Lady of Light and Legolas on the matter of her burial ground. I wish to take her home, to Lorien..."

Rumil nodded and followed his gwanur's lead. They walked towards the throne room where Legolas, Lady Galadriel and King Thranduil sat, discussing matters of the state. Haldir knocked on the door and waited to be called inside. Moments later, he could hear Thranduil's voice, "Enter, Marchwarden."

Haldir entered the throne room with Rumil in tow. The both of them bowed before the King, the Lady of Light and the Prince of Mirkwood. Thranduil addressed the Marchwarden, "I feel for your loss Haldir. Please accept my humblest condolence and my heartiest congratulations on the birth of your ion. I know it must be bittersweet for you."

Haldir bowed before the king, "Thank you my lord."

Thranduil continued, "To what do we owe this audience?"

Haldir walked closer to the court, "I wish to discuss with the three of you on Calavénë's burial ground. I wish to bring her back to Lorien with me."

Galadriel nodded and spoke, "I think this is best. That way her parents could visit her resting place on last time. When do you wish to depart henn?'

Haldir looked at the Lady of Light, "Tomorrow, at first light..."

Legolas stood up, "Then I will see it done." He turned and faced his ada, "Ada, allow me to escort Haldir back to Lorien and permit me to stay there until her funeral."

Thranduil nodded, "Very well ion nin. Haldir, you are permitted to use any horse and wagons you see fit to transport her body. I will send a few of my guards with you for your journey."

Galadriel looked at the Marchwarden, "I will follow... It has been a long time since I left the Golden Woods. Your ion will need the care of an elleth and perhaps I could be of assistance."

Haldir smiled and bowed before them, "Thank you all. I take my leave. There is much I need to prepare."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Laugoneth fell to the ground. No parent should experience the pain of losing a child. Especially one that you have loved and hoped for as long as you can remember. Thand went to her side and held his hervess. Lord Celeborn knelt down beside them and offered comforting words, "Nothing I can say could ease your pain. But do not despair. She did not fade away without leaving behind a token of herself..."

Thand looked at the mighty lord, "What do you mean my lord?"

Celeborn placed a hand on Thand's shoulder, "She was with child, Thand. You have a grandson..."

Laugoneth looked at Celeborn with sadness in her eyes, "She has an ion? Where is he now?"

Celeborn stroked Laugoneth's grief stricken face, "He is with his ada, Haldir. They will return to Lorien on the morrow to lay her to rest. Stay strong for your grandson. Haldir and he will need your support."

Thand stood up, anger festering in him, "Give me one reason not to kill him when I see him tomorrow!"

Celeborn held Thand's shoulder, trying to calm him down, "Because... your grandson will need his ada... A child should never grow up without a parent and you would take both from him? I know you are hurting, both of you. But Haldir is hurting much more. He knows the wrath he will face from the both of you. Find it in your heart to forgive him. He did love and still do, love your iell. Perhaps the Valar sought to test you and Laugoneth as well as Haldir."

Thand sighed. In a way Celeborn was right. It was unfair to judge Haldir so. Who knows what he was going through right now and what was in store for him in the future. To raise a child alone without any elder to help would be a daunting task.

Laugoneth stood up, holding Thand's hand, "No, hervenn. Our judgement and decision drove Calavénë away. She was afraid of us and what we thought of her. We will not repeat the same mistake with Haldir and his ion. We have lost our iell; let us not lose our ion..."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Haldir looked upon the beautiful face of a once lively elleth. The guards were ready. The trunks and chests were loaded and Haldir sat in the wagon with Calavénë's body and his ion in hand. Haldir looked at the bundle wrapped in white silk. His ion was awake but was getting drowsy and sleepy. He smiled and stroked the plump cheeks. The little elfling cooed and wriggled happily in his arm. How he wished to be young again. His ion would never know the pain he was going through. He glanced over to the still body. He swore his ion would never feel all the pain he had gone through...

Moments later Legolas poked his head near the opening to the tent erected on the wagon, "All ready Haldir? Would you like me to bring the nursing maid for Mae?"

Haldir shook his head, "Nay... The only milk he will be having is that of a cow. I do not wish for him to forget the taste of his naneth's milk."

Legolas nodded though he did not agree. A child needs the milk of a nursing elleth. It was the best nutrition nature could offer but Legolas understood why Haldir felt that way. He walked around the group to ensure everything was in order. Lady Galadriel descended from the stairs after saying her farewell to his father. He helped her climbed up the wagon and there she sat with Haldir and Calavénë.

Rumil and Orophin would follow from behind as Legolas led the group on. With one last glance towards the gardens, Haldir knew Mirkwood was where he would never set foot again.

The group moved on. They passed the gates and ventured into the forest. It would take them, five days to reach Caras Galadhon. Haldir was grateful to Lady Galadriel for she helped with the funeral preparations. Calavénë was to be buried in the Garden of Memory. Haldir saw it fit, that be her final resting place as she would always remain in his memories. There were not to be any magnificent tomb or statues for her funeral. She would be buried beneath the earth under the trees with the beautiful Nephredil planted on her grave.

Haldir held his ion tightly in his arms. So far, little Mallen Maethor had been nothing but a delight. He seemed to posses the calmness and patience of his naneth. If he was to grow up and be the exact copy of his nana, Haldir would approve. He watched as the little one yawned and fell asleep. He had so much hope in him for Mallen Maethor once he knew of his impending arrival. Now, all seemed meaningless. What was the guarantee that his ion would not be like him when he grew up? He did not want the life he had to be the life his ion would soon come to know. Calavénë was there to balance everything in his life but without her? He was too afraid; afraid that he might corrupt the only memory of Calavénë...

Galadriel watched the ellon in front of her who seemed lost in his thoughts. She could sense his worry and regret. Haldir still has much to learn about love and hope. Galadriel spoke to him, "Tell me Haldir... What do you see in your ion?"

Haldir lifted his gaze to meet hers, "I see myself in him... What he would become..."

Galadriel shook her head, "Yes... I too see you in him. A caring, loving and compassionate ellon who is also brave and strong..."

Haldir frowned, "That is not me you see..."

Galadriel smiled, "Of course it is. I saw the arrogant and aloof Marchwarden turn into this wonderful, warm and courageous ada, who will protect and care for his child no matter what. You are a changed ellon Haldir from what I see. That is saying something as my eyes, do not lie..."

Haldir felt his face warmed up hearing the compliment. Was he really a changed ellon? He looked at the little creature in his arms. Yes, he was... In a way. He would love unconditionally now and never hold himself back for no one was certain of tomorrow. It was a lesson he had to learn the hard way as he watched the lifeless body of his would have been hervess...

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Thand waited patiently by the gates. Earlier today Mebedir informed him that the wardens spotted the assemblage moving towards Caras Galadhon. Laugoneth soon joined him. The preparations for the burial were all in order. They stared at the path, hoping to see a glimpse of the wagon carrying their iell. At long last they could see Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood heading the cavalcade. There were already a few elves gathered by the gates and a sense of grief enveloped them. The tale of Calavénë's love became the talk of Caras Galadhon. Some cussed and some were awed by the conviction she had towards the one she loved.

Legolas halted the cavalcade. He dismounted and greeted Thand, "Sir, I am Legolas of Mirkwood. I am sorry for your loss. Calavénë was dear to me... to us..."

Laugoneth stepped forward, "Where is she? Where is iell nin?"

Legolas pointed to the wagon at the end of the assemblage, "She is in that wagon together with Haldir and Lady Galadriel."

Laugoneth and Thand waited as the said wagon pulled up closer to the gate. Lady Galadriel descended first and met with Calavénë's parents, "Thand, Laugoneth... My sincerest apologies. I could not truly care for her when she was in my charge. Now, she is lost to all of us..."

Thand shook his head, "No, my lady. You were the best thing that had happened to her..."

Galadriel smiled and looked at the wagon, "Nay, Thand. I am not the best thing that happened to her..."

Thand followed her gaze and saw Haldir climbing down from the wagon. He froze when he saw the both of them but then he walked towards them with heavy steps. He came upon Thand and Laugoneth and immediately fell on his knees, "I am at fault... I failed her and you... I will suffer your wrath with open arms..."

Thand shook his head and held Haldir, "Have we not had enough death because of this? Nay Haldir... I do not seek to punish you. What happened is behind us now... All that matters now is your ion, Calavénë's last memory..."

Thand looked at the bundle of joy in Haldir's arms. Tears fell from his eyes as he took a look at his grandson, "He looks much like Calavénë..."

Laugoneth stepped closer and took the little elfling in her arms, "Yes... Haldir, the sun is almost setting. It would be best if we hurry with the funeral..."

Haldir nodded and looked at Rumil, Orophin and Legolas. The three nodded and slowly lifted the glass coffin holding her body. They marched forward towards the Garden of Memory where she would be put to rest. Haldir followed them with tears in his eyes. The spot Thand and Laugoneth chose was beautiful. It was directly under a magnificent Mallorn tree facing the Anduin. The three of them gently placed the coffin to the ground and lifted the glass cover.

Thand came forward and looked upon his iell. She looked peaceful and her face was no longer sad. He placed a kiss upon her cheek, "Rest well in Valinor, pen vuin... Le melon..."

Laugoneth stepped forward and knelt beside the coffin, "I will take care of you ion my dear. He will grow up to be just like you." She bent down and kissed her temple.

Just as Laugoneth was about to stand, the little elfling began to cry. His wails were heartbreaking as if he knew they were separating him from his naneth forever. Laugoneth tried to calm him down but to no avail. She turned around and saw that his little hand held his naneth's gown tightly. Galadriel could not bear the sight, nor did Mirnimmeril who was present. All those present shed tears at the sight of the relentless elfling clinging to his naneth.

Haldir stepped forward and took his ion in his arms. He hugged the child and whispered soothing words just like he would to his naneth, "Shh... dithen cugu... Let go of your nana... She is not truly gone. She will be with us... In our hearts..." He kissed the child and gently tugged the gown from his hand. His ion continued to wail and wriggled in his arms. He held him tight and looked upon the Calavénë one last time.

The elves began to sing a lament for her. Haldir closed his eyes. They praised her. They spoke of her beauty and of her kindness. They spoke of her voice and her eyes. They sang about her heart and her undying love. He turned to Orophin and Rumil, "It is time..."

Rumil and Orophin stepped forward and gently lifted Calavénë's body. They laid her into the freshly dug earth. Haldir backed away a few feet from the grave. He could not bear to see her covered in dirt. His ion did not cease crying and this caused great concern to him. He held him close to his heart, "No, ion nin. Do not despair. I am here... I will care for you. I will not let you feel alone and without a naneth's love..."

He watched as Rumil planted the Nephredil atop her grave. So it was done. Her body had finally returned to Arda. He stood by the grave and thanked all who came. Soon, everyone left save for Legolas, "Come, Haldir. Let us return to your talan. It needs adjusting to accommodate your ion."

Haldir nodded, "Yes, I know. I just need a moment... Can you please take Mallen Maethor with you? I will be up in a moment..."

Legoals nodded and took the child into his arms. As he walked away, he turned to look at Haldir. He was still standing motionless by the grave. Legolas sighed; such a heartbreaking ending to what would have been a great love story. He walked on with the little elfling in his arms.

Haldir waited until he can no longer feel Legolas' presence. He fell to the ground with his face in his hands. This was the finality. He could no longer see her beautiful face. He could no longer caress her long golden hair. There were no more gentle kisses and soft touch. He looked upon her grave. In hushed tones he spoke into the night, "I did not bind to you when I had my chance. But now, I vow to never marry another. Your love I would cherish. I would raise our ion to be someone you would be proud of. May one day we will be united once again in Valinor..."

He sat there by her grave and all the memories he had of her flashed through his mind. Her laugh and her smile will forever be etched in his mind and carved into his soul. He stood up and with hasty hands he reached for his silvery locks. He braided his hair. Tomorrow all will see him as a married ellon, vowed and bound to one elleth... Calavénë.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Le melon – I love you

Dithen cugu – little dove

Hervess – wife

Hervenn – husband

Ada – father

Naneth/nana – mother

Ion – son

Iell – daughter

Ion nin – my son

Gwanur - brother


	30. Apple of My Eyes

Chapter 29

Apple of My Eyes

Haldir watched as his little prince walked towards Thand who came bearing fruits and nuts. Dressed in a blue miniature tunic and leggings, Mallen Maethor waddled at a dangerous pace to his grandfather, "Grandfather! I see you!"

Thand laughed and picked up the little toddler who was now speaking like no tomorrow and was walking here and there much to Haldir's dismay, "I see you too pen dithen! Here I have something for you." Thand lifted the basket and showed the little elfling the raspberries and almonds he had bought from the market place.

Mallen Maethor giggled happily and dove into the basket. Thand was caught off guard and lost grip of the basket. Haldir was a lot faster. He jumped off the seat and caught the handle just before it hit the ground. Haldir shook his head and wiggled a finger to the giggling elfling, "Mallen Maethor! How many times do I have to tell you not to attack your grandfather?"

Haldir sat the basket down and watched as his son gobbled on a ripe raspberry, "I did *nom nom* not *nom nom* ada! Grandfather said *nom nom nom* he had gifts!"

Haldir knelt down beside his ion, "Gifts are to be given to you. Did your grandfather say you could eat the fruits?"

Mallen Maethor stopped chewing immediately. He looked at his grandfather and then back to Haldir, "No..."

Haldir watched as the pink stained elfling climbed out of the basket and walked towards Thand, holding the half-eaten raspberry in his hand, "Forgive me, grandfather... Here..."

Thand could not hold it any longer. Laughter erupted from the elder elf as he watched his grandson pout and returned the raspberry. He lifted the little golden warrior in his arms, "No matter Mae. I did bring those fruits for you. You just caught me off guard."

Mae looked at Haldir who was still cross, "But ada is still angry with me... Look at him... There, between his eyes, I can see the crack..."

Haldir's eyes widened in surprise and then he too broke into a hysterical fit, "Crack? You call my frown a crack? You mischievous little warrior! Come here!"

Haldir took Mae in his arms as the little elfling laughed and giggled. He spun his ion around before settling him near the nook of his neck. He held Mae for a long time. He did not notice how long, at least not until Mae pulled his ear, "Ada! Are you not listening? I want to go down!"

Thand laughed and took the little child from Haldir and placed him in his cot where his trusty toys waited for him, "I see so much of you in him, Haldir."

Haldir turned and looked at his ion, "No... I see a lot of Calavénë in him. I miss her but with him around, the pain has lessened. What brings you hear ada?"

Thand sat down on the chair in the living room, "I came to talk to you about tomorrow. All the preparations are ready. I was wondering what time should we start?"

Haldir too settled his body down, "Perhaps two hours past noon? I want the morning for myself, to spend with him. There are things I want to tell him... I want to take him to her grave..."

It was bittersweet. Tomorrow would be Mallen Maethor's first begetting and it also marked the first anniversary of Calavénë's death. The begetting celebrations were well on the way for Haldir did not want his ion to feel the sadness of losing his naneth. But, he would take him to visit her. Tell him about her and answer all the questions he had.

Thand nodded. It was definitely a sweet sorrow for him. His and Laugoneth's pain had slowly healed as they watched her ion grew up. Almost immediately after her funeral, Haldir went back to protecting the borders. He was out of town for four days out of the seven, so Mae spent them with his grandparents. Thand had never forgotten to tell Mae about his wonderful naneth. He told him of her smile and her voice. Thand even showed Mae a drawing of Calavénë which Haldir had drew many months before.

Haldir had invited most of his friends to the celebrations. Legolas was to attend with his betrothed. Gimli and the little Hobbits as well. Aragorn and Arwen too promised to come and meet his ion. It was a celebration of special magnificence. Tomorrow will mark the first year of Mallen Maethor's life on Arda. But tomorrow would be a sad day for Haldir. He would have to relive the day everyday for the rest of his life on Middle Earth. The day he lost her... The day he witnessed her fea leaving her body...

"Haldir... Haldir..."

Thand's calls broke his reverie. He turned towards him and smiled, "Forgive me ada. My mind was elsewhere..."

Thand shook his head, "It has been a year Haldir. The pain has lessened for all of us, yet I still see the same sadness in your eyes. She would not want you to punish yourself like this pen vuin."

Haldir stood up with eyes fixed on the Niphredil in the vase before him, "It is not a punishment ada. I fear that if I let go of this pain, I will forget her. I cannot... She meant everything to me... She had given me the greatest gift anyone could imagine. Every time I would look upon Mallen Maethor, I am reminded of how I failed her and our ion..."

Thand approached him, "I have said all I could to help ease your pain. But being the stubborn ellon you are... I would pray to Eru that one day you will find the peace you seek. Now I must take my leave. I still have to find a gift for my grandson."

At the sound of the word, Mae stood up in his cot, "Gifts? More gifts?"

Haldir laughed and picked up his son, "Yes... More gifts but tomorrow. You know what tomorrow is, do you not?"

Mae nodded eagerly, "Yes! Tis my... betting... beget..."

Haldir shook his head and chuckled, "Begetting day meleth..."

Mae played with the toy he was holding, "Yes... that... and also nana's dead day..."

Haldir froze. How did he know? Haldir had not discussed the matter with his ion as of yet, "Nana's dead day? Why do you say that dithen cugu?"

Mae looked at his ada, "You told me, nana died giving birth to me... Correct? So if I was born tomorrow, then that would mean she died tomorrow as well, does it not?"

Thand smiled, "Sharp as his ada... Yes, Mae. Tomorrow is the anniversary of your nana's death... It is nothing to be sad about. I am sure your ada will explain soon. I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow meleth!"

Mae waved at his grandfather and watched him disappear further along the path. Haldir held his ion and saw that his clothing had pink blots here and there, "Oh, look at you! You have soiled your tunic! You want a bath?"

Mae shook his head vigorously, "NO! No! I like the 'raspbabby' smell..."

Haldir laughed again. Mae has been the source of joy in his life. His little antics and his loving embrace were the things that kept him going. He would have surrendered his life long ago if it was not for his little ion, "Raspberry, Mae. Not 'raspbabby'."

Mae frowned, "That is what I said ada, 'raspbabby'..."

Haldir shook his head, "Smell or no smell! You need a bath and I will give you one. You are so sticky!"

Mae struggled in his arms, "No! Ada, please..."

His protests soon turned into giggles and shrieks as Haldir placed him in the tub, washing his golden hair and his pink face. Haldir stroked the golden hair, "Have I told you your hair is like your nana's?"

Mae nodded, "Yes... Many times..."

Haldir smiled and shook his head. Mallen Maethor was much like Calavénë, sharp tongued and quick minded. Haldir was amazed today. Each day, bath time was a struggle but today his ion was behaving well. He thought to ask him of his sudden obedience, "Ion nin, tell me why are you not trashing around the tub like yesterday?"

Mae stopped playing with his small boat, "I wanted to be nice today... and tomorrow."

Haldir looked at his ion, "Why? Because tomorrow is your begetting day? Are you afraid of not getting presents if you misbehave?"

Mae shook his head, "No... I do not want to upset you since tomorrow is nana's dead day..."

Haldir was lost for words. How considerate and kind his ion was. He was reminded yet again of Calavénë's kind heart. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he remembered the magnificent elleth. Mae saw this and stood up. He came closer and held his ada's face in his hands, "I have made you sad ada... I am sorry..."

Haldir shook his head and let the tears roll down his cheeks. He lifted his ion and wrapped a dry towel around his small body, "No ion nin. You are the single greatest joy in my life. Le melon..."

Mae smiled and kissed his ada, "Le melon... Ada?"

Haldir looked at him, "What is it?"

Mae blushed, "I am cold ada... Can I have my clothes?"

Haldir laughed and carried his son into his nursery. It was nearing nightfall and Haldir wanted to put Mae in bed. Legolas was coming for a visit and he wanted no distractions from his cheeky ion. He was grateful Mae did not know of Legolas' visit. He had become Mae's favourite visiting uncle. If he knew Legolas was here, he would stay up past his bedtime.

Haldir placed his ion in his cot and gently tucked the coverlet around his small body. His little golden warrior yawned and stretched. Haldir stroked his little cheek and placed a kiss on the top of his head, "Sleep well ion nin. Tomorrow you will be one year old and the world will be yours for the taking."

Mae smiled and yawned, "Yes... and I will get many presents."

Haldir shook his head as he watched his ion tossed and turned until finally he settled in his favourite sleeping position. His little blue eyes fluttered and soon he fell asleep. Haldir bent down again and kissed him. He then made his way towards the kitchen to prepare dinner in honour of Legolas.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Haldir eyed the feast before him. There were a variety of fruits, cheeses, fresh bread, some grilled fish and Legolas' favourite, Miruvor. The Mirkwood Prince loves his share of good wine. He nodded his approval and went to change to more suitable attire. He was checking on his ion when he heard a knock on the door.

Haldir tiptoed out of the nursery and went through the living room to open the door. There stood his old friend, "Legolas! It is so nice to see you again."

Legolas beamed at his old companion, "Haldir! I am so glad to see you. This is my betrothed, Nyonna."

Haldir turned to look at the elleth by Legolas' side. She was a pretty creature, fit to be the queen of Mirkwood soon, "My lady. I am pleased you could join us."

Nyonna smiled and nodded curtly, "Marchwarden, Legolas has told me many stories about you. It is an honour to finally meet you."

Haldir welcomed the two of them inside his talan and they made their way to the dining hall. The three of them ate and talked, reminiscing about old times, especially their mischief in their youth. Legolas was happy to see Haldir again. It has been almost six months since his last visit and truly, he had missed them. He looked around the room for the little warrior, "Haldir, where is Mae?"

Haldir smiled, "He is asleep, Las. I did not tell him of your visit. He needs his rest since tomorrow will be a big day."

Legolas laughed, "Yes, I understand. Last I was here he stayed up well past midnight and that was when he was just starting to crawl. I take it tomorrow we will have a great celebration?"

Haldir nodded, "You know Thand and Laugoneth. They spared no thought to the grandiosity of the celebrations. It is sad though that Lady Galadriel will not be with us."

Legolas nodded. Lady Galadriel sailed to the Grey Havens three months earlier and all were saddened by her passing. Since then many of the elves in Lorien followed her lead and sailed. Lorien was beginning to empty and Legolas had wanted to ask him something for a very long time.

Legolas cleared his throat and started, "Haldir, Lorien will soon empty. I wish you would consider living with me and Nyonna soon."

Haldir smiled and shook his head, "We have been through this plenty of time, Las. I will not return to Mirkwood. I never will... The wound is still fresh in my heart..."

Legolas understood what Haldir meant. Venturing back to Mirkwood meant opening all the hurt he felt inside. It was where Calavénë died and left him. Haldir did not even come to his engagement celebrations to Nyonna. But it was not what Legolas had in mind, "No, Haldir. I was talking about Ithilien. My ada has finally given me the permission to start another colony there. After Nyonna and I are wed, we would move there and I would love to have you and Mae there. You could also bring your brothers and Calavénë's parents."

Haldir sat silently, pondering the notion. He looked up at Legolas, "I will give you my answer soon if that is acceptable."

Legolas nodded, "That is agreeable mellon nin. I think it is best we take our leave. You need your rest for tomorrow's big day. Nyonna and I will see you tomorrow."

Just then the sound of little footsteps could be heard making its way to the dining hall, "Legolas!"

Mae ran towards his uncle and hugged his leg. Legolas laughed and picked Mae up, "Look who has decided to join us."

Mae looked at Haldir, "Ada, why did you not tell me of uncle's arrival?"

Legolas pinched the little elfling's nose, "I told him not to. You were sleeping. Mae, meet Nyonna. Your aunt..."

Mae looked at the elleth in front of him. He smiled shyly, "Mae govannen..."

Nyonna smiled back, "Mae govannned Haldirion..."

Haldir walked towards Legolas and took Mae, "Come. Your uncle is going home now. You can see him tomorrow."

Mae waved his little hand and yawned. He settled his little head near his ada's neck. Legolas smiled and addressed Haldir, "Put him to bed. We can see ourselves out. Have a good night, pen dithen."

Haldir watched as the two smitten lovers left his talan. Haldir took Mae to his nursery and as he was putting him in it again, Mae opened his eyes, "Ada... may I sleep with you tonight?"

Haldir smiled and picked him up again, "Yes, you may. Come..."

Haldir placed his ion on the bed slowly and covered his little body. He took of his tunic and lay beside Mae. The little elfling snuggled closer to his ada. His golden hair tickled Haldir's side and the feel of his soft skin was comforting. Haldir stared at the ceiling.

"Ada..."

"Hmm..."

"Tell me about nana..." asked the little warrior.

Haldir pulled him closer, "What do you want to know?"

Mae yawned, "Everything..."

Haldir laughed, "Everything? In one night? My... Let me tell you about her voice. Would you like that?"

"Ah ha..."

"Well your nana had the most wonderful voice. It was melodious. The way she spoke could melt your heart. Her voice always managed to calm my nerves. When she sang, you could feel all Arda stop to listen..." Haldir told his ion.

The already drowsy elfling pressed on, "Ada... Do you love nana?"

Haldir nodded, "Very much... I love her more than anything except for you of course."

"Ada..."

Haldir looked at his ion, "What is it meleth?"

"You can love nana more than you love me. I do not mind..." Mae smiled and snuggled closer to his ada. Soon he was fast asleep.

Haldir closed his eyes. He was weary and the burden of the grief was growing on his. He had doubts about tomorrow. Would he be able to survive it? Would he be able to forget his sadness for his ion's happiness? The wine he drunk began to illicit some effects. His eyes were heavy and soon he too joined his ion in reverie.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

A voice calling out his name woke him. It was the voice of an elleth. He sat up, looking around but saw no one. He got out of bed and pulled his tunic over his lithe body. He heard the voice yet again. He walked towards the windows and peered outside. There he saw and elleth, dancing. She had a wreath of roses atop her head and she wore a beautiful white gown. She beckoned him, calling him to her. He looked carefully and recognized the elleth, "Nana..."

Haldir ran outside but as he approached her, she ran. Haldir followed yelling at the top of his lungs, "Nana! Wait!"

The elleth continued to dance further away from him. He ran towards the forest and when he came to a clearing he saw his naneth sitting on a rock beside the river. She looked up at him and smiled, "Haldir... Ion nin..."

Haldir approached her cautiously; afraid he might lose her again, "Nana... I missed you..." He walked closer and knelt beside his naneth.

His naneth embraced him and kissed his temple. She was just as he remembered her, warm and she smelt of roses and rain. Haldir closed his eyes and tried to remember all the times they had together. All of a sudden his naneth stood up and began her dance yet again. This time she ran towards the Garden of Memories. Haldir followed, not wanting to lose his naneth again.

He stopped abruptly as he watched his naneth caressed the Nephredil blooming on Calavénë's grave. There was a soft glow about the flower and he watched as his naneth picked the flower and walked towards him. She gently opened his palms and placed the delicate flower in his hand, "Take good care of it..."

He stared at the flower. What did she mean? Why would Haldir want to keep the bloom? It was better off on the plant. He lifted his gaze and saw nothing. His naneth had vanished...

Haldir woke up with a start. He looked around and saw his ion sleeping soundly next to him. It had been like this for almost one month now. The same dream, almost every night. He walked towards the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. Why was he having these dreams and why after all this time, he was seeing his naneth again? Haldir shook his head and returned to bed. He held Mallen Maethor close to him and fell asleep again.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Ion nin – my son

Meleth – love

Pen vuin – dear one

Dithen cugu – little dove

Naneth/nana – mother

Ada – father

~~~~xxxx~~~~

I hope you find it enjoyable. This story will be coming to and end in two to three days time. Thank you for all that followed up till now. Reviews are much appreciated :)


	31. Happy Birthday My Son!

Chapter 30

Happy Birthday My Son

Haldir woke up to the sound of shrieking his ion made. Mae was jumping up and down the bed and landed square on his chest. Haldir grunted and sat up, "Mae, be still... You hurt me..."

The little elfling sat down on the bed and slowly scooted towards his ada, "Ada... It is my... betting... betegging day! Wake up! I want presents!"

Haldir shook his head. He had a rough night. After the dream he had, he could only managed a few hours of sleep. His reveries were haunted by the sound of his nana calling out to him. Haldir pulled Mae closer to his body, "Patience ion nin. First we must get ready and visit your nana. Would you like that?"

Mae sucked on the toy horse he brought into the room, "Yes. I want to show nana my horse."

Haldir smiled and got out of bed, holding Mae in his arms, "But first, we must bathe. Today I'll take you to the bathing pool."

Mae's eyes widened in excitement, "The pool! Let us go ada. Tolo hi, ada!"

Haldir pulled a tunic over his body and took some fresh clothing for him and his little warrior. He scooped Mae up in his arms and the both of them made their way to the bathing pool. For many days now Mae had been complaining about the tub. Ever since he saw Rumil bathing in the pool, that subject had become a constant debate with Haldir. He wanted the big pool, said Mae. But it was too deep and as much as Haldir loves his gwanur, he did not trust them to take Mae there. Not with the other ellyth around of course.

Mallen Maethor was especially talkative today. He described everything he saw to Haldir. Haldir could only nod and laugh at his antics. Truth be it, Haldir was too was distracted. He looked around the pool. This was where he spied on Calavénë the first time. He remembered her shape and every curve on her body. Soon the pool came into view and his ion shrieked and yelled, "The pool! Ada!"

Mae wiggled around in Haldir's arms. He wanted to be let down but Haldir held him tighter. If it was up to him, Mae would have jumped straight into the deep end of the pool. Haldir set their things down and gently stepped into the warm pool. Haldir could see the anticipation in Mae's eyes as he watched his feet dangling above the water. Haldir laughed and gently settled him down in it. Mae closed his eyes and giggled, "Ada! It is warm! Not like the tub!"

Haldir rolled his eyes. The tub was always filled with warm water. Only it would take Haldir almost an hour to chase his ion down and get him to take his bath by which time, the water would have cooled down. Haldir sat down on the stone bench inside the pool and placed his son on his knee. Mae was excited and dove into the water, submerging his little head. He came up again gasping for air with droplets of water on his long lashes. Haldir laughed and pulled his son closer to him.

He shook his head, "Do not do that meleth. You will swallow the water if you do. Let me wash your hair."

Mae splashed around but sat still enough for his ada to wash his golden hair. Haldir looked at the little head. He would let nothing befall his little warrior. He would protect him with his life if need be. Mae was enjoying his touch and the splashing stopped as the little elfling pointed into something in the distance, "Ada! Look! Uncle Legolas, Uncle Fin and Uncle Rumil!"

Haldir looked up and indeed saw his gwadeir and friend walking towards the pool. Orophin waved at the both of them while Rumil and Legolas smiled. Mae was now wriggling in Haldir's arms again, wanting to be set free, "Be still Mallen Maethor or I will not let you have cake later."

Mae pouted and frowned, "Ada..."

Haldir raised an eyebrow, "I mean it. Behave..."

Mae continued to frown and crossed his arms across his chest. Legolas saw this and shook his head. The apple definitely did not fall far from the tree. Mae was stubborn and always had his way. But there was also kindness and warmth in the little elfling. He was the perfect balance of both Haldir and Calavénë. Rumil waved enthusiastically to the both of them. He was excited today, because he had bought a magnificent gift for his nephew. Orophin disapproved but he was sure Haldir and Mae would adore it.

Haldir smiled at the three as they approached the steps to the pool, "Suilad... What brings the three of you here?"

Orophin smiled and slipped into the pool, "We went by your talan and found it empty. I figured you would be here since you have been talking about taking Mae here to bathe in the pool. What is wrong with him?" Orophin looked at his pouting nephew.

Haldir laughed, "Nothing. He misbehaved is all."

Rumil jumped into the pool and splashed everyone. Mae giggled and laughed, reaching out for his fun and silly uncle, "Uncle Rumil! Take me! I want to jump too."

Haldir held his ion tighter and glared at Rumil, "Do not be of bad example to him gwanur. It is bad enough that Fin too spoils him."

Orophin protested, "Me? What did I do?"

Haldir sneered, "What did you do? Do you not remember the time you overindulged him with sweets? He stayed up all night and tired me out."

Orophin laughed and took his nephew in his arms, "I remember. Those were really good sweets were they not Mae?"

Mae nodded in earnest, "They were! I want some more!"

Legolas laughed and pinched his plump cheeks, "There will be more at your celebration today. Now behave or your ada will cancel everything."

The five of them continued their baths, talking about the celebrations and Mae's gifts. Every now and then Mae would dip his head into the water and came up gasping for air. He kept the four ellon amused with his antics and infectious giggles.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Back at their talan Haldir dressed his little warrior in golden brown tunic with dark brown leggings. He tied a braid signifying his one year of life in his hair. The little toddler sat eagerly in front of the mirror eyeing the braid that was being tied. Every now and then he would try to touch it and Haldir would swat his hand away. Soon Mae was ready for his begetting celebration. But before that Haldir would take him to the Garden of Memories.

He held his ion in his arms and walked towards the garden. Mae looked here and there not recognizing the path, "Ada, where are we going?"

Haldir smiled weakly at his ion, "We are going to nana's final resting place. I thought it is time you see it and understand."

Mae stayed silent the whole way. He knew Haldir was feeling sad and he did not want to tread on dangerous waters. A wrong question could cause more pain to his ada. Not long after they came to a clearing. Mae saw the huge Mallorn tree and behind the tree he could see the Anduin. He looked here and there for any signs of a burial ground but when he could not find one, he tapped Haldir's face, "Ada... where is it?"

Haldir pointed to a spot where a Nephredil plant thrived. The plant was almost as tall as Mae himself and there were beautiful white blooms on the plant. The area was serene and the rays of sunshine flowed down from in between the Mallorn's leaves. Haldir set Mae down and held his little hand. Together they walked closer to the plant. Haldir knelt beside it and brushed the earth beneath it, "Calavénë..."

Almost immediately tears fell from his eyes. The pain he had inside felt new and raw. A year has made no difference to the burden he felt. He pulled his ion in his arms and kissed the top of his head, "Mae... this is where your nana is buried. Since you are getting older now, if whenever you feel like talking to her, you can ask me to bring you here."

Mae looked up at his ada and then back to the ground. His words came out like whispers, "Nana nin..." He reached out and touched the white flower. Both stayed like that for a long time.

Haldir took a deep breath and turned to look at his little warrior, "I want to tell you something. When you grow older, you will hear certain things about your nana. Her being a bad elleth. Believe not in those words. Your nana was a wonderful and loving elleth. I wronged her and lost her. If I could do it all again, I would have changed the way I acted towards her but now... it's too late."

Mae listened to Haldir's words, not quite understanding, "What do you mean to say ada?"

Haldir kissed Calavénë's only living memory, "What I mean to say is this, never let pride and anger rule you. Love is the only true emotion. Follow your heart and always live for the moment. When you are older, I will tell you the tale of your nana, how she had to live without me and how she carried you alone..."

Haldir could no longer continue. Emotions welled up in him and he could feel his strength disappear. This was not the way an ion sees his ada. Mae stood up and held his face. He kissed Haldir's nose and cheeks, "My strong ada... I love you... and naneth..."

Haldir smiled at the little elfling and picked him up, "Come. It is time for your celebrations. Before the feast we should go and meet our family. Your grandfather and grandmother would be very happy to see you."

Mae nodded and held on tightly to his ada. As they walked away, he turned around and looked at the grave one more time. Mae smiled and waved, "Cuio vae, nana..."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Haldir sat on the plush chair while holding Mallen Maethor in his lap. They were waiting for Laugoneth to join them before proceeding to the venue. Thand looked at his eager grandson. His golden hair had one single braid in it. Mae looked here and there, rocking back and forth. Every so often he would lean into his ada's broad chest and pulled his hair, wanting him to come closer. Then he would whisper something in Haldir's ears.

Haldir looked at his ion disapprovingly. He shook his head and reminded Mae to behave. Moments later Laugoneth walked into the room wearing a beautiful lilac gown. Haldir stood up and embraced her, "Nana... You look wonderful."

Laugoneth beamed, "Thank you Haldir. You look very handsome as well and look at my grandson! Very fitting, my golden warrior!"

Mae held out his arms, wanting to go to his grandmother. Haldir held him tighter, "Mae! Behave!"

Mae frowned, on the verge of tears, "I want to go to grandmother. Ada is mean!"

Laugoneth shook her head and took the little elfling in her arms, "Ada has been mean to you? What did he do?"

Tears fell from Mae's eyes as he told his grandmother of his ada's meanness, "This morning he said I cannot have cake. Now he said I cannot have presents. Tis my... my... betting... betgetting day... If nana was here, she would let me eat all the cake and have all the presents..."

The three elves in the room were stunned by Mae's words. Haldir looked at his ion who looked distressed and miserable. He reached out to him but Mae turned his face and hid in Laugoneth's hair. Haldir called out to him, "Ion nin..."

Mae ignored him. His promise to keep his ion happy today was broken. Perhaps he was being too strict. He was after all only one year old. Old Marchwarden's habits die hard. He tried again, this time stroking Mae's hair, "Forgive me... I promise I will be nicer today..."

Mae continued to sob but turned to look at his ada. Haldir held out his hand, "I will let you eat all the cake. How is that?"

Mae looked at him unconvincingly, "All the cake?"

Haldir nodded, "Yes. All the cake..."

Mae pressed on, "Presents?"

Haldir chuckled, "Presents too. Truce?"

Mae smiled and went into Haldir's arms, "Truce. I want five pieces of cake and then... I want candy and then I want honey cakes then ada, I want 'raspbabby' and then..."

Thand and Laugoneth shook their heads. Mae certainly hit the right button today. But in a way both knew that their little grandson have been missing his naneth lately. These past weeks he had been asking all sorts of questions about her. Thand figured it was about time and he and his hervess were glad they could have been here to answer all his curiosities.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

The venue was beginning to fill up with guests. Legolas had arrived together with Nyonna and Haldir could see Gimli and the Hobbits. He walked up to them with little Mae in his arms, "Gimli son of Gloin! I am happy to see you here and you too little Hobbits."

Mae stared at Gimli. His heavy beard scared him and when he spoke, Mae hid his face, "So, this is the birthday boy! Greetings... I am Gimli."

Mae looked at him, "Gimli..." He turned to his ada and whispered in his, "Ada... what is he?"

Haldir laughed, "He is a dwarf. He is a good friend of Uncle Legolas."

Gimli laughed, "Indeed I am. Here, I have a gift for you."

Mae shrieked and stretched out his hands, "Thank you! I think I am going to like you Gimli! What is it?"

Haldir shook his head, "Mae, is not polite to ask something like that. We shall open the gifts later. Now I want you to meet these special friends of mine." Haldir turned towards the Hobbits, "This is Samwise and these two are Merry and Pippin."

Mae smiled, "They are very short for elves ada..."

Merry laughed, "We are not elves little one. We're Hobbits. Four we were friends to your father but one has sailed with Lady Galadriel."

Sam nodded, "You would have loved him my boy. Frodo was his name. He was a great friend of your mother's. Well, enough of that. These are our gifts."

Haldir took them, "Thank you my friends. Thank you for coming. Enjoy the feast!"

Thand patted Haldir's shoulder, "It is time for the cake..."

Mae's eyes lit up, "CAKE!"

They gathered around the three tiers, white almond cake and sang praises for Eru and wished Mae happiness and health. The elfling eyed the cake like a hungry wolf and when all the songs were done, he kept on shouting, "Cake! Cake! Ada! You promised!"

Haldir held his ion in one hand and took the knife, "Patience Mae..."

He took a plate and placed two pieces of cake in it. He sat Mae down near Laugoneth and let him have his cake. Mae gobbled down on the cake, smearing icing and frosting all over his face. Those present laughed as they watched the precious creature attacked his cake. Just then Rumil came, announcing his arrival, "Rumil is here! Mae's favourite uncle bearing the most magnificent gift. Behold!"

Haldir looked at the area Rumil was pointing. He was speechless. He did not know whether he was gladdened or angered. Mae looked up and shrieked his approval, "Pony!"

Mae was about to run towards the brown colt when Legolas picked him up, "Not so fast. You cannot ride him yet pen vuin. You are too small."

Mae shook his head, "No, I am not. I have a horse too. At home..."

Orophin laughed, "That is a wooden horse. It is different. Now, let us look at how your uncle Rumil is scolded by your ada..."

Haldir walked closer to Rumil, "Have you lost your mind? You bought a colt for my one year old ion who could not even walk properly yet."

Rumil rolled his eyes, "Well your ion will grow sooner or later. He might as well have a horse when he is able to ride it. I did not say he could ride it now."

Haldir shook his head, "You just cost me a month's sleep and a month's crying. If Mae throws a tantrum because of this, you will babysit for me."

"Rumil will gladly do as you say, Marchwarden..."

Haldir turned around to find Aragorn, Arwen and Lord Celeborn walking towards them, "My lord Celeborn. I am happy you have come. Your Majesty..." Haldir bowed down before Aragorn and Arwen. Lord Celeborn shook Haldir's hand and joined Thand and Laugoneth.

Aragorn stepped forward and embraced the ellon, "Haldir! No need to be so formal! It is good to see you. My congratulations on your son's begetting."

Haldir patted Aragorn's shoulder, "Thank you Aragorn." He turned to address Arwen and saw her glowing with her belly swollen. He then looked back at Aragorn, "My congratulations to you too for your impending fatherhood."

Aragorn laughed and pulled Arwen closer, "Yes... We too will be with a child soon Haldir."

Haldir nodded and took Arwen's arm, "I hope you are taking care of yourself my lady."

Arwen smiled, "I am... Now, where is that ion of yours?"

Haldir pointed to the little golden warrior who was now playing with Orophin and Gimli. Aragorn came up from behind and placed a hand on Haldir's shoulder, "There is no doubting he is your son. He has your face and his hair is as golden as hers. You should be proud Haldir..."

Haldir looked at King Elessar, "I am... I only wish she could have been here to see him..."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Mae yawned and sat slumped against Haldir's chest. They had spent the entire evening opening presents that were given to Mae. Lord Celeborn presented him with a magnificent tunic, embroidered with Mithril and gold. Gimli gave him a steel toy horse and was completed by the Hobbits' gifts, a wooden wagon and a few wooden soldiers. Rumil's present was now tied in the stables, resting. Mae called him dithen cef because its coat was brown and its mane unruly. Legolas presented him with a small bow promising the arrows on his eighth begetting day. But the best gift was from Arwen and Aragorn, a book of poetry written by Calavénë. During the short time Calavénë stayed in Rivendell, she wrote many beautiful compositions. Arwen collected them and bound them in a book.

Mae yawned again and looked up at his ada, "Ada... I am tired. May I go to bed please?"

Haldir laughed, "Bed? You still have two more pieces of cake to eat, the honey cakes your grandmother baked, the sweets Legolas bought and a basket of raspberries... I promised did I not?"

Mae yawned again, "Keep them... I will eat them tomorrow."

Haldir laughed and lifted his son in his arms. He changed him into his sleeping attire and placed him in his cot in the nursery. He looked at his ion, "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Mae stretched and yawned again, "No... You snore when you are wearied."

Haldir smiled and shook his head. He bent down and kissed his ion, "Lend elei, ion nin..."

Mae closed his eyes and hugged the pillows tightly. He brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked. Haldir collected all his gifts and stored them safely. He too was tired and worn out. Mae was a handful today but he was pleased by the way the day turned out. Haldir walked into his room and changed. He slipped under the covers and soon fell fast asleep.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Haldir woke up in a strange place. It was a garden and he soon recognized it as the Garden of Memories. He looked around and saw no one. He walked further, "Anyone out here?"

"Haldir..."

Haldir spun around and he saw his naneth again, "Nana... I missed you..."

The elleth walked closer to his son and placed her hand on his, "And I, you..."

Haldir smiled at the touch. She felt real, solid. He took the hand to his mouth and kissed it, "Why are you here nana?"

"I have news for you..."

Haldir was confused, "News? What is it?"

The elleth told Haldir to close his eyes and as soon as Haldir did so, images flashed before his eyes; from the first time he met Calavénë up until he watched her funeral. Then new images appeared something he does not remember. Calavénë was playing with Mae in the gardens. Mae was laughing and running around, trying to catch her. More foreign images played in his mind.

"Haldir..."

He knew the voice but he was afraid to open his eyes. Soft hands caressed his face. Haldir opened his eyes slowly and peered through thick lashes.

"Calavénë..."

Haldir woke up to the sound of thunder rumbling. The window in his room flew open and the shutters banged on the wall. He took a deep breath and looked around his room. The dream felt so real. He felt as if Calavénë would walk in any second. Realizing it was not so, he stood up to check on his ion. Mae was easily frightened by thunders and lightning. He walked to the nursery slowly.

He peered inside and walked closer to the cot. Haldir was surprised to find it empty. Mae was known to climb out from his cot but it was late and where could he have gone to? Haldir ran to his room and searched for him. No sign of his ion. Worry was beginning to take the best of him. Haldir ran towards the kitchen and still no Mae. A flash of light revealed the front door ajar. Haldir ran towards the door and looked outside. There was Mae, at the bottom stairs, climbing down. How did he get down there? Haldir called out to his little warrior, "Mae! Mae!"

The tot seemed not to hear him. He stood up and waddled away from the stairs. Haldir was horrified and he ran to follow him. It was dark and his elven eyes could not clearly make out the form of his ion. Another bright flash in the sky and he saw him. Haldir ran as fast as he could and picked up the little elfling, "Mae! What are you doing here?"

His ion was crying and he held to his ada for dear life, "Nana... ada... nana..."

Haldir was confused, "Nana?"

Thunder roared through the sky. Then he saw the Garden of Memories lit up. There was a blinding light glowing in between the trees. Curiosity got the best of him and with his ion in tow, he walked towards the garden.

The wind was blowing hard and flashes of lightning lighted the sky. He walked closer to the light and when he was close enough he saw that it was shining above Calavénë's grave. As soon as he approached it, the light disappeared. Everything went calm and quiet. Haldir knelt down beside the grave and stroked the Nephredil. His touched seemed to trigger something as he watched the flower glow. Mae was frightened and buried his face in his neck.

The soft glow grew stronger and bigger. Haldir watched as the flower petals opened and a jet of light shot up from it. The light was so bright Haldir had to shield his eyes from it. Soon the bright light died down and Haldir felt his eyes relaxed. Before he had a chance to open his eyes, a voice called out to him.

"Haldir..."

He knew the voice. But it cannot be! No, it was not possible. He was too scared to open his eyes, not wanting to be disappointed yet again. A soft brush of lips on his own made him open his eyes...

"Calavénë..."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Ada- father

Ion nin – my son

Gwadeir – brothers

Dithen cef – little dirt

Lend elei – sweet dreams

Nana/ naneth – mother

Tolo hi – come on

~~~~xxxx~~~~

A/N : Confused? Worry not! I will explain everything in the next chapter :) the very last... As usual, I would love to hear what you guys think. I will try to respond to each one. I really do appreciate the time taken to leave me a review.


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

My Own

Calavénë sat beside her bed. Her loving gaze fell upon two sleeping form. One was tall and broad with hair like silver and the other was small and plump with golden hair. Both ada and ion slept soundly holding each other close. Calavénë smiled to herself. It has been six months since her miraculous return to Arda and she could not praise Eru and the Valar enough. She remembered it well...

Back in Mirkwood, one and a half years ago...

Though she was not conscious Calavénë was aware of her surroundings. She knew Haldir was close and his soothing voice and warm touch kept her alive, at least to some extent. Her body was changing. She could feel her child growing faster. Her fea was broken and though she had told Haldir of it, she feared there was no solution for it. Her body, the shell that carries every fea was still strong but her essence was too weak to remain on Arda. If Haldir does not find the cure, she will travel to the Halls of Mandos.

She wanted to hold him, whisper soothing words. She wanted to tell him of her love but her fea remained floating above her, watching the world in a different view. For the first time in many months she saw the true depth of his feelings for her. There was anguish on his handsome face and guilt... an unsurpassed guilt. She knew he blamed himself for her current state. But it was not his fault... at least not entirely. She had given up hope for she thought her love would remain unrequited. When he found her, she had succumbed to her own grief and her fea began to fade.

Then that day came. She could feel the pain. Her child was on the way. Her body felt like it was tearing in half. Blood oozed between her legs. She screamed but no one could hear her. Haldir caressed her leg and found blood. The pain was so unbearable, Calavénë could not think straight. She did not know what was happening until Lord Elrond came to see her. She was in labour but there was no way she could deliver the child on her own. Lord Elrond took charge and soon the preparations were ready.

A sharp searing pain coursed through her physical body. Elrond had cut her open to save her child. Blood oozed further. Soon the little elfling was pulled out from her womb. She watched anxiously as Lord Elrond tended her newborn. The sound of him crying brought joy to her heart. She felt her fea pulled back towards nothingness and there she stood again in the garden made of clouds. She could no longer see what was happening to her body and it terrified her.

Her fea felt weak. Calavénë fell to the ground, gasping for air. She choked and struggled to breathe. Her eyes began to darken.

Her eyes fluttered open. She felt air filling her lungs again. Warm and strong arms held her, rocking her body back and forth. A smooth melodious voice called out to her. She opened her eyes and saw him... Haldir. She reached out to him, "Haldir..."

She could see the surprise in his eyes. He embraced her and kissed her, not wanting to let go. Calavénë kissed him back in earnest. The feel of his lips on hers was divine. It seemed forever since she touched him. Their kiss ended and Calavénë found herself back to where she was; the garden of clouds. She looked around for him but saw no one. She called out to him but to her dismay she found herself alone.

Calavénë fell to her knees and cried. He was too late... Now she would travel to the Halls of Mandos and perhaps pass to Aman. The wind blew softly and the cloud moved away. Bright sparkly lights teased her eyes. She looked up and saw a magnificent palace, glittering with diamonds and jewels. She stood up and walked towards it.

The entrance was adorned with mithril and coloured jewels. She saw a garden with wonderful fountains and flowers. The mellifluous voice singing could be heard from beyond the courtyard. Calavénë walked slowly towards it. She could see a divine being dressed in white with hair as golden as the sun, dancing from flower to flower. She watched the creature, entranced by her beauty.

"Le suilon, Calavénë Thandiel... Im gelir ceni ad lín..."

Calavénë looked at the mystic queen, Elbereth. She bowed before her, "My lady..."

Elbereth smiled at her, "You have questions henn... Speak..."

Calavénë looked at the Queen of the Valar, "Why is it I am here? I was with Haldir but a moment. I felt his lips upon mine... What happened?"

The Queen of the Valar walked closer to her and held her hand, "You returned to Arda but your fea cannot linger for it is far too broken."

Tears brimmed in Calavénë's eyes, "Then it is my time... to travel to the Halls of Mandos."

Yavanna laughed, "No pen vuin. It is not your time... at least not yet. Your fea needs healing and this could only be done here in the world of souls. The Crescent Bloom has many healing properties including fusing the fea back together but I fear it was administered a little too late. You would stay here until your fea is whole again. Then when I see it fit, I will return you back to Arda to be with the ones you love."

Calavénë was confused, "Returned to Arda? How is this possible?"

Elbereth placed an arm about Calavénë's shoulders, "Consider it a gift from us for the extraordinary love you have inside you. The strength of your love for Haldir and your child. You gave up your purity to win his heart. Though it did not sit well with some of us, we all agreed it was a great sacrifice. You put your ion's life before you and that pen vuin deserves an award."

Happiness flooded her whole being. She was to return to Haldir and her ion. Tears fell from her eyes, "Le hannon..."

The Queen of the Valar smiled and led her further into the gardens, "Come... Let us begin your healing."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Calavénë did not know how long she had been in the world of souls. It seemed forever but her fea felt stronger. Her heart longed to return but there was no word from the Valar. Calavénë sat quietly near in the garden. Her mind was preoccupied. She did not notice Yavanna taking form beside her, "What troubles you pen dithen?"

Calavénë was startled but managed a smile, "Nothing of great importance."

Elbereth smiled, "Do you know what today is?"

Calavénë shook her head. It had been a long time and she had lost track of time. Everything seemed to move slowly here. Elbereth took her hand, "It is your ion's begetting day..."

It had been a year. Was it really that long? She looked at the Vala, "My ion is one year old today and I am not there for him."

Yavanna laughed, "On the contrary, you would give him his greatest gift..."

Calavénë turned to look at her, "I do not understand, my queen..."

Elbereth stroked her golden hair, "Today you will return to Arda... To him, your ion and to Haldir."

Calavénë's heart pounded in her chest, "How?"

The Queen of the Valar leaned in and kissed her temple, "Close your eyes henn..."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

The sound of Mae yawning broke her reverie. She looked at her little warrior. She was gladdened to return home to him. She had closed her eyes like she was told and when she opened them; there they were, kneeling on the earth. She called to Haldir but he would not open his eyes. Calavénë walked closer and kissed the warrior's lips. Finally when he did open his eyes, she was in his arms again.

Haldir was lost for words when he saw her. There were tears in his eyes and he held her for a long time. Calavénë missed this, the closeness between them, his scent and the feel of his strong chest. Haldir stroked her hair, "Tell me I am not dreaming. Tell me you are here..."

Calavénë pulled away and kissed him again, "I am here... You are not dreaming."

Haldir smiled and turned little Mae around, "Mae... this is your naneth."

Calavénë looked at the little elfling in Haldir's arms, "Ion nin... I have missed you. Have you missed me?"

Mae looked at his nana wide eyed. He then looked at Haldir once more, "Ada... she has golden hair like me."

Haldir laughed. The weight in his heart lifted, "That is because she is your nana. Have I not told you that your hair looks like hers?"

Mae nodded and looked at Calavénë once again. He held out his little hands and embraced her face, "Nana..."

Calavénë smiled and took him in his arms, "Ion nin... Le melon... Le melon..."

Haldir stood up pulling Calavénë up, "Come let us return home. I have much to ask and tell you."

Calavénë nodded, "Yes... I would love that very much."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Mae sat up looking around the room. He saw his nana watching him sleep, "Nana! There you are!" He jumped into her arms, knocking her chin in the process.

Calavénë gasped, "Ouch! Mae! Be still or you will wake your ada."

Mae turned to look at his ada, "Shh... Nana... I am hungry."

Calavénë laughed and carried her ion with her, "Come. Let us go to the kitchen and have some raspberry jam with bread. Would you like that?"

Mae nodded, "Yes! I love raspberry jam!"

Calavénë smiled, "Mae! You said raspberry correctly!"

The little warrior frowned, "I have always said that, raspberry. What is the matter nana?"

Calavénë shook her head, "Nothing meleth. Come, let us break our fast and then I will give you a bath."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Calavénë returned to the nursery with a wet and happy Mae in her arms. She dressed him in a green tunic and brown leggings and placed him in his cot again. She took the steel horse Gimli gave her ion for his first begetting and handed it to him, "Mae, behave. I have work to do and I still have to wake your ada up. Will you stay here and be nice?'

Mae sucked on the head of the horse and replied breezily, "I will but later I want honey cakes."

Calavénë smiled and shook her head. Mae was very much like Haldir, always getting his way. She closed the door to the nursery and made her way to the bedroom. Haldir was still asleep on their bed. She crawled slowly to his side and looked at his handsome face. She traced the outline of his brow and kissed his temple.

She was caught by surprise when Haldir opened his eyes and pulled her into his embrace, "Are you spying on me, elleth?"

Calavénë wriggled in his arms, "Unhand me! I thought you to be noble and yet here you are tormenting a married elleth."

Haldir growled, "Married? I bet your hervenn could not please you like I will..."

Calavénë pushed him away, "Let go of me. No... Please let me go..."

Haldir pulled her closer and kissed her with ardour and urgency. Their kisses turned into passionate display of love and when both lay satiated by their lovemaking, Calavénë giggled and looked at her hervenn, "That was out of this world..."

Haldir laughed, "I told you I could love you better than your hervenn. I am after all the Marchwarden of Lorien."

Calavénë snuggled closer to her hervenn, "Yes. Yes you are but you are MY Marchwarden. My own..."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Le suilon, Calavénë Thandiel... Im gelir ceni ad lín – greeting upon thee Calavene daughter of Thand. It is good to see you again

Pen vuin – dear one

Pen dithen – little one

Nana/naneth – mother

Ada – father

Ion nin – my son

Meleth – love

Hervenn – husband

Elleth – female elf

~~~~xxxx~~~~

A/N :

With that I thank you! I hope you had fun reading the story as much as I did writing it. I would like to thank all my reviewers for encouraging me with your kind words. You have been my strength and I look forward to writing more stories for you. Thank you once again and I would love to hear from you guys one last time :)


End file.
